From the Ashes of Broken Dreams
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Life has not been kind since the Cullens left Forks and not only for Bella Swan. While her dreams crashed and burned and life now is one long struggle to keep going and pray for a miracle, Jasper is determined to exact revenge for his present predicament. The question is, will she survive becoming one of his targets and get what she is praying for?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd firstly like to say thank you to everyone who has continued to follow my stories this year, especially as I haven't been in a position to update as regularly as I would have wished. Hopefully, next year things will begin to return to normal. This is my Christmas present to all of you. A new story I hope to post in batches over the next week or two. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Festive greetings to everyone else. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter One**

 **Jasper**

I should have seen it coming. Edward blamed me for his decisions regarding Bella and when he lost face succumbing to my superior fighting skills he was never going to allow me the final word. I guess I never thought he would stoop so low as to get others to do his dirty work for him but then this was Edward, he was capable of anything if he felt he'd lost face.

Leaving the family after the fight to cool down had been the right thing to do, the alternative was to rip his head off and burn his body and that wouldn't exactly have endeared me to the others however much they might back me up in this situation.

I had planned on going back when the situation had cooled, I was just waiting for Edward to take off with his tail between his legs like the whipped cur he really was but he stuck it out longer than I had anticipated.

I guess it was during this time that I came to understand that I didn't love Alice, not in the way I should and when she didn't try to find me or beg me to come home I knew she felt the same. We liked each other, were very fond of each other and it may have been enough if we'd stayed together but now, alone, away from her influence I understood that I wasn't missing her with the kind of intensity I should have.

From the moment we moved to Forks I sensed something had changed, she was on edge and as time moved on she became more nervous and tense. When I questioned her she would just smile and shrug.

"Oh, there's something in the wind, Jazz and it's blowing in our direction."

But that's as far as she was willing to go with explanations and then Bella Swan appeared in town and I had thought I understood. Our world indeed turned upside down as Edward became infatuated with the girl. Did he truly love her? I had thought so along with everyone else until that day he told us we had to leave and of course it was all my fault. He was never going to accept that I had been aiming for him, not Bella when the blood was spilled. I felt his overwhelming thirst, his need to drink from her, a thirst he had fought with at the ballet studio and won but only because I helped him. Of course, he never knew that. I never said anything and even Carlisle only gave me a slightly suspicious look as if he suspected. At Bella's party, it was different, there was just so much blood and so many people all feeling the lure of its rich aroma. I couldn't take his away, all I would do was to try and ease everyone's so they would act independent of it and do as I had hoped they would and absent themselves.

I felt Edward losing it and went for him hoping to tackle him to the ground but the others misunderstood my motives and it was me that Emmett tackled instead. I had been so focused on their thirsts and stopping Edward that I had let my guard down and ignored my big brother.

I don't think the others really believed I was a threat once the situation had calmed enough for everyone to think clearly, no one except Edward that was. He had to believe his version of events or admit he was a threat to the girl he professed to love more than life itself so he blamed me.

His bitterness grew and grew along with his resentment and a yearning to have back what he thought was his by right, Bella's pure and complete love. He had simmered while I kept a low profile but then one day completely without warning he had launched an attack on me. What made him think he stood a chance I have no idea although he did pretty well for an amateur. Unfortunately for him, he was doomed to lose, fortunately, I didn't allow myself do what would have been natural and kill him. Instead, I allowed him to live to walk away, that was my first and most basic mistake. Edward was at his most dangerous when he had been thwarted and he did what he should have done in the first place and used his brains rather than his brawn while I stupidly thought the matter over. He'd tried for revenge and failed, now he would move on.

Instead, here I was slowing coming out of the fog of non-existence I had been held in for almost three years now. I knew it wouldn't last, as soon as they realized that I was becoming aware of my surroundings I would be put back under. I managed to move enough to scratch a mark on the wall above my head, it was my only way of tracing the passage of time. Each mark represented an awakening and I had remembered Carlisle telling us about the twins and their gifts, how Alec's was so much more frightening because it would put a person into a coma state for almost a month at a time if necessary. I figured he would use it at maximum strength to keep me safe and so he didn't have to visit too often and raise any suspicion.

I didn't think Aro was aware of what his little creepoid was doing, this was between Edward and Alec, the two who had been friends ever since Carlisle introduced them although what they had in common besides arrogance and a sense of entitlement I had no idea. Alec was careful and cunning and I was sure he had found a way of keeping Aro from finding out his most important secrets, he'd had long enough to practice.

When I had first become semi-conscious Alec had kicked over a note with a savage smile.

"This is from Edward."

I had tried to focus on it although the words appeared to float in and out of my vision.

"Dear brother,

Did you really think you would ever best me? Brains will conquer brawn every time. You should remember something Tacitus once said.

"Men are more ready to repay an injury than a benefit because gratitude is a burden and revenge a pleasure."

You may have fooled the others into believing your pathetic lies about me but Bella and I know better. Even your pathetic plan couldn't keep us apart forever.

Now you have an eternity to think about the better man.

Edward."

So Edward and Bella had been reunited and both blamed me for their break up. I could believe Edward was capable of taking such vicious revenge but Bella? Her treachery hurt much more deeply.

I knew now that they never planned on letting me go and Alec was enjoying his power too much to become bored, at least in the short term. Unfortunately, by taking away my consciousness he also took away my best chance of help. Peter wouldn't feel my danger because I was in no immediate danger, I felt no fear, I felt nothing at all. So, if I was to have any chance of getting out of this it would have to be by my own hand and when I did. Well, Edward and Bella would discover the true meaning of that quotation before I killed them both.

I heard a soft scraping outside my door as the iron grill was moved aside so Alec could observe me. I braced myself but as usual, there was no warning, I was just no longer th….

It seemed to me that I was being left for longer periods which meant that my mental faculties were coming back to me and I was able to think for longer at a time. My situation was pretty dire although I knew my life was not at risk, at least in the short term. If Edward and Bella had wanted me dead I would have been on a pyre long ago. No, they wanted to punish me, he might even be allowing me longer periods of consciousness so I could contemplate the terror of my fate but if so they had made a huge tactical error. Give a warrior time to think and he will work out a strategy for escape which is what I was trying to do.

I was kept weak but given enough blood to sustain me, human blood which was their first mistake. After living on animal blood for years even a few drops of human blood acted like an energy drink. If I could find a way to store what they supplied I would have kept my supply for months and then taken a huge jolt, enough to give me the energy to take down my guards, whoever they might be, with my gift and get free. The trouble was that human blood didn't keep long and while I was under the influence of Alec's gift it would be easy for anyone to search my cell and find it. I had to rely on the energy the small amount I was allowed would give me.

The best hope for escape would be just before Alec arrived, if I could get free then I stood a good chance of getting out and finding food for myself. That meant slaughtering innocent humans but by now I was out of options and desperate.

Whenever I did begin to come to I would find my blood ration waiting which meant someone had to come into my cell. What I needed was to fool them into assuming I was still under when they arrived so slowly I began to feign the effects of Alec's gift even when I was awake and aware of my surroundings. The scent of the fresh blood when it was delivered almost drove me crazy but I forced myself not to react and my time as Maria's commander helped, she could be cruel and torture me with the scent of fresh blood while ordering me to stand down. She said it made for a more controlled warrior and of course I knew she was correct although it didn't help me much at the time.

I had to be ready to move as soon as my jailer came into my cell which meant I needed all my faculties and it took longer to fool them into giving me more time which of course also gave Alec the opportunity to arrive and put me back under which happened on one occasion but while at first suspicious he eventually put my longer recovery time down to the number of times I had been subjected to his gift.

The biggest problem would be my weakness but I was a soldier, I would suck it up and force myself to act through the pain of my thirst. I couldn't wait much longer, no one would be coming on a rescue mission, no one knew where I was or what had happened and I suspected even if Peter had felt a stirring of unease it had probably vanished when Alec sent me to limbo or he would have been here by now storming wherever this was to free me. So, the next time I woke would be the….

 **Alec**

I watched as the Major's head dropped back to the floor, he was under once more and luckily the effects of my gift appeared to be cumulative which meant I wasn't forced to visit so often. It wasn't easy sneaking away with all the watchful eyes in Volterra and I had become more and more concerned about being discovered.

It was easy for Edward, he didn't have to do anything except make contact now and again just to check everything was OK and even those calls had tapered off after the first twelve months. I don't think either of us had really thought this thing through, it had just seemed a good idea at the time. I guess I had assumed it was going to be a short-term thing, I mean you couldn't possibly keep someone a prisoner indefinitely, not without getting caught or someone noticing a change in your routine and it was this that was laying heavily on my mind. What would happen if someone noticed I was suddenly absent from Volterra on a regular basis? I was beginning to regret getting tangled up in this business but I couldn't for the life of me see a way out.

These days it wasn't even easy to speak to Edward, half the time his phone went straight to voicemail and then he didn't return my calls. The rest of the time he seemed reluctant to talk about what we had done and he certainly wasn't going to put himself out to visit Italy. He seemed preoccupied and I could only assume it had something to do with the human girl who was behind all this. Personally, I doubted she could possibly be worth the effort but what did I know? I'd never had a serious relationship and if I did it certainly wouldn't be with a human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jane**

My brother was hiding something and doing it so well it seemed that no one but me even suspected. It had taken me more than a year to become suspicious and another to attempt to find out what was going on without success. If it was so important that he was keeping it from everyone including Aro and myself then it must be very important. My brother and I had never kept secrets from one another before and it hurt that he didn't trust me now. I would never betray him, even if what he was involved with was so bad that he was forced to hide it from Aro who he regarded as a father.

Both Alec and I often left Volterra on Volturi business and not always together so there was opportunity aplenty to become involved in something clandestine but why would Alec involve himself in something like that? At first, I thought it might be a female although he rarely looked at women, it wasn't that he wasn't interested just that he lacked confidence with girls and to be honest we didn't see that many of a suitable age. Most other vampires who lived in Volterra were spoken for and those who weren't had reservations about my brother and me because of our gifts and our closeness to Aro. Other vampires saw us as the enforcers of the Volturi which of course we were but that didn't mean we didn't have the same feelings as other people.

Eventually, I decided that the only way to discover what my brother was up to would be to confront him openly but this didn't go as well as I had hoped. Initially he tried denying it, told me I was imagining things, hallucinating even, but when I pressed him he turned sullen and angry.

"Jane, just leave it alone. It doesn't concern you."

"What could possibly be so secret you have to keep it from me, and from Aro?"

"Who said I was keeping anything from Aro?"

I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

"OK then, tell me that you aren't keeping secrets from him."

He scowled and looked away as if embarrassed or frightened and it suddenly occurred to me that maybe he had gone over to the opposition although we had both been loyal supporters of the Volturi since Aro saved us from being burned alive as witches in our village.

"Oh, my God. You aren't working with the Romanians or Fraternidad are you?"

I was relieved to see the shock on my brothers face at that question.

"Of course not. How could you think such a thing? That's preposterous."

"Then what is going on? Are you in some kind of trouble? If you are I can help, I want to help."

He rolled his eyes.

"I am not in any trouble Jane. Just drop it please."

I shook my head stubbornly, my brother was doing something that would land him in trouble or he wouldn't need to keep it from everyone.

"Alec, talk to me. I'm worried about you. What if Aro finds out what you're doing?"

"Aro? Why do you keep mentioning him? Has he been asking questions? What did he say?"

I narrowed my eyes as I detected fear in his voice.

"Nothing yet, but if I can see that something is wrong then he will too eventually and we don't want trouble with Aro, he's been good to us. He trusts us, Alec. What are you doing? Do you want him to throw us out of the Volturi? It's our home."

"No, of course not and he wouldn't. I've been very careful around Aro. I don't even know how you found out."

I smiled at my twin.

"Because we're family, you're my brother and I know you as well as I know myself. So, are you going to tell me what you're up to or will I have to start following you around to find out for myself?"

"Don't you mean continue to follow me? I've seen you, Jane. It's really none of your business. I'm just repaying an old debt to a friend and before you ask no, it's not someone Aro would disapprove of."

"So why all the secrecy?"

His lips tightened, what the hell was he involved in?

He studied the set expression on my face and sighed.

"Very well. Come with me. I'm not talking about it here, the walls have too many ears."

We took a walk out onto the mountainside by the light of the crescent moon and I waited for Alec to speak. We'd been walking almost twenty minutes before he stopped and gazed back at the town lit up on the top of the mountain.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell a soul and I mean no one, Jane."

I nodded concern growing in me at the serious expression on his face.

"I promise. Who would I tell anyhow? Go on."

"Do you remember when Carlisle Cullen brought his son Edward to meet us?"

I frowned, this wasn't at all what I expected.

"Carlisle? Yes, I remember. I didn't think much of Edward but I know you liked him."

Alec nodded with a grimace of something on his lips.

"Edward and I like the same things, he was teaching me the piano and I took him into the archives to look at some of the early sheet music stored there."

"OK, but what does this have to do with anything?"

His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You won't understand so what's the point?"

I took his arm and pulled him around to face me once more.

"Alec, you're my brother and I love you. We look out for each other, we always have. Please, tell me what's wrong."

I thought he was going to pull free of my grasp but instead, he sighed deeply and looked up at the stars.

"Have you ever been afraid, Jane? Since we became vampires I mean. Truly afraid?"

I shook my head uncomprehendingly.

"Afraid? No, why should I? There are no more powerful vampires than us and we have Aro to protect us so who could possibly hurt us brother?"

"Anyone who tried to get between us, Jane. I don't think I could bear to go on without you and Edward warned me about someone who wanted to get between us, someone who wanted you dead because you took her place at Aro's side."

I frowned,

"Demeta? Is that who you mean? She was never a threat to me or me to her. Aro told me she wanted out. She'd been by his side for centuries and she wanted a life of her own. I gave her that chance."

He shook his head, biting his lip in agitation.

"No, Jane. Demeta didn't want to leave but she wasn't as powerful or useful as you. Once you and I appeared the power slipped from her grasp. Aro kept her on for a while but she was never as important and when he let her go she was bitter. That time Edward and Carlisle visited Demeta was here too, remember? We thought she had come for a visit but she had really come to lure you outside so she could kill you and then flee."

"That's ridiculous, Aro would have hunted her to the ends of the earth and beyond."

"But you'd still be dead and I would have lost you. No one knew of her plan because it was all in her mind and like us she had learned to keep her thoughts hidden when necessary. She could fool Aro as well as we can if not better. Her gift would have given her the edge for the few seconds she needed to rip your head off and burn it. Edward warned me, he helped me lure her outside instead and kill her. Aro thought she'd left but she was dead. I killed her and disposed of the body. I owed him your life."

I stared at him frowning, Deneta had been planning to kill me? I had arranged to go out with her one evening but she never showed. I remember being puzzled at the time. I had liked her, she'd been my friend or so I thought. I shuddered at the realization of how close I had come to my death. And how my brother had saved me.

'It seems I owe you my life, you and Edward. But why didn't you just go to Aro and tell him?"

"Because I couldn't be sure he would have believed us and Edward only read her thoughts a few minutes before she was due to meet you. There was no time, it was pure luck that we passed her on the archive staircase."

"And you kept it a secret? Why?"

"Why? Because I'd just killed a gifted member of the Volturi. What do you think Aro would have said? Especially as we had no proof. You've seen justice Volturi style, I would have been locked away for centuries or worse. Oh, I know Aro values my gift but he values loyalty and obedience more. He would have made an example of me even if it meant upsetting you, his little pet. I couldn't take the chance."

"So Edward held this over you? He forced you to do something for him in return for his continued silence?"

Alec shook his head.

"No, Edward merely asked me to return the favor and I agreed. There was no coercion."

"Then I don't understand the problem."

"The problem dear sister is that I used my gift, am still using my gift, to keep a prisoner without Aro's knowledge."

I shrugged,

"So, just tell him you were doing Edward a favor. Who is this mysterious prisoner anyhow and where are you keeping him or her?"

He hesitated and I froze as dread crept across me.

"Oh God, who is it, Alec? Not a friend of Aro's? Not someone he values?"

He frowned.

"Not exactly, but he is a friend of a friend and someone Aro has always avoided trouble with. I'm scared he'll feel his honor has been damaged. His friend is very dear to him and we both know he doesn't court trouble needlessly."

"Who is it, Alec?"

"If I tell you, you must promise me you won't explode."

Tension rose in my body, how bad could it be? True Aro would be furious if Alec had betrayed the trust of a friend. A very dear friend… That had to be… I swallowed hard and grabbed his arm even more tightly.

"Who did you take Alec? Whose imprisonment could possibly upset Carlisle Cullen? Not one of the Denali's? No, you wouldn't be so stupid."

"No, of course not, Eleazar is far too important to Aro to touch, him or his coven. No, this is someone more... dangerous."

"Dangerous? To whom? To you?"

"To all of us."

His voice was barely audible now and I could see he was truly frightened which made me afraid too.

He stared at me with despair in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I can't keep him under indefinitely, Aro is sure to find out eventually and I can't let him go either but I'm afraid to kill him."

"Tell me Alec, who do you have?"

His next words sent an icy shiver down my spine.

"The Major."

I stared at him in dread, as if he had just told me he had murdered our parents.

"You captured the Major and you've been keeping him hidden as a prisoner? How long for Alec?"

He shrugged.

"About three years, in the old monastery ruins, the crypt runs for miles and is like a labyrinth. No one goes exploring since they found those three bodies years ago. There's nothing in there worth hunting for. I found a hidden chamber, I think it was used to imprison the possessed back in the dark ages."

"You mean people like us, don't you? How could you? I mean, how did you manage it? No, I'm not sure I want to know."

I was thinking furiously, what were we going to do? I could see his dilemma clearly enough now. Aro would hit the roof. The Major was one of the Cullen coven and if Carlisle found out a member of the Volturi had been holding him a prisoner for years without telling him or even having committed some kind of crime to fit the punishment Aro would lose face and more. His reputation for fair play was very important to the Volturi leader. The trouble was that releasing The Major would be tantamount to loading a shotgun, aiming at your own head and putting the Major's fingers on the trigger. He was dangerous enough as it was but when riled... Well, who knew what he might be capable of. Aro had once told me that the best thing to do with a potentially dangerous animal was to leave it well alone.

"You see Jane, it is never wise to poke a sleeping lion, you just never know what he might do upon waking. The best way of dealing with a powerful predator is to watch it from a safe distance while giving it a wide berth. It may one day be of use to you so there is no point in alienating it."

Alec was right, he might be banished to duties away from the center of power for a very long time or worst case scenario he might well end up in one of the citadel dungeons for a few centuries to teach him a lesson. Aro wouldn't care that Edward had asked for the favor, he might even use it as a way to get Edward to Volterra to serve the Volturi and no one here could stand the arrogant prick.

Alec sank down on a boulder and put his head in his hands.

"It was just a laugh at first. I felt good at being able to ambush the great Major and imprison him. I even taunted him but as the months became a year and then two I understood the mess I had gotten myself involved in and now…"

He looked up at me and I saw fear and hopelessness in my brother's eyes once more.

"I don't know how to get out of it. I tried contacting Edward but he's not answering his messages and I have no idea where he is. Not that he'd be much help anyway. I'm so frightened Jane. I messed up big time."

 **Aro**

I felt uneasy and that was a new feeling for me, our world had been at peace for a long time under the rule of the Volturi and the few problems that presented themselves were easily solved. Which meant that whatever was wrong was something within the Volturi, possibly even here in Volterra itself. I trusted my brothers of course but few others. Only my most intimate friends who had been with me for many centuries such as Felix, Demetri, and the twins. So, where was the unease coming from?

I discussed the matter with Sulpicia and she suggested I put Felix onto it, he was the most loyal and trustworthy of anyone here and had fought at my side for more centuries than I cared to remember. If there was trouble brewing then Felix was the man to sniff it out. I would ask him to be discreet, if there was trouble within the citadel then I wanted to know about it before the person fermenting the trouble was aware that I knew. Then swift justice would put an end to any treachery.

No one wanted trouble, we had all fought too hard for too long to allow someone within the Volturi to destroy it but I couldn't imagine who it could be. My trusted Felix stood impassively as I explained the situation.

"So you want me to watch everyone here in the citadel and on my own? I'm good Aro but not that good."

I smiled at his words.

"There are certain people I think we can eliminate from your rather long list. My brothers, our wives, and the council members."

"Are you sure about that? I mean I don't suppose for a second that Heidi or Demetri are looking for power but there are those who are more ambitious."

I stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Do you suspect someone, Felix?"

"No, I just don't think we should assume anyone's loyalty."

"Very well, do whatever you need to do and in the meantime, I will see if I can narrow the field further. It's been a long time since I was forced to open a window into men's souls but it seems that necessity dictates I try."

I rarely touched anyone here, except my wife of course. Everyone knew of my gift and I didn't want them thinking me paranoid or nosey, it made people uncomfortable and even resentful but I was left with little choice. As Felix had pointed out the citadel was a big place with a lot of occupants but I would start with the lower echelon of the guard. Those least likely to object to my touch but for that very reason those least likely to be plotting anything.

As I suspected I found nothing although I had managed to brush past most of the guard in the past week. Now I awaited Felix report eagerly, perhaps he would have more luck. He may not be liked, may even be feared but he was also underestimated by many. A keen observant mind lay behind that stone facade and Felix could go where I could not, among the men and women of the guard, without suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Esme**

Carlisle and I had looked everywhere for Edward when he didn't return knowing he was in a volatile frame of mind although neither of us thought he would have acted as he had. Ever since leaving Forks he had been acting strange, become withdrawn and cold towards everyone as if he blamed everyone but himself for his decision to leave Bella behind.

We had spoken to him on numerous occasions, tried to help him snap out of it but he just got worse and worse becoming first verbally and then physically abusive to us. His real target was, of course, Jasper even though the rest of us never believed that he would have harmed Bella even if we weren't sure that his story of trying to save Bella from Edward's bloodlust was true. There was a terrible fight but of course, Edward was never going to win, Jasper was the warrior, not Edward but after that Jasper had left. Even that didn't stop Edward's decline into a kind of madness and he too disappeared without a word about a month later.

Carlisle traced him as far as Paris but then he just dropped off the map. I feared his madness might send him into the arms of the Volturi but Carlisle was sure if Edward turned up in Volterra that Aro would contact him and we heard nothing. It was if Edward had ceased to exist and I had to admit to enjoying the lessening of tension in what remained of the family. It had been like living with an unexploded but live bomb for over a year.

We really thought that he would calm down and come to terms with his decision to leave Bella and decided to give him some space although I know Carlisle checked his emails and messages regularly hoping for some contact. The loss of his precious son weighed heavily on him but eventually, he was forced to come to terms with the fact that Edward might never return. If he blamed us for losing the love of his life he may never be able to look us in the face again.

When we could take it no longer I persuaded Carlisle to contact his friend in Volterra and ask if the Volturi had any word of where Jasper or Edward might be. After all, Aro kept tabs on most nomads and especially those he was interested in and a warrior like Jasper and a gift like Edward certainly interested the Volturi leader but he could tell us nothing. There had been no sign of either man in Italy not that we had expected Jasper to appear there and Aro had not asked for any special watch to be kept on either. It was as if the earth had merely swallowed them both up.

At first, Alice had been sure that Jasper would reappear but as the month's and then a year went by with no word from him she began to worry that something had happened. She contacted his friends in Boulder but they hadn't seen or heard from him and Peter Whitlock didn't help by telling her that his friend had probably finally come to his senses and moved on.

Carlisle tried to reassure her that Peter was just trying to upset her, they had never hit it off, and that if Jasper was in trouble Peter Whitlock would have sensed it and would have been out looking for him. It was the truth, she knew that, but somehow it didn't make her husband's absence any easier to understand or accept.

Deciding this had gone on far too long I decided to act and I had called the Whitlock place a few days before we left for Alaska. I had hoped that perhaps Jasper had been in touch with them and they just hadn't bothered to tell us. If I could just give the children some good news as a Christmas present I thought it might help bring us closer once more.

I was relieved when Charlotte answered, she was less antagonistic towards our family than her husband, but she couldn't help.

"Esme, I'm sorry, really I am but we've heard nothing. I really don't think there is anything to worry about though. As Peter told Alice if the Major was in trouble he would have felt it and he'd be out there looking for him. I know you think you know the Major but I doubt anyone really does. Maria almost destroyed him, Peter and I did what we could to help once he broke free of her and then he met Alice. We don't like Alice and I know that feeling is mutual but I for one thought she was good for him. You have to understand that he's scarred both physically and mentally by what he went through. A good man who was corrupted almost completely by that evil bitch. You say the family didn't blame him for what happened with Edward's human girlfriend and maybe they didn't. But maybe deep down they wondered and he's an empath. He would have felt their uncertainty and if Alice had any doubts at all it would have destroyed his faith in himself. The Major is strong, he'll work through whatever is going on in his life but you need to give him time. If we hear from him I will let you know but for now, all you can do is step away and leave him be."

She was right of course and maybe we had all harbored doubts if only for a few minutes, were we all responsible for his disappearance?

 **Peter**

When Charlotte told me about the call from Esme I couldn't help becoming concerned. We'd assumed when we heard nothing more that he'd turned up again. Sometimes we didn't hear from him for decades, especially since that Cullen bitch got her talons into him but if they still hadn't heard from him and we hadn't either then something must be up.

"But you haven't felt anything Peter so he can't be in trouble can he?"

I shrugged.

"I guess not Char but it is odd, I mean where the fuck is he?"

"He'll be in touch when he's ready. Maybe he met up with Garrett or Darius or maybe he just wanted some time to himself."

"Without at least talking to us?"

"You did rather part on bad terms, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You mean when I called his wife a stuck up psycho bitch and said she belonged in a fucking cage? I was only pointing out the truth. It's not my fault if the truth hurt."

Charlotte rolled her eyes in exasperation but if she thought for one second that I regretted that little outburst she had another thing coming. Not in a million years.

Anyhow, we talked it over and decided to do a little digging of our own. I called Garrett but he hadn't seen or heard from the Major in years either. He said he'd keep his ear to the ground and even offered to come help if I wanted to try tracking our friend down but with nothing more than a call from Esme Cullen to go on, I didn't think it was worth dragging him all the way down here.

Darius was no more helpful although he told me he would do some digging and see what he could find out.

"If the Major has left an electronic trail I'll find it, Peter. But if you haven't felt anything I doubt there's anything wrong. He's not on anyone's wanted list and he doesn't have any enemies he needs to worry about. It's probably just the Cullens panicking."

"Yeah, or Alice sulking because he came to his senses and realized what a class A bitch she really is. I just get the feeling that something is a little off. It's not like him to fall off the grid."

"Did Esme tell you that the Major and Edward had a fight a few years back? A real knock down all-out brawl?"

I burst out laughing,

"Edward Cullen? That fucking wimp? How long was he in Intensive Care? I would've loved to see that. What was it about?"

"Something to do with a human girl Eddie was dating. There was an incident, the girl cut herself and depending on whose story you believe either the Major stopped Eddie chowing down on her or he was about to dine himself. Eddie decided to leave the girl behind and then blamed the Major for it. The Major beat the crap outta him then left followed by Eddie who is still missing from the family too. Tore them apart as a family from what I hear."

"Yeah well, I for one won't be spilling any fucking tears over that bit of news. Funny she forgot to mention that Eddie boy is AWOL too though. Maybe she's scared the Major decided to finish what Eddie boy started. If you hear anything give me a call."

When Darius couldn't find any trace of our friend either I became convinced that there was something wrong even if I couldn't feel it. Somehow my gift had missed the mysterious clues that usually alerted it to danger and that concerned me almost as much. Where the fuck was he? How was it possible that he had vanished from the face of the earth unless he was… No, surely if he'd been killed the fucker who had managed it would want to brag of his achievement not keep it quiet although I for one doubted there was a man or vampire alive who could have taken the Major in a fair fight or even an unfair one.

We talked about it some more and I decided to travel to Boston where the Cullens were living and see what I could find out about his departure, anything that might help me find out what had happened. I would have preferred to go alone but Charlotte wasn't willing for me to do that, for some reason she didn't trust my temper. As she had already committed to helping arrange a friends Christmas wedding so couldn't go herself she arranged for Darius to accompany me like a fucking babysitter. If only she had realized she was putting the gunpowder and a lit match in the same box. He was as volatile as I was and no more a fan of the Cullens than me either. Still, ignorance is bliss or so they say and I agreed begrudgingly for appearance's sake.

We decided to catch Carlisle at his office, he was the most likely to tell us the truth about what had happened but more likely to do so without an audience so I arranged to call at the clinic after he finished for the evening.

"It looks like Doctor Death has done well for himself. Check out the cars in the parking lot and the furnishings."

Darius grinned.

"Well, I've never heard of a poor doctor yet, Peter, but let's not hold it against him, not yet at least and let me do the talking. You always rub people up the wrong way and we want his help."

I brushed aside his comments but agreed with a nod of my head. All this talking wasn't really my forte. A good slap up the head was more my style and as he said Carlisle was unlikely to help us if I waded in the minute I saw him.

The doctor rose to greet us as we entered his office, a huge room on the first floor of the building with windows looking out over the landscaped gardens.

"Peter, Darius. Please sit down."

We shook hands and took the preferred seats then Carlisle sat back and listened patiently as Darius explained why we were there.

When Darius finished speaking the good doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you really. I have no idea where Jasper is. He left without saying much and we haven't heard from him since although Alice and Esme have both tried to contact him. His cell phone is switched off, the voicemail full and I have looked without success for an address. I know Esme is worried, we all are, but I don't see what more we can do, Darius. If he doesn't want to be found then I doubt we will find him."

"And you don't think that's odd? He walks out on his wife and the family just like that and vanishes? I understand he and Edward had words. What happened Carlisle?"

That rattled the urbane bastard, he was looking less at ease now.

"I'm not sure it's entirely relevant Darius. It may be the reason Jasper left but it is no reason for him to remain away so long and Edward isn't even here any longer. He left soon after and we haven't heard from him either. I have no idea where either of them are before you ask."

Fed up with sitting around like a spare prick at a bachelor party I stepped in.

"Oh we know you don't have any idea where the Major is or your wife wouldn't be giving us grief, Cullen but I'm not convinced you're as ignorant of Eddie boy's whereabouts. Give us your best guess and we still want to know what caused the fight."

Carlisle tensed, I guess he didn't like my attitude but then again I wasn't too happy with his either, the smug fucker!

He sighed and closed his eyes as if the very memories pained him then proceeded to tell us about Edward and his fascination with a human girl called Bella Swan. The trouble with the nomads and everything else up until the point Edward decided to leave the girl behind.

"So he blamed the Major for his decision to leave? That's why Eddie boy jumped him? I knew he was short a few screws but to take on the Major? That shows a complete lack of brain cells."

Carlisle nodded.

"Not at first, but later yes. Edward became withdrawn and depressed and blamed Jasper's attack on Bella although Jasper's story was somewhat different and we all believed that to be closer to the truth. Edward waited, bided his time, and attempted to ambush Jasper while they were out hunting. I don't know what got into him, after all, he was never going to win and he's lucky that Jasper didn't kill him. After the fight, there were bitter recriminations and Jasper left. I think he felt wrongly, that we were going to take Edward's side. And that's it, the whole story. I'm just sorry it doesn't bring you any closer to knowing where Jasper went."

Darius sat back in his chair still eyeing the Doc up.

"And you don't know where Edward went either?"

He shook his head.

"No, but please feel free to speak to the others although as far as I am aware they have no more idea than I do. Rosalie is extremely concerned as are Alice and Esme and if you can help them understand what's going on then I would be very grateful to you both. But if you don't get any clues here, what will you do? After all, you aren't even sure there is a problem from what you've said. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch."

There was no point in questioning the rest of the Cullens, they didn't know any more than he did so this had turned out to be a dead end. Our only remaining option was Eddie boy himself if we could track him down, and if anyone could it was my companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Alice Cullen**

Christmas seemed to have lost its special magic after more than a century of celebrating it in every imaginable way, or at least that's the way I saw it, and I wanted to do something to rekindle the magic, but what? When the answer to that question presented itself I was eager to act.

The rest of the family were going to Denali to spend the festive season with Carmen and Eleazar but I had cried off and found to my amazement that Emmett and Rosalie felt the same way and decided to stay behind with me. Esme was disappointed especially as Edward and Jazz had both left but she still had Carlisle and Tanya and her sisters were looking forward to their visit. Emmett drove Esme to the airport to meet Carlisle who was going straight there from his last clinic appointments and when he got back we sat around the fire discussing Christmases we remembered best and what we really wanted for this year.

"It gets boring trying to think of novel presents to buy and doing the same old things every year. No one seems to stop and think about the season, they're so busy rushing around the stores and supermarkets spending money and trying to outdo each other."

I nodded, Emmett was right and we were as bad as everyone else, trying to outdo each other with exciting and unusual presents and beat each other at games and competitions.

Rosalie jumped in with her own idea.

"Maybe we should try having an old-fashioned kind of Christmas, the way it used to be before it became so commercialized."

And just as I had hoped she had given me the opening I needed.

"I think we should find someone who needs help to bring back the magic of Christmas. Make it special for them."

Rose looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling that you already have someone in mind, Alice?"

I shrugged beaming, "Probably because I have. In fact, I think we can help two lost souls if we play it right."

Emmett sat forward in his chair eager to hear more but Rose was frowning and when he saw her expression he raised an eyebrow in query.

"What's up Rosie?"

She turned to him with a sigh.

"Doesn't it strike you as strange that Alice didn't involve everyone in this grand plan of hers? I know Esme would have been thrilled at the thought of helping Alice's 'lost souls' so why not tell her? Come on Alice, spill the beans."

I grimaced.

"You got me sister dear. I do have my reasons but they don't involve Esme or Carlisle. If they knew and Edward came back or contacted them I didn't want him involved,"

"Edward? Why? What has this got to do with him?"

I hesitated before jumping in with both feet.

"I guess I can't keep it a secret if we're going to work together. I'm hoping to help Bella."

Rose started hearing the once familiar name.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Why? I don't understand. She's partly the reason you and Jazz broke up, why would you want to help her?"

"Because she's miserable and lonely and I hate to think of her on her own over Christmas. She was my friend and I'd like to help her."

"I think it's a great idea but how come you know so much about her circumstances?"

I turned to Emmett trying to look innocent and probably failing dismally.

"I've kept an eye on her over the past seven years. I know I promised Edward I wouldn't but it's got nothing to do with him, he broke up with her and ruined our friendship so his feelings don't count in my book. Anyhow when he left the family I considered my promise void."

Rose shook her head in exasperation.

"Alice, for heaven's sake."

Emmett waved her to silence impatient to hear more.

"Never mind Edward, tell me about Bella. Why is she alone? What happened after we left?"

Well, I'd started this so I would have to tell them the whole tragic story.

"Bella was really cut up after we left, she thought Edward loved her and she couldn't believe he would just up and leave her, or that we would. It took her a long while to get over that and just as she was getting herself together Charlie was shot and killed in a robbery at Newtons Store."

Rose's hand leaped to her mouth as she gasped in horror, "How awful for her. They were really close weren't they?"

I nodded noticing how upset Emmett looked.

"Yes, they were. Bella went to pieces. Her mom was in Asia when it happened and out of contact so she was all alone and turned to the only person she had, her new boyfriend Doug."

"Never a good idea to depend on a man you hardly know."

"Better that than no one Rosie. Just imagine how lost she must have felt."

I nodded agreement with Emmett's statement.

"Anyhow, Bella refused to go back with her mom and stepdad when they finally surfaced. She had already moved in with Doug and instead of graduating and going to college she married him."

"Really? Why? I thought she was keen on going to college."

I nodded,

"Yes she had been but somehow she lost her drive. I think her dad was her anchor, she couldn't bear to lose anyone else."

"OK, but so far your story doesn't explain how she's all alone and miserable now."

I rolled my eyes,

"Well stop interrupting and I'll tell you the rest. It's a very sad story."

Emmett nodded encouragingly.

"Go on, Alice, ignore Rosie."

"Well, just after they were married Bella found out she was already pregnant before losing the baby almost immediately after she was involved in an auto accident which left her in the hospital for two weeks."

Now both my listeners were looking horrified, well it was a tragic tale especially as we all knew Bella.

"When she recovered she and Doug tried again and Bella had a little girl. Everything was fine for three years but then he met someone else. Bella tried to hang on to him but it was no good. He got his divorce after threatening to take their daughter with him. What she didn't know was that he'd cleaned out their bank account."

"The bastard! He got custody too didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yes although in Washington state they call it a parenting plan. When he got the divorce he remarried then went straight for custody of their four-year-old daughter and got it. After all, he had a job, a house that he purchased with the last of Chief Swan's money and could offer the little girl security and stability. Bella had nowhere, the apartment they had rented was too expensive for her and she didn't have a job because he'd encouraged her to stay home with the child. Besides which she'd lost it for a while and struggled to get her life together again. Bella got visitation rights but as far as I can tell Doug thought it would be better if his daughter didn't have contact with Bella and his new wife agreed, turning the little girl against her."

"The bitch. Why didn't you tell us? We could have done something to help her."

"Do you really think she would have accepted help from us, Emmett?"

He thought about this then shook his head, reluctant to admit I was right she wouldn't.

"Where is she now? What's she doing?"

I made a face.

"She was forced to move away from the area to Seattle to find work but without any qualifications, all she could get was work in a diner."

"Does she see her daughter?"

I made a face.

"Doug and his wife won't take her to Seattle and Bella doesn't have a car so it's not easy. Besides, her little girl doesn't want to see her according to them."

"According to them? Do you think they are lying? Deliberately keeping the little girl from her mom?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see. Bella still messes with my gift, I only get glimpses and some of this I had to find out through digging. I just think we should try to find out the truth."

"But how? We can't go kidnapping a little girl."

I smiled briefly.

"I wasn't suggesting that we do, for now. I thought we could at least look into things. They live in Port Angeles and with Bella in Seattle it wouldn't be difficult to find out the truth."

"So what are we waiting for, let's get going."

Rosalie put a hand on Emmett's arm to stop him but continued looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

"Just a minute big guy. You said two lost souls…"

"She means Bella and her daughter, Rosie, isn't it obvious?"

Rose studied my face for a moment then nodded agreement at Emmett's words which was a relief. I really hadn't been looking forward to the rest of the story, that it wasn't Bella's child I had been referring to but Jasper. I hadn't seen the truth until after we had left and I was free of Bella's influence. It was why poor Jazz had been so unhappy and restless, we had taken him away from his true mate and her gift whatever it was had prevented him from feeling it. He was wandering around unable to settle anywhere and only I knew why but I hadn't been able to tell him. How could I? I doubted he would have believed me. I had decided to ask for his help, surely if the two of them were to meet he would feel something now, but now I couldn't find him. It was as if Bella's strange influence affected my abilities to see him too. It was so frustrating but I guess we would just have to do this the old fashioned way, with hard work and a little sleuthing. Once we got Bella and her daughter sorted out we could then concentrate on finding Jazz.

We flew to Seattle and rented a car at the airport then drove straight through to Port Angeles and rented two rooms at a motel on the outskirts of town. We had discussed where to base ourselves and decided we needed to learn all we could about the situation in Port Angeles first, That was the unknown, I already knew something about what Bella was going through but her ex-husband and daughter were unknown entities.

Once established in our rooms we got together to plan our next action.

"Why don't you and I find out the real story about Bella's daughter Emmett and let Alice go to Seattle. It will be easier for us as a couple to watch the family and Alice can watch Bella and see what's happening with her? We only have a month to work our magic after all."

I agreed it was a good idea, I just hoped that I could watch Bella without being seen. She would go nuts if she thought the Cullens were back in her life and she was miserable enough as it was and I prayed we could establish what was really going on and act in time to help Bella enjoy Christmas with her daughter.

 **Rosalie**

Alice drove off a couple of hours later after a call to Jenks to bone up on custody law. He was reluctant to help at first, he'd always been difficult to deal with until that is she dropped Jasper's name into the conversation. For some reason that put the fear of God into him and he couldn't be more helpful even promising to drop everything and take on a case if it proved necessary.

That done Emmett and I went into town to see where Doug and his family lived and get our first glimpse of Bella's daughter.

The Harris residence was a small house a few doors from the service station where Doug worked. Alice had said he operated a towing service as well as mechanical work and as the recovery truck was missing it was likely that Doug was out on a job. The lights were on in the house, however. A Christmas tree twinkled in the front window and a holly wreath hung on the front door. So far so good, it looked like the little girl lived in a nice place.

Across the street was an old building all boarded up and waiting for renovation so we eased our way inside and climbed the stairs until we found a vantage point to watch the house from through a badly boarded window. It was higher than the roof of Doug's place so we could also see into the yard. There was a swing and a tricycle there both abandoned for now and I could hear the sounds of cartoons coming from the house along with a child's giggles now and again.

Shifting my position I could just see into the lounge where a dark-haired child sat on the floor in front of the TV while a woman sat on the couch reading a magazine. We both watched patiently and eventually, the cartoons finished and the little girl stirred.

"Mama, may I have a drink? I'm thirsty."

The woman looked up from her magazine and I felt Emmett tense, she looked irritated.

"Wait, daddy will be home soon and we're going to see Santa at the mall."

"But I'm thirsty now."

The woman threw down the magazine and moved out of my line of sight but a few seconds later she was back with a glass of what looked like water.

"Here. That should keep you going until we get to the mall."

"Daddy promised me a milkshake. I like milkshake. Mommy used to make me milkshakes."

So she remembered Bella and there was no hint of anger or hurt in her voice.

"Mommy isn't here any longer is she? Mommy left you behind and now I'm your mama, remember that."

"Why did mommy leave me? Will I see her at Christmas?"

The woman sighed angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your mommy doesn't' want you, she left you with daddy and me so no, you won't see her at Christmas or any other time. Forget her, as she forgot you."

The woman left the room again and I heard the little girl begin to cry quietly, the bitch was really doing a number on her.

"Are you crying? Keep that up and I'll give you something to cry about. Go upstairs and get your coat, we're going soon."

"What about daddy?"

"He'll meet us there if we go before he gets back."

"Can't we wait for him?"

"Just get your coat, Ellie, now."

We followed them to the mall and trailed them as they went to see Santa. Her mama may not be able to hear what Ellie said to Santa but we could. What she wanted for Christmas was to see her mommy. I saw Santa glance at Ellie's mama before telling her that he would have to see about that and wouldn't she rather have a toy? A new doll maybe?

I rolled my eyes at his words as if a toy could make up for missing your mother! It was clear immediately that someone had lied to Bella when they said that her daughter didn't want to see her. How could she believe such a thing? I shook my head in wonder but then thought about her situation. All the terrible things that had happened to her over the past few years. Was it really surprising that she would think herself unworthy of a child's love?

When Bella's ex-husband joined them we continued the watch for a while but Ellie seemed happier once her daddy was there and the woman eased up on her. I got the feeling that she was just going through the motions but didn't really want the child. Maybe it was a case of love me love my little girl. I didn't know but we both decided we didn't like the woman who was Ellie's caregiver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Alice**

It was quite a shock to see Bella again after all this time even though I had been following her life from afar. I hardly recognized her with her hair cut short and wearing a waitress uniform. She had always been slim but now she was positively gaunt and her shoulders were bowed as if she carried the weight of the world on them. She didn't smile once as she served the tables in her section of the diner and it was plain that the loss of her father and daughter weighed heavily on her.

I found a sheltered spot out of the rain and acted like I was waiting for someone, not that anyone was paying me any heed in this weather. Most people were just hurrying to get under shelter as quickly as possible.

When her shift ended I followed her home aware how slowly she walked heedless of the pouring rain so she was soaked by the time she reached her apartment building which was run down and neglected looking.

She walked up the four flights of stairs, the elevator had a faded out of order sign that had obviously been there some time and unlocked a scratched and dented door which led into a small apartment, really just a bedsit with a tiny bathroom. The windows looked out into the courtyard at the back of the buildings filled with overflowing refuse cans, old mattresses, and broken furniture. It was a depressing place, no wonder Bella didn't smile any longer. I remembered the carefree young girl with a shy smile I had befriended at school in Forks, it was hard to see the connection with the beaten down woman I was now watching.

I couldn't see inside the apartment but from my vantage point across the road, I heard the sounds of a kettle boiling and the ping of a microwave then silence. There was a dim light shining from the window but no sounds from a TV or music. What was she doing? Reading? Thinking about her daughter? Or had she gone to lay down? It was more than an hour before I heard anything more and then it was the shower running. After this, the silence returned, whatever Bella was doing she was doing very quietly.

I called the others to get an update and heard about her daughter's home.

"Well, this Doug may be getting set for the festive season but Bella certainly isn't. She has no Christmas lights and no tree that I can see."

Rosalie answered me although I could hear Emmett in the background.

"Maybe she doesn't feel she has anything to celebrate. What do you think she was doing in there?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to chance breaking in while she's there so I'm going to wait until morning and look around then."

The next morning I waited until Bella had left for her shift at the diner, from listening to the chatter between staff and the manager I'd discovered she was working a twelve-hour shift today to cover for another member of staff. It was far too long to be on your feet for any human but there was nothing I could do about it without giving away our presence and first, we needed to know Bella's true situation.

The door was easily opened, Rosie wasn't just a pretty face and had taught me how to pick a lock so I was soon inside the apartment. It had been depressing enough from the outside but inside? Well, that was even worse. The walls were painted a dull grey and the floor covering looked like it belonged in a museum, the pattern was worn out although it was clean enough. There was no TV, no CD player, no computer, only the basics. The food cupboards were sparse, the fridge full of sandwich fixings and TV dinners, Bella didn't bother to cook much.

It was sad because I remembered that she had loved to cook when I knew her. She even joked that her dad only had a home cooked meal when she moved in with him. Until then he had been a permanent fixture at the town diner.

There were no pictures on the walls and most disturbing of all no sign of any books yet the Bella I had known had loved to read. Then I saw it, lying on the sofa, a red leather bound album. I picked it up and opened it to discover it was a photo album full of photographs of a little girl from the day she was born until she was about four years old when suddenly the photos stopped, the rest of the pages were blank.

I nodded my understanding, this is what she does when she's home, she lays on the sofa looking at her daughter's pictures. The child was a pretty pale skinned girl with thick dark hair and a shy smile just like Bella's.

The photographs suddenly made the horrible situation so clear. Poor Bella, how could she cope with such pain. No wonder she looked beaten down and ill.

I shook my head leafing through the album again before putting it back where I had found it and exploring the drawers and closet. It wasn't right invading Bella's privacy like this but it was the only way to find out what was really going on.

In the top drawer of her bedside locker, I discovered several manilla envelopes and a bunch of letters tied with a hair ribbon. The letters were all addressed to Miss E. Harris and had been crossed through by another hand that added the words Return to sender.

That bastard she had been married to had sent all the letters Bella wrote to her daughter back unopened.

I had wondered why Bella hadn't fought harder for her rights as Ellie's biological mother but the contents of the manilla envelopes explained the puzzle. Her ex-husband's lawyer had threatened to drag her through the mud if she tried to gain custody or visitation rights. He said Bella's fragile mental state meant she was not a fit person to look after Ellie and that the child had made it clear that she was afraid of her mother and did not want to see her. It was my guess that Bella couldn't afford to take this to court knowing that she would only lose.

I wanted to grab the bastard responsible and beat the crap out of him, teach him to hurt my friend like this. Instead, I took note of the lawyer's name and his office address, it might well come in handy at a later date.

Deciding I had found all there was I carefully locked the apartment and left the building more determined than ever to help Bella now.

 **Bella**

I hated this time of year, it reminded me all too cruelly of all I had lost. It was the time I should be decorating the apartment and putting up a Christmas tree with Ellie. Instead of which she was in Port Angeles with her dad and his new wife. Would they take her to see Santa? Was she getting excited? I missed her so much it hurt but every time I tried to contact her Doug blocked me. Unfortunately, he had everyone on his side, the lies he had told and my own near mental breakdown hadn't helped.

I cursed Edward for starting all this, that had been the first time I had needed help and then again when my dad died. It had been one thing after another and now here I was. If I could have another breakdown right now it would ease the pain I felt but now I was stronger, I could cope and that brought with it even more agony.

At least here at work, I was kept busy with little time to think of anything but orders and cooking. The festive menu had us busier than usual and I hardly had a moment to stop and think. The place was full of women shoppers, mother's with children all bright-eyed and excited by the season which reminded me painfully once more of Ellie. Was she dressed up warmly in scarf and coat with a fur-trimmed hat? Did she have pink mittens or hold a candy cane? Was she having hot chocolate with Doug's wife and calling her mommy now? I hated not knowing, I wanted to hold my daughter, tell her I loved her and be the one reading her bedtime stories about Santa and his elves but now a stranger had taken my place and left me hollow and aching.

By the time I left work, it was dark and pouring with rain but I didn't care. I was so exhausted I might even sleep tonight without the usual nightmare. The dream itself was wonderful, Ellie and I playing together making snow angels, it was the waking up that hurt. The realization that I was all alone and would continue to be. Those were the times I could have cracked open a bottle or reached for some pills but I didn't. I wasn't going to make it that easy for Doug. I was actually saving up to hire a lawyer of my own, hoping that just maybe there was something he could do so at least I could see my darling little girl as agreed by the courts.

The tears began to fall as it hit me just how long it had been since I last saw Ellie, thirteen months, 395 days of pure hell. How much longer could I bear this pain? What had I done to deserve such suffering? At times like this I wished my dad were still alive, he would have known what to do. Renee and Phil commiserated but they were in Osaka so it was just a remote story to them, besides my mom hated any kind of confrontation and she had flatly refused to become involved. I don't think it occurred to her that my daughter, her granddaughter was the one who really suffered but then Renee hadn't really enjoyed being a mom. She had actually told me once that I had the best deal.

"I wish your dad had insisted on keeping you. Trust me, your life will be much easier without a child and you can start over. Have more children if you want, you have the whole world, your whole life before you, make the most of the opportunity, do something wonderful with it. You could go back to school and graduate, go to college and get a decent job."

Didn't she understand that I'd already done the most wonderful thing? I'd brought my daughter into the world, she was my world.

I came back to the present when struggling with the lock on my door, it was unusually stiff tonight. I would need to call the manager tomorrow and get it looked at. Being locked out would be the worst thing that could happen to me right now. All my important stuff was in there but I doubted he would do anything before Christmas. Everything stopped for the holidays.

Once inside I got the strangest feeling that someone else had been in here, a stranger. Nothing was missing but things seemed just slightly out of place. I ran through to the sofa relieved to see my album just where I had left it. My letters to Ellie were still in the drawer although I thought I'd put them under my tee shirts, not in the middle. Don't be stupid Bella, who would break in, steal nothing, move stuff around and then leave locking the door behind them? Maybe I really was going crazy.

With a heavy heart, I went back into the kitchen and threw a TV dinner in the microwave to cook while I made coffee then sat at the table and flicked through the pages as I ate. I didn't taste the meal, I couldn't even tell you what it was. Wiping away the bitter tears that flowed freely down my cheeks I closed the album and tidied up making more coffee before going wearily to bed too tired and dispirited to bother with a shower tonight. I hugged the album to my chest and whispered goodnight to my little girl before closing my eyes and trying to sleep, to escape my misery for a few precious hours.

I slept for a short while before giving up and spending the rest of the night with the photographs, remembering every second of every hour I had spent with Ellie and wondering what she had asked Santa for this year. Tomorrow, no later today, I would buy her a gift and wrap it up putting it with her birthday present and card that had also been returned unopened earlier in the year. There was no point in posting it, I knew Ellie would never be allowed to have anything I sent her except my prayers and my love, they couldn't stop me from sending those to my precious child.

Up early as usual I showered, dragged a brush through my hair and dressed in jeans and an old sweater that had belonged to my dad, it was one of the few reminders I had of him and it made me feel he was close by. The rest of his things had been boxed up and stored in the attic of the house Doug and I had once shared if he hadn't destroyed them and anything was possible. He'd certainly refused to send me anything when he moved into his new place with Ellie and that bitch who stole him from me. I'd never liked her, even when she worked at the service station with Doug. I guess that should have told me something was up but I'd been too blind to see she was making a play for my husband and it seemed, my daughter.

I wasn't due into work until eleven so I wandered the stores looking for a gift for Ellie, what did she like? What were her favorite TV characters? I no longer had any idea but when I saw the Calico critters rabbit family and the Lakeside Lodge gift set I just knew I had to get it for her. I just hoped that maybe one day she would get to play with these things with me in a place of our own. Or was it just a beautiful dream? It wiped me out financially but I had food in the house and the rent wasn't due for another week so I would go without to make it up, it was a small price to pay for my little girl.

I wrapped the boxes carefully complete with ribbons and bows and wrote Ellie carefully on the gift tags before putting them away safely in the closet with the others. Knowing I would begin crying again if I allowed myself to think I pulled myself together and got ready for work then left, being careful to check the lock was fully engaged on the front door and making a mental note to tell the manager on my way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Alec**

Having told Jane my secret I felt the burden lift a little. She was willing to help me if we could formulate a plan that would enable us to free the Major without getting ourselves decapitated and in the meantime would watch my back. I fervently wished that I had not taunted him in the early days. The antagonism he felt towards me had only been heightened by my rash words and made my danger that much more grave.

His guard, the only person besides Jane that I could trust and only because I had caught him while on a mission feasting on an entire family and scattering limbs all around. I would have killed him, I should have done so but there was something about him. He was young, almost an Immortal child and I felt an affinity with him. Since sparing him he had proved useful from time to time. Even allowing me to be one step ahead of my companions when it came to finding a troublesome nomad.

When I left my prisoner I found him in the outer chamber of the crypt playing a game on his cell phone.

"He's out. You can go but make sure you are back here within the month."

He looked up.

"Why a month? He's out for five weeks minimum these days and it's boring down here."

"Would you rather I told Aro about you?"

He grimaced, shaking his head. He knew perfectly well what the punishment would be and I knew he didn't want to die.

"Are you ever going to tell me who he is and why you're keeping him here?"

I stared at him closely, suddenly suspicious.

"Why? Who wants to know?"

He frowned.

"Only me. After all, I've been trapped down here with the man of mystery for almost three years now and I've never even seen him awake yet."

"Trust me, you don't want to. If there is any sign of life when you get back, anything at all, you call me immediately. Oh, and don't go in there if you have any suspicion."

"What about his rations?"

"If you think he might be waking up then leave them. He can starve a little longer but do not enter that room."

He nodded looking bored again and followed me through the labyrinth blinking as the setting sun hit his eyes.

"I'd hate to piss you off, Alec."

I glared at him.

"Yes, you would. Now go and be careful when you return that you aren't followed."

He laughed.

"Who the hell is going to follow me? I'm a nomad living on the fringes of the Volturi, keeping an eye on the local politicians from Volterra to be sure they behave themselves, not James fucking Bond."

I didn't reply to that, he was becoming brave and a little above himself but for now I still needed him. It was the only way to keep an eye on the Major when it came close to his arousing. I was fairly certain he was still partially under my influence whenever I returned but it paid to be cautious. God only knew what would happen if he ever broke free. There had to be a way out of this mess, I just hoped Jane could come up with one.

When I returned to Volterra it was to find that Aro has been looking for me so I hurried to his study knowing how he hated being kept waiting. I had been due back several hours ago after a trip to Milan to pick up some papers and check with one of our spies who was late with a report on the Fraternidad. Aro was concerned he may have been exposed but it turned out his travel plans had been disrupted by bad weather and traffic problems in Spain.

When Aro saw me he beckoned me inside and asked me to sit down, seemingly eager to hear the report but I feared he might have another agenda. Did he suspect me? Had Jane come back and told him what I had done? No, she would never betray me, it was just my guilty conscience and fear that made me think such a thing. I couldn't wait to get away but he seemed eager to prolong the interview and when I understood why I realized just how stupid I had been in helping Edward Cullen.

"With Heidi and Demetri being away so long following the trail of the renegade nomads that have been causing us such trouble there is a vacant seat on the ruling council Alec and I was wondering if you or your sister would be interested."

I opened my eyes wide, a seat on the ruling council? It was every Volturi's dream, of course I was interested but it would mean spending prolonged periods in the citadel so what would I do about the Major? And if Aro discovered what I had been hiding from him I would lose this chance, probably permanently.

"Well, Alec? Do you have nothing to say?"

I realized I had been lost in thought.

"Of course, it would be an honor Aro. Would it be permanent?"

He studied me carefully before answering.

"Possibly, if it worked out. I know some of the others think you too young and impulsive even now. Could you prove yourself worthy? Can you control your impetuousness, Alec? They would prefer to offer the seat to your sister. She is cold and calm, very controlled, something that makes them feel easier about working with her."

"But you would offer it to me?"

"I think it may be just what you need, the extra responsibility and a chance to prove yourself but it is your decision. I can trust you can I not, Alec?"

Inside I burned with shame but outwardly continued to look impassive,

"Of course, you know that. You saved my life and Jane's we owe you our loyalty."

"What one owes and what one receives are not necessarily the same thing Alec but I'm pleased to hear it. Sometimes one likes to receive reassurance. Where were you by the way? I expected you back several hours ago."

He almost caught me off balance with that question but I recovered quickly.

"The rental car got a flat tire. I should have dumped it and carried on by foot but the rental company dislikes customers who leave their vehicles by the roadside and we will no doubt use them again so I changed the wheel."

He nodded with a smile.

"Good thinking. I hope you left a message for them when they collected it."

I tensed slightly, no I hadn't obviously because there had been no flat.

He smiled,

"Ah, you forgot. Never mind I will ask Marta to take care of it. For a human, she is surprisingly efficient."

I couldn't say anything without arousing suspicion, all I could do was to hope that the company thought the message a mistake or that the car would be out again and by the time it returned all would be forgotten.

"Well, give it some thought and let me know your decision in a couple of days. The meeting will be held next month and I'll want you here until then."

I retreated to my own quarters as quickly as I could and stood on the balcony looking out over the town square. For centuries I had craved power, a seat on the ruling council and now here it was almost within my grasp. But if Aro discovered what I had done all my ambition would crumble to dust. I had to end this and keep the secret but how? If Aro needed me here in Volterra for the next few weeks I would have to stay but I had to get to the catacombs in order to keep the Major under or to kill him, that would be best of course. Douse him in gas while he 'slept' and burn the evidence. Edward could complain all he liked but it would be the neatest solution. I must bide my time and take the first opportunity that afforded itself to end this.

I should find Jane and tell her my news, if I couldn't get free then she would have to go in my place and somehow keep him secure until I could. Perhaps with the help of Malcolm, she could do so especially as he was so very weak. In the meantime, it was vital that I contact Edward and explain that I could no longer keep his prisoner. It would be up to him to come and take charge in person if he wanted to keep his brother alive. It would be his problem, not mine.

I made sure to detain Jane so we were the last to enter the chamber for mealtime even though it meant less choice. It was the only way to ensure we could speak uninterrupted and unheard. Everyone else was focused on the party of humans that Heid was escorting along the corridor to their doom.

She listened in silence just like before but I could see the mingled annoyance and fear in her eyes as she heard of Aro's invitation and it's consequences.

"So, he prefers you over me? I suppose I shouldn't blame you Alec for that. It does leave you with something of a dilemma though. What do you expect me to do? My gift is instantaneous but it doesn't last like yours and I can hardly keep torturing the Major for days, what excuse would I have to be away for so long? You said he's weak, do you think keeping him chained would be sufficient if there is someone to watch over him?"

I shrugged.

"I think so, I just wish I could get through to Edward. After all, the Major is hardly likely to come here looking for me, it would be far too dangerous and he has no idea if Aro sanctioned my actions although he does know that it was Edward's idea. I think I'll be safe even if he does escape, at least in the short term, but I'd rather this was finished. I don't want to end up like Caius watching his back for Darius to appear for centuries."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you agreed to help Edward in the first place, dear brother."

I scowled at her, my sister was enjoying my discomfort way too much.

"Look, I don't need your censure right now, I need your help. Do you think you can try to trace Edward? After all, you're far better on the computer than me and you'll have more time. I get the feeling Aro will be keeping me busy."

She rolled her eyes.

"So not only do you want me to keep the Major from escaping but you want me to find Edward and get him here too? This is going to cost you, Alec."

"I thought it would, but will you do it, Jane? Please"

She sighed then nodded.

"Of course, you're my brother and I love you but this has to be the last time you pull a stunt like this. If Aro finds out that seat in the council would melt away like ice in a fire. He would be absolutely furious with you."

"I promise. I've learned my lesson."

She hugged me briefly and we went in to join the others who were already quenching their thirst eagerly.

 **Jasper**

It had taken me some time but I had slowly regained my senses without moving, aware that I was being watched from time to time. My observer was diligent, he checked on me at random times and was careful to study me rather than just glancing through the slit in the door but he wasn't patient enough. Even though my body screamed at me to move, get free, and most of all hunt, I stayed absolutely still as if under the influence of Alec's gift.

Only when I was sure I was alone and unwatched did I attempt to move and then very carefully and slowly, any sound I made would give me away and I knew I would have only one chance to escape. I had no idea if my guard was alone or if Alec was out there too so I couldn't afford to give myself away by using my gift on him. If I failed then Edward or Alec would kill me, they would have no choice knowing what I would do if they didn't.

I found it hard to believe that Bella was a party to this, surely she would never have condoned such actions but… She had loved Edward and if she saw me as the one responsible for losing him then maybe she would have wanted revenge so badly that she would be willing to agree to anything. That was what hurt the most, the thought of Bella hating me so much that she was willing to agree to my being tortured for years.

Although my guard was careful and methodical I realized that after three checks fairly close together he would then take a long break. I doubt even he understood there was a rhythm to his checks. It was during the longer break that I would have to make my move. I could more or less bank on having a couple of hours uninterrupted and that would have to be long enough. I just had to hope that Alec wasn't merely waiting for me to wake so he could send me back to limbo.

When the guard left I tried standing up finding it more difficult than I had imagined, my body had been dormant for so long that it was reluctant to do more than stretch a little and with every movement, my thirst torched my parched throat and made me feel weak and confused.

It took some time before I could trust my legs to keep me upright and even longer for my balance to return but finally, I felt ready to make my escape attempt. While the door was locked I had noticed that it was old and rusted, Alec hadn't expected that he needed to be careful with his security, not when his prisoner was in an induced coma. My problem was forcing the lock without alerting my guard but it had to be done.

With fingers that shook due to my thirst and weakness, I pulled at the lock plate until it came free of it's rusted fixings and came away in my hand. Inside the mechanism was simple and antiquated and I soon had the door open a crack. The passage outside was pitch black and I could feel a damp chill in the air, I was underground although I had no idea where.

Moving through the dark corridors was confusing, I knew up from down but there were no sounds, no wind, no traffic, no signs of life at all. It was far less likely that my prison would be discovered if it was buried deep underground.

Was I trapped in the catacombs beneath Volterra? If so, then my chances of escape reduced dramatically but somehow I doubted it, Aro had no reason to imprison me, especially not merely as a favor for Edward which meant that Alec and my dear brother must be working alone without Aro's knowledge which gave me hope. It meant that if I escaped they would both be terrified that the Volturi might discover what they had done and then they would be the prisoners. Aro wasn't the kind of leader who would look kindly on those who acted without his knowledge in secret. But first I had to get away from here and regain my strength.

I lost track of the twists and turns but following the scent of my captor, I eventually found myself close to the surface. I could hear the sounds of birds and the wind in the trees and see the first glimmer of light although from it's intensity I figured it was dark outside. Forcing myself to stay still and silent I waited to listen for any sounds of my guard close by but there was nothing, either he had sensed me and was waiting for me to make a move or he had already left this underground hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Peter**

We drove back to the airport in silence both lost in our own thoughts and then Darius glanced over at me.

"So what do we do now?"

I smiled at him grimly.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that question. We find the last person known to have had any contact with the Major and ask him where he is."

Edward? And just how do you intend finding him?"

"With a little help from my computer savvy friend."

"Right, well I can hunt for him better from my base."

I rolled my eyes, sitting around just wasn't my style.

"Yeah, well I'm not going back to sit on my ass until you come up with something so I guess I'll try hunting the little fucker down the old-fashioned way. If you get any leads you call and guide me in."

"And you think he'll talk to you if he is involved?"

I smiled, "I can be very fucking persuasive if I need to be."

He laughed and nodded his head.

"OK, but try not to kill him, Peter, not just yet. I take it you have somewhere in mind to start your search?"

"Like you always say, start at the beginning. Who was the fight over? This girl Bella Swan, so Eddie still had feelings for her. Maybe he's gone back to apologize, try to mend his fences. I guess I'll head for Forks and see what I can find out from this girl."

"Well, try not to kill her either and remember it's been over five years, she may not even be in Forks any longer."

"Well, get those magic fucking fingers working and find out big D. I'd hate to go all that way for nothing."

Darius scowled at me, he hated being called Big D but I was through playing nicely, I was fed up of being screwed around and getting more and more worried about my friend the longer this went on.

It didn't take long to trace the girl, Darius had her address before we reached the airport.

"Seattle, that's where she's living and it looks like she's divorced."

"Whoa, so Eddie might be outta luck, still maybe he found out and thinks he can ride in like fucking Prince Charming and whisk her away to his castle in the sky."

"Just be careful. If Edward is there he might run if he sees you coming."

"Not so easy with a human in tow, Darius. He'll want to protect her while I don't give a fuck about her. Guess the odds aren't in his favor this time. Besides, he won't be able to jump me and that seems to be his forte. He doesn't have the guts for a fair fight which suits me. I hate fighting fair."

We dropped the rental car at the airport and went our separate ways, Darius back to his electronic lair and me, well... I got a ticket for the next flight to Seattle.

 **Alice**

When the visions came they were both short and sudden, I saw Peter and Darius talking to Carlisle and then Peter on a plane headed straight here to Seattle. What I didn't understand was what had led him here. I sat thinking about the puzzle as I watched Bella at work. The rain had finally stopped but the temperature had dropped and I wondered if it might snow.

Why would Peter and Darius go to see Carlisle, it must have happened just before he and Esme left for Denali. We hadn't seen him because his last shift meant he had to meet Esme at the airport but he hadn't called to tell us about it so what had they wanted? I rarely saw anything that had already happened yet I knew it was important and linked to Peter's decision to fly to Seattle. Esme had spoken to Charlotte a few days ago and now Peter was headed to Seattle so this had to be about Jazz yet I knew he wasn't here so why was Peter?

I called Rose and filled her and Emmett on my visions.

"So why Seattle?"

"I have no idea but if we're going to help Bella then we need to get the ball rolling before Peter arrives. He has a way of sticking his oar in just where it's not wanted. Any ideas?"

"Actually Em and I were talking about it before you called. The new wife doesn't act like she really wants the child around. I think he gave her no choice which isn't fair. What we don't get is why Bella got tied up with this guy in the first place."

I sighed heavily.

"I think I do. I can see Bella getting involved with a controlling person. I mean she fell for Edward and he's about as controlling as it's' possible to get. Bella's quiet and shy, she seemed happy to let Edward take control at first. I mean I know she struggled to stand up for herself later but I think she's very insecure probably as a result of coming from a broken home with a mom who isn't exactly normal from what she told me. I think when Edward left… When we left the way we did it just reinforced her low self-image and when her dad died… Well, he was the only constant in her life, she clung to the only person who showed her any love. She wasn't to know what a bastard he would turn out to be."

"But why would he insist on taking the child?"

"Isn't it obvious Rose? He sees her as his possession and I get the feeling from what I could find out about him that he's very controlling and possessive. I'm amazed he hasn't gotten fed up with the new woman in his life or Ellie."

"Do you think there's anything dodgy about him? Does he have a record?"

"No, I think Charlie would have kicked his ass out if he had. Why?"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to be short of money though for a mechanic. I mean I know you told us he stole what was left of Charlie's money from Bella but even so. He drives a brand new truck and his wife has a shiny new station wagon and they aren't cheap. She's wearing designer labels and the furnishings in the house are expensive. With just his wages coming in how does he manage all that?"

I thought about this for a moment, if Rose had noticed all that so quickly then maybe there was something worth looking into.

"Rose, Em's good with a computer. Ask him to do some digging. See if he can find out anything illegal that Doug is involved in. Follow the guy, see who he meets and what he gets up to. If we can catch him in some kind of illegal activity it might give Bella the leverage she needs to get her little girl back. In the meantime I'm going to meet Peter at the airport. I think I know why he's here. He's looking for Jazz and I guess he's had no more luck than we did so he's trying to trace the last person who had any dealings with him."

"You lost me, Alice."

"Edward, I think he suspects Edward had something to do with Jasper vanishing from the face of the earth and I think Carlisle told Peter about Bella. He was with Darius so maybe Darius traced Bella's whereabouts for him. He thinks either Bella may know where Edward is or Edward might come looking for her if he was so smitten."

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out he's wrong on both counts."

"I know but maybe he can help us find Jazz, don't forget Darius is a magician when it comes to finding things out."

"Well, just be careful, Alice. Do you want me to send Em to keep you company? I can watch the scumbag."

"No, you two work on finding out all you can about Bella's ex, I can handle Peter Whitlock."

Peter was a problem I hadn't counted on and one I had to try and solve quickly but how? I'd tried to sound confident speaking to Rose but Peter was a difficult person to handle at the best of times and he hated me. Would he listen to me if I turned up at the airport and told him Edward wasn't in Seattle? No, Peter would take anything I told him with a pinch of salt if not flat out call me a liar. He would want to know why I was here and did I really want to give him Bella's tragic life story? It might be the only way to prove I wasn't lying.

I left Bella at work in the diner and drove out to the airport to wait for the next plane in from Boston. Why could nothing ever go smoothly where Bella was concerned? I could have spent this time better working out where we were going to take Bella and her daughter when we got this mess they called a divorce and parenting plan sorted out.

When I arrived I was relieved to see I had a two-hour wait which would give me time to start putting some plans in motion. I was determined to reunite Bella and her daughter for Christmas and hopefully, Em and Rose would find the leverage we needed. What I didn't want was for the two of them to spend the festive season in that depressing apartment so I needed to locate a nice little place in the country, preferably somewhere with some snow to complete the picture and get it ready and decorated before Christmas Eve. It was times like this when I wished I'd asked for Esme's help but it couldn't be helped so I took out my phone and tablet and started the hunt online.

When Peter's plane landed and he saw me waiting for him his face darkened and the familiar scowl appeared.

"Alice Cullen. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I saw you coming and thought we might be able to help each other."

"Oh yeah? What would make you think I needed your help?"

"Because I know you are looking for Jazz and you think talking to Bella Swan will help you find Edward because you think Edward may have something to do with Jazz falling off the radar. Well, it won't. Edward isn't here."

He studied me through narrowed eyes.

"So, what are you doing here? Have one of your crazy fucking visions and saw me coming? Thought you'd fuck me off by popping up like the energizer bunny?"

I shook my head, Peter was being his usual obnoxious self but I kept my temper, maybe we could help each other. After all, if he could find Jazz then I might just get Bella's perfect Christmas, his too.

"You forget that I rang you and asked if you'd been in contact with Jazz. The fact you flew all the way to Boston and then here shows that you're as worried about him as I am so why don't we work together?"

He laughed loudly enough that passers-by turned to stare.

"Please, Peter. I don't know what led you to think Edward is involved in Jasper's disappearance but if he is then maybe between us we can track him down and get him to tell us what happened."

"I don't need or want your help, thanks all the same. Care to tell me what brought you here if not to look for the Major too?"

I looked around, this was not the place to discuss things, it was too public.

"Look, let's find somewhere to talk. I'll tell you what I know and why I'm here."

He looked at me as if I'd asked him to strip naked and run through the terminal shouting "I'm one of Santa's elves." but then he nodded begrudgingly.

"OK. Where?"

"I have my car here. Come on, I'll give you a lift into town."

Once on our way into Seattle, I told him in more detail what had happened at Bella's party and after we left between Edward and Jazz and he nodded.

"I know all this and it's why I think Eddie boy might be involved although if he is then he had help. Any ideas who that might be?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I tried to find Edward myself, we all did but with no success, Jazz too. All I can tell you is that neither are here in Seattle and I doubt Edward will turn up here now, not after all this time."

"Maybe not but it's worth a try while I wait for Darius to come up with something better. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

I took a deep breath and dived in telling him of our plan for Bella and her daughter and waited for his response.

"OK. So you're trying to make up for dumping the girl by playing the fairy fucking godmother. I don't get it, what's the attraction of this human? Why do you care what she thinks or how she's doing? Is she like a kinda pet? I mean she's no use to you seeing as you won't use her for food."

"Why do you keep horses? You don't eat them and you don't need to ride them, you can outrun a horse without even trying."

"That's different, I like their company."

"Well, we liked Bella's company. She was funny and clever and she wasn't afraid of us. She was loyal too, she kept our secret all these years and she didn't have to."

He shook his head again.

"I still don't get it. Why you'd go to all this trouble for her after you haven't seen her for years."

"Humor us. Do you really think Jazz is in trouble, Peter? I was hoping he might turn up here."

Now he looked suspicious again.

"Here? Why here?"

I sighed heavily, I really didn't want to get into this with Peter of all people but I could see no alternative.

"Because I think he will be drawn here. In fact, I'm more worried because he hasn't. I think something or someone is preventing him and I decided to do what I could for Bella while he's prevented from doing so."

"Stop talking in fucking riddles. Just tell me in words of one syllable what the fuck you are talking about. Why should he be drawn here? You must know by now that he's not going to come crawling back to you. He must have finally realized you two just don't work."

He threw me a sideways glance looking for a reaction.

"Actually we did work for as long as we needed each other. Now we don't it really doesn't matter. If you had any brain cells you would have worked out for yourself what I'm alluding to. Jazz should have been drawn here before now because Bella is in trouble."

"And what exactly has that got to do with him? So he saved her life once according to you. It doesn't mean he's gonna keep on doing it."

"But it does, and he's saved her twice actually. The first time was from James, the nomad who wanted to turn her. It was Jazz who worked our where James had taken her"

There was a long silence and then Peter turned to me and burst out laughing again.

"Girl you are even more loco than I thought if you think the Major and this girl are mates."

"Am I? Are you sure?"

I could see he badly wanted to say hell yes but he couldn't.

"Can we get over the animosity and work together? After all, we both want Jazz back."

He made a sound in his throat.

"Why are you so eager for us to be friends all of a sudden?"

"I guess because it would make things easier. Besides, I think we got off on the wrong foot when we met. I guess I saw what I wanted to see, a country boy with a straw in his teeth and a dirty mouth. I wondered what a cultivated woman like Charlotte would possibly see in you. I know now that I was wrong, you're loyal and honorable and I'm big enough to acknowledge that and apologize."

I didn't expect him to reply to that. Peter wasn't' the kind to make apologies, he'd rather choke on the words than utter them but then he surprised me again by nodding.

"I make no apologies, I am who I am, end of story, but being rough around the edges doesn't make me an ignorant yokel. I just found out the hard way that it doesn't pay to trust people. That way only leads to a whole heap of pain."

I put a hand softly on his arm.

"We both had a rough start but I was lucky to find Jazz and the Cullens just like you were lucky to find Charlotte and Jazz. He's important to both of us and we both want him to be safe and happy so I guess trusting each other wouldn't be such a bad thing. What do you think?"

A slight softening of his features told me I had gotten through his hard outer shell.

Then he held up a hand.

"OK, but you stab me in back and I'll fucking kill you. Oh, and don't expect me to get all gooey in the middle. I ain't changing for anyone, not even you, little Miss Sunshine."

Taking his hand I shook it.

"Good, truce then."

"Truce, for now anyhow."

"Fair enough."

Silence descended but it was more comfortable. It was just a shame it had taken so long and the dissolution of my marriage for Peter and me to come to an understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Jasper**

I needed to get free as quickly as possible so instead of waiting in the dark I eased along the rocky damp slicked wall until I could see the source of the light that had illuminated my way for the past few feet. The passage led upwards into a ruined building with the remains of tall narrow windows. So, this wasn't Volterra, there were no ruins in the town or close by but I sensed I wasn't in the States either. I could smell the scent of olive trees and hear faint sounds of traffic in the distance so I was in Europe and probably Italy if Alec was able to visit on a regular basis.

The fact I was not in Volterra made me smile for the first time in three years, Alec and Edward were working alone and without the knowledge or approval of the Volturi, a very dangerous and foolhardy thing to do. For Alec to attempt something this risky Edward must have some hold over him, interesting but for now, it could wait, I merely filed it away for future reference.

Instinct told me to run, get as far from this place as I could as quickly as I could, but I knew if I did so then as soon as my guard returned he would catch my scent and know what had happened. The first thing he would do would be to warn Alec or Edward and if I could avoid that it would give me the advantage so I forced myself to remain where I was waiting for my guard to return but knowing I couldn't wait too long. My thirst was close to overwhelming me, I needed to hunt and soon before instinct took over and I slaughtered the nearest inhabitants of the area giving away my presence and setting the Volturi looking for a rogue nomad.

Several hours later, as the sun became visible on the horizon, I finally heard him returning and tensed ready to attack as soon as he was close enough to guarantee success in my weakened state.

A breeze stirred the air as I sprang and he caught my scent whirling to turn in my direction but too late to protect himself. I showed him no mercy, I couldn't afford to even though I knew I should have kept him alive so I could question him. Instead, instinct took over and I found myself looking down on a heap of vampire flesh oozing venom into the ground even as it flared up. My guard had been carrying the instrument of his own destruction and I pocketed the lighter, it might come in useful again.

Not waiting to see his destruction complete I took off in the direction of human scent, my mouth flooding with venom and my thirst a living thing screaming to be quenched. I had no qualms about killing humans right now, my only concern was to regain my strength as fast as possible and I knew that the chances of finding any wildlife that could do that quickly and kill it efficiently were remote. It was just one more thing to add to the list of outrages perpetrated by Edward, Bella Swan and Alec, and they would pay dearly for every second of my torture.

I think the thing that hurt the most was Bella's inclusion in the party of my tormentors especially after she had insisted at her party that I was not responsible for her injuries. What had changed her mind so completely? I had trusted her, even felt good that she, as a human had seen good in me. Now, she too thought me a monster to be caged and humiliated, well, she would see just how dangerous a monster I could really be and soon.

I had forgotten just how good human blood tasted and how completely it quenched a vampire's thirst. Desperate as I was I didn't even care about my prey's fear and pain, the burden for that lay on the shoulders of my tormentors, they were responsible for the death of the couple I had ambushed as they walked along the isolated path on their way to work at a nearby farm. Now Bella Swan had the blood of innocents on her hands too.

Once my thirst was quenched I was able to think clearly and plan for the future. I needed to find a sanctuary where I could plan my revenge, somewhere that would give me access to a computer. As for Peter, well, I would have liked him at my side but a small niggling doubt stopped me from attempting to contact him. Despite having cleared him in my thoughts while a prisoner I couldn't help myself from wondering now I was free. Why hadn't he come looking for me while I was a prisoner, surely he had felt something? It seemed impossible to believe he was in league with Alec or Edward but I just couldn't shake the tendril of doubt, probably because of my confused emotions right now. I would take some time to calm myself, let the rush produced by the quantity of human blood I had drunk fade and then make solid decisions.

Where would Edward and his friends expect me to go? What would they expect me to do once free? Hunt them down with killing in mind? Probably, which meant I would do just the opposite, I would lay low and let them sweat. They would be expecting me and the longer I remained absent the worse their fear would get, let them suffer, it was no more than they deserved.

I disposed of the bodies in a hastily constructed pyre, let the humans think they had a serial killer on their hands, it would keep them occupied. The flames would obliterate any signs of my handiwork especially once I had disguised my teeth marks with a knife I found in the dead guy's pocket. Content that I had done enough I began to run and kept on running relieved to be free and in the fresh air once more, until I reached the ocean then waiting until night fell I stripped off my dirty and tattered clothing and swam in the sea washing away the smell of the underground room I had been imprisoned in.

Feeling better once I had dried off using the remnants of my shirt I went looking for a change of clothes. I had no money, my pockets had been emptied so I was forced to break into a clothing store which meant leaving a possible trail for my captors but it couldn't be helped. I could hardly wander around town half naked. Next, I needed money, I wanted to get back to the States as soon as possible, I had a score to settle with certain people and being on home ground would give me the advantage. Alec could wait, he might try to hide but without revealing his secret wrongdoings to Aro he couldn't avoid being sent abroad and I would be there waiting to hunt him down when he did. For now, he could sweat, it would serve him right.

I headed into Pisa, finding the drug dealers area of operations and settled down to wait for the right prey. What I wanted was a dealer who had finished selling and having marked my target I waited until he was headed back to his car having collected payment from various pushers who took all the risks while he kept his hands clean. Once the street was clear I made my move punching straight through the windshield as he turned the car around and pulled him out through the rough opening I had made. The seatbelt he had omitted to fasten trapped one arm which snapped audibly as I continued to pull and his scream of agony was cut off as I grabbed his throat tighter. His eyes protruded as he lost consciousness unable to breathe through a crushed windpipe and I discarded his limp body in the shadows after relieving him of his wallet and the shades he had been wearing to make him look cool. They would hide the unusual coloring of my eyes right now. From the back seat, I retrieved a brand new leather jacket which just about fitted although it was a little tight across the shoulders.

Without giving my victim a backward glance I set off towards the highway and picked up a car from an overnight parking garage with little security. I only wanted it to get me south of Pisa, I would abandon it soon enough and travel north again on foot. It would give Alec and his friends, if he had any more, somewhere to head, in completely the wrong direction. As I drove out of the city I sent silent thanks to my sister Rose for teaching me how to hotwire a car, maybe one day I would thank her in person but for now, I would avoid all contact with the family. I had no idea how far I could trust them.

I settled on a small hotel on the outskirts of Genoa and rented a room for four nights after purchasing a cell phone with an international sim card, a leather holdall and two changes of clothes. The room was small and shabby but clean and gave me somewhere to gather my thoughts and plan my next move. I needed to return to the USA but in order to do that I needed a passport and more money and the easiest way to obtain those would be by contacting Darius but I hesitated suddenly unsure if I could trust anyone any longer. I needed the element of surprise as long as possible. I had no idea how long it would be until my escape was discovered but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be long and then both Edward and Alec would be on alert but what about Bella? I might just be able to reach her first if she was not with my dear brother.

Instead, I called Jenks in Seattle and told him what I needed.

"Very well Mr Jasper. When do you need them?"

"Tonight, tomorrow at the very latest."

There was a slight hesitation but he knew better than to disappoint me.

"Very well. I have a contact in Milan who can help. If you give me an address I'll make sure the documents are couriered over to you by morning."

"Oh, by the way. This is strictly between us. I would hate to find out that you've accidentally spoken of this matter to anyone else."

He was almost babbling in his haste to reassure me that it would be held in strictest confidence and I hung up.

Next, I needed to know where I could find Bella Swan and I used the hotel internet to search for her. I was surprised to see that she had been married so obviously Edward had taken his own sweet time to contact her. That was probably why she got a divorce. Tracing her further was simple enough, Emmett had shown me how to do it and when I'd finished I knew where I was headed, Seattle. It was odd, Bella was still using her married name and was living in an apartment building. Surely Edward could do better than that? Was it just a bolt hole they used? Maybe it was a penthouse apartment, that would be more to Edward's tastes but Seattle? And why keep using her old name? Hadn't Edward done the decent thing and married her yet?

The crazy thing was that the more I thought about Bella and Edward together the more angry I became. It wasn't the fact that they had betrayed and imprisoned me, it was more the fact that they were together. I couldn't explain why this should enrage me so but I was still weak and confused after so long in that fucking subterranean cell under the influence of Alec's gift. I would have to think of something special for him and to hell with whatever Aro might think. He should keep a better leash on his pet pitbull or suffer the consequences. Once I had my revenge I didn't care what the Volturi did. If they wanted war then so be it, I'd never run from a fight yet and I wasn't about to start now whatever the odds.

Good as his word my documents arrived late the same evening by special courier and I was able to book a ticket for the next flight to Seattle which left the early hours of the following morning. For once the gods appeared to be smiling down on me. I would soon be on my way stateside and with luck, Alec wasn't yet aware I was even missing.

I was wary as I entered the terminal building but I saw nothing to give me any cause for concern and sensed nothing, the place was full of humans all interested only in their own destination and what awaited them. No one was looking for me and there were no signs of vampires in the vicinity. Although I knew all this I still couldn't relax and when I boarded the plane I understood that I was going to be trapped in a small space for the next few hours, it was like being back in that cell except this time I had all the food I could possibly want and it would take willpower not to go nuclear on the passengers and crew. My thirst was back and after tasting human blood once more the urge for more was powerful indeed.

I reclined my seat and closed my eyes thinking about my revenge to keep my mind off the humans sitting all around me just waiting to be slaughtered. Their saving grace was my need to remain inconspicuous and under the radar as long as possible.

My throat seared and my mouth flooded with venom but I clamped down on the monster that was my thirst. I'd gone years with only a few drops of blood to keep me alive, I could cope with a few hours more but I promised myself as soon as we landed in Seattle I would dine and dine well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Rosalie**

Leaving Emmett to work his magic on the computer I went out to see if I could engineer a meeting with Ellie and her stepmom. I wanted a closer look at the little girl but at the same time, it would be helpful to see the dynamics between the two of them again. Maybe we had been prejudice when we were watching them the night before. We already knew that Doug had taken away Bella's child so we would be looking for trouble between her and her stepmom, I wanted to be fair and give it a chance. For all we knew Bella was a bad mom and the little girl was better off with her dad. It seemed unlikely with the Bella we had known but people did change, didn't they?

It was colder this morning but instead of snow, there was an icy driving rain that soaked everything. I had thought to buy an umbrella so I didn't appear conspicuous if forced to wait in the road to watch my quarry.

At first, I thought maybe they might stay in for the day, Ellie was up early as was her father and the two had breakfast together as Ellie chatted excitedly about the trip to the mall to see Santa.

"What did you ask him for?"

Ellie shrugged suddenly very shy and I thought I knew why.

Her father studied her then frowned.

"Ellie, I asked you a question. It's rude not to answer. What did you ask Santa for?"

"He asked me if I'd like a new doll."

Doug smiled, "Well, would you?"

She shook her head, "I like Amelia."

"But wouldn't you like a new doll? Or maybe a pram? How about a dollhouse?"

Ellie didn't answer and I heard Doug's fork clatter as he put it down too forcefully.

"Ellie, did you mention Bella?"

"I just asked Santa if I could see mommy at Christmas, that's all daddy."

"I've told you before, Sharon is your mommy now. Bella left you behind, she doesn't want you. Has she sent you anything since she left? Did you get a birthday card? A present? Has she called to talk to you?"

Such questions were cruel, the child was only five.

"No, daddy."

"Well then. Who organized your birthday party? Who bought you a pretty new dress for the party and a bike?"

"You did, you and mama."

"Exactly. Now I don't want to hear any more about Bella and I think you should pack Amelia away now."

"No daddy, please. Don't take Amelia away."

The little girl sounded desperate and I guessed that Bella had bought Amelia for her. It was probably the only connection she had with her mommy now.

"OK. But you put her in your closet and be a good girl for Sharon today. I have to go to Seattle on business so I'll be late home."

"Do you have to go daddy?"

"Yes, I do. Now you go stow Amelia away and I'll put a DVD on for you. Which one do you want to watch?"

She chose Frozen and when he left she was sitting alone in the sitting room while her mama had a long lay in followed by a shower and then did her hair and nails. By the time she finally appeared Ellie had been on her own for two hours.

Little was said between the two until Sharon told Ellie to get her coat and boots.

"I'm meeting Annie and Marsha for lunch at the mall. Would you like to go to childcare there?"

Ellie agreed without much enthusiasm and I wondered if this was routine for her, parked out of the way so Sharon could get on with her social life.

Following them to the mall I hung back as Ellie was handed over to the woman running the child care facility. Once Sharon was out of sight I found a table at a cafe where I could observe the little girl and ordered coffee. She appeared very quiet and shy preferring to sit alone and draw while other children chatted together and played games. I could see that she had drawn a house with a Christmas tree in the window and two figures standing side by side next to it one holding a small blob in her hand. One of the staff went over to her and sat down trying to draw her into conversation.

"That's pretty Ellie, is that your house?"

Ellie shook her head.

"No it's my mommy's house, that's me and mommy."

"Oh, and what are you holding?"

"Amelia. Mommy bought her for me but I had to put her away."

"You did? Why?"

"Daddy said so. He wants to buy me a new one but it won't be Amelia. I want…."

Elloe began to cry and the woman wrapped an arm around her.

"What's the matter, honey? aren't you feeling well?"

Ellie shook her head and moved closer to whisper to her companion.

"I miss my mommy but I'm not allowed to talk about her."

"Oh, I see. Did she go away?"

"Daddy said she left me behind, that she didn't want me or him, but I miss her so much."

The woman smiled sadly and gave Ellie a hug, she probably heard this story all too often but I could see that Ellie wasn't happy and her dad was also a liar. He was the one who had refused permission for Bella to see her daughter. I just hoped Emmett could find some dirt on him, we needed leverage if we were going to get Ellie away from him legally.

For the rest of the day, I tailed Sharon and Ellie and got more and more depressed. She dragged the poor little kid in and out of boutique stores and came out of each one with a colorful shopping bag but not once did she buy the child anything. She even complained when Ellie said her feet hurt and she was thirsty only begrudgingly stopping at a fast food outlet to grab a soda and hand it to the child tapping a foot impatiently while Ellie drank it. Then when the little girl said she needed the bathroom I thought Sharon was going to shout at her. Instead, she dragged her into the restroom and when they came out again Ellie's hands were still wet and her trousers were pulled up crooked as if she'd been hurried along.

I was relieved when they finally went home, at least there Ellie could sit down and play with her toys or watch cartoons but I was wrong. As soon as they got in Sharon started giving her chores, She was expected to empty the dishwasher and put everything away while madam went upstairs to try on her new purchases. By the time I left Ellie was asleep in the sofa worn out after a day of being marched around after her stepmom. I wanted to go in and slap that bitch then whisk Ellie away and show her some real kindness but I knew I couldn't not yet. All I did know was that come hell or high water that child was not staying in that environment much longer however I had to arrange matters.

 **Emmett**

I knew I was supposed to be searching online for dirt on Bella's ex but when Rosie called to tell me that he had business in Seattle that day I decided to follow him. I could still do my searching while he was wherever he was going but it might be helpful to see what he was up to. I knew Seattle pretty well and I recognized the area Doug headed to, it was the kind of place you went if your business was the kind that you'd rather not have it publicized. I knew that the garage where he worked was in the name of a guy called Randall Stevens but that set alarm bells ringing straight away. I'd seen the Shawshank Redemption and I knew Randall Stevens was the guy who existed only on paper in order to launder the Warden's prison labor funds. So who did actually own the garage and why had such a name been utilized?

Doug parked in the parking lot of a small lawyer's office and went inside. Unfortunately, I couldn't follow him in so I found somewhere I could hide close enough to hear the conversation inside and waited. For a while, there was only small talk and I used the time to follow the paper trail of the garage ownership which was a revelation as the real owner was Doug himself. The garage had a pretty decent turnover for such a small outfit, mostly recoveries, and spare parts but that's where it got interesting. The paperwork for the parts was phoney so I could only guess that they were hot.

When the conversation turned serious I began to pay more attention and as I did so I began to smile. So, Doug was involved with a car theft ring and not only that but money laundering which took place through the garage. He was a mid-level criminal who employed gang members to steal cars to order for parts or to be shipped to Canada if they were in demand. We had him and I had enough proof to put pressure on him to hand Ellie back to her mom or spend the next twenty or thirty years in jail.

I couldn't wait to pass on the good news which cheered Rosie up as she was feeling really depressed at the way Ellie's stepmom treated her. She promised to call Alice and update her although we were both worried about our sister right now. She and Peter Whitlock had been adversaries from the moment they first met so the chances of him being pleased to see her at the airport when he arrived swung between none at all and Armageddon. Hopefully, though she could talk some sense into him.

The fact he was worried enough about Jaspers ongoing absence to fly all the way to Seattle concerned us too. Would Edward really have done something to him? True he lost it enough to attempt an ambush but he got exactly what he deserved on that occasion so surely he had learned his lesson after that. There was no way he could have pulled something like that off on his own so if he was involved in Jazzes disappearance then who the hell had helped him? Who had what it took to get one over on Jazz, I couldn't and I was about as strong as any vampire. So, if strength wouldn't give him an edge and he had the speed who could? My stomach lurched as a possibility hit me, it would have to be either a gifted vampire and the Volturi held most of those or… Maria!

Now Carlisle had spoken to Aro who denied any knowledge of Jazz or Edward for that matter and he was pretty certain that Aro wouldn't lie to him which only left Maria. Should we be looking in Mexico for Jazz? I would have to mention it to Peter and Alice or whichever of them had survived the encounter at Sea-tac.

When I finally returned to Port Angeles I found Rosie curled up on the bed watching a film on TV, a sure sign that she was upset or depressed. As soon as she saw me she leaped to her feet and flung herself in my arms. I could feel the tension in her body and held her tight for a few minutes then sat down on the bed with her on my lap while she told me all about her day. Rosie loved kids, it was her greatest regret that she would never have any of her own, and hated to see them ill-treated in any way. Having watched Ellie and her stepmom nearly all day she was strung as tight as a guitar string.

"It was horrid Em, she doesn't love Ellie, she just tolerates her. She's not actually cruel, she just ignores the little girl most of the time. Ellie misses her mommy and they lie to her. They're trying to turn her against Bella. Why doesn't Doug just let the little girl go? He's never there for her and that bitch is only interested in herself. Pleases tell me you got enough to force his hand. I know you told me you had but I need to hear it all."

"Let's wait until Alice gets here so I don't have to go through it twice. In the meantime, you can help me. Shoot out and buy a printer, I need to get hard copies of some of this stuff to show Bella's ex and I want to make copies we can send to Jenks in case Doug decides to play hardball."

"But you do have enough to get him arrested?"

I smiled and smoothed her cheek.

"Yes, I have enough to get him arrested. In fact, I have enough to get him sent away and the cell door welded shut so stop worrying."

She kissed me in thanks and went off to get the printer while I sorted out everything I had found online and heard putting it all in order. Some of the files I had accessed had been encrypted and difficult to get to so I owed Darius my thanks for the lessons he'd given me when I met him with Jazz that time we went to Philly for my bachelor party or at least one of them. Everyone had thought Rosie and I were crazy for renewing our marriage vows from time to time but now, well it was becoming quite popular among the humans, we were trendsetters, way ahead of our time!

I wondered whether I should call Jenks and warn him that he might have a case after all but decided to wait until I'd told the others what I had. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to a court case, the judge and lawyer for the defense were likely to be very interested in where the prosecution obtained all their information but I doubted it would come to that. Legal proceedings were the last thing a guy as dirty as Doug wanted, or police interest in his activities.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Alice**

Peter was not keen on accompanying me to Port Angeles but I pointed out until he heard from Darius there was little he could do in Seattle, I assured him Edward wasn't here and I'd traipsed all over Seattle in the past couple of days, we would have crossed paths somewhere especially as his interest in being here would be the same as mine, Bella.

"Who knows, you might even be able to help us."

"Help you? Do what? Play Santa for some human kid? Do I look like a fucking fairy godmother?"

"No, but I'm sure dressed in sequins and with wings you would. Come on Peter, just try being helpful, what else have you got to do right now?"

He agreed albeit reluctantly and insisted on doing the driving so I sat back and told him what I'd discovered and what I had planned.

"Why is it you like organizing people Alice? Does it never occur to you that some people like to control their own lives?"

"Of course it does, but right now Bella has no control over anything and no money to arrange anything while we have the time, the control, and the money. Wouldn't you like to be responsible for making someone smile Peter?"

He huffed and puffed but he didn't say no which was a vast improvement on his usual frame of mind which was to disagree with everything and everyone.

I could tell Rose was upset the moment I set eyes on her and we hugged briefly, much to Peter's amusement, before getting down to business.

It seemed that Emmett had collected all the leverage we would need and it was plain from what he and Rose told us that Ellie would be far better off with Bella if we could persuade Doug that it lay in his best interests to let his daughter go. The only problem we had then would be persuading Bella to allow us to help her. She had no reason to trust us and plenty not to but I hoped the idea of having her daughter back might sweeten things a little.

I was just explaining the small house I had found for Bella and was in the process of leasing when Peter's phone rang and he went outside to take the call.

 **Peter**

When I saw Darius' name come up on my phone I was relieved, the idea of playing Mary fucking Poppins to this human and her kid left me cold, it just wasn't me. I had no love for humans, I saw them much as humans saw cattle or sheep but as it kept me close to the only person Edward seemed to care about I was prepared to put up with it for now. I just hoped Darius had good news for me, surely he had traced one or both of our quarries.

"Darius, speak to me. Make me smile."

"Wish I could Peter but I'm not sure you're going to like what I discovered."

My stomach did a backflip, bad news?

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, we were right in thinking that Edward was behind the Major's disappearance but he had help, Volturi type help although I don't think from what I can find out that the Volturi itself was involved. It seems a certain young man has gone rogue on Aro."

I cursed, it was obvious who he meant and it explained a lot.

"Alec, that little weasel. So where is our friend? So long as he isn't in Volterra itself we can manage a rescue mission."

"Not necessary, Peter. The Major freed himself somehow, I don't have any details but he has just popped up on the radar, that's how I traced him. He's back in the States already and I would imagine looking for payback."

"So Edward Cullen is about to find himself in a world of pain? Great. Getting his hands on Alec might prove more difficult. You say he popped up on the radar, didn't he call you?"

"Nope and he obviously hasn't called you either which is worrying. Do you think he's concerned about who he can trust? I mean you didn't race to his rescue so maybe he thinks you decided not to stick your nose into what might have appeared Volturi business."

I was pretty pissed off at the thought of that.

"He should know better. I'd never leave him hanging."

"Well, he's been a prisoner for three years so I guess maybe he isn't thinking clearly. Are you still in Seattle?"

"Nope, I met the energizer bunny and she persuaded me to stick with her and the other Cullens who are watching Bella Swan. Eddie boy isn't here but he might still turn up unless you have anything for me? I guess the Major will contact me sooner or later. Where did he head?"

"That's the slightly worrying part of this story. He flew to Sea-Tac and rented a car at the airport."

"Seattle? You think he's hunting Edward here too?"

"Actually I think he's looking for the girl. I found a trail which showed me he'd hunted for her online. I guess he's better at that stuff than I gave him credit for although he might have gotten help from a lawyer there, a guy called Jenks. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Nope, but this Jenks wouldn't have had much trouble tracking the girl down. I guess I should get back to Seattle, see if I can find him. Thanks, Darius and if you hear anything else…"

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Just be careful Peter."

"I will but don't worry. Whatever he's been through he'll trust me."

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt. It made me uneasy to think that my best friend had escaped captivity and hadn't contacted me. I should have been his first port of call not some lawyer in Seattle.

I glanced back at the motel room where the others were still talking about Alice's crazy plan for the girl. Instinct told me to get in the car and leave but I owed it to Alice to tell her that the Major was free and that we had been right about Edward's involvement in his disappearance so I went back inside.

They fell silent as they saw my face and I told them exactly what Darius had told me. No one was particularly shocked to hear that Edward was involved although they were horrified when they learned that Alec Volturi had been his partner in crime.

"Darius didn't think the Volturi were involved though?"

"Nope Em. He thought Alec was acting alone."

"Poor Jazz, I wonder what they did to him. I'm just glad he managed to escape. He shouldn't be difficult to find now we know he's in Seattle and looking for Bella. We should get back."

I was just about to explain our concern about the Major's continued silence when my phone went again. This time I didn't bother excusing myself, I had no secrets from these people.

"Darius, what have you got? We're on speakerphone."

"I just eavesdropped on a call between Edward Cullen and Alec Volturi. They're both crapping their pants over his escape but Edward thinks the Major might be headed for Seattle to get even with the girl."

"The girl? You mean Bella Swan? What's she got to do with it?"

"It would appear that Edward let the Major believe that she was involved in the plan to imprison him and as Alec is safe in Volterra and Edward is in Europe it would appear he's come for her first."

Alice's mouth opened in horror while Rosalie groaned and Emmett put a hand to his face in shock. It seemed their carefully laid plans for Bella's Christmas might just be fucked by her death if the Major got to her before we did and Darius had said he was already in Seattle and knew where she lived.

We piled into one car and headed for Seattle as fast as we could, pleased that in the dark we could drive without headlights giving us warning of any other cars and particularly patrol vehicles on the road. It was plain from the outset that even running we wouldn't have been able to beat him to Bella's place, we could only pray that she was able to talk some sense into him or that she wasn't there when he arrived or we were going to find ourselves confronted by a drained, and probably mutilated body, depending on the Major's frame of mind and after three years in captivity he was unlikely to be in a good mood.

We arrived at the apartment building half expecting to see it surrounded by blue flashing lights but all was quiet. If he had attacked her he had done so without alerting anyone else in the building. As we entered through the lobby, Emmett having overridden the keypad entry, we looked at each other, he'd been here, we could smell his scent.

"Stay here, Em and out of sight. Just in case he's still here and tries to get out. We have no idea of his frame of mind so don't automatically assume he'll see you as a friend. Just try to follow him."

Em didn't like my order but he nodded reluctantly and retreated back outside while I hurried to catch up with the girls who had taken the emergency stairs up to Bella's floor.

Her door was ajar and we entered cautiously but no one was there. It was clear that he had forced entry and Bella had tried to defend herself. The furniture was out of place according to Alice and on the floor by the kitchen sink lay a knife, close by a pool of blood. It wasn't huge but the scent had my mouth watering ad I saw Rosalie was holding her breath and looking uncomfortable.

"We're too late. What do you think he did with her?"

I stared at Rose, what a stupid fucking question, what did she think the Major had done with Bella? Taken her out to dinner and a fucking movie?

"What do you think? He was thinking clearly enough to dispose of the body though. I guess she's not going to lead us to Edward now."

Alice was looking around anxiously but she didn't look as horrified and devastated as her sister.

"What you looking for? A limb or two? Her heart?"

Alice shook her head glaring at me, I guess our truce was over.

"We have to find them."

"Them? You think she's still alive after this?"

"Yes. He won't kill her, he can't, but he won't understand why and neither will she. I'm just afraid there will be an accident if she tries to escape."

"Whoa! Back up and start again from the beginning. You lost us."

Alice sat down heavily on the arm of the couch and bit her lip.

"Jazz won't be able to kill her but he won't understand why and if he's confused and angry after what happened to him he's going to be extremely volatile. I'm worried Bella will try to escape and force him to act. We need to find them before something terrible happens."

"Ok, still not getting the picture. Try again."

Rose was looking as mystified as me which was a relief, for a minute there I thought I was losing my mind.

"Jazz and Bella. She's his mate. I sensed it but only after we left Forks and then only dimly. It's Bella's gift, she scrambles other gifts. Edward couldn't read her mind, I couldn't see her future and James couldn't track her properly, he had to make her come to him."

I was about to laugh but then I saw how serious she looked, she really believed this crap. But something gave me pause for thought. She was a seer of a kind, had she really seen this? It was just a shame she hadn't seen the Major coming earlier and saved her human friend from a world of grief.

"Ok. Say you're right. Where do we look for them? What'she going to do?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know but he'll need somewhere he can hide her. Somewhere he can leave her safely while he hunts. After three years he's going to need to hunt frequently because I doubt Edward or Alec would have given him much, they'd want to keep him weak. You know him best, in this mood anyhow so where do you think he'd go?"

I rolled my eyes, she was the one with the freaky visions, not me!

"I'll call Darius, he might be able to help. I'm not going to be able to trace him because he's not in danger now. We can try tracking him but in a city that won't be easy, especially as it's pouring with rain washing his scent away by the minute."

Darius was dubious, the Major wasn't likely to be making calls or using the internet but as he had a human with him he might just use the credit cards supplied by his tame lawyer, We could only hope as we went back down to the street to begin our own search and hope Alice was right for the girl's sake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Alec**

I stared at the empty cell unable to believe that the Major had managed somehow to escape. The only scents I could detect were his and Malcolm's so he had to have done it alone, but how? It was my own fault, of course. I'd become complacent after three years. My gift never lasted more than a month at the very outside, it never had, yet I'd allowed myself to be lulled into a false sense of security by that bastard. He must have been faking for months, pretending he was still under when in fact he was gathering intel to enable him to work out his escape. Malcolm must be dead or he would have called before now to warn me.

I was on very thin ice as it was, away from Volterra without a mission or permission and just when everything had finally come together. I was about to be given a seat on the ruling council, I was that close to it and now? I wish I'd sent Jane to find out why Malcolm hadn't contacted me as he should have done. I should never have listened to Edward. What was I going to do? I only had a few hours before Aro would notice my absence unless Jane could stall him, but I guess that should be the least of my worries.

Then it hit me. So long as I got back in time the Major wouldn't be my problem any longer. Once on the ruling council, I would be safe. Even he wouldn't start a war with the Volturi and I would be safe in Volterra. Sure I couldn't leave unless I had plenty of back up but that wouldn't be a problem either. I rarely traveled without guards and could order extra once I had that coveted seat. Let the Major hunt down Edward while I remained safe.

I made my way back quickly but cautiously, I had only assumed my prisoner had left the area. If it were me I'd want to get as far from here as possible but the Major wasn't me and I couldn't know how he would act. Only once I was safely back in Volterra did I risk placing a call to Edward and, miracle of miracles, he actually answered this time although he sounded annoyed at being interrupted in whatever he was doing.

"Alec? I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me unless it was important yet you keep leaving messages. he's your responsibility now. Just keep him under, that's all you have to do and in a few years, I'll come back to visit. Then we can kill him and be done with all this. You owe me remember?"

"Yeah, I remember and this is important, to you anyhow. He's free and it's my guess he'll be coming for you first Edward. This is just a courtesy call."

There was a stunned silence and then Edward spoke again but this time I detected panic and fear in his voice.

"What? How? When? What went wrong Alec?"

"I don't know. I turned up on schedule to put him under again and found he had escaped. I have no idea how long he's been on the loose but as I'm safe in Volterra I can only assume it's you he'll be looking for. You'd better find a really deep hole to hide in and quickly."

He began to shout at me for my incompetence but I cut him off, as far as I was concerned this was over. The Major was now his problem and I was home free.

 **Aro**

I was still sure that there was something going on here in Volterra or at least concerning a member of the Volturi but it was taking longer than I had anticipated to find out who and what. Felix was still looking and listening but he had found nothing and Sulpicia was beginning to think I was imagining things!

With Alec now only a day away from being formally accepted as a member of the ruling council I had anticipated problems with his sister. She was equally as ambitious yet she had said nothing to me or anyone else about the unfairness of choosing him over her. In fact, she seemed more than usually attentive to him, watching his back so to speak and I wondered why. Did she believe that someone else might act against him, try to stop his membership? I couldn't imagine who but then I was not always aware of the pettiest squabbles within the Volturi.

I wondered where Alec was, I had expected him an hour ago although only because he had made it a habit to join me at midday for a walk in the courtyard. We discussed the past mainly, it was good to feel that the centuries of friendship between us had not been forgotten. He and his sister had been two of our earliest acquisitions and they felt like family. I knew Sulpicia regarded them as her children, replacements for the ones she had been forced to leave behind in the human world. Strange that I found the twins not long after she had lost hers. She was so happy that Alec was being rewarded for his loyalty, at last, the proud mother figure.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Felix looking unusually troubled.

"Can I speak to you in private, Aro?"

I nodded and we walked into my private study the walls of which were soundproofed for just such occasions.

"What is it, Felix? I take it you have news for me?"

"Yes and I'm afraid it is not good news. I think I have found the source of your unease."

"Good. Well, go on. The bad news is best not delayed."

"I overheard a telephone conversation a little while ago between Alec and Edward Cullen."

I frowned.

"I knew the two were friends so what was it that concerned you?"

"No names were mentioned but it appears that the two of them had a prisoner until a short while ago. This prisoner escaped and Alec seemed to think he would be hunting for Edward as Alec himself was safe in Volterra. Did you sanction any such action? If so I was unaware."

I shook my head slowly, my concern mounting.

"No. I knew nothing of this. You said the prisoner was not mentioned by name?"

"That's right they weren't but Edward sounded very anxious and Alec was certainly relieved to be inside the citadel."

I nodded, thinking hard and then certain facts came together in my mind.

"I'm sure he is if their prisoner is who I suspect it to be. Find Alec and ask him to join me, please. I think it's time we got to the bottom of this little mystery. I fear it may cause problems for me, Felix, and I do not like being put into a position where it appears I may have lied to a very dear friend."

Felix left without questioning me, it was one of the reasons I valued him so much. He never asked for more information than I was willing to give him freely and he would always do exactly as I bid him.

This was going to be an interesting interview but my main concern was my friend and the… misinformation I had given him in all innocence some years before. Someone would have to pay for my loss of face, I wondered if Alec had given that any thought? There was, of course, the question of the vacant council seat, Jane would be happy to accept even if deeply upset about her brother's disgrace. Unless of course she already knew what he had done and that's why she was so attentive. Was dear Jane watching out for her brother and if so should she too be punished? Perhaps not, after all, she was just displaying family loyalty and one could hardly punish that, could one?

While I waited for Alec to arrive I tried to decide what I would tell Carlisle, after all, it was Edward who was ultimately to blame. This would be a golden opportunity to lay my hands on Edward of course. He had corrupted a member of the Volturi, brought shame upon us, upon me, and was now in serious danger of losing his life. I could only imagine what the Major would do to him if he were to catch up with Edward. I might be his only hope of survival but I didn't want Carlisle to think I had prior knowledge and had allowed this to happen hoping to engineer just such an outcome. So, what should I do? Whatever I decided it had to be done quickly. I doubted the Major would waste much time in hunting down his tormentors no matter what his physical condition might be. If I had been the one keeping such a dangerous man prisoner I would have ensured he could not escape to wreak vengeance by taking some limbs but Edward and Alec had thought smaller and knowing this perhaps it was better that Alec not join the council. I was actually quite disappointed in him. Surely I had taught him better over the centuries? He obviously had not been paying attention.

As soon as I set eyes on Alec I knew he was aware that his secret was out, he looked both frightened and ashamed which was only fitting. I motioned for Felix to stay, I was going to need him shortly and he might as well hear it all.

I didn't even have to say anything, Alec began speaking immediately, coming up with all the excuses he could and blaming it all on Edward. If only he had realized that I would have respected him more for admitting his guilt and asking for my forgiveness and mercy. As it was I only became more disillusioned with every word he uttered and I could see contempt curl Felix' lip mirroring my own feelings.

As he finished I saw Jane slip in and wondered if she was here to beg for leniency for her brother. He stood with his eyes down waiting for me to speak, but I made him wait as I scribbled a message down on a memo pad and handed it to Felix.

"Please, see to this."

Felix glanced down at the words then nodded and left without a word and Alec seemed to relax a little. Had he really thought I was going to have Felix execute him in the middle of my private study?

"So, Alec, what am I to do with you? Do you have any idea of what your actions mean for me? For the Volturi?"

He looked up frowning.

"I did this without your knowledge or support Aro, even though I knew it was wrong. As I already explained, Edward Cullen put pressure…"

I held up a hand to stop him.

"Stop, no more excuses, you are not a child. You take responsibility for your own actions. No one can force you to do anything and your allegiance should have been to me, to the Volturi. I have been forced into a lie. I assured my friend Carlisle that neither Edward nor the Major's disappearance had anything to do with us. That I knew nothing and now I have to call him and admit I was wrong. That a member of the Volturi was involved along with Edward. And that is not the worst of it. You have brought great danger to us. The Volturi does not imprison or torture innocent people, nor do we pull the tail of a sleeping tiger. What do you think the Major is going to think and do? Is he likely to think that you acted alone? That the Volturi, that I, did not sanction your actions? You have betrayed everyone here and me most of all. So, what do I do with you? There will be a disciplinary hearing and I suggest you try thinking of a very good excuse for your actions because I doubt Caius or Marcus will be interested or impressed by the things I have just heard. Go, you are confined to your quarters until I send for you and be warned if you try to leave Volterra you will be deemed a traitor and executed. Do you understand?"

He nodded looking terrified now just as I had intended then left, brushing past his sister without a word. She remained knowing that I had questions for her too. Within minutes I had established that she had only discovered what Alec was involved in a matter of weeks ago.

"I told him he was crazy to do it and that he needed to find a way out. He was scared, of you and of the Major and he tried to get Edward to take over but he wouldn't answer Alec's calls or texts."

"You had nothing to do with the plan?"

"No, I would have told him to forget it. I know he felt obligated to Edward but this... It was asking too much."

"And what do you suggest I do with your brother under the circumstances?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I beg you, please don't kill him. He's my brother and I love him. For my sake, Aro, spare his life."

I studied her for a long time, she was everything her brother was not, fiercely loyal yet compassionate with those she loved and she thought about things. She knew I could not forgive Alec and didn't ask me to. All she asked was for his life and I was sure I could grant her that much. It would put her under obligation to me as well which was never a bad thing.

I sat down and collected my thoughts before calling my brothers to organize a private meeting regarding all I had discovered for later that day and then, then I braced myself and called Carlisle.

As I had expected he was shocked to hear that Edward was involved in the abduction and imprisonment of the Major but contrary to my expectations he had not tried to make excuses for Edward's actions. Instead, he was angry and asked if I had any idea where Edward was and if the Major was unharmed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I have no information regarding the Major, only that he is free and I would assume hunting those responsible. As for Edward, I have every intention of finding him and when I do, there will be difficult questions to be answered."

"Do you intend to hold him in Volterra along with Alec? I assume there will be some sanctions imposed?"

"Most definitely, although at this point in time I cannot say what they will be. I must consult the council first. Do you have any thoughts on this?"

He paused then answered in a weary voice as if hearing of Edward's actions had sucked all the energy from him. It must have been a terrific blow to him.

"I leave it in your capable hands, Aro."

"You do realize that if the council decides to imprison him here in Volterra we would be doing him a great favor. I do not rate his chances if the Major finds him, which he will."

"Of that I have no doubt, and I suspect any entreaties to him for leniency would fall on deaf ears. Please keep me informed Aro. I would appreciate hearing that Edward is safe from his retribution for now although I know that is cowardly."

"As I warned you many years ago, creating a family of vampires is extremely perilous because you become too attached and in the end vampire nature will trump family loyalty every time. I am truly sorry for your pain Carlisle and I will keep in touch."

I finished the call relieved that my friend had believed my assurances that this was all new to me and that I intended to see justice served whatever the outcome. There would certainly be consequences. For too long Edward had thought himself above the Volturi law and now he would discover just how wrong he had been in that assumption.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

I opened my eyes with difficulty, my head pounding, and looked around confused. Where was I and what had happened? I was in a large space, not a room, more like an office space although bare of furnishings and dimly lit.

I put a hand to my head and felt a sticky dampness that I discovered to be blood when I brought my hand back down. Had I been involved in an accident? I had a flashback to the auto accident that had put me in the hospital for two weeks and I cried out. Had everything I remembered been merely a bad dream? Had I imagined Ellie and the divorce?

I shook my head immediately wishing I hadn't as the pain in my head swelled threatening to overwhelm me. No, I wasn't in a hospital, the smells were all wrong, dust and damp not antiseptic. So, where was I?

I staggered to my feet and over to one of the windows only to discover it had been boarded up leaving only a chink which explained the dim light. This building was derelict!

Sinking back down to the floor before I fell I tried to remember what had led to my being here. I remembered coming home from work and having a shower then making something to eat. I was washing up at the sink when I heard a noise and turned, still holding the knife I had been drying. Suddenly a figure appeared moving so fast it was nothing more than a blur. I thrust the knife out only to find it made no contact then my wrist was grabbed by a cold hand and as the knife twisted out of my grip I cut my wrist.

With a gasp I looked down, my left wrist was crudely bandaged with part of a shirt, blood staining the material dark red. My stomach heaved and I lent over to vomit on the floor between my legs feeling wretched.

Struggling to think, a face floated into my memory, one I knew although the expression on it was foreign to me. It had been Jasper Hale and he looked so angry. His crimson eyes glowing frighteningly. He looked so different that I hadn't recognized him at first. Why had he broken in and attacked me? Still, I was alive and if he had wanted me dead I wouldn't have stood a chance.

Instead, he had abducted me and brought me here for some reason. I glanced around fearfully, where was he now? Watching me from a dark corner or waiting until I regained consciousness to attack again? What had I done to earn his rage? I hadn't seen him since the family left Forks years back.

Once I was certain I wasn't going to throw up again I got to my feet once more and with one hand against the wall to steady myself I explored the extent of my prison. As I had thought it was a large area, about one hundred feet wide and two hundred wide and it had three doors but each one was secured and wouldn't budge.

"Jasper? Where are you? Why have you brought me here? Talk to me."

I could hear the hysteria in my voice and stopped dead waiting for his reply but the silence continued.

"Hey, asshole, speak to me."

I hoped I sounded stronger and braver than I felt.

A few seconds passed and then I heard it, the sound of boots on the bare concrete floor and one of the crude shutters was torn from its fixings and dropped to the floor creating a cloud of dust that whirled in the shaft of light flooding into the room.

I coughed and blinked before my eyes would focus. He stood in the light like some avenging angel, arms crossed, glaring angrily at me.

"Jasper? What's going on? Where's Alice?"

His voice when he spoke was icy cold and trembled with rage.

"Why Bella?"

I frowned, "Why? I don't understand. Why what? What did you do to me? I need a drink."

My voice was a croak after inhaling the dust but he continued to glare at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I don't understand Jasper. Why what?"

"You betrayed me, Bella. You of all people. Did Edward put you up to it? Why did you lie? You said you didn't blame me yet you did this to me."

I still didn't understand what I was supposed to have done. Betray him?

"I didn't, I still don't, but what does it matter now? Edward left and he's never coming back. I don't know what it is you think I did but trust me, whatever it was I didn't."

His face contorted with fury and suddenly he was in my face, his voice deadly now.

"Don't lie to me. I know, Edward told me."

I gazed at him puzzled and fearful, he looked ready to murder me and I still had no idea why.

"See."

He threw a folded paper in my face and it bounced off my cheek to land on the floor.

I stepped back warily and stopped to pick it up feeling my stomach churn once more but swallowing down the bile that threatened to explode from my mouth.

Still watching him I unfolded it and read the words on the paper recognizing Edward's handwriting.

When I had finished I folded it back up and looked at him once more.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I have no idea what this is all about. As I told you I haven't seen Edward since you left Forks. What's going on? What does this mean?"

I was trying very hard to sound cool because I sensed if I showed my fear he would attack and this time he would probably kill me. He was holding it together only with a struggle.

"What revenge? Why would Edward think you tried to keep us apart? Wait a minute, did he think you attacked me at my party in order to force him to leave me behind? Why would he think that?"

Jasper didn't answer, he merely continued to glare at me.

"Whatever he says in this note…"

I held the paper out to him but he ignored it so I continued.

"Whatever Edward did I had no part in. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, why would I? Please, Jasper, you're frightening me. Tell me what's going on."

I thought for a fleeting second that I had got through to him but then his face became a terrifying mask once more and I thought that this was probably the last thing his victims in Mexico had seen. It made my blood grow cold.

"You never thought I'd escape, did you? Where is Edward?"

I shook my head holding my hands fisted to avoid them shaking.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since you all left. I told you that. What happened? Edward locked you up? How? Where?"

An unpleasant smile crossed his face.

"And you expect me to believe that? That you have no idea what I'm talking about? That you weren't involved? I should kill you now for your betrayal."

I felt frustration, fear and a sense of hopelessness flood my mind.

"Then do it. Put me out of my misery, trust me you'd be doing me a favor."

He frowned suddenly put off his stride by my outburst. I had been only telling the truth. The thought of a release from this miserable existence gave me only a sense of relief. I couldn't bear life without my darling little girl, the last thirteen months had been the worst of my life by far.

Jasper startled me by suddenly punching the wall leaving a huge gaping hole and crying out in frustration.

"Why can't I just tear your veins open and drink your blood? I want to, I'm so thirsty and so angry with you, but I just can't do it."

The last few words were spoken with great gaps between them as if he were forcing them from a throat too constricted to allow sounds out.

That, more than anything else, made me wonder just what he had been through. I began to feel sorry for him, it was clear he was in torment.

Moving slowly I slid down the wall to sit on the dust covered floor and motioned for him to sit too.

"What happened to you, Jasper? What did Edward do to you?"

He remained standing and I wondered if his rage made it impossible for him to unbend enough to sit down.

"Please Jasper, I want to understand. I can feel your pain."

As I uttered those words I realized it was true. I could feel his pain and rage like a living beast that was struggling to devour him. Then something occurred to me.

"Use your gift, Jasper. Feel my emotions, am I feeling guilty? Can you feel guilt in my thoughts."

His red eyes bored into me as if burning through my skull and I saw his fists clench repeatedly but he didn't attack. He was reading my emotions and trying to work out if I was concealing anything from him.

"See, I'm not lying. I have no idea what's going on or what happened to you but I can see you're in pain and I'm so sorry about that. Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened to you? Maybe talking about it will ease your pain."

The muscles in his jaw jumped as he struggled with his inner turmoil.

"Ease my pain? What do you know of pain, Bella Swan?"

That annoyed me, acting as if he was the only one with any troubles!

"Oh, I know a whole lot about pain Jasper Hale. You and your family walked away without a word of explanation or goodbye. Edward told me he didn't love me, that I'd been a distraction and that he was bored with me, the man I thought I loved enough to forfeit my human life for. I have a daughter I haven't seen in over a year because her scumbag of a father refuses me access and I can't afford a lawyer to fight him. So don't let your arrogance assume that no one else can be in pain. Just get on with it if you're going to kill me because I'm sick and tired of your solo pity party."

I shouldn't have said that. He was so close to the edge it could easily have tipped him over but I was past caring.

Suddenly he was there right in front of me, inches from my face. His eyes blazing once more and his whole body tensed ready to attack but still, he didn't. Instead, he grabbed my arms and pulled me even closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek, the cold of his hands burning through my sweater.

"Don't tempt me, Bella, you are so close to dying."

"Then tip me over the edge, Jasper. Just be done with me."

I closed my eyes acutely aware of his nearness and waited. Something was stopping him from killing me, from opening my veins and drinking my blood, but what?

We stood like this for a very long time and I knew there was a war raging inside his head with no way of knowing whether Jasper Hale or his alter ego would be triumphant.

Slowly he eased his grip on my arms although I was sure I would have huge bruises on both, if and when I could inspect them.

"Tell me again that you know nothing about what happened to me."

"I don't, but I can see whatever it was it hurt you very much. Why would I want to hurt you? You protected me in Phoenix, you tried again at my party. I have only ever felt gratitude towards you Jasper. Won't you please talk to me?"

I shivered, not from fear but the icy cold of the room sinking into my body through the thin sweater I was wearing. My feet were numb and my fingers slowly joining them.

"It's so cold in here, Jasper."

He released one arm and lifted his hand to brush against my face and I stopped myself from tensing up as I realized that he was only testing the temperature of my skin.

"You're freezing."

I nodded unsure what else to say but he appeared more in control now which was a relief.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment. You need to clean that cut and bandage it."

I nodded again unable to force any more words out cold as I was, but as we turned to leave Jasper whirled around, the rage back and pushed me behind him. The door we had been heading for flew open to reveal Emmett and a guy I didn't know, both crouched ready to attack and behind them stood Rosalie and Alice both looking wary but when they saw me I noticed looks of relief flood their features. They had known who I was with and that I had been in danger.

I was stunned, what the hell were they doing in Seattle and how had they known what had happened? Had they been watching me? It would explain the feeling I had that someone had been in my apartment snooping around but not why. It seemed there were a lot of questions I was going to need answering. I was just relieved that Edward wasn't with them. I doubted Jasper would have continued to believe me if he'd seen my 'partner in crime' standing there just after I'd told him I hadn't seen Edward for years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Peter**

It wasn't difficult to find the Major once I knew he had a prisoner. He would do what he always did and take them somewhere quiet and secluded. In the center of a large city that meant an abandoned commercial or industrial unit and with Emmett's help I soon narrowed it down to an industrial site that was slated for redevelopment in the next few months. I just hoped we were in time to find the Major still there, the girl hadn't a chance in hell, in fact, I was amazed he hadn't killed her in her apartment and thrown the body out the window but he had his own reasons for wanting her alive. He wasn't known for playing with his captives like some vampires but after what he suspected she had done I guess he felt he was entitled to a little payback.

As we approached the building I came across his scent heavily overlaid with the smell of the girl's blood. We approached cautiously but we needn't have worried too much. He was preoccupied with her and we managed to get to the area where he was holding her before he sensed us.

He was ready to launch an attack as soon as he saw us so moving forward to keep his attention focused on me I began to speak.

"Major, cool it. No one here is the enemy. Darius and I were looking for you, he discovered you were here in Seattle but trust me, we didn't know you were missing until a little while ago. You know I would have come looking for you if I had."

His eyes focused in on me with thinly veiled suspicion.

"Do I, Peter? Three years I've been a prisoner of that fucking Alec Volturi. Three years of limbo and starvation. Do you have any idea what that's like? Where were you, my friend?"

The last was heavily laced with sarcasm but I ignored it.

"I didn't get the warning, it must have been because you were in limbo, not in physical danger. My radar doesn't work like that. I would never have left you there if I'd known you were a captive. Come on Major, give me more fucking credit than that. After all we've been through you suspect me of abandoning you? Well, fuck you then. I don't know why I bothered coming to look for you at all."

I could see confusion and pain in my friend's eyes now, he was still suffering and he had no idea who to trust or believe.

" I get it, I really do. You're pissed and you have every right to be but step back a second and think about it. You should be hunting for those who did that to you and we want to help. Your family here doesn't think Bella was involved, do you?"

He neither answered nor took his eyes from me so I went on.

"Who told you she was involved? Because I have to tell you from what I've heard she's got a whole heap of pain in her life already. I don't think she's had the time or opportunity to plot anything with that little Volturi fucker or Eddie boy. I mean look at her. Do you really think she'd be hanging around here if she had been warned you were free and she was responsible in some way? She'd have to be fucking suicidal to do that."

He turned his attention to the human who was shivering constantly and looked about ready to collapse. I was just grateful there was a wind blowing through the room taking away the scent of her blood because that bandage on her wrist looked suspiciously damp to me. I was amazed in his present state that the Major hadn't drained her the instant he smelled her blood, I doubted I could have acted with equal restraint.

Alice moved forward cautiously and addressed him.

"Jazz, Bella's cold and she's bleeding. You should get her somewhere warm. Why don't you take her back to her apartment? We can follow you there and sort this out. What do you say?"

Still looking at the girl he nodded once and without a word scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her past us and down to his rental car which was parked just outside the unit.

We waited until he had Bella safely inside the car before following him downstairs and back through the traffic to her place. I had wondered if he might take off and try to lose us but I guess his concern for Bella and his need to understand what had happened to him stayed his hand. I was still wary enough to warn the others to be careful though.

"Do not say or do anything that could suggest guilt. He's pretty volatile right now and that girl is delicate, she could get killed by accident if he loses it. Let me do the talking, Darius and I know more about what happened anyhow. Alice, you and Rose try to help the girl. At least get that wrist seen to. The apartment is too small to house five vampires and one bleeding human. OK?"

They nodded their agreement which was a relief, I was expecting an argument from Alice if no one else but it seemed she was happy to go along with my plan. I guess she understood I knew the Major better than she did and it was the Major in control of my friend right now, not Jasper Hale.

 **Jasper**

I was confused, enraged, thirsty, and I wanted answers that those around me seemed to have. I'd been unconscious of the world for three years, I had no idea what had happened during that time or why no one had missed me and come looking. I was sure that Bella had been a part of this until I confronted her, now I was no longer so convinced. And why had I been unable to kill her when I found her? My rage and thirst made it almost a certainty that I would attack the moment I set eyes on her or at least once she began to bleed yet I hadn't. I couldn't do it and I didn't know why. Was I losing my mind? Had my long incarceration under Alec's influence done something permanent to my brain? I still wanted to kill Alec and Edward and I was pretty sure I could do so given the opportunity so what was so different about Bella?

She didn't speak during the drive back to her apartment just sat very quiet hugging herself and shivering violently even after I turned the heater as far up as it would go. I guess she was in shock which made sense, she'd almost been slaughtered, she was entitled to be afraid.

The words she had said came back to me as I drove.

" I have a daughter I haven't seen in over a year because her scumbag of a father refuses me access and I can't afford a lawyer to fight him. So don't let your arrogance assume that no one else can be in pain. Just get on with it if you're going to kill me because I'm sick and tired of your solo pity party."

She had a child? And she was divorced? What had happened to the studious girl I'd once known who had plans for college and a career? It sounded like she too had hit rock bottom and I wanted to know more but it could wait until she was warm and feeling more secure.

She insisted on walking into the building and up the stairs to her apartment and I was relieved to see that someone had attempted to make the door secure. It would have been extra hard on her if she'd returned to find her apartment had been ransacked.

Once inside she excused herself to get a hot shower and change her clothes and I stood awkwardly in the center of the room looking around. The place was clean but depressing, the only color coming from the photo album on the couch and I picked it up flicking through the pages. They were full of photos of a little girl, sometimes with Bella, other times on her own. She was a pretty child with dark hair and pale skin like her mom and it was obvious from the pictures that Bella adored her. Yet it had been thirteen months since the two had seen each other according to Bella. What kind of a guy keeps a mother and child apart like that? I hated Bella's ex already and I knew nothing about him yet.

As the others filed in I put the album down and glanced at their faces then tested their emotions. They were all relieved to see me or was it to see I hadn't feasted on Bella during the drive or when I got her back here? Emmett was wary, I guess he was ready to defend his wife and Alice should it come to that, while Peter was plain pissed and I understood that too. We had been close, closer than brothers, and it hurt that I didn't trust him. Deep down I knew he would have been there in a heartbeat if he'd felt there was something wrong and maybe he was right. I was never in physical danger so his radar hadn't pinged.

When Bella reappeared she looked better, still pale and drawn but I thought that was probably her normal appearance these days.

"Alice, could you or Rose help me. I can't dress this cut with one hand."

Rose tensed, the smell of blood was doing her thirst no good at all, but Alice appeared to have hers under control and she went back into the bathroom with Bella. The scent of antiseptic wafted out and the scent of blood vanished causing everyone here to relax a little.

"Why don't you tell me what I missed, Peter."

He nodded and proceeded to fill me in on everything he and Darius had learned. It seemed they had the same idea, finding Edward would lead in turn to finding me. And finding Edward was almost impossible unless he came back for Bella.

"So, why did you come to Seattle with Alice?"

Rosalie shrugged.

"None of us wanted to spend Christmas with the Denali's and then Alice told us about Bella and her daughter. We thought it might be good to try and help her. We didn't know what had happened to you until Peter arrived but then decided we were going to hunt for Edward once we finished here Jazz. I am so sorry you suffered, I just wished we'd known what Edward was planning."

I sighed, the fight finally going out of me as I realized they were telling the truth.

"So do I Rosalie, so do I."

Weakness crashed over me, I was still suffering from the lingering effects of Alec's gift. I felt weary and weak as if I needed sleep which was crazy for a vampire but it was the only way I could express how I felt.

Bella was back quickly, a clean gauze wrapped around her wrist and looking a little better. Rose went to the kitchen and made Bella coffee which she took sitting on the arm of the chair and sipped carefully.

"Jasper, please tell me what's going on. I mean I know Edward accused me of being in on his plan whatever it was but you must believe me. I have no idea what happened. I'm sorry the way I spoke to you before but…"

I cut her off, "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just felt so betrayed, you always defended me and then Edward told me that you were one of my tormentors. Edward will pay for that too when I find him."

I turned to Peter.

"Is Darius still looking for Edward?"

"Yep, but no dice so far. It's my guess he's wetting his pants around now and trying to find a good place to hide. If the crap about me deserting you is over I'll help you."

I sighed heavily and nodded although I knew I was going to pay for my mistrust if only to disguise Peter's guilt at not sensing I was in trouble.

"OK."

"But first, I think we should sort out the scumbag Bella was married to."

I turned my attention back to Bella sensing she was dead on her feet but needing her company which seemed to be the one thing keeping me grounded.

"If you feel up to it can you tell me what happened since we left you in Forks?"

She hung her head and spoke very quietly, tears running down her cheeks when she told us of her father's death, the loss of a baby, and then her husband taking custody of their little girl. I wanted to hug her but after all I'd put her through it didn't seem appropriate. Instead, Rose wrapped her arms around Bella's narrow shoulders and tried to comfort her by explaining that they thought they had a way to get Ellie back.

I think Bella was grateful but she was so tired her eyes were closing of their own accord so Alice and Rose went to make her comfortable in bed while we guys sat down and talked about Alec and Edward and what had happened since I left Alice and the family. Alice! I'd hardly given her a thought since she arrived with the others and suddenly felt guilty but she hadn't acted like a wife whose husband had been MIA for three years and I knew she felt as I did, that our time together had come to an end. We would talk about it later, for now, there were more pressing concerns, Bella and my tormentors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Edward**

I was wary of using my phone lest one of Jasper's friends was able to trace my whereabouts but it was my only contact with the outside world. I had made a big mistake running for a secluded place to hide. Sure I could see Jasper if, no make that when, he came for me but I couldn't beat him I'd already tried that and got myself almost killed for my effort. I should have found a hotel full of humans and hidden among them. Sure he could track me down but it wouldn't be easy to kill me with so many witnesses around. That he would come I had no doubt and I was frantic trying to think of a place that would offer me sanctuary. Of course, there was one place but Alec was not exactly a fan of mine any longer and the brothers would certainly have something to say about my actions. Was I prepared for any sanctions Aro and his brothers might decide to impose on me?

Not knowing what was happening was torture and eventually, I decided it was worth the risk to call Carlisle. He and Aro were friends, maybe he could put a good word in for me. It was December so the family would be in Denali but that couldn't be helped. If Eleazar heard anything he wouldn't give me away to the Volturi for the sake of his friendship with Carlisle.

It took me three attempts to get through, the first few times it had gone straight to voicemail and I did not want to leave a message in case it was intercepted.

"Edward! I didn't expect to be hearing from you."

I could tell from his tone that he already knew what I'd done so I didn't have to explain it all, just the reasons my actions.

"Carlisle, I understand you are probably hurt by my actions and I apologize for that but I did have my reasons, I…"

He cut me off abruptly.

"It's not me you have to explain your actions to Edward, save them for Jasper if he gives you time to say anything at all. Did I teach you nothing at all over the past century?"

"Yes, of course, but you must understand…"

"No, I don't. Nor do I condone your actions. What do you intend doing now you have managed to alienate everyone in our world?"

I felt sick as I understood the import of his words.

"Aro? Has he spoken to you?"

"Of course and he was most embarrassed that you had persuaded Alec to work with you behind his back. What were you thinking, boy? It seems to me that you weren't thinking at all. How could you do such a thing to another person? Your own brother no less."

"He's not my brother, that was your idea, not mine. I never wanted him in our family. He ruined everything."

"No Edward, you ruined things for yourself, you didn't need any help to do that and now you are a fugitive with nowhere to run. That is why you are calling me, isn't it? For help."

I cursed silently, I hadn't expected him to take the moral high ground. He sounded positively hostile, taking Jaspers side against me.

"I did hope you would help me, after all, I am truly your creation, your son."

"Edward, I can't help you. For one thing, you have put yourself beyond any help I could offer. Jasper will hunt you down and kill you and no one could prevent him or talk him out of it. The only place that can offer you sanctuary now is Volterra and it seems to me that the only way they will help you is if you go down on bended knee and beg for it."

"Aro values my gift, he'll offer me help."

"Aro also values loyalty and you have undermined that but yes he will offer you sanctuary but you should understand that it will not be without strings. You will be punished for what you did."

"Punished? Why? Jasper wasn't Volturi and Alec made his own decision to help me, I never forced him to."

"Oh, Alec is to be punished too. So, you must decide what you want to do. Bow to Aro's justice or run until Jasper catches up with you."

"Could I come home? He wouldn't attack me in the family, not in front of Esme and you. I'd be safe there wouldn't I?"

"I doubt it and I am not prepared to take the risk. You have, as they say, made your bed, now you must lie on it. I just hope you make the right decision in time. Please don't call again Edward, I am ashamed of your actions and I've done as much as I feel able to, more than I should have done under the circumstances, in asking Aro to allow you a safe haven.

I couldn't believe it when he cut the connection leaving me with an empty line. Carlisle had turned his back on me, I was truly alone and that realization crashed down on me so heavily that my knees buckled and I fell to the ground in despair. My only option now was indeed Aro Volturi although I feared what his sanctions might be.

I was so scared that I wanted somewhere I would be safe but I was also scared of Aro and what he might decide on as a punishment for my actions. It hadn't occurred to me that by swearing Alec to secrecy I was doing anything particularly wrong although one reason for doing so was that I knew the Volturi might disapprove of our actions. That's probably why he agreed so readily.

My fear grew steadily until I couldn't contain it any longer. I was a mental wreck straining to hear any thoughts that would warn me Jasper was close by. Had his friend traced me by the call I placed to Carlisle?

I didn't want to die, there was so much I still wanted to do.

Eventually unable to bear it any longer I bit the bullet and called Volterra to ask to speak to Aro who eventually came on the line. His tone was cold and unfriendly but his message gave me heart, he was prepared to allow me to go to Volterra. Then came the crunch, he would only allow it on the understanding that I handed myself over to the Volturi for trial on charges as yet unspecified and when I tried to argue about this I was told there was no room for negotiation. It was Aro's way or no way, my choice.

With nowhere else to turn I agreed and it was arranged that I would travel to Italy under my own steam and call Aro when I arrived in Pisa. From there I would be collected and escorted to Volterra by members of the guard.

"Strictly speaking the charge should be treason and you know the penalty for that don't you, Edward?"

I didn't need to answer him, of course I did, every vampire knew the consequences of betraying the Volturi.

I had hoped he would offer to send someone to pick me up, I would be safer with a Volturi escort but that option wasn't on the table and I spent two days in terror as I booked a ticket and then flew from New York to Pisa via Heathrow. At every step, I expected to walk straight into Jasper waiting to rip me to pieces and could have wept with relief when he didn't appear.

To my shame, it wasn't until I reached Pisa to find Felix and Jane waiting to escort me to Volterra that I was finally able to relax and feel safe. At least I was no longer in danger of losing my life and that reminded me of the note I had written to Jasper. The one Alec had given him once he was our prisoner, the taunting one I had enjoyed composing. With a sick lurc,h I remembered mentioning Bella Swan in that note. I had intimated that she was a party to the predicament he found himself in.

Had he believed me? If so then she too was in terrible danger. I should have tried to warn her but what could she do to protect herself? If Jasper wanted revenge on her there was no way she would ever be safe. I suppose she could retreat to the Quileute reservation but unless she and wolf boy had become a couple I doubted the wolf pack would want her there luring the most dangerous vampire of all to come to take her from them.

Perhaps I could ask Aro to allow me a call to Carlisle once I arrived in Volterra although Carlisle had told me not to call again and I could hardly tell Aro why I needed to speak to him. To draw Aro's attention to Bella was to sign her death warrant. Besides, what was the use of putting my neck further on the block by mentioning her or trying to warn her. She would just have to take her chances like me. At least if he decided to kill her it would be quick and fairly painless. He wasn't a sadist, he wouldn't make her suffer like he had, would he?

Poor Bella, I had been right all along, knowing me could only bring her pain and peril. I still loved her, of course I did, but there was nothing I could do to help her. Maybe he would ignore her as a human, he was likely to be far more interested in getting his hands on Alec and myself.

As we walked into the dimly lit clock tower entrance Felix grasped my arm and marched me straight to the audience chamber. I think the gesture was supposed to underline the fact I was now a prisoner but I let it go. Aro and his brothers wanted my valuable gift, they weren't going to come up with a terrible sentence, if I was even found guilty of anything. I had begun to believe that Aro's words had been designed to unnerve me and nothing more. After all, what had I done that could hurt the Volturi? Jasper knew I was the one responsible even though it had been Alec who did the actual imprisoning. The Volturi could wash their hands of any responsibility, deny all knowledge of his actions, and then I could be given a place in the guard, untouchable by my dear brother. A valued member of the guard. Aro would never punish me, not his best friend's favorite.

 **Carlisle**

Esme was terribly upset when I told her of Edward's call. She was ashamed of his actions and furious with him for dragging the Cullen name through the mud. I think mainly on my behalf as she knew how much I valued my reputation for integrity.

"I'm so glad that you made a stand, Carlisle. It would have been impossible for him to return to the family, I refuse to have anyone else put in danger on his behalf. Do you really think Aro will offer him a safe haven?"

"Yes, for my sake if no other. He said as much but I don't doubt he will make Edward pay for his loss of face. I just hope that Edward can get to Volterra before Jasper finds him. I hate to think of Edward's blood on Jasper's hands."

"Me too, but only for Jasper's sake. He must have been devastated by Edward's betrayal, poor boy. Do you think we'll hear from him again? I do hope he understands that we had nothing to do with Edward's actions and do not condone them."

I smiled and pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

"I think the others will make sure of that my love."

She frowned.

"The others? What do they have to do with it? Have they found Jasper? Is he OK? I didn't know they planned on hunting for him. Why didn't they say something, we would have stayed to help."

"I know very little except that they have seen Jasper and he understands they are innocent of any complicity. I doubt he ever suspected us but it's good to hear."

"So, did Jasper go home? We should go back, Carlisle. At least reassure him of our love and support."

"No my love, Jasper isn't in Boston and neither are the others. And before you ask, all I can tell you is that Alice had a plan for something special this Christmas and she's enlisted the others to help her. Their paths crossed with Jasper but I don't know any details and there's no point in calling her. She told me they are going to be very busy the next few weeks and may not have the time to explain everything."

I could see Esme was curious, that she wanted to go home and see what the family were up to but it was none of our concern. Eleazar and Carmen deserved better than guests who just decided to up and leave especially at the festive season. Besides, if Edward did take up Aro's offer I wanted to be there for his trial.

"I promise you that everything will be fine. Now come on, our hosts are waiting for us."

We had arranged to go hunting in the national park and I hoped it would take Esme's mind off Jasper and the others. I hadn't been lying either, Alice hadn't given me any details although I would hazard a guess that whatever she was doing involved the young woman we had treated so badly six years ago in Forks. I wonder what Edward would think of that!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Alice**

Bella finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, unable to take in all that had happened to her over the past day, She had been terrified by Jazz and stunned to see us all suddenly appear after so long. I felt sorry for her, she was in an even worse state of mind than I had anticipated. I just hoped we could change all that, but before we could concentrate on her ex-husband I needed to speak to Jasper, it seemed he was the only one who was still not aware of what Bella meant to him.

I asked him to walk with me and although reluctant I managed to persuade him to go with me along the empty rain-soaked streets around Bella's apartment building.

"OK Alice, what is it? I know you would have helped me if you'd seen what Edward and Alec did. I know it, but it still hurts that you didn't, that no one came to my aid. I guess I should have expected it and been able to cope better, but living with you and the Cullens made me soft. Years ago I would have relied purely on my own resources and killed Bella the instant I set eyes on her.

I shook my head, unable to hide a wry smile.

"No, you wouldn't have but I understand how you feel. Believe me when I say I am so sorry for all you've been through, but I can't… We can't go back to the way it was. That is what you were thinking too, isn't it?"

He stopped and stared down at me, his red eyes disconcerting me with their strangeness.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry Alice, it just wouldn't work. I've changed."

"I know, we both have. Besides, Bella needs you more than I do right now. I mean she needs all of us, but you especially and you need her."

He shook his head, sighing heavily.

"I'm the last person Bella needs right now and I can't stay Alice. I need to find Edward and Alec. I refuse to allow them to live after what they did to me. I'm sorry for Bella, but she has all of you to sort out her problems and I just tried to kill her. She's better off without me."

"You're wrong about that Jazz and I know you won't leave her, you couldn't. Besides, I think you'll find that Edward and Alec are safely hidden behind the walls of the Volturi Citadel and that's one place you can't reach them."

He stared at me, hard.

"You've seen them?"

"No, but it's what I would do and Edward isn't a fool. He must know his only chance of survival lies in Volterra."

"No walls can protect them from me, Alice, and if Aro stands in my way I'll take down the whole fucking Volturi to get to them."

He meant every word and the rage was plain on his face and in his voice.

I put a hand on his arm, feeling his body shaking with suppressed anger.

"Jazz, stop. Listen to yourself, If you go into Volterra all guns blazing like this you'll die. If you want Edward and Alec you are going to have to be smarter than that, smarter than Aro. Take your time and think of a way to maneuver Aro into sacrificing one or both of them. I know you can do that and I'd hate to see you end up like Darius, frustrated and alone waiting for Caius to make the wrong move and expose himself."

He stood frozen and I knew at that moment, everything was in the balance. If he decided to act, if he allowed his rage to dictate his next move, then he would leave and despite his skill as a fighter and tactician he would either die looking for revenge or spend an eternity waiting for Edward or Alec to put a foot wrong and lose everything he could have. I was wrong about the mating pull, maybe because Bella was human. Whatever the reason it was not strong enough to prevent him from acting. All I could do was to wait and cross my fingers that reason would overcome instinct.

"I should get back in case Bella wakes up. We have to tell her what we have planned for Ellie. Are you coming?"

He looked back at the apartment building and shook his head.

"I've caused enough trouble there as it is. You do what you can for her, Alice."

Before I could do anything to stop him, he was gone, leaving me to return to the others alone. I had been wrong, I couldn't help Jazz any further, but I could help Bella and her daughter and that would have to be enough.

 **Bella**

When I woke I felt as if I'd had the most bizarre dream, although it had been part nightmare too. Jasper Hale was threatening to kill me because he thought I had been a party to Edward's plan that had resulted in his capture and torture or something like that, the details were a little hazy. I couldn't imagine where it had come from if I had nightmares about that time at all they always involved Edward dumping me not Jasper.

I lifted my arm to rub my face and froze, my wrist was bandaged just like in my dream and I could feel a soreness underneath. I didn't remember hurting myself last night, what was happening to me? Fears of my nervous problems coming back to haunt me flooded over me and I felt sick. If I became ill again, I would never get my daughter back, Doug would use it as a weapon against me as he had originally.

When I heard a tap on the bedroom door, I automatically called out then frowned. I was home so who was on the other side of my door?

The sight of the face that appeared almost stopped my heart, Alice Cullen smiling broadly.

"Morning Bella, how are you feeling now? Would you like some breakfast? I'm afraid I only know how to make toast."

I shook my head and beckoned her in warily.

"Alice? I didn't dream what happened last night, did I?"

She made a face and shook her head.

"No Bella, I'm afraid you didn't, but there's no need to be afraid. I explained everything to Jasper. He no longer suspects you of anything. He's just very confused and angry right now or he would never have believed Edward."

I motioned for her to sit down on the edge of the bed and insisted she tell me everything about what had happened to Jasper and why Edward had drawn me into it.

By the time she finished, I was horrified and feeling nauseous again.

"But I don't understand why Edward would drag me into it. It makes no sense."

Alice grimaced.

"I think Edward wanted Jazz to think that even you had turned against him. He never forgave Jasper for the accident at your party. He blames Jazz for his decision to leave you behind."

"It had nothing to do with Jasper, I told him that and the fact he didn't have the balls to stand by me is his fault, not Jasper's. I'd like to tell him exactly what I think of him, but I guess it's too late for that."

She nodded.

"Yes, I suspect he's scurried off to Volterra for safety along with Alec."

"Can I speak to Jasper? I think I said some horrible things to him yesterday and I'd like to apologize."

Alice looked suddenly very sad.

"I'm sorry Bella, Jasper has already left."

"Left? You mean he went to find Edward and Alec?"

She shrugged, "He's not thinking clearly Bella as I said. Maybe when he calms down, he'll be back."

I studied her for a moment, "But you don't think so?"

She shook her head, but I got the feeling she wasn't as sure as she wanted me to think.

"No, at least I don't know. Maybe."

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed.

"Well, I have work in a couple of hours. I won't say it was good to see you, but thanks for helping me out last…."

Something occurred to me suddenly.

"You weren't alone, were you? Are Rosalie and Emmett still here too?"

"Yes, although Peter left to find Jazz."

I had no idea who Peter was then remembered the stranger I had seen with them.

"But why? How come you all turn up here in my apartment suddenly? What's going on Alice? Did you know Jasper was coming for me?"

She grimaced, then took a deep breath.

"Look, I know you have every reason to hate us all, I wouldn't blame you and I'm really sorry we listened to Edward and left as we did. Unfortunately, we can't take back what's been done, but I have been keeping an eye on you, well from time to time…"

Now I was angry, all this time Alice had been spying on me and I'd had no idea?

"Well, I hope you had a really good time. I guess it was better than a movie, more entertaining anyhow. Poor Bella, let's see what trouble she can get inn to next. Oh, look! She lost her dad, poor thing. Then, whoops, she loses a baby too. I guess that really pleased Rosalie.."

Alice looked shocked and annoyed by my words.

"No one else knew until a week ago and I can't see you, Bella, you know that. So, I had to do all my tracking online and I didn't know about the baby until long after it happened. Rosalie would never have gloated over your misfortune Bella. She never hated you, just the danger you posed to us…"

I looked up as the door opened once more to reveal Rosalie herself and she looked not angry as I would have imagined, but sad.

"Bella, I'm sorry you think that of me. As Alice said, I never hated you. I envied you all the possibilities you had and seemed happy to be giving up. I am so sorry that you lost a baby and your daughter."

I suddenly felt very small and embarrassed, but Rosalie merely smiled a little shyly and walked over to sit down on my bed.

"Bella. Will you at least listen to Alice? Please?"

"My daughter? You know about Ellie? If you didn't come here to stop Jasper killing me why did you come?"

"I think I'd better start at the beginning. Maybe you should have some coffee first and I know Emmett will want to be here."

I nodded, I decided I needed a few minutes to compose myself after the shock I'd just received. So, Alice and Rosalie left me to have a quick shower and dress.

When I came back out of the bathroom, I felt a little more composed, although the sight of Emmett sitting on the couch flicking through my photo album sent a stab of pain through me. I had liked Emmett and he had always been friendly, almost like a big brother, and I had missed his smile. The same smile he turned on me now.

"Hi, Bells. It's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, but I still remember the last time we were together. No goodbyes, nothing."

He looked abashed and nodded, returning to the album rather than return my stare.

"Here, Bella. Fresh coffee and toast. There wasn't any jelly."

"No. Thank you. So, are you going to tell me why you turned up here? I'm hoping it wasn't to gloat."

All three looked hurt by my words, but I was way past caring about their feelings. I remembered only too vividly being abandoned by the Cullen family and how much it hurt.

Alice recovered first. "No Bella it wasn't. In fact, we'd like to help you if you'll allow us."

"Help me? How? Are you going to write me a check? No thanks. I haven't sunk so low that I'd take charity, not yet."

Rosalie sat forward and fixed me with her golden eyes.

"It's not charity, Bella. Think of it as an abject apology and we aren't writing any checks. Alice told us about your situation and we'd like to help you get your daughter back."

I stared at her uncomprehendingly and Alice squatted down in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"Bella. I found out what happened with Ellie and how unjust it was of your ex-husband to keep her away from you. It's obvious how much you love her and we'd like to help you get her back where she belongs."

"You want to help me? Doug isn't going to hand her over without a fight and that costs money. A lot of it. I've been trying to persuade him to let me see her for over a year and he says she doesn't want to. He says she's happy and settled with him and his wife. If he tells the judge that then I don't stand a chance of getting her back, I have nothing to offer her as an alternative, nothing the courts see as important."

They exchanged a look and I turned on Alice.

"What have you been doing? You haven't just decided and come here to me now. You broke into my apartment, didn't you? I knew someone had been in here. What else have you been doing? Following me? You know something, I think I preferred Jasper. At least he wasn't sneaking around and snooping."

"Yes, I broke in. I just wanted to know a little more about what was going on with you and Ellie."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your snooping into my dreary little human tragedy."

"OK, Bella. I went about this all wrong. I hold my hands up to that. It was wrong, I should have come straight to you and I didn't. You can hate me all you like, but we want to help you and you need help if you want to get Ellie back. Help that we can give you if you'll let us."

My pride was telling me to show them the door, but my heart was screaming to let them help me and my heart was always going to win that fight.

"OK. Tell me how you think you can help. You have an hour then I have to go to work, but I guess you already know that, don't you?"

Alice nodded, looking shamefaced.

"Yes, I do but while I tell you I think Emmett should get back to Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles? You've been watching Ellie too?"

"We had to. We can't help if we don't know the full picture. Just let me explain, Bella."

As Emmett disappeared Alice began to speak while Rosalie sat silent and tense. I guess she was worried about how I might react to all the snooping they'd been doing. I didn't blame her, I wasn't even sure myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Doug  
**

I'd had a very lucrative day all things considered and was ready to hit the shower and spend the evening with Sharon and Ellie. Things at home had been a little tense recently with me working longer hours and having to visit Seattle so often.

Sharon loved the money I made and all the good things it gave her but she didn't like me being away from home so much. At first I thought it was just that, but lately, I'd come to realize that she just wasn't cut out to be a mom. I guess it's hard when you don't have kids of your own and maybe I shoulda been more understanding.

With the latest pay off, I had enough to hire a nanny which would take the pressure off her and help Ellie who had become more withdrawn and quiet over the past year. If she could only get over this nonsense about her real mommy being such a wonderful person. Sure Bella had loved her but she was my flesh and blood. Mine, and I intending holding on to what was mine. Besides, Bella had no money, a shitty little place she called home, and a crap job in a diner. My daughter was not going to grow up like some pauper with a mother who could barely look after herself.

I blamed her for the break-up, she just couldn't see that a man wanted some glamour, a little glitz in his life. Getting her to dress up was an effort, I mean, what was so difficult about putting on a little makeup and showing a bit of flesh? I hadn't realized what I was missing until Sharon came to work at the garage. She was hit with those long legs that went on and on. Legs she didn't mind flaunting along with a cleavage that could stop traffic. What was a man supposed to do when presented with such a woman? I was only human and I jumped in with both feet.

Ellie came running out to meet me when I pulled up and I swung her onto my shoulders and listened as she started to tell me all about her day. It sounded like Sharon had taken her shopping again, yet when I asked her if she'd had fun she started whining on about her feet getting tired and getting bored watching while Sharon tried on clothes.

"Don't you want to look nice like Sharon? Little girls like new clothes, Ellie."

"I don't want clothes daddy. I have plenty. I had a pain in my tummy and I wanted to stay home."

Ellie's stomach pains only started after the divorce and the pediatrician said they were caused by anxiety at having her world turned upside down. I felt like telling him that was my ex-wife's fault, not mine but it wouldn't have done any good.

I felt my temper rising, I was getting a little sick of this. Ellie had a new family now and it was about time she stopped whining and got used to it.

"Can I go see Mommy, please? I miss her. Moma doesn't like me, she won't play with me."

I swung her down at the porch, I didn't want Sharon to hear this, she was sensitive about Ellie's feelings towards her.

"Ellie, this has to stop. I told you Bella has gone. She's not coming back and Sharon is your mommy now so get used to it."

Ellie started to cry and I wanted to smack her and cuddle her all at the same time. She was driving me absolutely crazy.

"Stop crying, Ellie. If you aren't a good girl Santa won't come. I'm disappointed in you. Now, come in and you be nice to Sharon."

Ellie shook her head still crying.

"I don't want to go in. She shouted at me because I knocked my milk over by accident. I hate her and I want my mommy."

I grabbed her by the arm and she squealed but I knew I wasn't really hurting her. sHe always made a fuss about nothing.

"You go inside young lady and straight up to bed. You hear me? Your mommy left you with me, she doesn't love you and you won't be seeing her again so get used to it. Now, I don't want to hear any more about it."

Ellie broke free and ran out into the road still crying so I chased after her aware of drapes twitching next door. Great, we were giving the neighbors a show! I was glad we were moving to a bigger house on the outskirts of town after Christmas with no neighbors to spy on us.

Catching up with her I swung her around and lifted a hand to slap her leg, teach her to behave when I heard a sound behind me. I turned to see a figure in the shadows and stopped myself. All I needed was some do-gooder sticking their nose into my business.

"Honey, you could have been run over. Remember what I told you about the road? You have to stop, look, and listen."

The figure neither moved nor spoke but it made me uneasy and I picked a still sobbing Ellie up and carried her back to the house.

I sent her straight to her room before Sharon heard her and a row broke out. All I wanted was a quiet evening in front of the fire with a happy family. Was it so much to ask? With Ellie upstairs, Sharon was much more relaxed and happy making a fuss of me over dinner.

Afterward, when I told her about the nanny she was so excited and relieved.

"Thank God, Doug. I don't know how much more I could take. She's such a demanding kid, always wanting something and the mess she makes drives me crazy. At least at the new house, there will be space. She can have a playroom and bedroom away from the rest f the house. I do not want her ruining the good furniture. Appearances matter and now you're making the big money we have to keep up a good show."

"I know honey. She's just acting up at the moment. I think she's getting over excited about Christmas."

"She keeps asking for that bitch of a mother of hers. God, anyone would think Bella Swan was a saint."

"She's young, it takes time but I know how you feel. She's pissing me off too. I don't want to discipline her but I might have to."

Sharn looked at me in disbelief.

"Really? You finally recognized that what she needs is a good slapping? About time Doug. That kid has you wound around her little finger."

Now that pissed me off too, mainly because I knew it was true. So I decided to go to the bar for a couple of hours and cool off which upset Sharon even more.

"Great. Don't think you're leaving me here to babysit the little brat. I've had her all day."

I went out and slammed the door just so she knew I was doing exactly what I wanted. She shouldn't give me such a fucking hard time.

As I pulled out of the drive I noticed the figure was still there in the shadows. What the fuck was someone doing standing out in the rain, in the dark? I backed up for a better look but then saw there was no one there. I sighed, I really needed a beer, now I was seeing things!

A few beers later playing pool with my buddies I saw Sharon walk in, all dressed up, and go straight to the bar. I could tell she'd been drinking by the way she walked and watched as she ordered whiskey and soda then found an empty seat by the pool table and smiled at me. That sexy smile always got me horny and she knew it.

"Fancy meeting you here."

I grinned at her, "You alone pretty lady?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

It suddenly hit me that if she was here, who was at the house with Ellie?

"You get a babysitter?"

She nodded tasting her drink and licking her perfect red lips.

"Who'd you get at the last minute?"

She pulled a key out of her pocket and dangled it in front of me.

I frowned at it, "What's that?"

"The door key. The little brat cried herself to sleep. She'll be fine for an hour and I was getting stir crazy. Besides, she's your responsibility, not mine."

I hesitated then shrugged, Sharon was right. Ellie would be fine for an hour on her own if she was asleep. She rarely woke up in the night and if she did, well she could get herself some milk and put the TV on if she was lonely.

When we finally rolled home a couple of hours later I could see the lights were on all over the house. What the fuck was going on?

"Did you leave all those lights on?"

Sharon shook her head, "Nope. Must be Ellie."

Inside Ellie sat white-faced on the couch with Amelia in her arms. She'd been crying again and stood up running over to me as soon as she saw us.

"Daddy where were you? I woke up and you were gone. I was scared on my own."

I pushed her away and stared into her face.

"So you turned all the lights on?"

"I was scared the monsters might get me. They live in the dark. Why did you leave me? I want my mommy."

I felt my hands turn into fists.

"Jesus, we were only gone a couple of hours and you're almost five now. So stop whining and STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOMMY. SHE'S GONE, SHE'S NOT COMING BACK. SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU AND SHE'S A USELESS STUPID BITCH WHO CAN HARDLY LOOK AFTER HERSELF. NOW GO TO BED."

I knew I was shouting but I'd had enough. I picked Ellie up by her arms and dragged her upstairs shutting her door on her cries and pleas for me to stay mixed with calls for her mommy.

Stomping back downstairs I found Sharon standing in the kitchen with a glass of Southern Comfort in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

She turned to look at me.

"I can't keep doing this Doug. You have to deal with her or I'm walking."

Cursing I snatched the drink from her and emptied it in one swallow feeling the warm burn as it slid down my throat.

"I will. I told you I would. Just leave it until tomorrow. I'm tired and I need the sack. You coming?"

She took my hand and smiled at me but I could see she meant what she said, I would have to deal with my daughter in the morning and straighten her out.

Sharon woke me in the middle of the night.

"Doug, I heard something downstairs. I think someone's down there."

I groaned then listened but all was quiet.

"You were dreaming, go back to sleep."

I lay back down and closed my eyes but opened them again almost immediately, she was right. I heard a soft sound from downstairs as of someone was moving around but I thought it was probably Ellie. She had missed supper and woke hungry. She knew the cupboards were out of bounds, I didn't want her helping herself to cookies but she was allowed to help herself to juice or milk from the fridge and fruit of course.

"Go see."

I groaned again, I just wanted to go back to sleep but I knew Sharon wouldn't stop until I had been to take a look. She was paranoid about burglars after her place had been broken into a few years ago.

"OK, OK. I'm going."

Grabbing my shorts I pulled them on almost toppling over when one leg got tangled inside the opening in the dark and cursing. I swear I heard Sharon's giggle as I stumbled downstairs quite expecting to see Ellie sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and an apple.

There were no lights on downstairs which gave me pause for thought. Ellie wouldn't be walking around in the dark, she was afraid of monsters in the night. I continued more warily as I heard the faintest of sounds from the back door. In the closet under the stairs was a baseball bat and I took it out trying not to make any sound then hefting it and reassured by its weight I continued into the kitchen to find the back door standing wide open.

Concerned now I grabbed a knife from the block and armed with both weapons I moved cautiously to the door and peered out. A hand snaked from the darkness and grabbed the hand that held the knife wrapping around the blade. I felt a tremendous jerk and found myself propelled into the darkness to meet its owner.

Sharon

I waited for Doug to come back to bed and when he didn't I tried to decide what to do. I was too scared to go down myself or even call for him. I looked at the alarm clock and decided to give him ten more minutes. Maybe he had gone outside to make sure any intruder hadn't damaged or stolen the cars.

Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of him so panicking now I called 911 and explained the situation. If Doug turned up now it didn't matter, the cops would understand. Only when I saw the flash of blue lights did I chance going downstairs. The first officer asked me to stay with him and explain what had happened while his partner checked out the ground floor of the house. When he didn't find any sign of Doug or an intruder in the house the two of them went out back as the back door had been standing open when the first officer checked the kitchen.

Only then did I think about Ellie asleep in her room and go back up to check on her. I needn't have bothered, she was peacefully unaware that her daddy had gone missing. I felt uneasy, I didn't want to get stuck with the kid, I wanted to go looking for Doug but I could hardly leave her alone with cops in the house.

When I heard one of them call for me I left Ellie closing the door quietly so as not to wake her and went back downstairs. He stood in the kitchen holding the splintered remnants of a baseball bat, one I recognized as Doug's and I told him so.

"Where did you find it?"

"Just outside the rear door. It looks like it was smashed against something with enough force to splinter it. We also found a bent carving knife that appears to have come from the block on your countertop."

I felt sick, what had happened to Doug?

"Mrs Deacon, could you describe what your husband was wearing when he went downstairs?"

"Yes, a pair of blue check shorts. Why?"

"I'm really sorry ma'am but I think we just found his body in the street. It looks like he was hit by a semi. Maybe he was chasing whoever broke into your house."

At the last words, my world went black and the next thing I remembered was lying on the couch in the lounge while one of the officers asked for a medic and the homicide detectives.

I had no idea what I was going to do, I couldn't think straight. So, I was relieved when the police officer asked if there was someone he could call for me. I managed to get out my sister's phone number before fleeing to the bathroom and being violently sick. My world had suddenly come crashing down around me, Doug was dead and I was all alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Peter**

I guessed the Major would be headed to the airport, if he was looking for revenge then Italy would be his destination but he wasn't there and I cursed my own stupidity. What had he drummed into me? Never make assumptions. People don't always do what you expect them to. Always follow the clues, the tracks, never ever think you know the enemy's next move, it could easily get you killed.

Well, it hadn't got me killed, but it had wasted precious time. Time I could ill afford to waste. I had to go back to the beginning, to the girl's apartment block and start over.

This time I followed his trail which led south towards Sea-Tac before carrying on west to Tacoma then back north. Where the fuck was he going? Canada? Nope, he could have headed straight north if he planned on crossing the border. Could he be headed for Port Angeles or even Forks? If so, why? I was pretty sure if Edward or Alec were anywhere in the States Darius would have given me the heads up but I called him anyhow. Just to be on the safe side. Only to discover he was watching Volterra, both Alec and Edward were now there, and he had no more idea than me why the Major hadn't hopped on a plane the first opportunity he got.

"Trust me. If I hear anything I'll call. In the meantime, see if you can get him to stop and take a beat. If he acts on instinct he's gonna end up dead or in deep trouble. You can tell him I speak from personal experience."

I gave up trying to second guess my friend and continued to follow his trail stopping only briefly to call Alice and tell her where I guessed the Major was headed. If she was right, and it pissed me right off to have to admit that she usually was, then maybe she could explain his actions.

"He's going to see what the situation is with Bella's daughter. He may not even understand why he's doing it Peter but that's where he's going. Let me know when you catch up to him. Tell him his actions just proved what I told him earlier and that he needs to get back to Seattle ASAP. Tell him we have that situation covered."

OK, I had to admit what she said made sense but that didn't mean I had to like it. The idea of the Major getting tied up with a human was marginally worse than him and the energizer bunny. Charlotte would have a field day when I filled her in on the situation but I decided to wait until I had more concrete news.

I just hoped we could get this mess cleaned up before Christmas. If I wasn't there to put a present under the tree for my wife on Christmas morning my life wouldn't be worth living for months afterward, I knew that from past bitter experience. Charlotte was usually sweet tempered and loving but even she had her limits.

Much against my better judgment and recent experience, I decided to roll with Alice's hunch and make straight for Port Angeles but as I approached the Olympic highway something told me to wait. Call it intuition or just plain old luck but half an hour later I caught sight of the Major driving south fast.

He turned off onto Hurricane Ridge road heading into the national park and I followed, wondering what the hell he was up to now. Maybe his long incarceration had scrambled his brain. I could think of no sane reason for him to be hightailing it into the mountains right now.

When he turned off that road onto one with numerous signs saying Obstruction Point Road, closed from October to July, I gave up trying to second guess him and concentrated on following instead. This was a dirt road with steep drop-offs and sharp switchbacks, easy for me on foot, but I could see why the road was closed for so long. With a long-suffering roll of the eyes, I continued following, keeping his car in sight until it turned a sharp corner. Then I heard the brakes squeal in protest as he stamped on them. I approached more cautiously now and saw the road ahead was obstructed by a landslide. There was no way he was getting any further unless he planned on continuing his trip on foot. In fact, if he had planned on such a route why the fuck hadn't he gone on foot from the get-go?

I melted into the tree line and watched as he got out and looked around, was he expecting another track or looking for someone? He turned until he was staring straight at my hiding place and I stepped out.

"Major, fancy meeting you here. A great view isn't it?"

"What are you doing Peter? Following me?"

"Nah, I just felt like a nice stroll up here in the mountains. Plus there was always the thought that you might get yourself into more trouble."

"Did Alice send you?"

I gave him a sarcastic look.

"Send me? Since when did I take any notice of what the demented pixie says?"

His shoulders slumped and he beckoned for me to join him.

"Maybe you can tell me what the fuck I am doing."

I frowned, he sounded genuinely baffled and when I approached the car I could see why. Curled up on the back seat, half hidden under a blanket, was a little girl dressed only in pajamas and clutching a rag doll.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you doing? Is that Bella's daughter?"

He nodded.

"I don't know what's going on, Peter. I planned on going to Italy. I even set off for the airport then the next thing I knew I found myself renting a car and driving to Port Angeles. Something just took hold of me."

"So you decided to get yourself a little souvenir of your trip? A postcard a little too mundane for you?"

He shook his head staring in over my shoulder at the sleeping girl.

"So, how come you ended up with her in your car?"

He leaned against the side of the car and closed his eyes for a second as if gathering his thoughts and I began to worry that he really was losing his mind.

"I found myself outside the house just watching. Bella's ex and his wife are real pieces of work. You know they left her on her own in the house while they went drinking? How is that right?"

I shrugged,

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm a little rusty on the whole parenting scene."

"I was thinking that the little girl would be better off with her mom. She was asking for Bella and her dad was lying to her. He told her that her mom had abandoned her, what kind of father does that?"

I ignored the question deciding it was rhetorical.

"So you just decided to save her? Like some fucking fairytale Prince? Are you crazy? There will be cops swarming all over the place and their first port of call will be her biological mom."

"It didn't go down like that. While I was watching I noticed someone else was doing the same thing. There were two of them and they broke into the house. I wasn't sure what they intended so I continued to watch. One came out with the girl and I just acted on instinct. I took him out and grabbed the girl who was asleep or unconscious, I wasn't sure which at the time. Then the other guy appeared and there was a commotion at the door. Her stepdad came out with a baseball bat and a knife. I took the weapons from him but the other guy was getting away. I didn't want to hurt Bella's ex so I just knocked him over and went after him."

"He dead?"

"They both are, I didn't have time to mess about. Bella's ex recovered faster than I anticipated and came after us, straight into the path of a huge truck. He didn't stand a chance."

"Wow! And I missed all the fun. What did you do then?"

"I dumped the two kidnappers bodies in the trunk of my car, grabbed the sleeping girl and just took off."

I walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk to look down on the two corpses, both with broken necks.

Looking over the edge of the road I nodded.

"This is as good a place as any to dump these two. Then we can work out what to do with the kid."

He just stood looking at the little girl so with a sigh I grabbed the first corpse by the legs and swung him out of the trunk and over the edge watching as the body bounced off the rocks before hitting a ledge a hundred feet down and coming to rest. The second followed but he missed the ledge and carried on bouncing until I lost sight of him in the undergrowth at the bottom of the drop.

With that little job dealt with I joined my friend.

"So, what now? Where are you going to take her?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea, Peter."

"Well, I guess we should find somewhere a little warmer before she wakes up. How about my place? Charlotte would look after her until it's safe for her to be reunited with her mom."

I waited but for the longest time he didn't speak and I was wondering just how I would explain this to Charlotte.

"My ID was fake, the rental company doesn't have anything that would help the cops find me. We'll torch the car then get her across the border. The cops won't be looking for her in Canada, not this quickly. Once there I can arrange for new papers and we can fly to Boulder or I could take her to Denali. I hate to ask Esme but she'd be safe there."

"It's your call, but I should probably let Alice know what's happening. If Bella gets a call that her daughter is missing shes gonna lose it."

He frowned as if decision making was suddenly an effort for him. This was not like the Major at all.

"Major? You hear me?"

His eyes regained focus at my words.

"Yeah, I hear you. Let's get outta here. You can call later. Getting out of the cold is more important right now. You drive. I need to think."

"OK. Where to?"

"I'll call Darius. See where the nearest airstrip is. Hold on."

Darius didn't seem at all surprised by the Major's call, only telling him that he was monitoring all communications traffic into and out of Volterra and would let him know the minute one of his targets became vulnerable.

"Thank you. For now, I need to get a package from here to a safe location. You have my location I take it?"

"Of course. How far do you need to get? Local or International?"

"Local. I need a safe place too."

"Well now, I can get a helicopter but that's a little noticeable. How about you make your way to Murdoch beach and I'll pick you up by seaplane. I happen to know a nice little place, Fawn Island. The guy who looks after the place will happily take a vacation for a few weeks. Will that do you? It'll be safe enough for any 'companions' you might have."

"Great. We'll head there now."

"Give me three hours to organize it. I'll give you a heads up when I'm closing in on you."

Once Darius hung up the Major turned to me.

"I don't know how much longer she'll be asleep, the guy who took her gave her something that knocked her out. We'll dump the car here and go back on foot."

"Whatever you say. Can I call Alice now?"

"OK. Just tell her the kid is safe and once we get her somewhere safe Bella can talk to her. I have no idea who tried to snatch the kid and I don't want to give them any second chance at her. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make the attempt and I want to know why."

"Fine with me. It'll only take a minute."

 **Emmett**

I'd only left the girls half an hour when Alice called me back.

"Bella just got a visit from a Seattle detective. Someone snatched Ellie a couple of hours ago and her ex got killed chasing them. Bella's in a really bad way. I think the cops suspected she might have had something to do with it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back?"

"No, if there are any clues you'll see them a lot easier than the cops. We have to find her, Emmett."

I could hear the fear in Alice's voice and could only imagine the state Bella was in right now.

"OK. As soon as I get anything I'll call. Tell Bella I will find Ellie for her."

I just hoped I could keep that promise, there were some real sicko's in this world and an innocent little girl was a tempting target.

When I reached the house in Port Angeles it was swarming with cops and I moved closer to listen to a couple of uniformed officers keeping guard at the crime scene tape that isolated the house from those around it.

"It was a real mess. The truck must have been going like crazy to smash a body like that."

"And it never stopped. There must be blood and guts splattered all over the front of it."

"You think the guys who took the little girl were driving?"

"I don't know. For now, they're pulling out all the stops to find the kid. I heard one of the detectives say they visited the mother but the kid wasn't there. I guess it's the first place they thought of."

"So, she in the clear?"

"An absolute mess from the sound of things, poor woman. I really hope they find her before anything happens to her."

Moving carefully I circled the area looking for anything that might tell me where the abductors took the little girl. Reaching the road that ran at the back of the houses I stopped, frozen in place as I recognized one of the scents as Jasper's. He'd been here recently, but why? I also separated out two other scents that I'd caught closer to the house, were these the abductors? Everything was overlaid by the stench of Doug's blood where the truck had hit him but I was sure about these three.

I walked clear of the area and called Alice back with my news only to be told by her that Peter had just rung in with good news. Jasper had Ellie and she was safe although he hadn't given her any details, but promised that he would be in touch again once it was safe to do so. In the meantime, she and Rose were going to stay with Bella to give her their support.

"She's a wreck, Em. First, she heard that her daughter had been abducted and now she finds out Jasper has Ellie. She thinks he abducted Ellie and killed Doug to get back at her for the things Edward told him she'd been a party to. I tried to tell her that's not what happened but until I have the complete story I don't think I' going to be able to convince her of that. What did you find out? Anything that might help?"

"There were certainly two guys at the house and I think they might be the ones who tried to abduct Ellie. The way I read it Jazz saw what was happening and stepped in to save her. As for Doug, well, the cops are convinced it was a truck that hit him, do you want me to see if I can get a look at the medical examiner's report?"

"If you can. Anything at all that might help put Bella's mind at rest. She's terrified at what Jazz might do to Ellie and nothing Rose or I say is helping."

"Then I'll see what I can do. Give her my love and tell her I'm doing all I can. I'll see if I can find anything to give me a clue where Jazz might have taken Ellie but I'd bet my life he would never hurt her."

"Me too but it's Bella we have to convince and after his little performance with her earlier that's not going to be easy."

"Maybe I should try to find out who did try to snatch her and why. It could be connected to Doug and his shady dealings."

"Good idea. Thanks, Em. Keep in touch."

I had a mountain to climb trying to get all the information I could to convince Bella that Ellie was safe with Jazz but maybe if I could trace the real abductors it might help.

 **Happy New Year to all my readers. Love Jules xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

I still felt sick despite Alice's assurances that Ellie was OK. First I heard that she'd been abducted, Doug was dead and I was a suspect. I'm not sure I could have coped without Rosalie's calm presence. She took charge of the situation explaining to the detectives who had come hammering on my door that she was my cousin visiting from Boston. She told the cops I had been at work the day before and didn't get home until 10 p.m which they verified with my boss. It didn't give me time to drive to Port Angeles and snatch my daughter. Of course, I could have hired someone else to do so but I think my near collapse on hearing the news persuaded them that I had nothing to do with the abduction or, God forbid, Doug's death.

When they finally left, promising to be in touch if they heard anything and leaving me a contact number, Rosalie made me sit down and drink a glass of water and take some Tylenol for my stress-induced headache. Ever since the accident I suffered from splitting headaches if I was under stress and this certainly qualified.

I begged her to drive me to Port Angeles, I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here and wait for news, my little girl was missing.

"She must be terrified, Rosalie. What do you think is happening to her? Who would take her? I don't understand."

Rosalie did her best to calm me but I couldn't sit still and eventually she agreed to take me to Doug's although I knew I wouldn't be allowed in the house. That reminded me about Sharon and I wondered how she was doing. Had she seen the accident? Did she know anything about Ellie's abduction? Surely if she did, then she would have told the police.

As I grabbed my coat and purse Alice's phone rang and I heard her speaking quickly to the caller but took no notice until I heard her speak Jasper's name. Whirling around from the door I grabbed her arm.

"Jasper? Is that him?"

Alice looked at me with the strangest expression.

"No, it's Peter but he says Jazz has Ellie and that she's safe."

I stared at her, unable to comprehend her words at first.

"She's safe? Ellie is safe? Where is she? What happened?"

Then the memory of my last encounter with Jasper hit me and I almost fell as the room started to swim.

"Jasper has Ellie? Why? Why would he take her? Did he kill Doug too? Is this because of me? I told him I had nothing to do with Edward's plan. I didn't know anything about it. You have to tell him that. Tell him to bring Ellie back. Why would he take her if not to make me pay for his incarceration? No, no. She's a child, an innocent little girl. Please, Alice. I beg you get him on the phone so I can talk to him. Ask him to bring her home."

Alice glanced quickly at Rosalie then back at me.

"Peter said he's taking Ellie somewhere safe. That he won't bring her here because it's not safe and the police will think you arranged the abduction. Surely you can see that Bella?"

I shook my head, crying in fear and frustration now.

"No. I don't care. I want my daughter back. Tell him he can have me. I'll agree to anything if he brings her back. I did it, I arranged it all with Edward. He can kill me but not my daughter, not Ellie."

I sank to my knees feeling wretched. Was I responsible for all this? If anything happened to my precious little girl I couldn't live with myself. Jasper's history came back to me, little things I had heard. How he had been a human hunter until he met Alice. How he had trained newborns and killed hundreds if not thousands of humans while he lived with Maria in Mexico. He'd been locked up for three years and was now with Peter, his friend who had the red eyes of a vampire who drank human blood. My little girl was in the company of two vampires either of whom could decide to kill her in a heartbeat. What would happen if she fell over and cut her knee? Images of what might happen flooded through my mind like a horror movie on fast forward and I found myself shaking violently.

I heard what Alice and Rosalie were saying but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. They didn't know why Jasper had gone to Port Angeles. If he'd killed Doug and why he had abducted my daughter and the only explanation I could come up with was to torture me, as payback. Even Emmett's assertion when he called soon after Peter that there had been two men at the house did little to alleviate my fears. Nothing else made any sense. Who else would want to hurt an innocent little girl? And why hadn't Peter or Jasper called back and let me talk to Ellie?

"Bella, I need you to calm down and listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Can you do that?"

I looked up at Rosalie who was staring at me compassionately.

"I know you are worried and you've had a terrible shock but please. Emmett is going to find out who wanted to take Ellie and why but there are some things you need to know about your ex-husband."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Doug? I don't care about him, just my daughter."

She knelt in front of me and took my hands in hers looking directly into my face.

"You know Emmett found some things about Doug that we planned on using to pressure him into letting you have Ellie back?"

I nodded, "Yes, you told me but as I told you I already knew he had a few shady deals. We argued about it. Nothing really criminal though as far as I could see. But what has that got to do with Jasper taking Ellie?"

"Well, Emmett discovered that Doug was involved in something serious and he's going to find out what it was and who was behind it. He thinks it might have been people involved in that business who were going to abduct Ellie. Jasper just happened to be there at the right time to save her from them. If Emmett is correct then maybe Jasper is right in keeping Ellie out of circulation as well as protecting you from suspicion of complicity in this mess."

What Rosalie said made sense at first but then the questions popped into my mind.

"But why was Jasper in Port Angeles at all? Alice said he was going to Italy to find Edward and Alec."

Rosalie hesitated and I was on her like a snake on a mouse.

"What aren't you telling me, Rosalie? Just tell me."

"OK. Alice saw it or sensed it so she should tell you."

I stopped her from releasing my hands by grasping them tightly with my own.

"No, you tell me, Rose."

"The reason Jasper didn't kill you, the reason he brought you back here and the reason he was drawn to Port Angeles are all related. He's in love with you although he doesn't understand, or maybe it would be more accurate to say he refuses to accept it."

I began to laugh, the idea was so ridiculous but then Rosalie's expression stopped me.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Listen, Bella. The state Jasper was in when he found you he should have ripped you to pieces without giving it a second thought. He was under the impression you had helped to arrange his incarceration and torture and he wanted revenge. You know what vampires are like, you saw James. How ruthless he was and he was only playing with you. Jasper was fuelled by rage yet here you are. He wanted to go to Italy, he probably even started out for the airport. He fought the feeling that was drawing him to you so another took over, the pull from your daughter. You should be thanking the God who looks over you for sending him there just in time to save Ellie. We know Jasper won't hurt your daughter, he's incapable of doing anything that would hurt you. I don't think he's willing to face his feelings yet but he would protect Ellie with his life, you have to believe that. If there are people after her then she couldn't be in better hands."

I wanted to believe what she was saying and I could see both she and Alice who stood at her side did, it was just so hard. I wanted to see Ellie with my own eyes. Take her in my arms and hold her close. Would Doug have done something so bad that it put his daughter in danger? Probably not intentionally but if he got in over his head then maybe he didn't see it coming.

"I need to speak to her, Rose. I have to see my daughter. It's been so long and she must be really frightened among strangers."

Rose nodded and looked up at Alice.

"Call Peter back and explain the situation. At least let Bella talk to Ellie."

Alice nodded smiling at me reassuringly before taking out her phone once more.

"Right. Why don't you get yourself tidied up and I'll see if I can rustle up some food? When did you eat last?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, besides I have to get ready for work. I can't afford to lose my job, especially now."

She stared at me as I was mad.

"Number one, you need to keep your strength up and number two there is no way you are going into work. Your boss won't expect you after hearing from the cops. I'll call and let them know you need a few days off and I'll make it equally clear that sacking you would be a really bad idea."

I could see this was not open to discussion and I was grateful for Rose's help. We had never been close when Edward and I were together but somehow I felt better for her presence, even more than with Alice being here.

 **Emmett**

It wasn't difficult to follow Doug's life of crime once I hacked into his computer, the one that I took from it's hiding place in the garage attached to the house. I'd seen him hide it there while I'd been watching him and guessed that's where he kept all the stuff he didn't want anyone else to see. Along with his work cell phone, it gave me the whole story.

At first, he had been small time, taking in the odd hit car and breaking it down for spare parts then he had become noticed by the larger fish in the pond. They made him an offer he couldn't refuse, especially as it meant a lot more money in his pocket. His wife was a serial spender and it looked like he was struggling to keep up with her.

He began moving stolen luxury cars across the border with false documentation provided by his 'friends' in Seattle. All had gone well for a year and he had put a deposit on a big house and a new car for Sharon before discovering the cars he was transporting also held quantities of drugs, mainly cocaine, concealed in specially adapted engine parts. Instead of keeping his mouth shut he had tried putting the squeeze on his new best friends for a bigger cut.

Whether they planned on Ellie's abduction as a lesson in what might happen if he didn't keep his mouth shut and stop being so greedy or whether they knew he began keeping records and feared he might go to the authorities so planned on keeping her as a way of ensuring his silence I didn't know. Now he was dead was Ellie safe?

An email came in while I was busy and it told me all I needed to answer that question.

"We want our papers or next time it will be you and the kid. We know your husband put them in a safe place. Call us."

So, either Sharon was involved or this was a warning to find her husband's business papers and hand them over or die. The email address was her private one but they could have gotten hold of that easily enough. Did she know? And if she did should I follow the paper trail? I guess it was the only way to ensure Ellie's safety, Bella's too maybe, if Sharon tried to point the finger in her direction to get the heat off herself. I needed to speak to someone so I called Rose and filled her in.

"You should call Jazz."

"His phone is switched off."

"Peter then, he'll pass it on. Jazz will know what to do next."

"OK. How's Bella?"

"She's holding up, just. She wants to speak to Ellie and I'm really hoping Jazz will call soon. You be careful Em. Love you."

"Love you too, Rosie. See you soon."

It was always a wrench cutting a call with Rosie, I hated being away from her but we had to look after Bella and her daughter, it's why we had come here in the first place. It just turned out to be more complicated than we had anticipated, but then when was anything connected with Bella ever simple? I couldn't help a smile at that thought as I dialed Peter's number and waited for him to answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Peter**

Well, this wasn't quite how I had anticipated spending the weeks leading up to Christmas. My plan was, go track down Eddie boy, find the Major, get him out of whatever fucking mess he'd gotten himself into and get home in time for a Christmas kiss or two from my wife as a thank you for her present. However, firstly I didn't need to find Eddie to find the Major, second my chances of making it home in time for Christmas were beginning to look unlikely and, thirdly, I hadn't even bought Charlottes present yet. Hell, I didn't even know what I was gonna get her.

As we ran to the coast to meet up with Darius I glanced over at the kid still asleep in the Major's arms. If she woke up before we got on that seaplane she was gonna start screaming and fighting and probably get us caught by the local humans. I didn't mind ending a few of them, hell it would be good to get a fresh drink, but a string of bodies might just bring us to the attention of the authorities.

I just hoped whoever drugged her knew what they doing. Of course, there was the other alternative. That whatever they'd given the kid would prove to be fatal in which case I had a feeling our asses would be in trouble with all the female Cullens, not to mention her momma.

"It would be nice if just once you and I could meet up like normal people. Have a couple of beers, hang out, maybe shoot a few hoops, you know what I mean?"

My friend turned to glance at me.

"You and I have never been normal Captain, why the hell should we act like we are?"

I had to admit he had a point, and he was actually interacting with me at last. I could handle a rattlesnake mean Major but the latest, silent hesitant version, was something I couldn't cope with. I was hoping Darius might be able to snap him back to normal. We could tell the girls where to come then set off for Volterra via Boulder to placate Charlotte. Fighting I understand, parenting, that was a strange and scary fucking country that I wanted no part of.

When we reached a safe location, still hidden from view but where we could watch out for the plane, the Major laid the kid still wrapped in the blanket and supplemented by his jacket on the dry ground under a huge tree then stood staring out to sea.

"Tell me you have a plan, Major."

"I have a plan."

"Could you say it with a little more emphasis? At least let me think you mean it."

He turned to look at me.

"I have a plan. The child needs protection and once I have that in place I plan on going to Italy. I have a score to settle with certain people there and I want to be ready when they make a mistake."

"Don't you mean if they make a mistake? Don't forget Darius has been waiting centuries for Caius to pop his head over the parapet."

His eyes grew colder as he replied.

"Darius has more patience than me. If they don't come out then I'll be forced to go in there and drag their sorry asses outside."

"You're going to storm Volterra? Are you crazy?"

"Possibly. I prefer to think of it as extremely fucking angry though."

I smiled, now that I could relate to.

"Then you're going to need some help, Major."

He shook his head,

"This is my battle, Peter, Not yours."

"Hey, we're brothers. Your fight is my fight, that's just the way it goes, Major."

He sighed deeply then turned to look at the little girl again.

"Thank you, Peter. I…"

He was cut off by the sound of the seaplane in the distance and picked the girl up again.

I checked to see there was no one around and then motioned for him to follow me down to the beach.

 **Jasper**

Truth be told, I had no idea what my next move was going to be. Inside, a tremendous battle was being fought between the two parts of myself. The warrior needed vengeance. He wanted to go back to Italy and demand that Aro give him justice. The other part, the man, wanted to stay and keep this little girl safe. To take her mother in his arms and never ever let her go. The trouble was that I couldn't do both and only one needed my full attention. I knew that Rose, Emmett, and Alice were more than capable of looking after Bella and her daughter. They didn't need me to do that but only I could get revenge for what had been done to me.

When I left that cursed labyrinth the only thing I could think about was hunting down Edward, Bella, and Alec and tearing them to shreds a little at a time. That made sense to me then, it still did now, but there was Bella to consider. Edward had deliberately made her a target of my rage. Was that because he knew I would hunt her down first as the easiest of the three to reach. Did he assume it would give him more time to hide from me? Or, in his delusion did he really think that Bella would have approved of his actions? He was just deluded enough to persuade himself of it.

Alice's words still bothered me as did my reactions, my decisions since I saw Bella again. This time had been different. Before, Bella had been Edward's girlfriend, at first a danger I had been happy to offer my services to dispose of and then, as I got to know her someone who intrigued me. The only human I had ever encountered who appeared to like us despite knowing what we were. I had sensed even then that she trusted me and I… Well, I had found myself drawn to her and fought it every inch of the way for Alice and Edward's sake.

Now I was free and so was Bella, did that mean I was still drawn to her? Could Alice be right? I wasn't a fool, I knew what Alice meant when she told me I wouldn't be able to leave Bella even if she hadn't laid it out in black and white for me. The trouble was that I… If I was being honest with myself, something I tried to do at all times, I was scared of Bella and what being drawn to her meant for me. She was older now, more mature, and a mother. The young girl who had been willing to sacrifice everything for Edward was long gone. This woman had responsibilities, I could hardly expect her to give those up for me and I didn't know if I could step into the role of father figure to her child or if I even wanted to.

I'd saved the girl, yes. I'd done so for Belle's sake, it would destroy her to lose her little girl. I decided that I had no need to make a decision right now. I would wait until we reached Darius safe haven and got Ellie settled in. Once she was safe I could decide on my next move.

As we flew over the islands that dotted the sea around the coast of Washington state I listened to the talk between Peter and Darius. I'd forgotten what time of the year it was. Time had meant very little to me hidden away underground and comatose most of the time but it was almost Christmas up here on the surface and Peter was arranging a present for Charlotte with Darius' help. I guess my Christmas present to Bella would be her daughter back in her arms. The two of them had some catching up to do, a whole year's worth and they wouldn't want me interfering in that. So, my mind was made up for me. Once Bella and Elle were reunited I would take off. There would be time later, if I survived, to sort out the mess that was our relationship with each other.

 **Peter**

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned when the kid started to stir as Darius came into land at the island. It wasn't exactly the kind of place I would have chosen as a hideaway. For starters, there wasn't a food supply close by, not for a human or a vampire, and it was raining heavily making the place look really depressing.

The Major carried the girl, now half awake and asking for her daddy, from the shore to the house which was only a few hundred yards away.

Once inside he put her down and tried to explain that her mother would be coming soon but she had to be a good girl and try not to be frightened. That we were friends which was a laugh, three fully grown male vampires looking down at a little human it struck me that he was right, I guess she was safe. There wasn't enough blood in that scrawny body to satisfy a vampire's thirst.

"Where's my daddy? I was home in my bed. Is this a dream? Are you real?"

"Yes, we're real and this isn't a dream. Your daddy had to go away and we are just looking after you until your mommy gets here."

The kid wasn't stupid, she frowned at his words.

"What about mama? Did she have to go away too?"

She didn't look exactly heartbroken when he said yes to that. The kid didn't like her stepmom and from what I'd heard I could understand why.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink, please?"

The Major looked up and I shrugged, what was I? A fucking mobile grocery store? But Darius saved the day, as usual.

"I have some supplies, I'll go get them."

He was back in seconds with two huge boxes stacked with groceries. Everything a human needed to keep them going. The little girl rummaged through the boxes and pulled out a bottle of orange juice which the Major opened for her while I rounded up a mug from the kitchen.

"Thank you. May I have some cookies too?"

Happily settled on the couch with juice, cookies, and a coloring book also supplied by Darius we were able to leave her to talk in the kitchen.

"I just grabbed some things I thought she might need. You'll have to get her mom to arrange the rest and I'll fly the stuff and Bella over here to the island. This time of year no one will bother you, the island is private. There's a generator with gas supplies in the outhouse. That supplies the electricity for the lights and water pump. Water is automatically pumped up from a well. There are logs ready chopped and stacked and gas cylinders for cooking. Everything a human could want for a few weeks vacation."

"Thanks. Once I get straightened out tell me how much I owe you."

Darius grinned at my friend.

"My price is a simple one. When you head off to Volterra you allow me to go with you and we get not only Alec and Edward out of hiding but Caius too. I'm sick of waiting around for him to make a mistake."

The Major hesitated for only a second before nodding.

"OK."

"But you aren't sure how long you'll be delayed here?"

The Major smiled faintly.

"You see more than I do."

Darius grinned.

"Oh, I've known times of hesitation myself. Just make sure it doesn't get you killed."

"I will."

Bored I went through to see what the kid was doing to find she had finished the cookies and juice and was looking out of the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the ocean. Hearing me she turned around.

"I like the sea. Is my daddy coming here for me?"

"No, not yet."

"When?"

"I'm not sure kid. Why don't you color him a picture?"

She looked up at me with an intense gaze very much like the Major's that gave me a start.

"I'm Ellie. What's your name? Will you help me?"

"Peter, and I don't do coloring."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I grew up."

"Mommy's grown up and she used to color with me."

I sighed thinking good for your mommy, kid.

"Please?"

She picked up the coloring book and held it out to me.

"You can choose which picture."

Seeing that she wasn't going to give up I took the book from her and flicked through, stopping when I saw a picture of a horse.

"OK. That one."

She looked at it and nodded, "OK."

Then she handed me the box of crayons, "Which color would you like?"

I pulled out a brown crayon and saw her frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Brown is boring."

"Horses are brown, or black, or white."

"Not cartoon horses. You can have them any color."

"Yeah? Well, my horse is a real one and I choose brown."

She stared at me then shrugged, "OK."

I was suspicious, that had been far too easy and I felt uneasy at being so stubborn.

"I'll color this one."

She showed me a page with a Christmas tree and a family sitting around opening presents.

"That's me, and mommy and daddy before mommy left us."

I nodded not sure I wanted to get into that particular conversation.

"Right."

"If daddy had to go away who is going to look after me? I need my clothes and toys. Will you get them for me?"

"I think your mommy's coming to get you."

Her face fell and she shook her head her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"My mommy won't come, she doesn't love me. Daddy said she left us because she didn't love us anymore. She never sent me a birthday card or present and she never called me. I sent her pictures but she never wrote back."

What the fuck was I supposed to say to that?

"You'd better speak to the Major. He knows more than me. Let's color shall we?"

I tried distraction, anything to stop her asking more awkward questions, and it worked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Aro**

The trial was eagerly awaited by everyone in Volterra for various reasons. Many here disliked Alec's haughty manner and sense of entitlement while Edward had never made himself popular whilst here. The two could have been brothers, their arrogance and sense of superiority mirrored each other. If only Alec had listened to me he would have had more friends and felt less isolated, but only his sister really liked him. Of course, both Edward and Alec were valuable. Their gifts were powerful and useful and I think they had both imagined that my interest in their gifts would shield them from any repercussions but it seemed neither of them really knew me. I wasn't surprised in that by Edward but Alec? I had thought him more intelligent. A leader of men could never afford to value anyone above their own integrity and honor.

Marcus had been very quiet, listening rather than giving his opinion as usual, but Caius had plenty to say. Left up to him Alec and Edward would both be given a medal for bringing down the Major, something he himself would have dearly liked to have been capable of. Alternatively, Sulpicia and Athenadora were of the opinion that both should be heavily penalized. Alec by stripping all of his power and a lengthy prison sentence, Edward by the loss of his liberty if not his life.

It appeared that I would have the casting vote but which way should I fall? There was Carlisle to think of. I valued our friendship more than anything. I liked Carlisle's sense of justice, his integrity, it had been what drew us together centuries earlier when he first came to Volterra. We had argued, and what arguments they had been, but he never changed his mind. He was a vampire with a conscience and a vision of a future where vampires and humans could live together, side by side. I had laughed at his naivety, but he had proved it could be done and in the process earned my undying admiration.

He had been gracious when I called to tell him what I had learned of Edward's actions and the Major's escape and I had agreed to give Edward shelter here in Volterra but he also understood that his 'son' would face a trial for his actions. I gave him warning of the trial date and to my surprise, he and Esme arrived to witness justice being meted out.

When he asked to speak to me on the eve of the trial I thought I knew what he would ask for although I was not sure I could or should even contemplate accommodating him.

Carlisle and Esme came in looking rather uneasy, although I tried to put them at ease with a little small talk. I knew there was no point in offering them refreshments!

"Aro, my friend. Let's not beat about the bush any longer. We are here for Edward's trial."

"Of course you are, you are extremely fond of the young man so I expected you to come to plead for mercy on his behalf."

Esme leaned forward, staring at me with an intensity that gave me pause.

"No, misunderstand our motives for coming to Volterra. We did come to ask for justice, but not for Edward. All his vampire existence Carlisle and then both of us have made excuses for his actions, we freely admit as much. We saw him as our son, a young man who would grow up intellectually and emotionally but we were wrong. Although he has been on this planet for more than a century Edward has learned nothing. He is still the self-absorbed seventeen year old he was when Carlisle changed him, although we both tried to teach him to think of others and see the world as a place where he needs to find his place, not as his own playground. We both know how much you value Carlisle's friendship and feared that you may be tempted to show him mercy for that very reason."

I stared at her, taken aback. Her words were the last I had expected to hear. I think that Esme's level-headedness had finally rubbed off on my friend.

"So why are you here? What is it you want of me? You said justice."

"Yes, I did. We are looking for justice for Jasper. It's as simple as that. I don't know how, but we both believe that he has been badly served by Edward and Alec and that he deserves justice. Something he will never get while Edward and Alec are offered the protection of the Volturi. We suspect that if you aid them, give them sanctuary, then you will force an innocent man to do the unthinkable and attempt to take them by force."

Esme was merely putting into words my own fears. The Major wasn't a fool, but he did have powerful friends who hated us as much as he now did. Friends like Darius, who would be only too happy to join him if he had a plan and the Major would have a plan, that was plain enough.

The Volturi were powerful, but our power relied on gifts and he had already shown that he could outwit our most powerful gift. Given time he would work out how to overcome the rest because he had to in order to get justice for himself if we denied him it. Of course, others would see our actions as weak if we gave into him and unjust if we did not. What I had to weigh up was which would be the better outcome for us?

"I see. Well, I have to admit to being somewhat taken aback by your request, but exceedingly glad to hear it. There is a division among the council members as to how we should try Edward and Alec and I have given the matter a good deal of thought because of that."

Esme smiled and sat back.

"Thank you for listening to us, Aro, and for being so honest. We were concerned that consideration of Carlisle's feelings might color your judgment and we decided you should be made fully aware of the way we feel. Edward has pushed the limits over the years but never gone so far outside the accepted norms. We cannot punish him for such actions, nor can we try to excuse them so we are asking you to be an impartial and wise judge tomorrow."

"Have you spoken to Edward yet?"

"No. We wanted to speak to you first. We are going to see him when we leave here."

"Very well. Thank you for your candor. I hope I do not disappoint you at the trial."

 **Carlisle**

I had left Esme to do the talking because her earnestness was so apparent and Aro did not know her very well. He could read my own thoughts and emotions and would know that I agreed with every word she uttered, much as it pained me. Facing Edward was, for me, going to be the bigger trial.

I still loved my son, of course, I did, but I understood he had finally crossed a line that could not be crossed and must pay for such actions. Had he really intended to kill Jasper eventually? Or hadn't he worked through the consequences of his actions? I wanted to believe the latter, but the pain in my heart told me I was deluding myself. My son was willing to kill his own brother, he could do nothing else if he wanted to remain safe. Did he realize that whether Aro offered him sanctuary or not he was living on borrowed time? Jasper would never rest until he had Edward's head on a stake, Alec's too, although he wasn't my concern right now.

Edward was pleased to see us, although I could see he was surprised to see Esme had accompanied me. He knew how much Esme feared the Volturi, but I could see he was thinking that she had come out of fear for him.

His room was spartan but it wasn't a cell. There were guards at the door, but they were superfluous, where else would Edward go? He had come here because it was the only place that could offer him safety.

"Carlisle, I knew you'd come. Esme, you too. Come in and sit down. I'm sorry I cannot offer you more comfort but I am not at liberty to offer more at present. Have you spoken to Aro? I guess you know he plans on putting Alec and me on trial. I know it's just a formality, but even so, it tends to be unsettling. Have you… Have you heard from him?"

"Him?"

He stared at Esme taken aback by her cold tone.

"Jasper. Have you heard from him?"

"No, Edward. Why do you think Jasper would contact us? He probably believes that we were involved in your little plan."

"It wasn't like… I mean… It was his fault. He did it, he destroyed my happiness, he took Bella away from me… I..."

Esme shot to her feet fuelled by anger and reaching across the table, slapped him hard across the face.

He rocked backward, shocked, taken by surprise by her sudden flash of unexpected, and out of character physicality.

"Just shut up Edward. Listen to yourself. You blame everything on someone else. Do you never take responsibility for your own actions? You decided to leave Bella behind and not only that. The woman you profess to love, Bella Swan, how could you paint a huge target on her back and point Jasper straight at her? Is that love? If it's your idea of it, then thank God she got away from you in time. It's about time you stood up and took responsibility for all the stupid and dangerous actions you've taken. Don't think you can look for any special considerations from the Volturi. After all, by dragging Alec into your stupid plan you made them a target too. I'm sick of Carlisle and I tidying up after you and sticking up for you."

Edward lashed out verbally.

"You're just jealous of the relationship between me and Carlisle, you always have been."

Now it was my turn to speak.

"No, Edward, you're wrong. Esme has no reason to be jealous. I love you like a son, but Esme... She's my mate, the love of my life and if I had to choose, God forbid, I would choose Esme every time. She knows that, she has no reason to be jealous of you. My son, you have disappointed me for the very last time, I can't help you and I wouldn't if I could. You see I have a family and I love my family, every last one of them, but I expect them to love and stand by each other and you… You betrayed that trust when you decided to act against your brother for no reason and without warning. I hope Aro doesn't decide that you should lose your life, but you should be aware that he has the power to do so."

Edward was no longer smiling, instead, he was pacing the room, rubbing his cheek and agitated by the truth he could hear in our thoughts. He understood he had crossed the line and that there was no way back. He would never be a part of the family again, it would be impossible, and that frightened him more than anything, becoming an outsider.

He begged and pleaded for our help knowing how close Aro and I were but eventually realizing that it was in vain he began to curse us for deserting him. He was terrified, but I couldn't forgive what he had done to an innocent man. Or to an innocent woman too if you took Bella into consideration which we did. So, we said our goodbyes suggesting that he use the next few hours to think about his actions and left him.

As we walked back to our suite Esme grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Carlisle, are you sure? I know how much Edward meant to you, means to you. Are you sure you want to step away?"

I pulled her close, hugging her, grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"Edward left me no choice. I still love him, of course I do, and I will be devastated by whatever punishment Aro decides to mete out, but Jasper deserves my support, our support and justice, and that's what family is all about, accepting the pain as well as the good times. Knowing when to let go and who to stand by."

She smiled a little sadly and we walked on knowing that by the next evening we might be mourning the death of a son.

"Are you going to call Alice? See if she knows anything more? Where Jasper is? Don't you think he should have been here by now? Or at least be demanding justice from the Volturi? I'm so worried about him and I want him to know that we stand beside him."

"I will call Alice to see how Bella is doing. I'm so glad they found her and I'm proud that they are trying to help the girl. As for Jasper, he'll be here when he decides the time is right, and if he feels unhappy with justice Volturi style he will demand more."

"You don't think he will approve of Aro's justice do you?"

"Unless Aro chooses death? No. I think Jasper will be looking to wreak his own kind of justice on Alec and Edward and God help anyone who gets in his way or attempts to stop him."

Esme shivered and I pulled her closer.

"Let's just try concentrating on getting through the trial tomorrow. We can concentrate on Jasper after that."

"Bella too, Carlisle. If she'll see us."

I smiled.

"Yes. Bella too my love. We have some apologizing to do to that young lady."

It was strange being back in Volterra after so long. I had been naive and lost when I came here for the very first time and Aro had taken me under his wing. We had found we had a lot in common, but also a lot of things we did not agree on. Both tried to persuade the other of the rightness of their values but eventually decided we liked each other just the way we were. It made for some very interesting debates and the more we talked the closer we became. I only left because I wanted more. I wanted to use the skills I had learned in medicine to help the humans who shared the planet with me. Aro of course, scoffed at my concern, but that didn't stop us from staying in touch. I should have visited more often, but my vocation took over my life until I met first Edward and then Esme. I promised myself that in the future, I would keep in closer contact with Aro.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Bella**

This waiting was driving me crazy. My daughter had been snatched from some unknown kidnappers only to be taken away to some secret location by Jasper and his friends and I was unable to go to her because the police were still eyeing me with suspicion. I had a rock-solid alibi from my boss at the diner yet still they refused to leave me alone. They couldn't accept that just because I had been separated from my daughter I had not gone to Port Angeles to steal her away. Did they suspect me of being involved in Doug's death too? I couldn't mourn the passing of that bastard but I had never wanted him dead. He was my daughter's father and that stood for something.

I don't think without Rose's calm support I would have been able to stand the waiting. Alice tried her hardest to help but she was too energetic and only wound me up further although not intentionally. While poor Emmett was just lost, at sea among all the emotions and chose to hide away, building his case against Doug. The proof that would stop the cops from tormenting me.

I found it almost impossible to believe that he had gotten himself mixed up with organized crime but it looked like he needed money and quickly and they had offered him that. Sharon was the one to blame, she had bled him dry and then looked for more and instead of saying no he had put his neck in a noose for her. Didn't he realize that in doing so he had also put our daughter's safety at risk? She was the perfect target to put pressure on him when he balked at something they had ordered him to do.

I finally got to speak to Ellie on the fifteenth but only for a few minutes, something about tracing the call although I doubted the police were monitoring Alice Cullen's cell phone! I was very relieved when she came on the line, she sounded calm but hesitant and I remembered the things Rose and Alice had told me. The things Doug and Sharon had told my little girl about me not wanting her any longer and struggled to hold back my tears of rage and hurt.

"Mommy?"

"Ellie? Are you OK honey?"

"Yes, I'm OK. This place is really nice and Peter plays with me. He colors with me like you used to."

"Good. I...I want to see you but I can't yet. I promise I will soon."

"What happened to daddy? Why are you coming here? Daddy said you left us. He said you didn't love us anymore. Why didn't you call or write mommy?"

I didn't know how to answer her.

"I had to go away for a little while, but I'm back now and I promise you I won't ever go away again. I love you, sweetie. I always loved you and I always will. I missed you so much."

My voice was breaking and I had to stop talking before I broke down completely but I heard Ellie's voice again.

"I love you too, mommy and I miss you. Come soon."

After the phone went dead I found myself holding it to my ear as if I could still hear the echo of her voice until Rose took it gently from me.

I turned to her my vision blurred by tears.

"How is she so calm? She's usually so shy with strangers."

Rose smiled, "Jasper I suspect."

It took a moment but then the penny dropped, Jasper's gift of course! He was an empath and therefore could keep Ellie calm and happy. It wasn't the way I wanted it but it was far better than her being upset and stressed out.

Emmett came to sit with me, a sheaf of papers in one hand and asked if I felt up to talking about my late husband. I nodded automatically. All I really cared about was Ellie but I knew I should pay attention as he was trying to help me.

"I know this is difficult Bella but we need to find out who was trying to abduct Ellie so we can make sure they don't try again. With Doug dead it's unlikely, but it pays to be sure."

I nodded still thinking about my precious daughter and dreading what might have happened if Jasper hadn't been there.

"OK. I followed the paper trail from Doug to a Seattle gang that specializes in carjacking luxury cars and either chopping them for spares or more usually smuggling them across the border into Canada. Port Angeles is a good halfway point and your husband was the one who got them across. He was small time at first, he just had the ones that were too hot to chance taking across and dismantled them for the parts but recently the gang put pressure on him to take more risks and move more cars across intact. He tried to back out but the gang had plenty on him and threatened to harm his family if he refused. Doug decided to call their bluff and refused a shipment of three BMW's. That's what led to Ellie's attempted abduction. Whether he was killed by accident or by design I don't know. The truck that hit him and failed to stop could have been a car transporter, we just don't know for sure. Now, it's my guess with Doug dead that Ellie is safe but I'm willing to warn the gang off if you want."

This was so much to take in. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do for the best.

"What do you think? I mean, surely there's no reason for them to hurt my little girl now Doug is dead, is there?"

"Probably not. The only thing that concerns me is if they decide to make an example of him. Kinda see what will happen if you try to cross us. We'll get your family even once you are dead. So, I guess it would be best if we gave them a friendly warning."

"And if they don't listen? Won't you have made matters worse?"

He looked into my face and gone was the friendly grin, the warm golden eyes. In their place was a menacing expression, one that had my blood running cold.

"If they don't, then they'll be the ones who go missing. It's as simple as that."

I would never have thought I could be frightened of Emmett Cullen, he had always been the affable giant of the family but now… Now I could see he was in deadly earnest, the vampire peeking from behind the mask.

Knowing I had no choice and grateful that I had such friends and allies I nodded.

"Whatever you think is best. I couldn't bear for Ellie to be in danger, she's all I have and I already lost her once."

The smile reappeared on his face and he squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Consider it done, it's the least I can do to make amends for the past. I can't wait to meet Ellie officially."

Looking up at him I wondered what my little girl would make of the huge vampire but then understood that she would see the same as I did. A kind and thoughtful man inside a giant frame.

"What about the police? How am I going to get them off my back?"

He lifted a manilla envelope that was sitting between us on the couch.

"All the evidence they need to come to the correct conclusion is right here. An anonymous tip-off."

"But they'll still be looking for Ellie."

"It won't matter if you accept the rest of our plan to help you."

I frowned at him, "What plan?"

"We think the best thing for you and Ellie would be a fresh start so… I kinda funneled his ill-gotten gains into an offshore account and from there through several others until even the best forensic accountant couldn't follow the trail. That money is just waiting for you to use it to make a fresh start and we'll help any way we can. New names, new identities. Is there anyone you couldn't bear to leave behind, Bella? Anyone who would be an obstacle to moving on?"

I shook my head, I'd lost contact with my mother after dad died and I had no one else. A fresh start sounded like a great idea, especially when it would be financed by money that should rightfully belong to me. My dad's money that Doug had stolen from me. It was still a daunting thought, starting over with a young child but at least we would be together and no one would ever come between us again.

Thinking about that I realized just how close I had come to losing Ellie recently, first because of Edward's insane need to include me in his plot for revenge on Jasper and then Doug's stupidity in getting tangled up with organized criminals. It seemed I wasn't very good at choosing men, maybe I should give up altogether. I guess when I thought on it Edward's betrayal was the one that hurt the most. He had known I never blamed Jasper for what happened yet he had told Jasper I did. He had made me a target of the most dangerous creature on our planet without a second's hesitation.

"What are you thinking about Bella? You looked like you were ready to kill someone."

I looked up, startled by Emmett's question and aware I had been lost in a world of my own.

"Oh, nothing…."

Then I thought, no, stop hiding how you feel Bella, it's never done you any favors.

"Actually, yes. I was thinking about betrayal. About Edward. How could he do that to Jasper? And to me. He was always telling me how much he loved me and when he abandoned me he blamed Jasper, but he was the one who placed me blindfolded before the firing squad. He must have known what Jasper would do if he got free."

"I don't think it occurred to him. Edward has never been one to think things through, Bella. He probably said that just to hurt Jasper even more. He knew how betrayed Jazz would feel hearing that you blamed him for the break up between Edward and you."

"Jasper could have killed me. I mean I know Alice said he couldn't or wouldn't but would you have put money on it after hearing what Edward said? What if Jasper hadn't stopped and thought about it? He could have killed me on sight, he was so very angry. I wish I could talk to him, tell him the truth, and how sorry I am that Edward hurt him."

"I think maybe, for now, you're better at a safe distance. Jazz needs to cool his jets first. But Alice is right. If he didn't… well, if things were different he would have killed you without blinking an eye."

I watched him suspiciously. Did be really believe that there was a connection between Jasper and myself? How absurd… Or was it. I had always felt he understood me and I'd been relieved when he and Alice stayed with me in Phoenix, I'd felt safe in his presence. I guess I should just be grateful for small mercies. He had recognized the connection and saved Ellie for my sake. I owed Jasper so much. I also owed Edward big time, but I doubted I would ever get to make him pay for his actions. Jasper certainly would, of that, I had no doubt at all.

"How long before the cops get the file you gathered? I want to see my little girl. It's almost Christmas and I couldn't bear to miss another one with her."

"I'm going to get Jenks to hand it over tomorrow. Hopefully, they might just need to talk to you once more then you'll be off the hook. Why don't you spend the time organizing a special Christmas for her?"

I smiled at Emmett, at the eager look on his face and remembered he had always been a great fan of the festive season.

"I have no idea where she is. How am I supposed to get all the stuff to her in time? No, so long as the two of us are reunited I don't care, Emmett. That will be gift enough for me."

He nodded but I could see he was disappointed, no great shopping expedition for a tree and decorations. I already had a closet full of things I had brought hoping to one day see Ellie again and no idea how I was going to get it to my daughter. I just prayed the police would take notice of Emmett's file and let me be.

The small apartment felt crowded with the three Cullens here but I wouldn't have it any other way right now. They gave me hope, something long missing from my life. I didn't think I would be able to sleep that night, I could still hear Ellie's voice on the phone, the most wonderful sound I had ever heard but I dropped off almost immediately from nervous exhaustion and dreamed of our reunion.

I had hated the Cullen family, all of them, not just Edward, for the way they had abandoned me yet here they were swooping in like guardian angels to give me hope. Of course, I would still gladly murder Edward Cullen although I knew I was at the back of a short but extremely lethal queue.

A part of me wanted to hear that Jasper had killed Edward but a larger part understood that it would be a bad thing for him. Besides, Edward deserved to suffer for a very long time, not find his life ended quickly if painfully. Maybe the Volturi would mete out justice that Jasper would be able to accept? No, I doubted that and I hated the thought that I would probably never see him again to thank him. Not unless Alice was right… No, I couldn't think like that. I should be content with having my daughter back in my arms, I couldn't expect more than that, not with my luck!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Edward**

I was not allowed to see Alec or engage anyone to speak on my behalf, it seems the Volturi didn't believe in defense lawyers! I had asked if Carlisle would be at my side, but it seemed that was forbidden too. I had expected the proceedings against me to be merely a formality. I mean, sure I had persuaded Alec to help me, but he had owed me. All I had done was to call in a favor. The fact that he had hidden his actions from Aro was his decision, not mine. All I had done was to take revenge for a wrong done to me. It had nothing to do with the Volturi as far as I was concerned and I felt myself ill used to be standing before the full council trying to defend my actions.

Alec wasn't even here for me to cross-examine, where was the justice in that?

The council sat on a raised dais in the vast audience chamber which was full of spectators all eager to hear the story. Looking down on me were Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora, and Sulpicia.

They listened in silence as I told my version of events. How Jasper Hale had forced me to leave behind a girl I had strongly suspected was my mate by attacking her. He had tried to undermine my position in the Cullen family by telling lies and finally had attacked me without provocation or warning, forcing me to retaliate in order to safeguard my well being.

It wasn't until I had almost finished speaking that I dared to look at Carlisle and Esme hoping to see understanding on their faces. I had twisted the truth a little here and there but surely they would understand my motives for doing so. When I glanced in their direction it was to see their chairs were vacant. I looked around and was just in time to catch a glimpse of Carlisle's back as he followed Esme out of the chamber. They had abandoned me in my hour of need. What would Aro think of their actions?

My voice faded away and I stood mute, waiting for Aro or one of the others to speak, to ask me a question or something. Apart from the sounds of a few whispered words and the odd scraping of a chair on the stone floor as someone moved eager to hear more, there was silence for the longest time. I moved uneasily and then Aro stood up and addressed me in a quiet but determined voice.

"Edward Cullen. We have heard your testimony and that of Alec Volturi earlier and I am shocked to hear the contradictions therein. As for the Major's actions before his illegal incarceration, we have to rely on the testimony of Carlisle and Esme Cullen given earlier in the day to this council. Again the contradictions are glaringly obvious and I have to tell you that we, the council, are inclined to believe that of your 'parents' as they style themselves."

My throat felt parched as if I was thirsty although I had fed only a few hours ago and I felt my hands began to tremble with a mixture of fear and anger. How could Esme and Carlisle betray me like this? What story had they told?

"Am I permitted to hear their testimony? I think it only fair that I am allowed to rebut their words if I feel they have maligned me or my actions."

"You choose to accuse Carlisle and Esme of lying? Are you sure you wish to go down that track, Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. Because it's plain that someone has lied about the circumstances leading to my recent actions."

"Very well, but you should be aware that in doing so you lay yourself open to further charges. Those of lying to this council and accusing others of lying also. Someone whose word has always been reliable here in Volterra."

I scowled, "I want to hear the testimony against me, yes."

Aro motioned to Felix who stood and read out a copy of the testimony of those I had trusted to stand with me and yet every word condemned me further. How could Carlisle do such a thing, knowing the consequences for me?

When Felix finished and sat back down Aro turned his attention back to me.

"Do you wish to say anything more? Are the words we have just heard lies? Please, put us straight on anything you consider a slander on your actions."

"I think they are biased. I think my family feels that I acted in a way they would not have approved of, but they had no idea how much Bella meant to me."

"Ah yes. Bella Swan, the human girl you became involved with. You have been very careful not to mention how much this human understood of your true nature. Would you care to elaborate?"

I hesitated, Aro was boxing me into a corner. If I told the council that Bella had known of my real nature, then I would be guilty of breaking one of the most sacred of the Volturi's laws. If I denied it, would Aro insist on reading my thoughts and see just how much I had actually lied?

"Bella… She knew nothing and when she began to suspect I may be different I broke things off with her."

Sulpicia raised a hand.

"I have a question for Edward."

Aro motioned for her to continue.

"You told us earlier that the reason you broke off the relationship with this girl was because of the Major's attack on her. Now you say it was because she became curious. Which is it?"

She wasn't going to trap me that easily.

"She became suspicious because of Jasper's attack."

"I see. So you would have been forced to break off this relationship in any account because she would have become suspicious in time. All the Major did was to precipitate this decision, is that not correct?"

"It's Jasper, not the Major. The Major ceased to exist when he left Mexico and I'm sick of everyone treating him with such reverence. He is merely a common murderer after all. I did the Volturi a favor, Alec and I. We attempted to rid our world of a parasite, a danger to us all."

Marcus rose looking puzzled. Personally, I had thought him in a world of his own, but it seemed he had been paying attention after all.

"I'm a little confused Edward. Did you take the actions you did against the Major for your own benefit or for that of all vampire kind? I think you will find that such decisions are in the gift of the Volturi, not an individual vampire, however highly he thinks of himself."

There was a sigh of laughter and I noticed even Aro looked amused. How dare they laugh at me.

"Both of you should be thanking me."

Aro cut across my words.

"Enough Edward. We have heard all we intend to from your lips. What you have actually managed is to stir up a nest of vipers that are now poised to strike at everyone involved in your stupidity. The Major, and rest assured he has earned that title in the eyes of everyone here, is within his rights to demand satisfaction from us, from you and I am minded to allow him such."

I stared at Aro, had he lost his mind? He had promised me sanctuary here and he wanted my gift, he'd tried to recruit me often enough so what the hell was going on here?

"I am a prisoner of the Volturi and I placed myself in your hands voluntarily on the understanding that I would be safe here in Volterra. You promised me…"

Again Aro held up a hand to cut me off and now he looked genuinely annoyed.

"What did I promise you, Edward? A place to hide out until the Major gave up looking for you? A place on the ruling council maybe? Or did you think you might take over the Volturi altogether? Listen to yourself boy. You continue to lie and squirm, trying to save your own hide at the expense of everyone who has tried to help you. You do yourself no favors with your words. The council will now adjourn to consider your case."

"What about Alec? What is his punishment to be? Or is he to be spared as one of your golden gifts?"

From the look of anger that flashed across Aro's face and the fact that Felix stood and moved forward I could see I had insulted the Volturi leaders, but I couldn't take back what I had uttered so I just stood there still and silent hoping I hadn't just burned my boats.

"I think you should consider remaining silent for the rest of your trial Edward. It would certainly be in your best interest. In fact, I think we are ready to decide on your sentence."

This had all gone wrong and if I didn't speak up quickly I would find myself unable to stop this charade.

"Just a minute. I came here because I was offered protection, not a trial. This is not a trial of my peers and I do not recognize your authority over me. I am not a member of the Volturi nor did I ever vote for you to be a leader of my kind. So, I will be exercising my right to leave Volterra, now."

I turned to make for the exit only to find the way blocked by Felix and two black cloaked guards.

"Turn around Edward Cullen. There is nowhere for you to run. You may refuse to accept us as your leaders, that is your right. As the leaders of your world, however, we do have the power to make decisions on your behalf. You will be held here for the next month as our prisoner for the crime of blackmailing a member of the Volturi guard to act against the council's knowledge or approval. At the end of this time, you are free to leave. In fact, you will be banished from Volterra and cut off from any protection the Volturi may have been able to offer you. Take him away Felix."

It was far better than I had expected, a month? I could do that standing on my head and then I would be free of this place and Aro's petty rules. What did I care about his protection? I could look after myself, the Volturi were the only ones I need to worry about in my world. I would use the time to plan my retreat from the world. Find a safe place to hide until Jasper got bored looking for me and as long as I kept my wits about me he could never come upon me unexpectedly. My gift would see to that. In fact, it would be easier for him to wait for Alec to appear outside Volterra.

I was very surprised to get a visit from Carlisle an hour later, I had thought he would know better than to show his face after walking out on me at the trial but here he was.

"Edward. I've come here to say goodbye."

"I thought you did that when you turned your back on me at the trial. I never expected you to turn against me. Certainly not to give evidence against me, your own son."

"We just told Aro the truth, the fact you decided to twist it to suit your own purpose I had no control over. You are a fool, Edward and very soon you will be a dead fool. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you further. I thought you would understand that your only hope lay in Aro's goodwill, but it seems you were blind to that."

"Good will? He wanted to imprison me or worse."

"But you would have been safe, Edward. Now, you have forced him to throw you to the wolf."

"You mean Jasper? I can outwit that Neanderthal, he'll never find me."

Carlisle stared at me in disbelief then slowly shook his head.

"You haven't worked it out yet, have you?"

"Worked what out?"

"Why do you think Aro is keeping you here for a month? Surely you didn't believe it was your sentence for turning Alec against his mentor?"

I frowned, not sure what he was talking about and he nodded sadly.

"I thought not. How long do you think it will be before Jasper knows what happened here in Volterra? A month gives him plenty of time to get here, ready for your expulsion. You may be able to hide from him Edward, but do you really think you can outrun him? You are a fool, boy."

I had no words for him as he turned and left, the clanging of the door slamming shut at his back sounding like a death knell. I was indeed a fool for not understanding what Aro was doing. He wouldn't kill me himself, he didn't want my blood on his hands, but he was happy to serve me up on a platter to the one man who would have no compunction about ending my life and Carlisle was right. I couldn't outrun Jasper. I was fast, but rage and a thirst for revenge would make him faster. Had he already hunted Bella down? I should have warned her of the danger, but what would have been the point? I couldn't protect her and myself and she had no defense at all against Jasper. I just hoped he hadn't played with her, she deserved a quick and clean death. Well, I guess if I were being entirely honest, she hadn't deserved death at all, but I had wanted to rub salt into Jasper's wounds making him believe Bella had been on my side with his punishment and was mine once more. It was just a shame that Alec had dropped the ball and allowed him to escape, why was I surrounded by such incompetents?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Jasper**

Peter and Darius were busy keeping Ellie amused while I made my plans to return to Italy. Something had forced me to delay my departure and that had resulted in my saving Bella's daughter so I didn't begrudge it, but I could not afford to be sidetracked again. Emmett, Rose, and Alice had Bella's situation well in hand and very soon she would be reunited with her daughter. She had no further need of me and I had things to do. It wouldn't be easy getting Edward and Alec out from Volterra, but I was determined to wreak my revenge on them if it took me a hundred or even a thousand years.

Peter interrupted my musings with the news that Carlisle wished to speak to me. I wasn't surprised, I guessed he was preparing to beg for Edward's life. I didn't blame him although it would be a bitter blow. Still, why should I expect anything different? He was always going to protect Edward before me, I was the outsider.

I took the phone from Peter and as he retreated back to the house, I walked along the shore out of range of vampire hearing, this was going to be a private conversation.

"Carlisle. I expected to hear from you sooner or later."

"I'm sure you did. How are you son?"

"Alive and free, no thanks to Edward or Alec Volturi but then you already know this from Alice."

"Yes. I've heard what they did to you and I am so very sorry and ashamed to be connected to one of your tormentors."

I admit I was taken aback by his words and he continued as if not expecting any reply.

"I'm not calling to apologize for Edward's actions, that is for him to do. However, I did want you to know that the rest of the family had been looking for you. I need you to understand that no one in the family condones what Edward did. I'm sure you are aware that he is now in Volterra, but please Jasper. Will you do something for me?"

"That depends. If you are going to ask me to forgive Edward and leave him in peace then I'm sorry Carlisle, I cannot do that."

"No, I wasn't going to ask that, it would be an insult to you. What I want from you is an undertaking to wait until you hear from the Volturi. I think you will find that they will be surprisingly solicitous. If you go into Volterra all guns blazing in order to take Edward and Alec there will be many deaths and no one wants that, least of all Aro. Would you do that for me? I understand that your wait will not be a long one and that you are already involved in something for the moment."

He had thrown me with his request which came out of the blue.

"I don't understand, Carlisle. Why would the Volturi help me?"

"You underestimate Aro which is not unusual, many have done so over the years. Perhaps he does not desire a war with you. Maybe he wants only what you do, justice. Please, give him an opportunity to offer that to you."

"Very well, he has two days after which you can tell your friend Aro that I will soon be battering on the doors of his citadel and when I gain entry, anyone who stands between myself and justice will die. I am past taking prisoners or giving mercy."

"Thank you, Jasper. I hope that you will find it unnecessary to travel to Italy. We would love to see you when you have everything squared away. Perhaps Bella and her daughter too."

"I don't speak for Bella, you'd need to invite her personally, but my time is spoken for at present. Besides, I wouldn't be very good company, Carlisle."

I wasn't sure whether I should believe him about Aro Volturi although Carlisle had always been a man of his word in the years I had known him.

However, while I waited for word from Volterra I found myself drawn into a magical fantasy world conjured up by a certain young girl.

Within hours of landing here she had made this island her own. True I helped take away any fear she might have felt being among strangers and far from everyone and everything she knew, but somehow I knew it was more than that. I had no experience of children, they had no place in my world, in the battlefield it had become. Yet she made a place for herself, there was something very special about Ellie Deacon. In her presence, I found peace of a kind I had never experienced before.

It was amusing to see both Peter and Darius fall under that same spell too. The brash loud Captain was tamed until he would spend hours coloring with her, playing card games, and painting. Darius wove the most wonderful tales for her. She was not to know that the tale of the beautiful but tragic princess imprisoned by the evil ogre was a thinly veiled reference to his beloved wife of the same name. The new doll Darius had brought to the island for her was duly named Sara and went everywhere with Ellie.

As for me, well, I found myself her walking companion. We would search the shoreline for flotsam and jetsam which she and Peter would turn into works of art. We talked about her mother and it became clear that she hadn't forgotten her mother at all and loved her still, despite the unkind things said to her by her father and stepmother.

"Will mommy be here soon? It's almost Christmas and I really want to spend it with her."

Then something occurred to her suddenly.

"Oh! Will Santa know where to find me, Jasper?"

She had taken my hand, seemingly unaware how cold it must feel to her and I turned and knelt to be on her level.

"I'm sure your mommy will be here as soon as she can and I promise you that Santa already knows where you are."

She studied me carefully as if weighing my words, then nodded.

"Did Darius send him an email?"

I laughed, "Probably. But Santa always knows where his children are, the good ones and the naughty ones. What did you ask him for this year?"

"My mommy."

"Is that all?"

She nodded then bit her lip before adding quietly, "But I would like some cute Critters too if he can manage that."

"Cute critters? What are they?"

She told me about the miniature animals and their houses and cars.

"What did you ask for when you were my age, Jasper?"

I smiled at that question, I could hardly remember being her age and Christmas certainly wasn't like it is now when I was a boy.

"Oh, we were pretty poor. We might get soldiers carved by our pa and our ma would knit us some gloves or sew a new shirt. I remember one year the church got some oranges sent to them and all of us children got one each. That was really exciting."

Her eyes opened wide, "Is that all? Wow! You really were poor. I'm sorry, Jasper."

I ruffled her hair, "Don't be. Me and my brothers and sisters were happy enough."

She sighed deeply.

"I wish I had a brother or sister. It would be a lot of fun."

I grinned.

"Sometimes, but me and my brothers used to fight a lot."

That made her giggle and more questions were forgotten as we raced back to the house. A race which she, of course, won when I hurt my foot and had to hobble. I liked to see her laugh and giggle, it lightened my mood for a while which was a relief, although the dark cloud that had settled over me while I was a prisoner was never far away.

Darius dropped the bombshell the following morning while Ellie was eating her breakfast. I hadn't realized that Peter knew how to cook, but he was doing pretty well with a few lessons from the little girl herself and some experimentation. Her boiled eggs were now just the way she liked them and the toast for dipping in the soft yolk exactly the right color.

"I have to leave you this morning. I have some things I need to attend to."

"Big D, you are coming back, aren't you?"

Darius scowled at Peter's nickname for him, but held his tongue for young ears were within range.

"Yes, why?"

"Ellie and I need a few minutes to make a shopping list. A couple of things for Christmas. I mean we will be here for Christmas, won't we? Which reminds me I have got to talk to Charlotte before she has me strung up for keeping her in the dark. What woman has a mean fu.. I mean a real temper on her when she's riled."

Ellie and Peter bent their heads together over a sheet of paper while Darius motioned for me to accompany him outside.

"Are you staying for Christmas, Major?"

I explained my call with Carlisle and he eyed me curiously.

"What do you think will happen? Hey, maybe Aro is just going to hand over Edward and Alec with pretty bows tied around their guilty little necks."

I shrugged,

"I don't know Darius but I made Carlisle a promise. I won't be here for Christmas though, I have things of my own to attend to."

"Don't we both. Where you go, I go."

"And if Aro by some miracle does come through?"

Darius smiled a little wearily.

"Major, I've waited a few thousand years already, what's a few more? I hope he does for your sake. Just don't hold your breath, not for the Aro I know and despise."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"This girl, Bella. What's the story with you two?"

I eyed him coldly.

"You've been listening to Alice I take it? There is no history. She was Edward's girlfriend for a while then he acted like a real dick and left her behind. We hardly exchanged more than a few words."

"Yet the Major chose to allow her to live. I have to ask myself why? You thought she had been involved in your imprisonment yet you held back. I'd say that points to a connection. Maybe Alice is right. Wouldn't you like to settle down? Have someone there with you at your side again? I mean, Alice was never going to be the one, you two were like chalk and cheese."

"And you think Bella and I would be a better fit? You need your head examined Darius. Bella is a human with a kid, what use would she have for a vampire boyfriend?"

"Use? Wrong choice of word, Major. Fate doesn't take such things into consideration. I'm interested to see the outcome. You should stick around a while. Lull Edward and Alec into a false sense of security then later… Boom! Just when they think they are safe, you take them out."

"Darius, I do not have your patience. While you watch and wait in silence for your chance I spring and take my prey. I have wasted too many years as it is. I will not allow Edward Cullen to take more from me than he already has. Besides, you're beginning to sound like Peter, my friend. You should get some distance between the two of you, it's unhealthy."

Darius threw back his head and laughed before becoming serious once more.

"A little birdie tells me that Aro has already held a trial and passed sentence on the miscreants."

I tensed, "And?"

"Much as I hate to admit it I think, on this occasion, that Carlisle might be correct. It's the only explanation that fits the facts. I won't say any more for now. I'll be back in a couple of days and then, if I'm wrong I'll fly us both straight to Italy. Deal, Major?"

He stretched out his hand and I took it, shaking on the deal while thinking furiously about his words. Was it conceivable that Aro Volturi would hand over one or more powerful gifts to be slaughtered? I didn't know the leader of the Volturi except by reputation, he was devious when necessary, but a loyal friend too, and he had intimated to Carlisle that he was open to a deal. All I had to discover now was what that deal might be and decide what my answer to it would be.

Ellie insisted on waving Darius and Peter off, the latter deciding it was a good opportunity to hunt.

"I'll steal… I mean I'll rent a boat to get back. See you soon Princess."

Once they had disappeared from view she asked me to help her write Santa a letter.

"I thought you already spoke to him and told him what you wanted."

"I did. I want to write to say thank you and ask him to remember you, and Peter, and Darius."

I smiled, "Santa doesn't deliver presents to grown-ups, Ellie."

"Well, he should if they've been really good and you have. You are looking after me for mommy. She will be here by Christmas won't she Jasper?"

"I hope so darlin'. It depends if everything is sorted out by then. Sometimes adults can't do what you want them to. Do you understand?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"When I grow up I'm going to do the things I want to do and I won't let anyone tell me I can't."

I smiled ruefully at her words, I guess we'd all thought like that when we were her age. I know I had.

"Grown-ups have to follow rules just like you do, even if they don't like them, but I know your mommy will do all she can to be with you."

If only the cops would hurry up and accept all the stuff Emmett had arranged for Jenks to give them. As soon as they eliminated Bella from their inquiries she could vanish, but for now, she was still a person of interest in her daughter's abduction. If they persisted then Emmett would arrange to spirit her away but if he could arrange it so Bella could leave and still keep her identity then all the better. I knew she was frustrated, she desperately wanted to join her little girl and I would like to see her again, but….life was rarely fair or easy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

Aro's call came more quickly than I imagined so I left Ellie decorating some cookies she and Peter had made ready to hang on the tree when we got one. I assumed it was on hers and Peter's shopping list. The guys promised to be back by the following evening but for now, it was just Ellie and me.

"Major. I assume Carlisle told you I would be calling?"

"He did but I'll admit I find myself somewhat surprised."

"Surprised that I would try to avoid carnage in Volterra? Surely not."

"No, surprised that you should assume I am interested in making any deals. That is why you called isn't it?"

"In a way, yes. But I hoped that this particular deal you might find acceptable."

"Try me, but be aware that I intend to have Edward Cullen and Alec Volturi, one way or another."

"Indeed, and I admit that I understand your thirst for revenge."

"Then you'll understand that you have no bargaining chips."

"Oh Major, please. Never underestimate me, it usually results in trouble for someone."

"Trouble? That's my middle name Aro, you should know that. Oh, and many have underestimated me too although they never live to tell about it."

"Well, let's see what we can do. First off, Edward Cullen has been tried and convicted and is serving his sentence as we speak. However, he is to be banished from Volterra in a month's time. I think that should be an acceptable waiting time. Even for you, Major."

"You mean to tell me that you're willing to just hand him over to me? With no strings attached? The Volturi is just going to stand by and watch as I kill Edward Cullen?"

"I never said that. I just informed you of Edward Cullen's imminent release date. What you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you, of course."

He'd thrown me with that and he knew it, but there was still the matter of Alec Volturi and I doubted he was willing to be so accommodating with his golden boy so I prompted him to continue.

"And Alec?"

"Ah yes, Alec. This is where the bargaining begins. I understand how much you want him and under other circumstances, I fear I would have been forced to give him up to you, but I believe I have something that you want more."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Don't be so sure Major. You see I have become aware that the Cullen family, that you have been harboring a secret, a very dangerous secret. One that I am willing to keep if you are willing to meet my price."

He didn't have to elaborate, I knew what he was referring to immediately and cursed inwardly. I guess we should have seen this coming and prepared, now, however, Aro held the whip hand just as he had stated.

"I see by your silence that you understand me. Good, then there is no need to go into details. Suffice to say that you and your family keep their lives as does a certain human and in return you allow Alec to live. And before you say anything allow me to sweeten the deal. Alec will be confined to Volterra for the next century, five hundred years as a prisoner locked away in solitary confinement so he may ponder on his actions and the next five hundred serving in a menial capacity which may hopefully giving him some maturity. If he declines this offer then he too would be banished from Volterra but I'm sure you agree that he would not. Knowing only too clearly the consequences of such a refusal. If he was to leave or attempt to at any time during his incarceration I pledge to communicate that information to you."

I had no choice and he knew it, but the deal was a good one, better than I had expected. There was always a risk that the Volturi would find out about Bella Swan although I assumed we had dodged that bullet. If I declined Aro's offer I would be signing her death warrant and possibly that of the whole Cullen family. I knew Aro would act because I would force him to do so in order to prove he was a man of his word.

"If either of them set foot outside Volterra they are mine, no strings, no Volturi interference?"

"Yes."

"OK. I accept your offer. When does Edward get booted out?"

"I'll text you with the date and time, Major. It's a pleasure to do business with you and I am truly sorry for what they did to you. It seems we all underestimated you, Major. I cannot imagine a single man who could escape while starving and under Alec's influence for three years. I applaud your courage and stamina. Such a pity you insist on refusing my offers."

"I'll be expecting your message and if it doesn't arrive…"

He cut me off.

"It will. I am a man of my word Major. Goodbye for now."

I made my way slowly back to the house where Ellie was finishing up her cookie decorating and between us, we tidied and she washed up to remove the sticky icing from her hands and around her mouth although she swore she hadn't tasted anything!

After lunch, sandwiches, and fruit left in the fridge ready by Peter before he left, she asked me to play a game with her. I wasn't good at games so I was relieved when she brought out snakes and ladders. At least I knew the rules of this game!

We began to play and I found out very quickly just how wrong I was. Her last companion played by a different set of rules, his own. Why should I be surprised at that?

"You go up the ladders and down the snakes Jasper."

"Not when I used to play."

"But that's how you play it now."

"Really? Who told you that?"

As if I didn't already know.

"Peter showed me. He said it was more fun if you go up the snakes and down the ladders."

I rolled my eyes, this was typical Peter and one good reason why no one who knew him ever played cards with him.

Time passed quickly and Ellie was great company, especially as I had now relinquished my right to kill Alec Volturi. The little girl radiated sweetness and gentleness and I took the opportunity to bathe in them with her.

She spoke to Bella on the phone before bed taking the phone with her so Bella could tell her a bedtime story and then it was my turn to speak to her.

"Jasper. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for Ellie. Just knowing she's safe and being cared for makes this interminable waiting bearable."

"You thank me? After I almost killed you?"

"I know everything, it's been explained to me and I don't blame you for anything. If anyone is to blame it is Edward Cullen. A man with a blacker soul I never knew. How he could turn me into a target for your rage I don't know. What will you do? I know you are desperate to get your revenge and I am so sorry for keeping you from it. Do you know what has become of him?"

"Yes and I need wait just a short while before getting my hands on him but we should not talk about that. Do you think you will be here by Christmas? Have the police stopped harassing you?"

"I have to go to the station once more. Tomorrow morning and then hopefully it will be all over. Doug's wife tried to implicate me in his crimes but it's not difficult to see that I couldn't have been. They want me to try to identify some of his accomplices and provide them with more photographs of Ellie. I don't know what I should do. A police hunt for her will make things even more difficult for us and I find it hard to act heartbroken and scared when I know my daughter is safe."

"Put Emmett on the phone, maybe we can sort that out. Then you can draw a line under the whole terrible business."

She thanked me and put Emmett on.

"We have to find a way to get Ellie found. Any ideas without putting us at risk?"

He did and it sounded like it might work especially as we would be using Jenks, our tame Seattle lawyer.

"I already sounded him out but you know how cautious he can be. I wondered if maybe you might give him a little prod, Jazz."

"It would be my pleasure, Em."

For some reason, Jenks always broke out in a cold sweat and fell over his words when he heard the sound of my voice and today was no different. He couldn't have been more accommodating and I knew this would all be over very soon. The only thing was that Ellie had to be presented at a police station to prove she was alive and well, a Seattle police station. So it was arranged that Darius would fly her to Seattle where Jenks would accompany her to the police. Once mother and daughter were legally reunited Darius would then fly both here. After all, why waste such a hideaway? Bella and Ellie deserved some private time together after being parted for so long.

Peter and Charlotte who had dropped everything when she heard about Ellie and returned with him were going to decorate the place ready for them and as I hadn't had time to speak to Darius about my conversation with Aro I took the opportunity of flying to Seattle with him.

He listened in silence as I told him of Aro's deal and when I finished nodded his head.

"Sounds like a good deal. I guess he held the upper hand with Bella, but it could have been much worse. He could have spared both of them. I guess even he understood that would be a step too far though. So, you'll be going to Italy after all? Want some company? Who knows, maybe my luck will be in and Caius will stick his head above the parapet."

I smiled, "I'd like your company."

He nodded.

"So, you'll be here for Christmas then? I know Peter and Charlotte are planning on staying and I get the feeling Bella wouldn't be averse to your company."

I shrugged, "I'm not so sure of that. Maybe, we'll see."

I wasn't sure whether to visit Bella or not but Em persuaded me that it would be a good idea.

She was on edge waiting to be reunited with her daughter but still managed a warm welcome for me. I tried to explain that all this was Emmett's doing along with Rose and Alice, but she was having none of it.

"I know you were the one who saved Ellie from those people. I am so grateful that you were there at the right time. I could have lost my daughter for good and you prevented that."

We sat together and I told her what Ellie had been doing on the island and how our friends were organizing Christmas for them.

"Thank everyone for me, Jasper. I don't know how I will ever repay your kindness. I don't have any money so I can't repay your friends."

I laughed.

"I rather think they were hoping you might invite them all to stay and celebrate Christmas with you. That would be recompense enough."

She smiled shyly, "That would be wonderful. Ellie seems very fond of Peter and Darius, not to mention you."

"She's a very special little girl, Bella. You should be proud of her."

"I am. I can't wait to see her again. It seems so long since she was in my arms."

"Well, there's not much longer to wait. Jenks should be at the police station with Ellie first thing tomorrow morning. She knows what to say. She ran away from a man who tried to take her from her bed but he caught up with her and took her into the woods. To an empty cabin where they hid. There was food and water in there and he looked after her but then he heard something that made him scared and he got in contact with a lawyer to hand her over without getting caught. If she gets mixed up it won't matter, the cops will just think she's traumatized by her ordeal."

Bella insisted I stay overnight and while she tried to sleep I sat with the others. Alice didn't say much, she just smiled at me as if to say "See, I was right. You couldn't stay away after all."

Emmett and Rose had already been invited to the island by Bella, Alice had declined her invitation.

"I should join Carlisle and Esme. Besides, I don't think Jazz or Bella will want me there, not really. It might be a little awkward."

"Awkward?"

Alice giggled,

"You are determined to disbelieve everything I tell you but fate is stronger than either of you. Just relax and enjoy your lives, I intend to. In fact, I'm going to leave before Bella wakes up. She's going to be really busy in the morning and I hate emotional goodbyes. Just fill me in on the details after Christmas."

I sat alone thinking about Alice's words, I hated it when she saw my future before I did but there was a strange feeling in my stomach, a feeling I knew was related to Bella. What it was and how it would work out I had no idea, but I was willing to give it my best shot.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

Rosalie accompanied me to the police station when we got word that Ellie had been found safe and well. I would have preferred Jasper's company but he had left earlier on some errands and wasn't back. I just hoped that he wasn't going to disappear on me again, I didn't think I could stand that. Ever since he appeared the night before I had a feeling of completeness, something I couldn't remember ever feeling before with a man. Whether he felt the same or not I couldn't tell. All I could do was to hope he would stick around long enough for me to find out.

There was no need to put on a show of relief and joy for the police when Ellie called my name and ran to hug me. I lifted her up into my arms and held her tight, both of us crying with delight at being together once more. She was bigger, more a little girl than a toddler and so grown up. It hurt to realize I had missed the joy of watching her grow but no one would ever come between us again I was determined of that.

The police were very kind and patient and only when I found it possible to hand Ellie over to Rosalie did they escort me into one of the interview rooms to tell me exactly what had happened. From their account, one of the men responsible for Ellie's abduction had second thoughts and dropped her off at the office of a Seattle lawyer, a Mr Jenks who immediately contacted them.

"He also had some papers which he claims were dropped off anonymously and which further implicate your husband in organized crime. As he is dead there is nothing we can do about that but I'd like to tell you officially that you are no longer a person of interest. Ellie doesn't remember very much about her kidnap and we can only assume that the men who took her kept her drugged which is probably just as well. Our surgeon gave her a medical check and there were no signs of any kind of abuse, physical or mental. Under the circumstances, we feel there is no point in putting the child through any further distress. You and she are free to leave."

The only words that interested me were his final ones, Ellie and I were free to go and I intended to get out of Seattle as fast as possible. However, there was one thing I was still curious about.

"Doug's wife, was she involved?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not really at liberty to discuss that, but I doubt any action will be taken against Mrs Deacon."

I nodded, so if she was she'd managed to escape justice but would she also escape whoever abducted Ellie? I guess that depended on whether she had any of their money. I couldn't find it in my heart to wish her well, the bitch had torn my family apart in the same way I couldn't attend Doug's funeral. Maybe the bitterness would fade with the passing of time but right now I'd have been happy to see a concrete slab over the bastard to make sure he was good and dead.

Rose and Ellie were chatting together animatedly when I returned to the waiting area but as soon as she saw me Ellie was up and running over to me beaming with delight.

"Can we go now, mommy?"

"Yes sweetie we can. Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled down at Ellie. "It was my pleasure, Bella. That's a beautiful little girl you have there."

We left the police station and Rose drove back to the apartment.

Looking around when we entered my apartment Ellie saw Emmett and Alice but instead of running to my side as she always had when she saw strangers Ellie marched up to Emmett and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ellie."

Emmett beamed at her and engulfed her tiny hand in his giant one shaking it very gently.

"Hello Ellie, I'm Emmett."

"You're Rosalie's husband, she told me about you. And you…"

She turned her attention to Alice. "Must be Alice. Hello."

Alice too shook hands with my daughter then looked over at me.

"We finished packing up your stuff ready to put it in the trunk. We thought you'd like to get away from here as soon as you could. Rose will be going with you but I'm going to join Carlisle and Esme, I think they might be glad to see one of us especially since Edward has gone for good."

My ears pricked up at this and I questioned her eagerly.

"Edward? What happened? Is that why Jasper left?"

"No. Edward is safe in Volterra. According to Carlisle, he went there for refuge knowing it was the only place he would be safe from Jasper."

Emmett snorted.

"That's a matter of opinion. I wouldn't bank on anywhere being safe from my brother if he was determined."

Rose tried to hush him but I wanted to hear more.

"So Edward and Alec are going to get off scot-free? How is that justice? So much for the rulers of your world. It seems to me only certain people get justice when it comes to Aro Volturi."

Rosalie suggested that Ellie might like to go outside for a few minutes and Ellie ever curious agreed. This really wasn't a topic she should be listening to.

"Bella. Let it go. Jasper will sort it out eventually, but for now, you need to concentrate on Ellie and leave all the bad stuff behind."

"I know Alice but that's easier said than done. I hate to think that he's not going to get any justice. They held him prisoner for three years. Can you even imagine that? I'm amazed he didn't go crazy in that time."

"Jazz is even tougher than he looks, Bella. Trust me."

I laughed at Emmett's words but it held a hollow ring to it.

"Trust has to be earned as I said, but I guess after all you guys have done for me I should at least be grateful. I am grateful, but I'm still a little wary, you'll have to accept that for now."

Alice nodded and Emmett looked rueful, "We really are sorry we left you in the lurch Bella but allowing us to spend Christmas with you and Ellie is one hell of a payoff."

"Well, as soon as Jasper gets back let's go."

Alice started.

"Oh, he's not coming back, Bella. He said he'll meet us there. He had things to do."

My heart sank, was this merely an excuse? Would he in fact return or was he gone? I liked to think he would keep his word and spend Christmas with us, but I guess I could understand if not. After all he'd been through maybe he just needed a timeout to readjust.

I decided there was no point in hanging around here any longer and grabbed my bag following Emmett and Alice downstairs to the car. We found Rose and Ellie talking to a man with a dog, a small black and tan terrier that was making a real fuss of Ellie much to her delight.

"Say goodbye to your new friend Ellie, we're going now."

She left the dog reluctantly and talked about it all the way to the airport where we dropped Alice for her flight to Anchorage.

"I asked daddy if we could have a puppy but mama was frightened of them so he said no. Can we have a puppy mommy? Can we?"

I ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Sweetheart, right now we don't even have a house of our own to live in so a puppy might have to wait a while but we'll see."

"So we aren't going back to our old house?"

"No, we're going to find a new one all for ourselves."

She was almost jumping up and down with delight.

"Really? Will it have a garden? And a big bedroom for me? What about all my toys and clothes?"

She stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Is Sharon going to bring my things? Or daddy?"

There hadn't been an opportunity to tell her about Doug's death and now I decided it could wait until after Christmas. To drop it on her now would be cruel and pointless.

"No sweetie, Alice has arranged for them to be picked up and put in storage until we find somewhere new and don't forget Santa will be here soon so you'll have new toys to play with."

"OK. Well, can I have a Princess room? Like the one I saw on TV."

"What room would that be? I don't think I saw it."

She launched into a description of a Disney princess room complete with four poster bed and golden legs on the furniture.

"I don't know about that, we'll see. For now, you can show me around your island."

She was delighted to do so after a magical flight in a seaplane flown by a man that my daughter was very familiar with. In fact, the moment she set eyes on Darius she called his name and ran over for a hug before introducing us formally once more. During the flight, she opted to sit beside him leaving me to talk to Emmett and Rose who seemed as excited as Ellie about Christmas on the Island.

"I guess I've lost my job now."

"Don't sweat it, Bella. The money I retrieved and put in that bank account will see you OK. We thought you'd want to spend time catching up with your daughter. Besides, you were wasted at that diner."

I made a face.

"I know but it was the best I could get. You know I never graduated so college was out."

"There's still time Bella. Time for you to decide which way you want to go. You could become a mature student. Ellie's in school so you'll have time and you know that we are more than willing to help. You could find yourself with a surfeit of babysitters."

I laughed at that, "Yes, vampire babysitters. At least I'll be sure Ellie would come to no harm. I guess I just need some time to come to terms with having my little girl back in my arms. it's been a hard year."

"So sit back and relax and let Ellie fly you to paradise."

I did as Rose suggested after a quick peek to make sure that Darius had the control and not my five year old daughter!

There on the shore to greet us was Peter who I had met along with a woman who could only be his wife. She waved and came to greet us as we climbed out of the seaplane while Peter took the ropes to tie the plane down. So, Darius was staying too? I wondered just how big this house was but I needn't have worried, it was huge!

Ellie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house, up the steps and inside, only to stop herself when she saw the interior. It was like a fairy story, decorations, tinsel, twinkle lights and the biggest Christmas tree I had ever laid eyes on covered with strings of popcorn, candy canes, straw figures and with a huge star on top.

Dropping my hand she raced through a door and I heard her call for me.

"Mommy, hurry, look."

I followed her into the great room with its full height patio doors leading onto a glass-floored balcony with a view over the ocean to the land in the distance. This room too was decorated to within an inch of its life. The decorations must have cost a fortune by themselves yet it was very tasteful.

The others followed us at a more dignified pace followed by Charlotte with freshly baked gingerbread men and hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. Before I could thank her and take a mug of chocolate from the tray my daughter grabbed my hand and dragged me off to see her bedroom. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make it comfortable for a little girl. There were pink cushions, a huge teddy bear and a bookcase filled with books just right for a girl of her age. I had to admire the clothes that had been bought for her which again were expensive but practical. I had some more thanks to give my friends.

When I finally got to my chocolate the others were all settled down and Emmett had found a cartoon to watch. Elle joined him sitting crossed leg on the thickly carpeted floor. I think he had done it deliberately to give me a chance to take a breath.

"This is beautiful. It must be costing a fortune to rent."

"Actually, I waved the rental."

I turned to Darius shocked.

"This is yours? It's beautiful."

He grinned and suddenly reminded me of Jasper.

"The house? Yeah."

"Don't be so fu… modest big D. He owns the whole island, Bella."

"You do?"

Darius made a face at Peter, I got the idea he didn't like bragging about what he had, and changed the subject.

"You know what day it is tomorrow, Ellie?"

She turned to look at him.

"No. Is it your birthday?"

Darius grinned, "Nope, it's Christmas Eve."

Ellie got up with a shriek of delight, "YEAH!"

She danced around the room tugging at Rose and Charlotte until they joined her then stopped.

"Mommy. Jasper said Santa knows where I am. Does he? He won't forget me will he?"

Peter shook his head.

"He wouldn't dare Princess. If he did I'd kidnap his reindeer and stick his boots to the floor. Then no one will get any presents."

Ellie giggled as if used to hearing such threats from Peter then came to sit with me, cuddling up on my lap and falling asleep in minutes, it had been a long and exciting day for a little girl and I wondered if Alice had found the presents I had wrapped for Ellie before I knew I was going to see her. If not I would have to ask Darius if he could possibly fly back to the city to get them.

As if having read my mind Rose leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Your presents for Ellie are hidden in the plane. Darius thought it was a good idea to have them safe from prying eyes."

"Thank you."

I closed my own eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my little girl on my lap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

Christmas Eve and Ellie was finally here with me, excited that we were back together once more and having an adventure. The idea of spending Christmas on an island filled with people all happy to play with her, it was like a magical adventure.

We were up at dawn but breakfast was already prepared for us and the girls had a full day planned.

"If that's OK with you, Bella."

I smiled and nodded, they were as excited as Ellie and who was I to prevent them from enjoying such an unusual pleasure.

Seeing Rose and Charlotte with Ellie only served to remind me how lucky I was. Neither woman would ever be a mother or have another chance to be so close to a human child. I didn't know Charlotte's story but Edward had told me that Rosalie hated her life as a vampire mainly because it meant she would never have a family of her own.

It was a terrible shame because she was so good with Ellie. In fact, I couldn't help smiling when I thought of the Ice Queen I had met in Forks. This Rosalie was so different and I finally understood why Emmett loved her so much. There was so much warmth and love inside her, just bursting for an outlet.

I was a little disappointed that Jasper hadn't returned yet, I half expected to see him sitting there in the kitchen when Ellie and I appeared. She had insisted on sleeping with me the night before. I think she was concerned that I would be gone when she woke up the way she clung to me. As a result, she was up early with me.

She and Charlotte hung the cookies she had decorated on the tree, a proud looking Ellie pointing out to me the ones she had decorated, the others I found out had been Jasper's handiwork. It appeared he was quite artistic which surprised me, but then I realized just how little I really knew about him. Suddenly I was desperate to speak to him, to get to know him but it seemed a forlorn hope. He and Alice may have split up, but that didn't mean he would be interested in a woman with a child in tow. A man such as he could have any woman he wanted and I was a very poor choice indeed.

After that, Rosalie took Ellie to find some ivy and holly to make a center for the table. Emmett had found a collection of logs and helped her choose one to use, cutting it to size and drilling a hole in it to take the red glitter candle Rose had bought along with a can of artificial snow and a robin. I could imagine the carnage that would occur giving Ellie a can of snow, some glue and glitter but I held my peace deciding they would love it. The messier the better.

"Bella, I know you don't have much with you and Rose and Alice did a little last minute shopping. They didn't want to embarrass you by making a big thing of it but there are some clothes on the bed in your room. Why don't you relax for a while and try them on? You know Ellie is safe enough and you look like you haven't slept for months."

"I haven't. Not since Doug took Ellie from me and last night I was afraid to close my eyes in case this was all nothing more than a wonderful dream."

Charlotte put a hand on my shoulder tentatively and I put mine over it to show her it was fine.

"Thank you. I think I will go up for a little snooze, but you must promise to wake me when Ellie gets back or…"

She grinned.

"Don't worry. As soon as the Major gets back you'll be the first to know."

I blushed, was it so obvious that I was interested in him?

Upstairs I found my bed covered in bags and groaned a little last minute shopping? This looked like a spree!

I opened the first one apprehensively remembering that Alice's idea of clothing was most certainly not mine but I needn't have worried. Rose must have kept her on a short leash. There were jeans, pants in red and green and tops, lots of tops, plus some slippers and shoes. I was most certainly being spoiled, but I couldn't help trying some of the things on and decided to take a quick shower and dress in some new things.

The noise of the running water prevented me from hearing if the seaplane landed so I hurried then dressed and shot to the window to make sure it hadn't landed without my knowledge but the ocean still was empty. Slightly deflated I slipped into a pair of jeans and a red jumper that was just baggy enough to feel really comfortable. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail then feeling very decadent I sprayed some of the perfume, that had also miraculously appeared in my room, over my wrists and neck. It made me feel good, like a woman again, that and my light heart.

There were the sounds of running feet up the stairs and Ellie appeared red-faced and smiling broadly.

"Come see what we collected mommy. Oh, you look like a Princess mommy, really pretty."

With a grin I followed her downstairs to find the kitchen had been turned into a craft workshop, I just hoped Darius wouldn't be upset if he saw the mess. There were sprigs of holly, Ivy strands, moss, and various pots of glue and glitter spread out across the countertop while Emmett stood by with a log which appeared more like a fully grown tree!

"Isn't that a bit big?"

"Oh, this isn't for the table. This is the Yule log."

Ellie was almost jumping up and down she was so excited.

"Emmett says we can put things on the log to make it burn different colors, mommy. Will you help?"

"Of course. Just tell me what to do."

Emmett, a fount of knowledge, drilled several holes in the log and Ellie and I carefully poured in different powders as he explained each one.

"There's Borax for a vivid green, Copper Sulphate which will give a blue flame and  
table salt for bright yellow flames."

He supervised Ellie and I as we stuck the plugs he had removed from the log back to close up the holes and then we took it through to the great room where the hearth had been prepared for it. The log took up the whole space lying atop some twigs and scattered coals there purely to start it burning.

"Can we light it now, Em?"

He shook his head, "You have to wait until everything else is done and we're all together. You still have the table decoration to make, remember?"

I really can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much. We all ended up sticky and covered in snow and glitter. This was, of course, Peter's fault for deciding the time was right to start a snow and glitter fight with Em and of course, everyone else became involved. In fact, Rosalie laughed so much she couldn't speak for a while.

Ellie and I both learned something too. Charlotte added some rosemary to the table decoration telling us it was supposed to protect us from bad things and Mistletoe to bring good luck.

"It was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology and that's where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from."

Ellie wrinkled her nose at that, she was a little young to find kissing very exciting, but she was curious.

"What's Norse mythology?"

"The Vikings had lots of stories about Gods and magical creatures and they said that kissing under the mistletoe brings good luck and shows you are friends with those around you."

Peter certainly wasn't going to be left out.

"Hey Ellie. I heard different."

Ellie turned to him as if knowing this was going to be good.

"Really?"

"Yep. The name mistletoe comes from two Anglo Saxon words, that's old English not like we speak now. 'Mistel' (which means dung) and 'tan' (which means) twig or stick! So you could translate Mistletoe as 'poo on a stick'!"

While Charlotte chased him out of the room Elle dissolved into a fit of giggles that had her on the floor rolling around while Emmett and I just stood staring at each other before we both burst out laughing too, trust Peter!

Emmett said he would be looking that up later.

" I don't trust anything that comes out of his mouth unless I see it in black and white and not always then."

When later he told Ellie that the first Christmas trees were burned as part of the Christmas celebrations Charlotte put a stop to it.

"Peter, You are not setting fire to the tree not are you hanging it upside down from the ceiling."

"I'm only telling Ellie about the history of Christmas."

"Well, if you don't stop then Santa will not be bringing you any presents."

Ellie giggled at the face Peter pulled.

"You'll be on Santa's naughty list, Peter."

"Huh, let him try. I'll steal his list and use it for…"

"PETER! You complete that sentence and I swear I will brain you."

Peter turned to Charlotte attempting to look innocent and actually making a pretty good job of it.

"I was going to say use it to make a paper airplane. What's wrong with that?"

Ellie crashed out quite early for her but she had been busy all day but still insisted on a story.

"Tell me the one about the grumpy man who saw the ghosts mommy, please."

She had watched Scrooge on the cartoon channel earlier with Emmett and Peter.

So, I told her a shortened version and she was still asleep before I finished so I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my darling." and then went down to join the others who were busy telling Christmas tales. Or at least Em and Peter were busy trying to outdo each other and the girls were listening indulgently.

I sat quietly listening to them and wishing this was my family, that these were my friends. Christmas was a time for family and friends to get together but I'd never had such a Christmas myself as I grew up. I was too young to remember those before my parents parted and after that, I was either with one or the other and dad wasn't one for parties, he liked a quiet life although he did try to make the effort with decorations and presents. Mum's take on Christmas depended on her latest set of friends. I remembered one year we didn't celebrate at all, there were no presents or tree. We spent the time on the beach in Miami as if that was supposed to make up for a seven year old not getting a visit from Santa!

Ellie had positively glowed all day and I knew whatever happened she would always remember this Christmas.

"You OK, Bella? You're very quiet. I apologize for the monsters taking over the evening. Maybe they could go for a swim."

"Hey, Santa will be here soon. You be nice Char or he won't bring you anything. Anyhow the water's cold, I might get a cramp and drown, then you'd be sorry."

"Try it, I'll take the chance."

Peter's face fell when the rest of us burst out laughing but he knew it was all a joke. I wondered how he and Charlotte had become friends with the Cullens and Jasper. I wondered about Darius too, but I didn't like to ask.

"Anyway, I can tell you why Bella here is so quiet. She's pining for the Major."

Charlotte dug him in the ribs sending him tumbling over from his squatting position while Rose and Emmett threw dagger like looks at him. I just grinned.

"Ok, leave him be, I give in. I was wondering where Jasper and Darius had gotten to."

"Don't worry darlin' they'll be here in time to open their presents. You just be a little patient."

I pulled a face but felt a little sick inside. I knew the others had done all this for Ellie and I spending a fortune in doing so and I hadn't even got a present for them. I didn't have any money either but that didn't seem a very good excuse. Well, there was no time now and I had no way off the island. I would just have to apologize in the morning knowing they were aware of my situation.

Excusing myself as I began to yawn I went up to bed to find Ellie had left her own and snuck into mine and I joined her, happy to have her with me once more and glad that living with Doug and Sharon hadn't turned her into a little brat. As I closed my eyes I thought about Jasper and hoped Peter was right, that he would be here by morning. Somehow his absence would spoil Christmas for me although in that event I would try not to show it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Bella**

I was awoken by a certain young lady jumping up and down on the bed and on me squealing with delight.

"Mommy, mommy, he's been here, Santa, he's been here."

It was quite apparent my rest was at an end but I didn't mind at all. It was simply wonderful to have my little girl here with me on Christmas Day. I couldn't bear even to think of the last Christmas, it had been very traumatic sitting in my apartment alone and sobbing constantly all day. I was determined to enjoy every second of this one.

I was tugged out of bed and downstairs able only to grab my robe on the way. In the great room the Yule log, which we had lit the night before once Ellie had finished her supper, was blazing, the different colors still flaring up from time to time. Everyone was there waiting for us, a huge pile of presents piled under the tree which was brightly lit.

I was about to insist Ellie at least have a glass of milk and some cookies but I had already been anticipated. Either Rosalie or Charlotte had made fresh coffee for me and milk and cookies for Ellie although getting her to eat and drink was almost impossible. In the end, we compromised, Ellie would have a gulp of milk and a bite from a cookie before opening her next present.

There were a lot although many of them were things that would be useful when we got somewhere to live. Some clothes, books, an Ipad, a CD player and CD's, a portable DVD player with some Disney DVDs plus a picture for her room of the Disney princesses, books, paints, and games. Emmett recorded every moment and I was thankful, I never wanted her to forget this memorable Christmas.

There were also a small heap of presents for me, a book, perfume, some PJs and a bank book which I opened only to shut it again in shock. Emmett and his computer wizardry had managed to bag $250,000for Ellie and me. With this, I could buy a decent house wherever we wanted and furnish it. It would give me space and time to look for a better job or a college course if I decided to take up the kind offers from my friends here. It was certainly something worth thinking about although I had to consider that the Cullen's weren't all that reliable, or had that all been down to Edward?

When I tried to apologize for not having any presents for the others I was shouted down. To them, sharing Christmas with Ellie and me was gift enough and it was obvious this was true. As Ellie went from gift to gift I went through to the kitchen followed by Charlotte and made myself some toast.

"Thanks again, Charlotte. Ellie is happy, spoiled but happy."

"It's Christmas, we're allowed to spoil her. But you aren't quite so happy I'm thinking."

"Oh, I am. Please don't think I'm ungrateful."

She smiled and gave my arm a squeeze.

"We don't. I know you were hoping the Major would be here this morning. He sent his apologies, he's been held up but he will be here later with Darius."

My mood lightened immediately, "Thank you Charlotte. I guess I'm seeing way too much in this. Do you think? I mean, I know Jasper and Alice are finished but…"

"Do I think you and the Major could be an item? Please, you'd need to be blind not to see it. You are the reason he didn't go back to Italy and why he's still here. Don't worry, Bella. He's coming here to see you, not us."

I could feel myself blushing at her words but inside my temperature was even higher. I was more excited at the thought of seeing Jasper again than Ellie had been at Santa's visit. I just hoped he wouldn't keep me waiting too long.

When Ellie heard the plane she rushed out having to come back to put a coat and boots on so she could welcome them and, just possibly, see if there were any more presents? Darius picked her up and whirled her around then she hugged Jasper talking all the time at top speed to tell them about all her presents.

Once back inside and with Ellie busy showing Darius all her new toys and games Jasper pulled me to one side.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but things took longer than I expected."

"That's OK. I understand you must have lots to do after all you've been through. Do you know… I mean can you find Edward? If you do please break a few limbs for me."

He smiled and his face lit up,

"Now I know you don't mean that. You're far too gentle to want such things."

"Actually I may have been but not any more, I found out just how hard and cruel the world can be. I would never have believed Edward capable of potentially putting my life in danger or doing what he did to you but it seems I was naive."

"Not naive, and I don't want you to change, Bella."

"Sorry, too late for that. I'm really glad to see you though. I did miss you."

"Did you? Really?"

I nodded moving closer without even realizing I had, "Yes, really."

His smile broadened, "I'm glad to hear that."

I felt his hands on my shoulders and he pulled me closer, close enough to kiss and when he pulled back he gestured to the ceiling.

"Sorry, but it is a tradition."

Looking up I saw that we were standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

"Well, we wouldn't want to go against tradition would we?"

This time I kissed him and as it hadn't been a surprise I was able to savor it. His lips were firm and cool but it felt different from when I had kissed Edward. Edward had always taken command and insisted I keep very still so his vampire nature didn't take over and trigger an attack. As I moved in to return Jasper's kiss he pulled me close as if eager for it and when my arms crept up to wind around his neck he didn't recoil or stiffen.

I think we might have stayed like that all night if not for Ellie's shriek of horror as she walked through and caught us.

"Peter, come look. Mommy and Jasper are kissing under the poo stick."

Jasper groaned and we disentangled ourselves as the others came through to see what the commotion was about.

Peter snorted, whispering "About fucking time" under his breath so Ellie didn't hear.

While the others clapped as if happy to see the two of us together and we followed them back into the great room he took my hand holding it gently but firmly as if to make sure I wasn't going to run away although there was no need, nothing could have been further from my mind.

Concerned at Ellie's feelings about what she had just witnessed I watched carefully but she seemed to accept it as normal as she climbed onto my lap with one of her storybooks and then handed it to Jasper.

"Will you read to me please?"

I was about to jump in to rescue him when he took it from her and nodded.

"Sure, Ellie."

Entranced I watched as Jasper brought the characters to life as he read, it was like he'd always done such a thing and when he finished I noticed the others looking at him as if he just stripped naked and danced around the room. Not that I would have complained! I stopped myself there. Whoa, girl, don't get in front of yourself, two kisses and a holding hands do not equal undying love and sex!

I finally took Ellie to bed along with her Calico Critters which had been a big hit and then returned to the others who were sitting around the fire chatting. Jasper motioned for me to join him on one of the couches and draped his arm over my shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I noticed him exchange a glance with Darius and then he spoke.

"I guess I should bring you up to date with the situation."

Everyone sat forward eager to hear what he had to say and he continued.

"You all know what happened to me. Edward even tried to implicate Bella in his deeds and I believed him at the time. For that, I am truly sorry Bella. I can only use my state of mind as an excuse."

"I think you're forgiven, Major."

He smiled at Charlotte and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am."

I kissed him on the cheek, "You are."

"Hey, enough steamy sex. I want to hear what the Major has to say. Keep the rest for the bedroom with the door shut."

Charlotte gave Peter such a punch on the arm he fell off the edge of the couch and pretended to be mortally wounded.

"Up now, Peter or I'll make sure you can't get up next time. Now behave."

No one else took much notice, they knew what Peter was like.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Edward tried to implicate Bella and could have been responsible for her death so you can all understand why I can't just let him get away scot free."

There were nods all around although Rose and Emmett were the people he really aimed that comment at and seemed relieved that they agreed with him.

"But isn't Edward in Volterra? Surely you aren't going to try capturing him from under Aro's nose, Jazz?"

He sighed heavily and I felt his muscles tense on my shoulder.

"If I had to, I would have, but you should know that Aro called me the other day. He wanted to make a deal."

"What? And you think you can trust that rat?"

"In this case yes, Peter, I do. I guess I have no choice. Anyhow, he told me that Edward was tried and found guilty of persuading Alec to act without the knowledge or agreement of the Volturi. He's been sentenced to one month's imprisonment in Volterra after which time he will be banished from the citadel."

"A month? One lousy month? That's all he gets and you agreed? Are you out of your fucking mind Major?"

"No Peter, because at the end of that month he will be just where I want him, unprotected, and exactly where I can get my hands on him."

Peter thought about this and nodded a grudging acceptance.

"I still think he should have gotten more. What did Aro want in exchange for that?"

"Nothing, that was free."

Now everyone was on the edges of their seats waiting to hear the rest.

"Right, so he's managed to save that heap of shit, Alec. How?"

Jasper moved uneasily next to me.

"It doesn't matter, Peter. I just thought you should know I'll be getting my hands on Edward very soon and I'll make that slippery little bastard wish he'd never been born."

I had been frantically thinking what Aro could possibly have used against Jasper to make him agree to leave Alec unmolested and suddenly everything fell into place. No doubt Aro would have touched Edward to read his thoughts and in doing so he would have learned of my existence, After all, I was Edward's reason for acting as he did and I blurted it out.

"You did it to protect me!"

The others exchanged glances, they knew it was the truth, and finally, Jasper nodded slowly.

I turned to Jasper shaking my head and feeling dreadful.

"You can't, no Jasper. That's not fair. Alec deserves to pay for what he did to you."

He took both of my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes.

"Bella, I can think of no better reason to allow Alec to live and there is a loophole. I don't think Aro was really that concerned about losing Alec after his treachery, but he was the most valuable of the two so Edward got the short straw. If Alec ever leaves Volterra the deal is void and I am at liberty to take him too. It was the best Aro could manage and fine by me. Bottom line… Your life means much more to me than Alec's death."

I swallowed hearing the passion and positivity in his voice.

"I walked away once Bella, I let someone else rule my actions but not this time. This time I intend taking what is precious to me and holding on tight. You must know how I feel about you, I guess I always did but something obscured it, maybe Edward's fascination with you. It doesn't really matter anyhow, now is what matters. And on the same topic would you go for a short trip with me? We'll be back before dawn, I promise."

I nodded happy to go anywhere as long as it was with him. I felt the truth in his words deep in my heart. He made me feel the way no man had ever done before and I was fervently hoping this was just the beginning of a new life for all of us.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I was taking one heck of a gamble here, but I was sure Bella felt the same pull I was experiencing. Her emotions certainly pointed in that direction but when I actually spoke to her about it I wanted us to be alone. If I was wrong I didn't need the others there to see my shame and Peter would never let me live it down. Maybe I was being extra cautious but I couldn't put myself through any more torture. I'd suffered enough for a century or two.

The seaplane's small dinghy was rocking gently on the waves at the jetty and I helped Bella in then started the outboard and headed for the mainland.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but don't worry it's only a short drive once we reach the shore."

I could feel her curiosity but she was happy enough in my company which was a good sign.

"Thank you for reading to Ellie. I'm afraid she assumes everyone is at her beck and call here. Much longer on the island and she'll be thinking she really is a Princess!"

"You want a place of your own, somewhere you two can settle down. I can understand that."

"I guess it's been so long since we were together that I just want her to feel some stability again. She needs a room of her own, a garden where she can play, somewhere she can call home and a normal life for a little girl. I have to think about finding a school for her too. I want a fresh start for both of us."

I nodded, it was all very understandable. I just hoped she would like my Christmas present for her and Ellie. It was a gamble but I guess that was the only way to live, to take the odd chance or two.

The drive was, as I had promised, a short one to Deer Harbor and as I pulled up in the darkness outside a small cottage with an ocean view she turned to me.

"Where are we?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

I took her hand as we walked up the path to the brightly painted front door and handed her the key.

 **Bella**

I looked at the key in my hand and frowned but he just gestured for me to unlock the door then pushed it open for me and I walked in. The place was warm and freshly decorated in pastel shades. The lounge was small but comfortably furnished in a style I liked, as was the rest of the house.

As we reached the last room Jasper smiled, "I was saving this for last."

He pushed open the door and I gasped, this was Ellie's princess bedroom complete with a four-poster bed with pink lacy drapes held by sequinned tiebacks. The rest of the furniture was painted cream with golden legs. It was a little girls dream bedroom.

"Do you like it?"

"I think it's beautiful. I'll take some ideas back for when I get a place."

"You really like it? The whole cottage I mean."

"Of course, it's beautiful and so close to the ocean. It's so peaceful here, away from everything."

Jasper laughed breaking the spell and I turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"I've been holding my breath hoping you'd say that. There's a school for Ellie on the island, a ferry to Anacortes when you need it and flights from there to Seattle."

I frowned, then my eyes widened as I understood what he was saying.

"This is for us? Really? But can I afford it?"

"Yes Bella, it's yours. My Christmas present to you and Ellie if you'll allow. I know it's a long way from Seattle and Port Angeles and I can find somewhere closer if you prefer."

"No, it's perfect. I love it, but I couldn't possibly take something so expensive."

"Well, there are strings attached."

"Oh, well, I can probably afford the rent while I look around for something permanent."

He sighed and pulled me into his embrace.

"The kind of strings I was thinking of are more permanent. This house could do with some more renovation. I didn't have time to do everything so I was thinking that maybe you and I could houseshare for a while. Do you think Ellie would object?"

At that very second, I couldn't have cared less, but I knew she wouldn't and I melted into his arms.

"I think I could live with that. A handyman might be a useful thing to have around. I will need to buy myself a car though, I don't want to be reliant on you for transport.

"I wouldn't mind but I do understand and I anticipated that so come with me."

He led me outside to the garage which looked in need of repair even in the meagre moonlight and pulled open the door which scraped and groaned. Inside was a small slightly battered car.

"It's not much but I didn't have a lot of time. Will it be OK? For a while I mean."

I turned back to him.

"Why would you do all this for me? It must have taken every moment you had and a lot of money."

"Why do you think that, Bella?"

I was about to say I had no idea but of course I couldn't lie to him so instead, I nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I think I know, so I guess you'd better move in permanently."

"I was hoping you might say that. Do you think Ellie will be OK with that though?"

"Yes. she loves you as much as I do or she will once she gets to know you and realizes you aren't going to disappear like me or her dad."

"You never abandoned her Bella."

"I know that, but she doesn't. I want her to feel safe and secure so be sure this is what you want. It's not easy bringing up a child, especially one that's not your own. And don't forget I'll keep aging while you'll always be young and handsome."

"Well, I was hoping that maybe one day, when Ellie can spare you for a year or so, maybe you'd join me in my world."

I laughed at the irony of that.

"You know I begged Edward to turn me and he flatly refused for which I am most grateful under the circumstances and here you are offering to change me and I can't accept. At least not while Ellie still needs me. You know it might be another fifteen years before I could even contemplate becoming a vampire?"

"Ten, twenty, it makes no difference to me. Alice was right all along when she said I couldn't leave you again. Besides, it might be quite sexy having an older woman for a wife."

I slapped his arm and immediately wished I hadn't as soft human met vampire granite.

"Hey, not so much of the old. After all, who's the centenarian around here?"

"Ouch! OK. You win, I'm the old man in this relationship."

I smiled liking the sound of that.

"Relationship? What do you mean Major?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my live in sex slave Bella Swan?"

Swinging my arm again I remembered just in time how much it hurt the first time and dropped it.

"No I will not, but I might agree to becoming your live in girlfriend."

He grinned.

"That'll do for now but eventually I hope you will consent to become more."

I put a finger to his lips, this was going so fast but I guess not for a vampire. When they felt the mating pull it was solid and eternal so there was no need to wait. For a human? Well, I guess it was down to how they felt and how much they trusted their partner. I knew I could trust Jasper, he felt the mating pull and Alice had seen it so I was the one with all the power. Ultimately it was down to me how fast this relationship developed and how deeply I wanted him? Did I love Jasper? Or was I just on the rebound? I had thought I could never trust a man again but Jasper wasn't just another man, he was something else entirely and I knew deep in my heart he had devoted himself to me and Ellie. Was I equally certain that I was committed to him?

We drove to the marina and then sailed back to the island sitting together hand in hand as he steered the little dinghy.

"Would you be happy here, Jasper? There can't be much to hunt around here. We're surrounded by water."

"You forget vampires can swim underwater, we don't need to breathe and the national parks and forests aren't that far as the crow flies. I could even slip into Canada for a bit of hunting if I felt like it. More to the point will you be happy so far from civilization?"

"Oh yes, I hated living in the city. Forks was much nicer and this is like being free. I can stretch out and no one here knows my history. I hated the idea of being Doug's ex, or is that ex widow? I don't know. I felt free on the island and I know Ellie wll love it. Just don't expect me to become some homespun colonial type. Electricity and a flush toilet are essentials. Is there work on the island?"

"Yes, part time jobs a plenty so you could do a college course online or part time on the mainland if you wanted to. There are colleges in Bellingham that offer a variety of courses although travelling time is around two and a half hours if you're very lucky."

"You covered all the bases didn't you?"

"I hope so. I didn't want you to feel trapped here. I wanted you to see that I was thinking of your needs and Ellie's. Making you happy is all that matters to me, Bella. If you're happy then so am I."

As soon as we got back I had to tell the others all about our trip although I fancied Darius and Peter already knew. After all, someone had to have helped Jasper to do all the work he had done so rapidly. As a result, it was arranged that Jasper and I would take Ellie to see our new home in the morning while the others would join us for a picnic later in the day.

When I went up to bed that night I felt relaxed and happy and smiled to see Ellie snuggled up in my bed with the new chocolate colored fluffy dog Rose had bought her and Ellie had named Mr Snuffles.

She woke up as I joined her and smiled at me sleepily.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, Ellie. Now go back to sleep."

If Jasper was coming to live with us and we were going to be a couple I would have to persuade Ellie to stay in her own bed. Thinking back to the beautiful bedroom I had seen earlier I thought it might be easier than expected. For now, I wouldn't do anything to upset or confuse her, let her get used to us as a couple. She seemed to like him and he appeared genuinely fond of her so I had high hopes for the future.

It was hard to get to sleep, images of the house, of Doug, of Ellie, and the empty monthso when he had taken her from me flashed through my mind like a crazy kind of slide show.

Eventually, it led back to Edward, I hated him so much. If he hadn't been so cruel to me, leaving me the way he did I would never have leaned on my dad and then Doug for support. I might have graduated and gone to college. Made something of myself. Instead, I ended up with a bastard for a husband and a broken marriage.

The only good thing to come out of it all was Ellie and she made it all worthwhile. I loved my little girl and was determined to do all I could to give her a good life and teach her all she needed to be a stronger woman than her mom.

Thinking of moms I guessed I should contact Renee and tell her that Doug was dead and I had Ellie back. We didn't speak often, our relationship had fractured after dad died and neither of us had the drive to mend it. She was now living in Thailand with Phil and never visited. She had never seen Ellie in person although I had sent photos and invited them to her first birthday and again for her first Christmas. It seemed she couldn't be bothered to travel all the way to see her only grandchild.

Unwilling for her to accuse me of preventing her from seeing her granddaughter I always sent photos and cards but I had stopped asking her to visit. I would call this time and tell her the news. Knowing that putting it off would prevent me from sleeping I used my cell phone to connect via video messenger to Renee. She answered almost immediately surprised to hear from me.

I told her about Doug but she could hardly raise any interest except to remind me that she had warned me at the time not to get too involved with him. Then I told her that I had Ellie back.

"Oh, good. Do you have somewhere to live now, Bella? I thought you were living in one room in Portland and working behind a bar."

"No mom, I had an apartment in Seattle and I worked in a diner but things have changed. I got back some of dad's money from Doug's estate and I've got a house on Orcas Island."

"Where?"

"It's off the coast of Bellingham"

I knew she wouldn't know where that was either.

"Still in Washington? Didn't you want to get away from that depressing place? That poor child will develop webbed feet."

"It suits us."

"Oh, right. Did you get the card I sent? I thought Ellie might like the elephant on the front. She's not likely to see one in Washington, they don't swim that well."

It was supposed to be a joke, but I couldn't muster a laugh.

"No. Where did you send it?"

"Your place in Port Angeles."

"Then I wouldn't have seen it, mom. The place was a crime scene and since that, I haven't been back. Remember I wasn't living there."

"Oh Bella, I give up trying to remember where you are living and I didn't know about Doug. I hope his wife isn't too upset."

His wife? Not I hope Ellie wasn't too upset to lose her father. No, Renee was more worried about the bitch who took my husband away from me!

I could tell this conversation was going nowhere and only winding me up so I wished her a Happy New Year.

"To you too. Send me your address and I'll send Ellie some more photos as she didn't get the first lot. Where was it you're going to be living? Angus Island?"

I gave her my new address and then rang off. She hadn't sent her love to Ellie or asked if her granddaughter had a good Christmas. Why was I so annoyed and surprised? It was typical Renee, no thought for anyone but herself. I had been about to tell her about Jasper but what was the point? It was times like this I missed my dad most of all. He would have loved Ellie, he'd have spent every spare moment with her and I know he would have moved heaven and earth to be with us for Christmas. Oh God dad, I miss you so much.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

We told Ellie that we had a surprise for her the next morning and although I was sure she would enjoy a dinghy ride the sea was a little choppy so Darius offered to fly us across to Deer Harbor and as my daughter knew she would be allowed to sit with him in the cockpit she voted with her feet.

Having the cabin to ourselves I used the time to tell Jasper about my conversation with my mom.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know how close you and Chief Swan were. I guess I thought better of a mother. My own would have been over the moon to have a grandchild. Maybe she did, I never knew."

"Didn't you ever go back and try to find out what happened to your family after the war?"

"I never had the opportunity. Once I was with Maria I was too busy for the following decade or two. By the time I broke free of her it was too late and I was in no fit state of mind to go hunting for my long lost family. Besides, I could never speak to them, remember they would have aged while I… Well, you understand."

I nodded feeling suddenly very sorry for him, ripped from the only life he had ever known and forced to stay away from all that he loved. It must have been depressing like it was for me without Ellie. I guess becoming a part of the Cullen family must have seemed like heaven until I came along and ruined everything. He may blame himself but I blamed me, not him, and it sounded like the rest of them believed in him but even so. He had ended up alone once more and then found himself tortured and held in captivity for three years by one he had called brother. I would never forgive Edward for what he had done.

We had to wait so Ellie could wave Darius off before collecting the rental car we had used yesterday to drive to the cottage. Ellie rushed up to the door and stood hopping from one foot to the other impatiently until I unlocked it so she could go inside and explore.

"I can go everywhere, mommy?"

"Sure you can. We 're going to live here so you might want to choose a bedroom."

"Really? This is our house? WOW!"

She ran up the stairs whooping as she went while Jasper and I waited in the kitchen until she shouted for us to join her. We hadn't wasted the brief time we had alone together, there had been long enough for a kiss and a hug.

By the time we joined her in the 'Princess' room she was crying with delight and when I told her Jasper had decorated this room just for her as Christmas present she flew to him hugging him tight and thanking him over and over.

"It's just like I told you. No, it's better, way better, Thank you, Jasper, thank you. Mommy when can I bring my things here? Can we move in now? Can we? Please."

"If you look in the closet and drawers I think you'll find your things came here magically."

She ran to the closet and pulled the door open to see all her clothes neatly hung on a rail and her shoes all lined up in pairs. Either Jasper or one of the others had picked up her stuff from storage and put it all in its place.

"Are my toys in my new toy box too?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you take a look?

Her squeal of delight was enough to tell me that she had found all her toys, not to mention some new ones that sat on the floor. A dollhouse, a table, and chairs in gold and cream, and a carousel lamp on her bedside locker.

"Can I see the garden now?"

"Sure, I unlocked the back door. Just be careful running down the stairs."

She was gone before I got the last word out and I heard her run down the stairs way too fast to be safe.

"She's just excited, she'll slow down some once she's explored."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure about that? Ellie can go on like a whirlwind for hours."

"Well, let's go see if she's broken anything on her headlong rush for the garden."

I followed him downstairs and outside to find Ellie inside the new wendy house that was positioned in one corner of the garden complete with its own tubs of artificial flowers and a welcome mat.

"Oh Jasper, you shouldn't have."

"Hush, I just wanted her to feel at home and happy. I did stop myself from buying a jungle gym."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Well, I thought maybe for her birthday.."

I shot him a warning glance, it would be so easy to spoil Ellie and she'd let him.

"We'll see. Ellie can I come in?"

"You have to ring the bell first mommy."

Sure enough, there was a little brass bell with a rope pull hanging from one side of the wendy house and I pulled on it. When the jangling stopped, Ellie opened the door and I ducked to look inside. It was beautiful with child-sized furniture and a smaller toy box containing garden games. On a shelf were a selection of books and in a corner as little cupboard containing a tea set. I shook my head.

"This is better than my apartment and bigger. You're a very lucky girl."

Her scooter and pedal car from Doug's place were under a shelter at the side of the house and I could now see how worn the garage was in daylight. The paintwork out the back was peeling too and seeing me looking at it Jasper pulled a face.

"I told you it still needed work. I did what I could so it would look good when you got the first look at it. I'm sorry I didn't have time to do more."

I stopped his flow of words with a kiss.

"It's wonderful and we can work on the rest together. That way it will be my place too."

The others arrived with a picnic later that day and were privileged to get the five-star tour from Ellie, individually of course. It was a wonderful day and stayed dry so Ellie could eat out in her wendy house while we watched from the little patio which was another area that needed work but no one seemed to notice or if they did, they didn't care like me.

We eventually moved in three days later helped by all our friends who promised to be back soon to see how things were going. When Ellie discovered that Jasper was staying she was so excited I had to make her sit and calm down for a few minutes or she would never sleep that night.

"And Jasper's really staying? You won't go away? You promise?"

"I have to go away for a few days soon but other than that, yes, I'll be staying if that's OK with your mommy."

Ellie glanced at me,

"It is OK with you mommy isn't it? Hey, you and Jasper could get married then he'd stay. He'd be my daddy then. Can I have another daddy, mommy? My daddy isn't coming back is he?"

I was pushed into a corner. I would have to tell her the truth and Jasper, seeing that made himself scarce.

Sitting down beside her I pulled her onto my lap and stroked her hair.

"No baby, daddy isn't coming back. He's gone to heaven to be with my daddy now."

She thought about this and I saw the tears in her eyes although I doubted she really understood.

"And I don't have to go back to mama do I? Or has she gone to heaven too?"

"No, she's going to live in the house she shared with your daddy but you won't be seeing her again."

Ellie moved closer wiping her eyes and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't like her very much. She wouldn't play with me like you did and she was always cross with me. Am I going to stay with you for always?"

"Yes, I promise you that I will always be here for you Ellie."

I knew Jasper had been referring to his upcoming trip to Italy. One I hated that he had to make but understood it was necessary and if not for Ellie I would have been standing at his side to watch Edward get what was coming to him. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but cling a little, but he seemed to understand and stayed close by.

We did the kind of thing that normal families did like grocery shopping with Jasper pushing the basket like any normal man while Ellie and I filled it up not once but twice. After all, we had a lot to buy. Jasper had provided the basics to furnish the cottage but there were empty cupboards and a freezer to be filled not to mention cleaning materials and a few extras for Ellie that she sneaked in while she thought we weren't looking. Jasper even bought a disposable barbecue and when I stared at him questioningly he shrugged grinning.

"Isn't it a national pastime barbecuing? Besides, I've never tried it before."

"Well, it's the wrong time of year and the rule is if you burn it, you eat it. Just so you know buster."

"Then I'll be sure not to burn anything. By the way, Bella. I had a text from Volterra earlier with Edward's release date."

My stomach turned over, he would be leaving soon and I would worry every second until his return. Ellie was going to be upset too, although he had told her more than once that he would have to go away very soon to do something very important, but that he would be back as soon as he possibly could.

 **Edward**

I couldn't speak to Alec, hell I couldn't even get a message to him. In fact, I was in solitary confinement in a stinking subterranean hell hole. I guess this was Aro's idea of poetic justice. Did he really think this was going to scare me? No, Aro knew I was far more scared at the idea of being released. I had no doubt that my dear brother, the beast in human form would be out there waiting for me. Ready and willing to rip my throat out or maybe take his time and dismember me one finger at a time. Well, I wasn't just going to sit here and wait to be dished up as an appetizer for some fucking savage.

The trouble was that in a weeks time I was due to be handed my jacket and sent on my way straight into the jaws of the beast and I had no way of avoiding that. Of course, there was a way if I was criminally insane. I could try taking out a few guards and hope that Aro would extend my period of imprisonment or I could, of course, try to bargain my way out. I could offer him Bella in exchange for my life but then he already knew about her having read my thoughts. I wondered if he had sent the Volturi guard to kill her or if Jasper had done that for him. It was an intriguing conundrum.

All I had to do while in here was think, and think, and think, and occasionally see a guard with my allowance of blood, human but I was in no position to complain. If I was to end up facing Jasper then the extra speed and strength the human blood would give me would be very helpful.

When my guard informed me that I had a visitor coming I admit I was intrigued. Maybe the brothers had finally come to their senses, realized my worth, and decided to keep me here safe in Volterra.

My door opened a few hours later to reveal Carlisle, of all people. He nodded to the guard who locked us both in and then came to sit beside me on my concrete slab that doubled as seat and table.

"Edward."

"Carlisle. Are you here to give me good news?"

"You mean am I here to tell you that Aro has decided to allow you to remain in Volterra? No. I understand you are to be released in a few days and I came to see you. To make my peace with you."

"Why? Feeling guilty at suggesting I come here because I would be safe? Did you know what Aro had planned for me? You do understand that I walked straight into a trap baited by yourself, Carlisle. By following your advice I have given my enemy the opportunity to be out there waiting for me when I emerge from this stinking pit."

"Edward, it was never my intention to see you harmed but it's time you stood up and admitted that your plight is of your own making. You knew Jasper, his past, his reputation, yet you deliberately targeted him. What were you thinking? Or did you not think at all? I doubt you or Alec thought this through to the bitter end. Unless you were to kill Jasper he was always going to hunt you down and kill you for what you did to him."

"So you're saying we were stupid? Is that it? I always thought I could rely on you, Carlisle. That like a father you would do anything to protect me, your firstborn. Well, I got that wrong didn't I?"

"Even a father cannot protect his children if they stray beyond the law, give in to petty jealousies or spite. I refuse to take the blame for your actions. They are yours and yours alone. You have learned nothing my son from all your years with me and now you must face the consequences of your actions. I am sorry for that, but it is beyond my control."

"Have you spoken to Jasper? Have you asked him to spare my life?"

"I have spoken to him, but it would have been futile to ask for his mercy. I wanted him to know that this was your own doing, that we had no idea what you were up to and did not condone it."

I laughed bitterly.

"Oh yes, make sure he knows you weren't involved. Protect the others, but not me. Well, I guess I know where I stand."

As he got up preparing to leave me I caught a stray thought and frowned.

"He's with Bella? How did that happen?"

Carlisle shook his head refusing to discuss this, in fact, he wouldn't meet my eye until the guard appeared at his knock. Only then did he turn around and I saw a sadness in his eyes, sadness, and resignation. He had written me off already and I turned my back on him as he tried to say goodbye. I hoped that he would remember that action, that it would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

Then suddenly something occurred to me.

"Carlisle. Just a minute. Would you do something for me? A last request for a condemned man?"

"If I can, Edward."

"Don't worry, it's nothing illegal. I'd like you to give my friend Jed a message."

"Jedadiah? I didn't realize the two of you were still in touch."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would disapprove. We meet up once a year for a couple of days and I'd hate for him to wait and be disappointed. Could you just tell him that I won't be in contact again. I'll give you his number, you don't have to soil yourself by seeing him or anything."

He stared at me for a long time before nodding.

"Very well. I can do that. Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

The door shut with a bang and I knew the next time it opened I would be led to my doom but maybe my dear brother hadn't heard the last of me after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Carlisle**

I went straight from Edward's cell to Aro to thank him for allowing my visit and to tell him of Edward's request. I did not want him thinking I was taking clandestine messages from his prisoner even if I thought it innocent enough.

"Carlisle, please be seated. It's a treat having your company twice in such a short space of time. I am only sad that it took such a tragedy to facilitate it."

"Thank you, Aro, for allowing the visit. I understand that Edward has been allowed no other visitors."

"We thought it wiser to keep him in isolation. He would have liked to have spoken to Alec I am sure, or to get a message to him."

"Talking of messages, Edward has asked me to take a message to a friend of his, not Alec obviously. What has happened to him by the way?"

"Alec is locked away, far away from everyone who might offer him help or comfort. There was no excuse for his actions which may have brought the Volturi into disrepute. As a result, we decided that he should feel the full force of our wrath so we ordered him to be decapitated. His head locked in a box in the bowels of the catacombs, fitting really because he and Edward kept the Major in a labyrinth beneath an abandoned abbey. After one hundred years his body will be returned to him but he will spend a further hundred years locked away in isolation and hopefully, at the end of his sentence he will understand just how dangerous his actions were and how lenient we have been under the circumstances."

I couldn't help a smile although I was shocked too. I had heard of such a punishment but to my knowledge, it had been centuries since its last use.

"Aro, only you could think of two hundred years imprisonment as leniency. Perhaps Edward has an easier sentence after all."

Aro shrugged and then continued.

"Who is Edward's friend and what was this message he wants you to forward?"

"Jedidiah Stone. He's a man I introduced Edward to many years ago. He was one of my father's most ardent supporters, a mason by trade. We bumped into him when I took Edward on a tour of London about sixty years ago. I hadn't been aware he had been turned but it happened that he had been trapped by the same vampires that turned me. The two hit it off but I warned Edward that Henry was not a good man to know. He had been too fond of violence as a human and we both know that such a trait would only be magnified once he became a vampire. However, it would appear that the two remained in contact without my knowledge."

"I see, and the message?"

"Edward's message was simply that he would not be in contact again. He gave me a number that I can text the message too. I didn't see any harm in that. Do you?"

Aro considered for a moment then picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Marcus. Could you check a number for me and bring anything you have on a Jedidiah Stone of London, England."

Putting the receiver down he looked at me once more.

"It pays to be cautious Carlisle. Please, come visit Sulpicia with me while we wait. She will be so happy to see you again old friend."

We visited Sulpicia and spent a pleasant hour reminiscing before Marcus contacted Aro to tell him he had the information requested.

Back in his study, we found Marcus waiting patiently and reading a book. He stood as we appeared and shook hands with me.

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure although I am sorry for the circumstances."

He became all business then, taking up a manilla folder that he had placed on Aro's desk.

"Jedidiah Stone. Turned 1680 in London, England. He remains a nomad with no known associates except Edward Cullen whom he meets up with once a year. He remains on our watch list only because he had a reputation for becoming reckless from time to time although in the past fifty years he has become very quiet. The number you gave me is to a cell phone owned by Henry."

Aro raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Well, I can see no reason why you should not give him Edward's message, Carlisle. Do you Marcus? It is, after all, his final request."

Marcus had seemingly already lost interest in the topic and had picked up his book once more and turned to leave. As he shook his head in answer to Aro's question he reached for the door handle then turned back to me.

" I hope this will not be your last visit to Volterra, Carlisle. We miss you and your spirited debates."

I rose to my feet.

"I'll try to visit more often. Thank you for your help in this matter, Aro. I should get back, I know Esme is nervous at the moment, she knows Edward's fate and I'd like to be with her when we get the news of Edward's death."

Aro nodded, "Of course. Goodbye old friend. Please send my regards to your wife."

 **Bella**

Jasper spent the next week waiting to leave for Italy. I think he would have gone earlier if not for Ellie and myself. As it was he acted the perfect father figure while Ellie was around but once she went to bed he allowed the mask to drop and his tension was only too apparent.

"What is it, Jasper? Please, if you changed your mind about us tell me. I can handle anything so long as I know."

He took me in his arms and pulling me close kissed me tenderly.

"No. I love you and Ellie more than life itself. I just hate that you know why I'm leaving. How can you possibly love a man who commits murder and that of someone you once loved."

I pulled away to look into his face.

"Jasper, I love you and Ellie adores you. I understand why you have to go, and why it's necessary that you do what you are going to do. Just be careful and come back to me quickly. I couldn't bear to lose you."

He smiled looking relieved and we spent the rest of the evening snuggled up on the couch. So far he had made no move to sleep with me which was driving me crazy but I think I finally understood why. He wouldn't touch me until after Edward was dead. If I still desired him then… Well, I thought he might want to get closer, to take our relationship to another level. Personally, I couldn't wait.

The day he left Ellie and I accompanied him to the ferry to see him off. Peter and Charlotte were still on Deer Island and Jasper had arranged that if we needed anything, all we had to do was to call them.

"We'll be fine, Jasper. I'm used to coping alone although I don't plan on doing so for very much longer so you get your business out of the way and come home soon."

He pulled me in for a final hug then swung Ellie up and hugged her too.

"You promise me you'll be back soon, Jasper."

"I promise. And when I do we'll get that swing set up in the garden for you. OK?"

She clung onto him much as I would have liked to, but finally, I had to take her from him and we waved until the ferry was out of sight. Only then would she allow me to take her back to the car and even then she wouldn't stop crying so I stopped at the ice cream parlor and bought her a chocolate milkshake with extra ice cream. It worked, but not as well as I hoped and I wondered whether I should call Peter and Charlotte and ask them to come over. Peter could always make Ellie smile.

When I suggested to Ellie that she might call them and invite them over at the weekend she brightened up and by the time we were back home she was almost her usual bright and smiling self.

Of course, she couldn't wait to call and by the time she finished talking to Peter and Charlotte she had arranged everything. Darius was visiting this coming weekend and Peter asked Ellie if she and I would like to join them.

"Can we mommy? Please?"

"Oh, Ellie. I have some things I need to do."

In truth, I wanted to be here for when Jasper got back and I had no idea how long he would be gone. Here among our things, I felt closer to him.

Peter came to the rescue. He asked me if it would be OK for Ellie to spend the weekend on Deer Island with them.

"I can ask big D to pick her up at the marina and bring her with him. If that's OK with you of course."

I knew Ellie would have a great time and it would give me an opportunity to do a few jobs and move Jasper's things into the master bedroom. When he returned I wanted him to know exactly where I thought his place should be. I just hoped I wasn't being too pushy.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, we'd love to have her,"

So, it was arranged, I would take Ellie to the marina and meet up with Darius. If the weather was good he would take Ellie over to the island by boat and if not they would fly. Ellie was ecstatic at the idea of a whole weekend on the island with her best friends and it was all I could do to keep her feet on the ground for the next couple of days.

She was a different child these days, happy and more confident, she had already made friends with a couple of other children her own age who lived close by and was looking forward to starting at a new school in a couple of weeks. It would be so hard seeing her go off to school but I was relieved that she was excited about the prospect.

She and I had made plans for a small vegetable plot in the garden and already set the seeds in a propagator that Charlotte had bought for her. She was also trying to master the roller skates that Rose and Emmett had sent her. They were due in a couple of weeks to stay for a month between our place and the island.

I got the feeling that poor Darius had lost the peace of his private island for the foreseeable future although he didn't appear to mind. I think like everyone else Ellie had him under her spell.

It was strange to think that her favorite people were all vampires and every one of them would do whatever it took to keep her happy and safe. For the first time since Sharon appeared on the scene, I felt settled and content.

In the end, Darius came to the house to collect Ellie on a dune buggy and I was about to protest when he handed her a crash helmet along with a padded jacket and trousers.

"I thought you'd object otherwise Bella, but I knew Ellie would love to try out my new toy. I'm taking it over to the island for Peter to drool over."

I rolled my eyes, those two were like two little kids!

"Now Ellie, you remember your manners and behave for Peter and Charlotte. Call me when you get to the house so I know you're safe and please, try not to break anything."

Unfortunately, my daughter had inherited my uncanny ability to fall over invisible objects and walk into doors and countertops. Some days she was either sporting several band-aids or a bruise or two or maybe even both. The crazy thing was that I didn't worry about Ellie cutting herself although she would be surrounded by vampires, I just knew she would be safe in their company whatever happened.

Ellie who had struggled but managed to put on her new safety gear was now tugging insistently on Darius' arm.

"Come on Uncle D, let's go."

I stared at her, uncle D? Darius would have poleaxed Peter for calling him Big D but my daughter merely smiled at him sweetly and he groaned.

"Jeez, you remind me of Sara sometimes. Come on then little E, let's get going but give your mommy a kiss before you put your helmet on."

I smiled at him gratefully as Ellie came over to give me a quick peck on the cheek before donning her helmet which she couldn't fasten so Darius did it for her. It was such a natural thing to do that it didn't strike me until later that he had no experience with children yet seemed to know instinctively what to do.

I waved them off grateful that he hadn't arrived on a Harley or something similar. I knew Ellie would probably get a few driving lessons on the buggy over the weekend but decided not to think too much about that for fear of getting gray hairs! So with a last glance at the empty road, I went back inside the cottage which seemed suddenly very big and empty now I was alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

I had yearned for this moment when I had Edward in my grasp and could finally get my revenge but it wasn't as sweet as I had expected. I missed Bella and Ellie from the moment I left and wished I hadn't had to leave them, but I could not allow him to get away with the things he had done to me. With Edward, there would be no end to this. He was so single-minded he would only try again and now I had something precious to protect.

I intended to get this over with and back as quickly as I could, just as I had promised Bella and Ellie. Luckily, my flight was early, a tailwind helping us along so I was in position well before Edward's release.

Darius had offered to accompany me, but as there was no sign of Caius leaving Volterra I had decided to go alone. I now wished I'd accepted his offer, the wait was a long and tedious one but I found a good vantage point and waited as patiently as I could for my quarry to appear.

The sun had just appeared over the horizon when I saw movement at the concealed entrance to the citadel that was situated just outside the town walls. Two black cloaked members of the guard accompanied another, solitary figure that I recognized as Edward.

He appeared to hesitate at the entrance but the guards pushed him forward and then disappeared back into the tunnel and shut the door on him. He stood a moment longer hesitating in its shadow then straightened up and strode forward his jaw set.

After a few seconds, he appeared to regain his courage and called out.

"Come on Jasper. I know you're here, I can smell you. Come out and fight like a man."

I walked out into the morning sun and stood to wait a few hundred yards from him.

"I'm not afraid of you, brother."

"One, I'm not your brother and two, why should you be? You know you are going down and why."

He sneered at me but I could see the fear he could not hide, in his eyes.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Yes, you should. That was your fatal mistake. And now I'm going to kill you."

He managed a weak smile and braced himself for my attack as I launched myself at him.

The fight was brief but ferocious and he got in a couple of bites before I got a good grip on his throat and pulled him close.

"Prepare to die, Cullen."

"Oh, I am" He croaked, "But I'll still have the last laugh, Jasper."

Not waiting to hear any more crap from him, it was all just bravado, after all, I ripped his throat out then tore his head from his neck and burned the pieces watching until the flames died completely before leaving. Edward Cullen was now just a burned patch of undergrowth on an Italian mountainside.

As I started back down the mountain I saw a black BMW idling on the road at the base. Volturi, it had to be. With a sigh of resignation, I headed towards it wondering what this was all about. Aro himself had sanctioned my actions by texting me Edward's release time, location, and date.

As I approached the car the rear window descended and I saw a figure move and a face appear. I recognized Marcus Volturi and stopped.

"Major Whitlock. I hoped I would find you before you left Italy. Thank you for cleaning up after yourself."

"I like to work clean. What can I do for you, Marcus?"

He smiled and gestured for me to join him in the back of the car which I did feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Thank you for joining me, Major. I apologize for this rather unorthodox meeting but I wished to speak to you in private. Does the name Jedidiah Stone mean anything to you?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't recall hearing it before."

"Well, this may mean nothing, but Edward Cullen sent this Jedidiah Stone a message before his death. It may mean nothing at all but a suspicious person might query why a man about to meet his death would be so worried about leaving a friend waiting for his arrival."

"I'm sorry?"

"The message that Edward sent was very simple. He just asked Carlisle to let Mr Stone know that Edward wouldn't be in touch again."

I frowned.

"OK. I'll give you that it's a little odd, but I'm not sure what you're getting at, Marcus."

"Oh, but you will Major when I tell you what I learned of Jedidiah Stone. He was a violent vampire hunter in company with Carlisle's father until a vampire caught and changed him. After that, he came to the attention of the Volturi for his savage and sometimes reckless behavior. All this was before your time, Major. Needless to say, he is not really the kind of man Edward Cullen would normally associate with."

"I agree he doesn't sound like Edward's kind of person but even so…?"

"I just thought it might be something you would like to know about."

I nodded still not sure exactly what he was getting at.

"How long ago was the message sent?"

"Four days ago, no, make that five."

"And you think this was more than a simple message?"

"It certainly gave me pause for thought. Well, I thought I might give you a heads up. Whether you decide any action is necessary is entirely up to you, Major."

I thanked him and got out of the car which swept away up towards the town while I carried on to the rental car I had parked up at the bottom of the mountain.

I started the drive back to Pisa thinking on the information Marcus had told me. He obviously gave it great weight so perhaps I should too.

Grabbing my phone I placed a call to Darius.

"Major. Please don't tell me I missed a chance at Caius."

"No and Edward is dead. Listen, what do you know about a vampire called Jedidiah Stone?"

"Jedidiah Stone? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"So you know him?"

"Of him, not personally. He was bad news for a long time but he's been quiet for a long while. Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just met Marcus Volturi and he told me that Edward had sent a message to this Stone guy. It was the last thing he did."

"Right, so he thought it meant something. What was the message?"

"That's the weird thing. The message simply said that Stone wouldn't see Edward again."

"OK, and Marcus thinks there's more to it?"

"Obviously. As for me, I don't know but I doubt Marcus would have stirred from Volterra if he didn't think it was important."

"Leave it with me. I'll see what I can find out and get back to you. What time does your flight take off?"

"Four hours. If you can't contact me and you think it's important call Peter."

"Will do Major, don't you worry about anything."

That was easier said than done but there was nothing I could do from Italy. I thought about calling Bella but then decided to wait until I reached the US. She would probably be busy with the cottage, She told me she'd planned on painting the new wood I'd replaced the rotten for on the back of the cottage. I think she just wanted to keep busy to stop herself thinking of what I was doing and I didn't blame her.

 **Darius**

I'd left Ellie on Deer Island with Peter and Charlotte because I had some business to attend to but I had promised to return in time to take her home by plane. Pushing my conversation with the Major to the back of my mind I sorted out a particularly difficult problem for one of my cash customers, an offshore bank who feared they were being hacked.

It was several hours later that I finally got around to Jedidiah Stone and at first nothing in his life raised any red flags. He was being a good boy, keeping his nose clean and living under the radar. Was it worth pursuing this any further? I decided I had a couple of hours to spare before I needed to leave so I began to put together his movements for the last week.

He'd been quiet for the first couple of days but then, after he received a message from Carlisle Cullen he became more active. There were several calls to different airlines and Jedidiah, who was at that time in London, booked a flight to Italy. Now, did he think he could help Edward? Of course, that would mean that he already knew Edward was in Volterra and there was nothing I could find to support such a supposition. Maybe it was just coincidence but coincidences made me uncomfortable so I dug a little deeper. He had also booked flights to Paris, Istanbul, Vienna, Phoenix and... Ah, Portland. Now why would a man such as Jedidiah Stone splash out on so many flights and where did he get the money to do so?

I followed the money and discovered he had access to a bank account, the other name attached to which was an Anthony Masen. Strange that, since Edward Cullen's human name had been Edward Anthony Masen. So, the two had a bank account that had been set up about fifty years ago and contained $10,000. Not a huge amount admittedly but it had lain there collecting interest and untouched until Jedidiah had received Edward's message.

So, Marcus had been correct. The message had sent Jedidiah Stone to Portland, but why? What was in Portland that he needed to fly there and make an effort to disguise his movements? It had to be something important, maybe Edward was leaving his worldly wealth to Jed. Perhaps they had made such a pact, but Henry had nothing that Edward would want. Was he just being generous to a friend? I couldn't see it so I checked all the banks in Portland looking for an account in Edward's name.

It took some digging but I found it. Not an account but a safe deposit box at Chase Bank on Woodstock Boulevard. Now I had a problem because I had no way to discover what had been in that box. So, I would now have to follow Jed's movements after he left the bank. He had been there yesterday evening to empty the box, I'd spotted him on the bank CCTV.

"Now, where did you go next, Jed my boy?"

I checked flights but found nothing, had he picked up a change of identity? It would make my life really fucking difficult if he had, but then I hit pay dirt. I found a Hertz car rental agreement in his name. He'd rented a truck for a week so I could follow his movements by the places he filled up. Unfortunately, he would probably pay in cash, using the money he had taken from the account in London. Cursing I realized I needed to get moving if I was to keep my promise to Ellie so I had to put my search on hold but something was nagging at me. What the hell did you plan with Jed Stone, Edward? Whatever it was I doubted it meant anything good for anyone.

The weather was not playing nicely, there was a storm coming in and I decided it was too dangerous to fly out to the island. All ferry journeys were suspended so a boat trip was out. I guess Ellie will just have to stay an extra night on the island. When I called to give her the bad news I found she was delighted at the thought of an extra night with Peter and Charlotte and I'd just arranged to call Bella and let her know the change of plans when the phone line went dead. My cell phone was also playing up. The signal coming and then dropping, this storm was going to be a doozy. Well, if I couldn't contact Bella I would just have to get to her in person. I didn't want her worrying that I was flying in this storm with her little girl.

It looked like I was going to be getting wet. It was a long swim to the harbor in these conditions but I had nothing better to do. Or, I did, but this had the highest priority right now. With a sigh I found an empty stretch of shore stripped off to my shorts and sealed my clothes in a waterproof bag which I strapped to my back. I was just thankful that as a vampire I wouldn't feel the freezing temperature of the water. With a final check to make sure I had secured my rental car I took the plunge and set off on my long swim.

I actually found the swim quite exhilarating, maybe I should take up diving, sans mask and oxygen of course. It took longer than I expected because the current was running against me and was very strong, the waves higher than I had ever seen. By the time I saw the shore I was relieved, if Bella hadn't been able to contact Peter she would be going frantic. I half expected to see her at the harbor waiting for me to fly in so she could fry my balls but it was deserted.

Finding shelter from the terrific winds and sheeting rain I dried my body as best I could with the small towel I had put in with my clothes then got dressed and set off for the cottage. The whole place was deserted, no one with any sense would be out in this and it seemed the residents had plenty of savvy. Then suddenly, a truck came around a tight corner almost wiping me out before swerving dangerously and just missing me. As I cursed his mother and any other relatives I could think of he disappeared in the heavy rain and I carried on. There was always one asshole!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Darius**

As the cottage came in sight I became uneasy. I could see signs of a vehicle having left the driveway in a hurry, mud from the lawn to one side of the drive was churned up which seemed strange. I couldn't imagine Bella doing such damage and the Major was away so who could have done it? Had Bella received a visitor during the storm? It seemed unlikely considering the vicious gale and torrential rain.

A vision of the strange truck being driven so dangerously flashed before me and feeling more uneasy than ever I increased my speed. The front door was closed and locked and no one answered my knock so I went around to the rear door which stood ajar and then I froze. The air was thick with the scent of blood, freshly spilled human blood.

With a curse, I ran into the house and again stopped dead regarding in horror the sight before my eyes. Bella lay on the kitchen floor in a widening pool of blood. A knife protruded from her stomach and it was clear she had been beaten and stabbed numerous times in the chest and stomach. Cuts and bruises crisscrossed her face almost obscuring her features completely. A bubble of blood rose from her mouth and popped the only sign that she still breathed.

Falling to my knees after closing my mouth and pushing back the almost overwhelming urge to sink my teeth into the wounds and drink my fill I lifted her head gently and spoke to her. I guess I was hoping she would recognize my voice and take comfort from knowing a friend was close by. Her eyes flickered open, but I doubted she could see me, they were so bruised and swollen. She made a small sound and coughed, choking on her own blood. Bella was dying in my arms, the victim of a horrific attack and I was sure the assailant had passed me only a few minutes before. Henry Stone, it had to be. This was why he had flown to Portland, what Edward's message had set in motion. His was a mission of revenge, he was Edward's sword of justice stretching out from beyond the grave.

I saw Bella's throat work and leaned close to her mouth, she was struggling to speak.

"Ell...Ell."

I understood and hastened to reassure her, "It's OK Bella, Ellie is safe. She's on the island with Peter and Charlotte."

She tried to lift a hand to grasp my shirt but was too weak, it dropped back to the floor and I heard a rattle in her throat. If I didn't do something Bella would die, but there was no time to call an ambulance, the rate at which she was losing blood she would be dead before they could get here.

I cursed, why me? This was not something I was comfortable with. I wasn't even sure I could do it. I didn't have the Cullen's self-control. Again she tried to speak, but this time managed no more than a soft sigh and I saw her eyes roll up in her head. There was no time to lose. Cursing again, I lowered my mouth to her throat, this was going to hurt, but she was already in so much pain I doubted she would notice, and bit down. As the taste of her blood flowed down my throat, I found myself swallowing and wanting more, I couldn't help myself, I had to swallow which only made me crave more.

 **Henry Stone**

I recognized the person I nearly wiped out back there as a vampire and knew I needed to get the hell off this fucking island as quickly as possible. Any vampire going to the woman's house had to be a friend of Major Whitlock and while I was obligated to help Edward out, especially as it was going to prove a great payday I was not going to face his enemies. I wasn't stupid enough to think I stood any chance against a real warrior, something anyone who was a friend of his was sure to be.

When I actually received the signal from Edward I had been astounded. How could he possibly be in mortal danger? About to die? The pledge we had first made fifty years ago had seemed like a bit of fun at the time. If anything happened to me, Edward promised to avenge my death and in return, I would give him the location of several pieces of Henry Purcell's work that had never seen the light of day. A little something I had found when I was at the court of James II shortly before a vampire ended my human life. I had been there hunting him so I guess I deserved all I got. When I had grabbed the manuscripts I had intended selling them to a certain person I knew who would pay well for such a prize, but I had 'died' before I could do so. I had never dreamed those scraps of paper would become so valuable.

If Edward was to meet a violent death my prize was to be twofold. First, access to $10,000 to fund this revenge and then once the deed was done the time-locked box I had retrieved along with the initial payment would give me access to a further $100,000. Allowing me to live like a king for a while, happy days!

The strange thing was that only four years earlier Edward had asked me to renew our pledge and then told me he was involved in something that, if it went wrong, could be the end of him. He asked me to keep an eye on his family, especially Alice Cullen and if she started acting out of character, like leaving Carlisle and Esme, I was to follow her. If Major Whitlock appeared I should discover who was close to him and if I received the signal I should kill whoever was closest to him. I agreed because there was a further $50,000 in it to fund my surveillance. I'd never lived so well. The killing didn't bother me, actually, I enjoyed it, and when I discovered the person closest to the Major was a human woman I felt like I'd won the lottery. A human would be much more fun to kill and I could make sure to take my time and have some fun.

Putting such thoughts aside, I parked the truck up at the marina and took the decision to swim back to the mainland determined to get away as quickly as possible. The Major and his friends might be good at finding people given the incentive, but I was equally as good as avoiding detection and I had plenty of money to help me with that, care of the late lamented Edward Cullen.

 **Charlotte**

I looked on in horror as Darius came through the kitchen door dripping wet yet still covered from head to foot in what was quite obviously human blood.

"What happened? Whose blood is that? For God's sake strip off, that smell is driving me crazy."

He stood mute, a look of horror on his face, and I noticed blood around his mouth. Had he just fed? Surely a vampire as old and experienced as Darius wouldn't make such a mess of an attack? Right now he resembled a newly awakened vampire after his first kill.

"Help me, Charlotte."

"What happened, Darius."

"Keep Ellie away. Get Peter, then take Ellie into the lounge and stay there until we tell you otherwise. Don't ask any questions, just do it."

"Peter has Ellie in the basement finishing off her fairy castle. Can I help?"

He shook his head and stepped outside into the storm and a few seconds later reappeared carrying a body. I frowned, then put a hand to my mouth in horror. He was holding the battered and bleeding body of Ellie's mom, Bella.

"Oh God, what happened Darius? Has she been in an accident? How did she get here?"

It never occurred to me to think for even a second that Darius was responsible for Bella's present condition.

"I found her like this in the kitchen of the cottage. She was dying Charlotte, I didn't know what else to do. She would have died and I couldn't allow that to happen, Ellie didn't deserve to lose both her parents."

It was obvious that Darius was in shock, so thinking quickly I gestured for him to follow me up to the attic, as far away from Ellie as I could get.

The bed was already made up and I threw an old blanket over the coverlet motioning for Darius to lay Bella down.

"She was attacked? Who by? She's been beaten and stabbed Darius. Someone quite obviously wanted her dead."

"Edward's friend Jedidiah Stone I think."

"Who?"

I was only half listening to him as I stripped off Bella's blood-soaked and drenched clothes to reveal the extent of her injuries. I counted ten stab wounds to her chest and stomach plus numerous bruises and several broken bones including three fingers. Someone had intended Bella to suffer before she died, but his intention had, most certainly, been her death and only Darius quick thinking had prevented that outcome. I could see the bite mark on her throat where he had done the only thing he could in order to save her.

"Get me some more towels, then clean yourself up before Ellie sees you."

Darius was back with more towels in a second, then stripped off and disappeared into the bathroom to shower. The smell of blood was still strong, but it was fading and I opened the window to help disperse it, ignoring the rain that sheeted in to wet the carpet beneath.

Once I had cleaned Bella up I dressed her in one of Peter's tee shirts and tucked her up in bed still frowning. Darius had bitten her, she was transforming into a vampire right now yet she made not a sound. In fact, she looked as if she had fallen asleep like a princess in a fairy story, just waiting for her Prince's kiss to wake her up.

There was nothing else I could do for Bella right now. So, ensuring I had none of her blood on me, I went downstairs to warn Peter to keep Ellie away from the attic and fill him in on recent developments.

Luckily Ellie had Peter's headphones on listening to a story as she painted the gold line around her castle walls so I was able to tell him briefly what had happened.

I could see my own shock mirrored on his face as he listened and then when I finished he spoke to me quietly.

"Stay with Ellie. I'll speak to Darius. Find out what the fuck happened. Who's this Jedidiah Stone?"

I shrugged, I'd never heard the name before either, but from the little Darius had said he was an associate of Edward Cullen's. What made no sense was Edward wanting Bella dead in such a horrific way. He had once been in love with her and his fight with the Major had been over actions the Major had taken which forced Edward to leave Bella behind.

When Ellie finished painting I helped her to clean the brush and then admired her handiwork. The castle was a real work of art, made to Ellie's plans by Peter. It was my turn next to help her make the furniture and drapes for the different rooms. It would thankfully keep her occupied, but she would have to be told something. She was expecting to go home with Darius the next day and that was most certainly not going to be possible. She couldn't see Bella either, so whatever story we told her had to be a good one.

Having decided we didn't have time to meet and come up with a better story I took Ellie into the kitchen to help me with dinner, she loved mixing the batter for pancakes and peeling the fruit and while we did so I told her I'd gotten a call from her mommy telling me that she wasn't feeling well and was going to see the doctor. Luckily Ellie didn't question how her mommy was going to drive to the doctor's office in the storm.

"She said not to worry, she had a headache and a fever and she didn't want to pass anything on to you so she asked if you could stay here for a few more days. Would that be OK with you?"

"Is she going to call me when she gets home?"

Bella always rang Ellie before her daughter went to bed and I was dreading this question, but I had an answer ready.

"She will if she can, but this storm might bring down the phone lines so you mustn't worry if she doesn't phone."

Ellie nodded and became engrossed in her task much to my relief. I knew it wouldn't last but it did give us a small breathing space to come up with something.

Of course, Bella didn't ring, but the phones were out of order and she was able to hear that for herself. Peter and I read her bedtime stories and she settled quite happily. I think having spent time here with us after her dad died helped, she felt happy and safe here.

Once we were sure she was asleep, Peter and I discussed the situation.

"I'm going across to the mainland to wait for the Major. According to Darius, he is on his way back and I don't want him walking into this mess blind. The cottage is a charnel house, but it'll have to stay that way for now. What are we going to tell Ellie? Fuck, what a mess! I wish I could dig Edward up and kill him all over again. As soon as we get this mess sorted I'm going to hunt that fucker Stone down and by the time I finish with him he's going to wish he was dead."

"I think you might have to join the queue, Peter. In the meantime, Ellie is our biggest problem. What am I going to tell her?"

He threw his hands in the air and cursed non-stop for five minutes.

"OK, Peter. Enough. I think the only thing we can tell her, for now, is that Bella has some infectious disease and has to be isolated. The trouble is that won't excuse her not calling for more than a week or two. I guess all we can hope is that Bella has enough control to speak to Ellie once she wakes up."

Peter nodded, but I knew he was busy thinking of ways to make Jedidiah Stone pay for what he had done. I had to hope that the Major could hold it together and make sure he gave Ellie the love and attention she needed with her mom out of the picture. The little girl already thought of him as her new daddy so he had to step up and take on that role for as long as necessary


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Jasper**

My flight back was long, a severe storm over the north of Washington state meant we were diverted to Portland so I had to rent a car at the airport for the long drive home. I hadn't heard anything more from Darius or Peter so I guessed Marcus concerns had been unfounded. Right now all I wanted was to get home and take Bella in my arms, hug Ellie, and settle down to start a new life with my adopted family.

The closer I got to Seattle the worse the storm got until it was almost impossible to drive. The torrents of rain made visibility no more than a few feet in front of the hood and traffic was slowing to a walking pace. It would have been quicker for me to run but I didn't want to get home soaking wet and the gifts I had bought in Italy for my two favorite girls would be spoiled by the rain. What were a couple of extra hours? Bella wouldn't be expecting me to arrive in this.

I stopped at one point for gas and tried ringing Bella only to discover that the phone lines were down. I had no more luck with my cell phone, the atmospherics were playing havoc with cell signals.

When I pulled up at the ferry terminal I found all sailings had been canceled until the storm lost some of its ferocity and I knew there would be no point in trying to hire a craft. Cursing, I rented a room at a harborside inn and settled down to wait, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Only as the dawn broke did the storm lose some of its fury and when I inquired I was told that the next ferry would leave that afternoon unless the wind rose again. An hour later there was a knock on my door and I opened it to find Peter standing there. I beckoned him in looking out to see that he was alone. It was only as I closed the door again that his emotions hit me. He was distraught, worried, fearful and apprehensive.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? How did you know where I'd be?"

"I didn't. I've just spent an hour trying all the hotels in the harbor area. Major, you need to sit down and keep calm."

I grabbed his upper arms, squeezing tightly in my fear.

"What's wrong? Is it Ellie? Bella? Talk to me, Captain."

"Then shut the fuck up so I can. Ellie is fine, Bella..fuck it. Darius found Bella at home. She'd been savagely attacked, stabbed, and she was dying. There was no way to stop the blood loss. He had no choice Major."

I stepped back reeling from the import of his words and sagged down to sit onto the edge of the bed.

"She's?"

"Alive. Well, he had to change her Major. It was the only way to save her. It was touch and go, she'd lost so much blood, but he got there just in time. He brought her to the island through the storm, he didn't know what else to do. We've kept the truth from Ellie, she thinks her mom is sick."

"Ellie wasn't harmed? Thank God, but why? How?"

"She wasn't there. Darius brought her over to the island for the weekend. He had to go back to the mainland and I guess that's when he spoke to you. If he hadn't, if he'd stayed with us, then Bella would be dead."

"Edward! Was it Stone?"

"That's what Darius thinks. In fact, he thinks he may have seen Stone leaving the cottage as he was arriving. I was going to look for him but Charlotte said I should wait for you. Ah, Major, you might want to put that down…"

I looked down at the mangled remains of the bedside lamp I had picked up in my distress. It would never work again but I didn't give a fuck. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Alone, defenseless, and terrified. This is what Edward had meant, he had an ally who would make sure I would suffer by taking revenge on an innocent woman, his ex-girlfriend and my mate. How Edward had found out what Bella meant to me I didn't know nor did I know how he had communicated this to Stone in just a few words, it was enough that he had.

"Why didn't he just kill her?"

"Fuck knows, but from what I hear he had a sadistic streak. I think he enjoyed leaving her to bleed out alone and in agony. Maybe Edward told him that's what he wanted. Anyhow, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that Bella survived and she's safe. Come on, I have a boat waiting. I thought it was better than waiting for the ferry. Better for the poor human fuckers waiting too. You OK, Major? You want some time to get your shit together?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Fury was building inside me. While I had been playing with Edward in Italy he knew his friend was about to get his revenge. Edward believed he was to get the last laugh and he almost had. If Darius hadn't got there when he did then Edward would have been right to gloat. Still, he had taken Bella's human life from her, destroyed her dream of being a mom and watching her daughter grow up. While Edward might be beyond my reach now, this Henry Stone was another matter. He could run and hide but I would find him and when I did…

"Right then, let's go before you wreck anything else. Hold it together, Major."

There was a curt warning in his tone and I nodded in understanding. I couldn't afford to fall apart or lose my temper at this point.

"Remember, Bella will survive and Ellie is gonna need you more than ever right now."

I nodded again knowing he was right and gathered up my fury locking it away for later.

The trip home was long and wet but it beat hanging around for the normal ferry and as soon as we hit the marina pier I jumped out not waiting for Peter to join me. I couldn't wait any longer, I ran all the way to the house knowing there were no humans here to witness my speed but past caring by now.

Ellie had been watching for us and ran outside straight into my arms. I picked her up and hugged her close to my chest relieved to find her, just as Peter had said, unharmed.

"Jasper, you're home. You were away a long time and mommy isn't well. I'm not allowed to see her in case I catch it and I'm scared. Is she going to be alright? She's not going to heaven, is she? She promised to stay with me. She said she wouldn't leave me again."

I hurried to reassure the little girl who was close to tears.

"No, she's not going to heaven, Ellie. She won't leave you and neither will I. Hey look, I bought you something all the way from Italy."

She was distracted by the snow globe containing a model of the leaning tower of Pisa and the dark haired doll I had bought her, giving me a few minutes to take Charlotte to one side.

"Wheres Darius?"

"With Bella. He refused to leave her side until you got back. He's terribly upset. It was so close, Major. A few more minutes and he would have been too late. She lost so much blood. The cottage must be a mess. Darius just locked up and left it, there wasn't time to do more and the weather has been so bad I couldn't make it over there to check."

"It doesn't matter Charlotte. As long as Bella is going to make it."

"She is, but Darius is worried because she's not going to be able to see Ellie until she learns control. He feels responsible and he's worried about how you are going to take his decision to change her."

I understood, no vampire liked the thought of another man's lips on his mate or another vampire tasting her blood but he had saved her.

"Rather that than leave her to die."

It was true and the right thing to say but I was amazed that Darius, a human hunter who as far as I knew had never created another vampire, had the self-control to change her rather than drain her of any remaining blood. He either loved Bella too, in his own way, or feared me too much to fail me. Of course, he was very close to Ellie. Could that have been his motive? An urge to save her mother for her? Stop! It doesn't matter why the fact was that Bella survived, she was here and she would recover.

Pulling myself together with some difficulty I spent a little time with Ellie so as not to appear too concerned about her mother, but finally, Charlotte called her for dinner leaving me free to visit the attic room where Bella lay burning in the transformation with Darius holding vigil over her.

I climbed the stairs slowly bracing myself for my first sight of Bella in torment and hoping the signs of her violent attack had already begun to fade or I might not be able to control my rage any longer. As I did so, it occurred to me just how quiet the house was. If Bella was undergoing the burning torment of the transformation why couldn't I hear her screams of pain? Obviously, Darius and the others would have tried to muffle such sounds from Ellie's ears but a vampire should be able to hear it. Had something gone wrong? Suddenly panic flooded over me and I ran to her room almost ripping the handle from the door in my impatience to get to her side.

The sight that met my eyes was bizarre under the circumstances, Darius sat in a chair beside the bed obscuring my view of Bella but I could smell the venom tainted blood that still pumped around her body, hear her heart still valiantly beating, and see her legs which were perfectly still.

Darius jumped up giving me an unrestricted view of Bella. She lay perfectly still, bruises faded but still discernible on her face, ugly blemishes on a beautiful countenance. Her eyes were closed and she could have been sleeping peacefully.

"Major."

Darius was tense as if I might attack but instead, I nodded to him and sank to my knees beside the bed taking Bella's hand in mine. Two fingers were still a little swollen and it was apparent they had been broken in the attack.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since we got here. She was thrashing around in the boat as I brought her over here but since then she just seemed to relax. She hasn't moved or made a sound since. Major, I don't know what's going on. I thought maybe I'd done something wrong but when I told Charlotte she said it was right. I thought about calling Carlisle but we decided to wait until you got back. I knew you'd be here as soon as you could and boy am I glad to see you."

I turned to him careful not to lose my grip on Bella's hand.

"I'll sit with her for a while."

He nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaving me alone with the strangely peaceful woman transforming on the bed.

Once alone I lay down beside Bella straining to feel her emotions although during the transformation that could be difficult. I was shocked therefore to find a connection, unlike anything I could have imagined. Bella appeared to be in moderate pain rather than the raging agony which could be expected and she appeared to understand that she was not alone. She was more traumatized by her ordeal at the hands of her assailant, she didn't understand what had happened to her or why.

Holding her close I spoke to her softly, explaining what we thought had happened and who was responsible. I promised her that her assailant would pay for what he had done to her and that Ellie would be safe until Bella could be with her daughter again.

"I will do all in my power to keep her happy and settled and as soon as it's safe for you to see her I will bring her to you."

I wasn't sure if she heard my words but I was sure that she knew I was here and that she was going to be OK.

It was going to be a wrench but I understood that Ellie needed me more right now and I owed it to both Bella and her daughter to do all I could to make sure life went on and Ellie was not upset any more than necessary. She would miss Bella and I knew she would worry when the days turned into a week and she still couldn't see her mommy but hopefully by then the two could at least speak on the phone.

As if aware I would be needed downstairs soon there was a knock on the door and Darius came in.

"Ellie is asleep. Charlotte told her that Bella isn't well so she knows she's staying here a bit longer. I thought you might like to talk about what happened then I'll take over so you can talk to Peter and Charlotte about what to tell her long term. I'm also guessing you'll be wanting me to trace Henry Stone."

I nodded my thanks as he lifted the laptop to show he was ready to start work straight away and sat up as he took the chair and began to tell me everything he had discovered and witnessed. By the time he finished I was grateful he had the strength of will to bite Bella and not be overtaken by his thirst. Considering that the room must have been thick with the scent of Bella's blood it would have been incredibly difficult to overcome temptation.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Bella**

The last thing I remembered clearly was opening the front door to a knock only to be struck in the face by what felt like a steam train. I staggered back against the wall and felt a strong grip close around my throat. As I opened my eyes and tried to focus on my attacker I could see only red eyes staring at me and then a smile, a warm smile, and I heard my name.

"Bella Swan I presume? Edward Cullen sends his regards."

Before I had time to take in his words I was dragged through the house to the kitchen trying frantically to wipe the blood from my nose and mouth and breathe. Blood! I was bleeding and the man in here with me was a vampire.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, to ask him what he meant. Had he really said Edward Cullen? Had Jasper missed him? Was Edward on his way here? That made no sense, Edward had left me years ago and then tried to implicate me in his sick torture of Jasper. Why would he send someone here to hurt me now? I was relieved that Ellie wasn't here because I was sure this man would have hurt her too. She was safe and maybe, just maybe, I would survive this, but if not, then Jasper and the others would look after my little girl.

I tried to speak and coughed up blood and what felt like a tooth. The man had let me go and was rummaging in the drawers so I made a run for the door or at least I tried to run but it was probably more of a stagger. I actually got my hand on the knob and began to turn it when I felt another cold hand close over mine and suddenly a terrible pain as he squeezed and my fingers began to snap. When he finally let go again my hand dropped to my side a blaze of pain making me feel sick.

I retched and turned to see him standing there, leaning against the refrigerator and holding one of my carving knives in his hand still smiling at me.

"We're going to have some fun Bella and then, well I'm going to kill you."

After that everything was a blur of pain and the salty taste of blood in my mouth. The terrible searing pains when he finally began to stab me, shallow jabs at first but getting deeper until the last almost made me pass out in pain. The last thing I saw was his boots standing in a pool of red liquid that was spreading out across the tiled floor, my blood. Then my sight clouded over and all there was, all I could feel, was pain all over my body.

I think maybe someone else found me. I vaguely remember a familiar voice talking but the words meant nothing. I wanted to ask about Ellie but I couldn't form the words. I was cold, so very cold and my body was numb. I became aware that I was dying. My little girl was going to lose her mommy as well as her daddy.

Now I was in a strange place. The pain was still there, only worse. The numbness had gone to be replaced by a heat that seemed to be parboiling my body. I could feel my heart still beating so I wasn't dead and I could breathe but it was as if the air had become semi-solid and the effort it took to inflate my lungs hardly seemed worth the effort.

I wasn't alone, someone was with me or at least there was always someone around but I didn't think it was always the same person. At times I felt more at peace, the pain lessened and I could think, albeit those thoughts were muddled and confusing.

If I wasn't dead where was I? Had the strange vampire changed his mind and taken me with him after all? No, that wasn't right, there had been someone else at the cottage. So, was I in the hospital? Maybe I was in a coma and that's why my brain was telling me all these strange things. I tried to call out, to ask for help but nothing happened and then the pain drew me back into its clutches.

 **Jasper**

I spent all night with Bella but made sure I was downstairs waiting when Ellie woke up. The first thing she did was to ask if she could ring Bella but thankfully the phones were still out and it wasn't difficult to mess with the cell phones so they appeared to be dead too. I hated deceiving the little one but I had no choice. She could never know what had happened to her mother, it was far too dangerous.

I wondered if Aro knew what Edward had done. I didn't believe he had known beforehand but he might know now and would it make him act any differently? Bella was no longer a threat to our world but he might well keep a close eye on her daughter. He knew we couldn't change Ellie, to do so would be criminally insane not to mention illegal in the Volturi's eyes. She was just a little girl who had her whole life ahead of her and it was my job to make sure she stayed safe and happy until her mother could enter her life once more.

While Peter and I kept her amused for the morning taking her out on Darius quad bike and collecting wood for a campfire Peter had promised her before the storm hit Charlotte took the boat over to the cottage and cleaned the place up. Darius was sitting with Bella but had strict instructions to call me if there was any change. She wasn't due to wake for another twenty-four hours at least but there was something different about her transformation, it wasn't like any Peter or I had witnessed in the past and that was hundreds. She was eerily quiet and her heart was slowing too rapidly. I just hoped these weren't signs that something was wrong, I couldn't lose her now, I wouldn't.

As it was too wet to have a campfire outside, Peter had the crazy notion of starting one in the huge barn and when he finally dragged out half oil drum that had obviously been used at some time in the past for a barbecue I agreed. She was so excited that she didn't ask about Bella again until mid-afternoon and then I decided to elaborate on the story Charlotte had told her.

I took her out onto the decking and sat her on my knee.

"Ellie. I need you to be really brave for a little while because mommy is ill. You know she went to see the doctor, don't you?"

She nodded looking at me with her huge brown eyes and her thumb inched its way to her mouth.

"Well, she caught a nasty bug and had to go into the hospital. Now she's going to be OK but no one is allowed to visit for a little while in case they catch it too. So, we'll be staying here for a couple more days and then we'll see about going home."

"Mommy isn't going to die is she?"

"No, I promise you she's going to get better. It just might take her a long time. But I'll be here with you and Peter and Charlotte are going to stay too. Would you like that? They can go home with us if you like."

She was sucking her thumb hard now and I held her tight as the tears began to fall. She was so young to have to bear all this, especially after already losing her father and stepmother.

"You promise you won't leave me again?"

"I promise. It's you and me, Ellie, until mommy gets better."

"Can I call mommy at the hospital?"

"Soon, when she's feeling a little better. Right now she's lost her voice and she's sleeping a lot."

"OK."

I was relieved she wasn't old enough to query how come I knew all this if the phones were out!

We stayed like this until I felt her begin to shiver then I carried her inside and we sat together by the fire and watched one of her favorite DVD's until Peter announced that the campfire was ready to light. That took her interest, fire always fascinated children I had noticed, and we spent a couple of hours toasting marshmallows and cooking hot dogs, not to mention drinking lots of sodas. Peter even brought out his guitar and sang for her. His usual lyrics were certainly not for such young ears but he made some new ones up as he went along and had Ellie in fits of giggles.

Only when he heard Charlotte come back did he make his excuses and hand the guitar to me.

Ellie studied me carefully.

"Can you play, Jasper?"

"Sure. What would you like me to play for you?"

She chose some nursery rhymes at first and any I didn't know she sang for me to get the tune. Then I sat her on my lap and helped her to play a simple tune, much to her delight.

When I finally felt her begin to flag I carried her inside and she went to Charlotte for a hug before the two of them disappeared upstairs for a girlie hour which roughly translated to Ellie's bathtime with bubbles, plenty of floating toys, and lots of giggling.

Once we were alone, Peter and I could let our true emotions show, keeping up appearances for Ellie's sake could be hard work when we were both so worried about Bella and itching to get on the trail of that fucking Stone guy.

Peter made a face.

"If I have to eat much more fucking human food I'm gonna throw up."

"You do anyway." I pointed out.

"Yeah but not as it goes in my mouth. Those fucking hot dogs tasted more like hot crap and I'm still picking burned bits of marshmallow out of my teeth, they should carry a government health warning."

"The campfire cookout was your idea."

" I know and next time I get an idea like that, shoot me."

After that, we sat musing on how Edward had managed to set all this in motion with a simple message.

"Beats me. Maybe the sneaky little fucker made plans beforehand. He musta known you'd rip him a new one if you ever got free. What was it like by the way? All that time in no man's land."

"You don't want to know Peter, trust me."

He nodded and fell silent as we listened to Ellies giggles and the splashing of her bathwater.

"How's that little mite gonna cope without her mom for the next two or three years? It's not fair."

"No it's not, but we have to help her get through it. Once Bella is awake someone is going to have to get her off the island, take her somewhere safe and teach her to be a vampire. She can't stay here, not with Ellie, it's too dangerous."

Peter nodded his agreement.

"I know and I'm guessing as the resident expert that will fall to me, Char too if she's not needed. Darius can stay around just in case that evil little fucker tries again. He might want Ellie too."

I shook my head.

"He'd know his only chance of survival lays in finding himself a deep hole and climbing in it. Maybe he has another identity. Whatever, I'll find him eventually and when I do..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I think Bella might want first pop at him, Major."

"Yes she might, and you can be sure I'll be there to hold her coat for her."

"We all will."

Ellie came back downstairs shortly after this and while she ate her supper, milk and two of the homemade cookies from the day before, we played snap with, as usual, Peter adding his own particular rules which confused everyone and led to Ellie almost choking on her milk!

I took her up to bed a little later and watched as she cleaned her teeth. Rose and Emmett had bought her a musical toothbrush that changed tune once she had cleaned them for long enough and she loved it. Then I picked up the story we had started the night before and continued. It was a sweet story about two little bear cubs who wandered off into the woods on their own but tonight after many adventures they finally found their way home to their mom.

"That story is like me. I found my way back to my mommy and you, Peter and Darius are like the squirrels who helped the bear cubs."

I smiled at her, it was the first time I had ever been likened to a squirrel and I knew Peter would also be chuckling downstairs.

"Jasper. Do you think I'll be able to talk to mommy tomorrow? I miss her."

"We'll see. She's still not very well and she might not be able to talk yet. Now, you go to sleep and think about what you'd like to do tomorrow."

She yawned and nodded, "I will. When do I start school?"

I hadn't thought about that but Bella had enrolled Ellie at the school in Deer Harbor. I would have to go across to the cottage and find the paperwork tonight while Elle slept. I dreaded the thought of entering that cottage even though I knew Charlotte had cleaned up all signs of Bella's ordeal but it had to be done. I doubted she would ever go back to live there, I knew I didn't want to. It had been soiled by Henry Stone and that made me hate him even more if indeed that were possible.

"I'll have to check, now you snuggle down with Amelia and Mr Snuffles."

She smiled and rested a cheek against Mr Snuffles soft fur while cuddling the old rag doll that was so precious to her. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and leaving a night light burning I pulled the door too and went softly down the stairs as her breathing evened out, she was so tired she was asleep before I reached the bottom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Darius**

I knew the Major was suffering as he had to be away from his mate during her transformation but being the man he was he understood that his responsibility was to her daughter. Ellie regarded him as her father now and she needed him more than Bella did while I felt an equally strong responsibility to the woman lying here so eerily quiet. I knew this is not the life she would have chosen for herself, at least not while her daughter was so young, but there had been no alternative. I had killed her just as dead as Jedidiah Stone when I bit her and injected my venom into her bloodstream and would, therefore, carry that guilt for the rest of my days.

I smiled ruefully at that thought, was there any room for further guilt? I would have said no until recently. I was already burdened with the crushing guilt of not being there for my own sweet Sara when she had needed me most. I wasn't there when that animal Caius had forced himself on her and then left her to take her own life rather than suffer the memories of his attention. If only she had waited until my return I would have told her that nothing would change the love I bore for her. Instead, I returned just in time to see her turn to ashes in the audience chamber of the citadel after condemning her abuser in front of the whole council. That bastard sat there and called her a liar and watched as his brother Aro refused to allow her justice so she took her own life.

Only the combined force of the Volturi guard had saved Caius' life that day. I demanded satisfaction, justice for my mate, but in those days the Volturi was still establishing itself and needed all three brothers to stand together united and strong. As a result, I was banished permanently from the citadel but I vowed to get my revenge.

I still remember Aro's face as I told him so.

"You may protect that bastard now, but I promise you if he ever shows his face outside these walls I will kill him, slowly and painfully. He will suffer as he made Sara suffer and no one, not even you, will be able to save him."

Aro nodded and I thought I detected guilt in his eyes.

"Very well, Darius. But while he remains within these walls you will leave him be."

As I walked away I wondered if Caius understood that he was now an eternal prisoner, doomed to stay within the citadel if he wished to stay alive. Aro understood my words as Caius did not, not then at least. I know over the centuries Caius had tried to communicate with me, to make a bargain for his freedom but all were ignored. It may take me ten thousand years but I could wait. It was all he had left me, empty centuries filled only with a crushing sorrow and boiling rage.

From that day my life was consumed with the same single thought, getting my hands on Caius Volturi. Oh, but my quarry was careful. I knew he longed to leave Volterra, he ached to be in the world again, but just as my sweet Sara was destined to see and feel nothing ever again he was forced to live the same day over and again watching the same people move in and out of those thick stone walls and yearn to follow them outside into the world.

He tried it first a century after Sara's death and made it as far as the clock tower steps then froze when he saw me standing there waiting for him to take one more step. I couldn't touch him unless he put a foot on that top step that led down to the town square and he knew it as he knew that if he did, his life was mine.

The next time was two centuries later as if I might have gotten bored and gone away and this time he surrounded himself with members of the guard and smiled when he saw me standing there just as before. But as he lifted his foot to take that fatal step the guards melted away. Again he froze as he heard Aro speaking softly at his back.

"I was forced to offer you protection once Caius, but I will never do so again. Think on that before you take another step because I truly believe it would be your last."

Stricken he turned back to see Aro's back as he disappeared inside the building and his shoulders dropped in defeat. I continued to watch as he followed his 'brother' back inside thwarted once more.

It was a further three centuries before he tried again only to find the situation unchanged and it was then he began his attempts to contact me to no avail. I spent three more centuries waiting for him to make a mistake, watching Volterra constantly and then Aro called a meeting between us on neutral territory. Skeptical that it might be a trap to kill me and therefore free his 'brother' I still agreed. I think I was almost hoping I was correct, that Aro would end my misery but instead he arrived alone and offered me a deal.

"You need to move on, Darius. This is no life for an intelligent man, waiting here for Caius to risk a move outside."

"I have nothing better to do Aro and I will never break my vow."

"I understand that and I have no intention of asking you to do so. What I am offering you is a simple deal and a little information."

I shook my head, "I don't make deals with murderers or their protectors."

"I understand that too but if you can find it in you to trust me I would still make the offer. I will undertake to send you a warning if Caius leaves Volterra, the moment he makes the decision to try or steps outside the citadel, and in return, you use your talents to collect intelligence for me."

"Intelligence? Don't you have an army of spies already?"

"Yes, but I know their limitations. You, on the other hand, have the determination to keep at it until you get what you want. I do not ask you to spy on your friends or give away their secrets if indeed they have any. What I need is someone who can watch the Romanians."

"And you think I can do that?"

"Who better? They know of the break between you and the Volturi and therefore would not find it odd if you were to sniff around to see if they might offer you a way to force Caius out."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He shrugged, "You don't, although I am giving you my word. If Caius had not been so vital to the Volturi when he attacked Sara I would have handed him over gladly. I regret my inability to do so every day but what is done is done and cannot be undone. Will you at least consider my offer? I hear murmurs that Vladimir and Stefan are considering rebuilding their support. Your help would be much appreciated."

I don't know what made me agree, perhaps I was tired of my unending vigil. Maybe I saw I could trust him. Whatever the reason I did agree and began to work for Aro on a part-time basis. He kept his word, alerting me when Caius, finding I was no longer in Italy decided to try his luck. I was there waiting for him as he tried to leave and the fury on his face when he saw me waiting showed how much he was suffering.

The information Aro offered was less believable.

"You feel your life is over, that living without your mate is akin to living in purgatory but I suspect there is some reason why you still live."

"Revenge, a thirst for revenge, it's that simple."

"I doubt that. I have only ever heard of two other vampires who continued to live once their mates had died. One, Marcus, is a special case but the other, Farzad the Persian is I believe more appropriate to your situation. His mate was murdered by a nomad who then fled and Farzad spent decades hunting for him. His determination to avenge Esther's murder kept him from feeling the utter emptiness of her loss. I watched, more out of curiosity than anything else and eventually he caught up with the nomad responsible and killed him. I expected him to take his own life after this but instead, he discovered that it was possible to find love more than once. I often wondered how that could be so and I have a theory if you'd like to hear it."

I admit I was curious even though I doubted Farzad's experience was in any way the same as my own.

"Go on."

"I think the thirst for vengeance occupied the space where the intolerable pain of loss should have sat and by the time he finally had his revenge the pain had faded away, his love for his mate was, by now, merely a memory leaving space for a new love."

"Very insightful Aro."

"You sound skeptical Darius."

"Do I?"

If Aro called I would leave Bella without a second thought but only because I had to. Sara would always be the most important person in my world and avenging her death still gave my life purpose however destructive and erosive it might be. And as for finding another mate? That still sounded like a fairy story to me and yet...

I was thinking about Ellie and how much she reminded me of Sara when my attention was brought back to the room by the sudden silence. Bella's heart had stopped beating, her lungs taken their final breath, she was about to wake.

I called just loud enough for the others to hear without waking Ellie and soon there were four of us standing around Bella waiting for her to open her eyes and tensed ready to act should she freak out which is what newborns usually did. We couldn't risk her making a fuss and waking Ellie.

 **Jasper**

I was grateful Bella was awakening while Ellie was asleep freeing me to be by her side when she opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire. She looked more beautiful than ever and the cuts and bruises were now gone. I could only imagine how much she must have suffered at Stone's hands and I pushed such thoughts away before my rage became overwhelming. I needed to be calm and in control right now. Bella might need my help to control her own rage when she awoke.

"Peter, the door. Charlotte you go stay with Ellie in case Bella gets past us. Make sure she doesn't get into Ellie's room. Darius, are you ready?"

Darius nodded moving until he was positioned between Bella and the window. We didn't want her throwing herself through it to escape in her confusion. We were on an island which was a good thing, no other humans but even so, she could swim the distance between the beach and the mainland or the larger islands easily enough.

When she did open her eyes it was something of an anticlimax. They flickered open and then she slowly sat up looking around her in confusion.

"Where am I? What happened? What's going on? Why is the light so bright?"

She looked around the room frowning and I knew she was seeing her surroundings through the clear eyes of a vampire for the first time. Then suddenly her memories started coming back. I saw her eyes widen and felt her horror as she remembered Stone's attack. I moved quickly, taking her in my arms and speaking to her soothingly. Explaining to her that she was safe, that she was fine, but her first concern was for Ellie.

"She's fine. She's in bed asleep."

"Di..did she see me? Please tell me she didn't see me like that. Who was he? Why did he do it? He mentioned Edward, did he get away from you? Where is he? Tell me he's dead. Tell me you ripped him limb from limb and burned each piece in front of him, Jasper."

"He's dead Bella. I killed him but he had arranged with a friend to get revenge if I did so. I'm so sorry. He knew that I was involved with you somehow and his friend tried to kill you to get back at me, to make me suffer. This is all my fault, Bella."

She pulled away and looked at me searchingly.

"He, he stabbed me. I was dying, I know I was so how…"

As the truth hit her she slapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes opening wide with horror. She looked from Darius to Peter and back to me.

"Oh God, I died, didn't I? Is this a dream or did… who found me? Was it you?"

I shook my head.

"I was on my way back from Italy. Darius found you in the cottage. You were close to death.."

Darius spoke up interrupting me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I couldn't watch you die. Ellie needs you, the Major needs you. I had to do it."

She still looked horrified, but she nodded showing him that she understood.

"I'm… I'm a vampire now aren't I?"

He nodded looking guilty and terrified that she would blame him for her condition. Instead, she surprised us all by leaping from the bed and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Darius. Thank you so much. But how did you manage it? I mean I know you aren't like the Cullens or Jasper."

His relief was palpable as he smiled at her.

"Let's just say that it tried my self-control but I wasn't going to let Ellie down."

She stared at him, a strange expression on her face and then she nodded.

"I understand. Thank you again."

Turning to me she held out her hands.

"This is not what I had planned for my immediate future but at least I'm still here for you and for Ellie. For as long as she needs me."

She stood holding my hands and thinking.

"Jasper, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Just a little over two days."

"And what did you tell Ellie?"

"That you were sick and had to go into hospital but that she could speak to you in a few days. Peter and I have been keeping her busy while Darius watched over you and Charlotte cleared up at the cottage."

"I must thank her although I don't think I can go back to live there. Not with such horrific memories. Poor Charlotte, the place must have been swimming in blood."

"I think it was pretty grim, but I wanted to take Ellie back to the cottage, to her own surroundings and get her into a routine, going to school."

"You really had it all worked out. Wait a minute, I remember Edward telling me about newborns. That is what I am, isn't it? I must be."

"Yes, but a rather unusual one."

"Yeah, trust Bella to buck the fucking system. Normal newborns wake up ready to rip heads off and slaughter every human within ten miles but not you, oh no. You're acting like you're at a fucking church tea party."

"Peter, how the fuck would you know how to act at a church tea party?"

Peter scowled at Darius and I shot him a warning look. Bella didn't need him winding her up right now.

"How do you feel darlin'?"

"My throat hurts and there's a niggling itch in my brain that's driving me nuts."

"Then I guess we'd better take you to hunt."

"What about Ellie? I want to see my daughter first."

Darius stepped between her and Peter who was still guarding the door.

"That's not a good idea. Remember she's human and you're thirsty."

Bella looked shocked and angry.

"Are you suggesting I would harm my daughter? How dare you."

We could all see she was becoming agitated so I took her arm.

"Bella, it's best if you hunt first. See how you feel after, but you would never forgive us if we let you hurt your daughter and we know how unpredictable a newborn can be. You might feel in control right now but that can change in an instant and as a newborn, you will be very strong and fast. Do you really want your little girl to see you fighting with us or threatening her?"

She was still reluctant, but eventually, she allowed me to lead her to the window and then jump down with me. After that, it was easy to encourage her to go for a run through the woods and see what wildlife we could find.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Darius**

With the Major out babysitting Bella shadowed by Peter, and Charlotte still keeping an eye on Ellie, not that any of us expected her to be in any danger now Bella was awake and seemed in control, I was at a loose end. I was just relieved that Bella had forgiven me for changing her, but I felt I still owed her. Especially as what she thought she understood about me she had kept to herself. There wasn't much I could do right now except maybe for tracking down Jedidiah Stone.

I started from the point I had last seen him, as he almost ran me over while leaving Bella's house after his attack. He had to have returned the rental truck at the ferry port and gone back to the mainland. There was no way he was going to hang around in Deer Harbor unless he had a death wish.

Now, where did you go from there, Jedidiah? You would have to know that you would be in serious danger once Bella's body was found. Even more so if you had recognized me as a fellow vampire when you were forced to swerve to avoid me. You would want to get under cover as quickly as possible, but still be close enough to a food source. So, in your situation where would I go?

I logged onto my computer for the first time in what seemed like ages and hacked into the ferry terminal website. I didn't think he would be traveling under his own name, that would be foolhardy, but he was on this list of passengers somewhere. I just needed to find him. A name caught my eye as I glanced down the list and I laughed.

"Well Jedidiah, you're nothing if not predictable. Fancy picking such a name. I guess you didn't think about anyone looking for you, anyone like the Major say, would recognize the name John Thurloe. Cromwell's spymaster general in the 1650's."

It gave me some indication of the kind of alias he would probably be using because unless he was extremely fucking stupid he wouldn't keep the Thurloe name for long.

He would be looking to rent another vehicle, but probably not at the ferry terminal, that would be too easily traced. So, I checked out the rental offices in a twenty-mile radius of Anacortes then having no luck I extended the range of my search. I eventually found a Hertz rental office with a vehicle agreement taken out the morning after Bella's attack. It was in the name of Thomas Fairfax, the General that Oliver Cromwell had served under before becoming the leader of the Commonwealth of England. Did he really see himself as such an important and clever man? If so he was sorely misguided.

The car was rented for two weeks and he filled it up at the closest gas station south of the office. That would make sense, he was hardly likely to box himself into a corner unless, of course, he planned on crossing the border which was possible.

Thinking for a moment I then started a search of all gas stations to the north and east. I never trusted a man who appeared to be a complete asshole. After all, he wouldn't have lasted this long if he had been as stupid as he appeared to be right now. I eventually traced him headed east, so he wasn't going to cross the border into Canada after all.

" OK, if you're headed east then where are you headed? I don't think you're running scared so…"

Then it struck me and I smiled. Oh boy, you're going home. You want to be on your own familiar territory if you find yourself being hunted. Clever boy, not that it will help you in the end. The Major would have torn the whole world apart if necessary, there would be nowhere safe for you to hide. I wonder how much Eddie boy paid you to do his dirty work, whatever it was, trust me, it wasn't enough.

I'd lost track of time like I often did when I became engrossed in my work, but then my phone rang breaking my concentration.

I picked it up absently answering as I always did.

"Darius here, this had better be important."

"Oh, I think you'll find it is. I understand you are busy at present but as agreed I am calling to inform you that Caius aims at taking a short trip in the next few days. He heard you were working with the Major in the United States and decided the coast was clear. He only aims to be away overnight so your window of opportunity will be small."

Now my caller, Aro Volturi, had my full attention.

"Where is he going?"

"He's taking Athenadora to see the Paris opera company in Florence on Tuesday evening. He has requested a contingent of the guard to accompany him and I have agreed, but they have special orders to make themselves scarce if you are spotted. Caius is yours, but I would appreciate it if you would refrain from attacking my men and, if possible, Athenadora too. After all, she is innocent of any crime. She made his life a living hell for centuries after Sara's death. Please do not assume she condoned anything he did."

"I appreciate the heads up."

"I am just upholding my side of the agreement as you did. I have not forgotten how much we owe you. That warning of the possible uprising by the Romanians was very useful."

I put the phone down not sure how I felt now the day was at hand for me to avenge Sara. Would I go to Italy? Of course, I had to, but I hated the thought of leaving my friends at such a time. I booked a ticket on the following day's flight to Milan using a phony name. I didn't want Caius alerted if he was looking for my name on any manifests. It would appear from Aro's words that my enemy kept an eye on my movements even now. A wise move, but I knew how to move unnoticed when necessary and after waiting so long for a chance I was determined not to mess it up now **.**

Going downstairs I found Charlotte and Ellie having lunch. Ellie looked up and when she saw me she left her food and came running over to hug me.

"Uncle D. I didn't know you were here. I missed you. Did you know my mommy was ill? Charlotte said I might be able to talk to her today but I can't go to see her. She's got something nasty that I might catch. You didn't come back and you said you would."

I smiled picking her up and carrying her back to the table to finish her meal.

"I know and I'm really sorry but I'm not a dolphin so I couldn't swim to the island in that storm, Ellie."

She giggled then sat down to finish her lunch and I joined them, refusing the offer of chicken casserole using the excuse that I had already eaten. I was getting used to eating human food again for Ellie's sake, but that didn't mean it didn't still taste like crap.

The little girl looked up suddenly.

"Are you staying?"

"Ah, no. I have to leave again soon but I won't be away long and when I get back I promise I'll take you for another trip in Doris."

"Yeah! Charlotte, did you hear that? Darius is going to take me up in Doris again. Can I fly her this time? You promised me I could."

I nodded.

"You can sit on my lap and fly Doris, sure."

Charlotte frowned and when Ellie went to brush her teeth after eating she pulled me into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't promise Ellie something if you can't keep it."

"I will."

She glared at me.

"I heard you on the phone. You're flying to Italy which means only one thing. You're going after Caius. What if he kills you? What am I supposed to tell Ellie then?"

"I'll be back, Charlotte."

"You'd better. Bella isn't the only one who knows. Remember my gift? Why don't you let it go now? It's destroyed so much of your life. Forget him."

I shook my head.

"You know I can't. I gave my word and that's all I have left, my word."

She sighed heavily then nodded reluctantly.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight, but not until Ellie goes to bed. What are the others going to do?"

"Peter will be back soon. He says Bella seems fine and the Major has it all under control. He's going to take her to the cottage tonight. They can't come back here, it's not safe."

"You think she'll be willing to go back there after what happened?"

"She might if you have news for them. I take it you haven't spent the last few hours twiddling your thumbs up in the attic or looking at old copies of the Hustler?"

I laughed.

"Nope. I found Stone. He's going back to England, will probably be there by now. I'll give them his general location and keep working on it until my own business gets in the way."

"Show me."

Ellie came skipping back into the room and joined us poring over a map of the United Kingdom.

"What's that?"

"A map of another country. This.." I pointed to a portion of the map on the computer screen, "Is England, this is Wales and this, is Scotland."

"Are we going to fly there in Doris?"

"No, England is a very long way from here. You have to go on an airplane, a big one. Maybe someday we'll go and I'll show you all the great places. Palaces, castles and the place where King Arthur lived."

Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Is he the king of England?"

"Not now, they have a queen these days. Queen Elizabeth II, but he was king once. He had a huge round table where he sat down with all his knights and a beautiful wife called Guinevere."

"Please take me to see that Darius and the palace where the Queen lives."

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Maybe one day but for now I have to show Charlotte something."

She hung around for a few more minutes as I started to explain to Charlotte where I imagined Stone was going, but then she became bored and wandered off, turning the TV to a cartoon station and snuggling up on the couch with Mr Snuffles.

Charlotte glanced up from the screen.

"You think he'll go to London?"

"Sure, it's his home territory. He knows it like the back of his hand. It's heavily populated and there are plenty of small lanes and passages leading to underground tunnels. The same tunnels he and Carlisle's father used to go into hunting down vampires centuries ago. I'll look up some decent maps of London, 1680's when he was hunting and one of the old sewer systems and underground rivers and brooks. It's my guess he'll go there. He can hunt easily and keep out of sight and keep his scent off the streets."

Peter appeared a little while after and I explained my line if thinking to him.

"Makes sense I guess. Are you gonna be OK Darius? Or do you want some company in Italy?"

I was touched, Peter hated the Volturi and was highly suspicious of their actions yet here he was offering to accompany me right to their door.

"I'm OK Peter, but thanks for the offer. I think you'll be more help here. The Major may think he has Bella under control, but you can never be sure with a newborn and the more people to watch over Ellie the better."

Peter glanced over at Ellie who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, there's something about that little girl. I hope Bella is controlled, that little one is gonna miss her before long."

I nodded my agreement, and I was going to miss Ellie but it was easier to leave knowing she had Peter and Charlotte here to protect her if necessary.

I stayed until the last possible moment. Ellie was in bed and had asked me to tell her the story about the beautiful, princess Sara. As I said goodnight at the end she clung to me.

"You will come back won't you, Darius? Promise me."

"I promise you I'll be back. You be good while I'm gone."

She nodded but I could see she was upset so I took off the leather strap with the small silver charm dangling from it that I always wore around my wrist, a present from Sara on our wedding day, and wrapped it around her thin arm.

"You look after this for me."

She studied it and pointed to the pattern etched on the charm, worn thin now but still discernible.

"What's that?"

"It's an Ouroboros, a symbol of eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Yeah, it means forever."

"I'll keep it on until you get back. That means you and me will always be friends."

"Yes, we will. Now, you go to sleep. Here's Mr Snuffles."

She lay down and closed her eyes but I noticed her hand crept up to the strap and closed around it as if fearing it might disappear while she slept. Leaning in to kiss her on the forehead I heard her whisper, "Be careful Darius."

"I always am kiddo. See you again soon."

Then I left aware that I would have to run all the way from Anacortes to the airport or risk missing my flight. Still, it was worth it in order to have had the extra time with Ellie.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Bella**

Becoming a vampire was the strangest feeling I ever experienced and nothing like I expected. I'd heard all the horror stories from Edward and the other Cullens. How newborns were savage and blood-crazed unable to control themselves and slaughtering every living thing within reach. I felt the thirst as a scorching sensation in my throat which could have become unbearable if I had allowed it, while the rage could possibly be the irritating itch in my brain but why was I so different? Why wasn't I behaving like a normal newborn?

It occurred to me that I might be getting some help.

"Are you taking away my rage, Jasper?"

He shook his head, "Nope. There's been no need. You seem to have it under control all by yourself."

"How?"

"I have no idea, just be thankful."

"Oh, I am, but I think if I don't get something to drink soon I might go crazy, the thirst is killing me."

He smiled ruefully and nodded.

"That's the worst thing about becoming a vampire. Learning to live with the thirst without allowing it to control you. Now, let's see what we can find for you. There isn't going to be much choice on the island. I'm afraid it'll be small mammals or amphibians. Not the best first experience tasting blood."

I wrinkled my nose and he laughed.

"How about porpoise?"

I glanced at the sea which was still pretty rough and shook my head

"Then rat it will be."

"Rat? No way. I refuse to drink rat blood."

"Then we have no choice but to swim to the main island, you'll find a better choice there."

I was scared, I'd never been a strong swimmer but, of course, I'd forgotten I was now a vampire with their speed and strength, plus the fact I no longer needed to breathe.

"What about our clothes? They'll be soaking wet."

Now his grin was broader.

"Well, you could strip off of course."

I narrowed my eyes, he was enjoying my discomfort just a little too much. Then it occurred to me that if I was going to strip off then so was he! It was tempting but I was too much of a coward to dare him and I was only wearing one of Peter's tee shirts that someone had dressed me in when they had removed my blood-soaked clothing. So, I waded in fully dressed and began to swim.

Luckily when we arrived at Deer Harbor it was dark and raining heavily so our wet clothing wouldn't have looked so out of place if we had been seen. As it was we made it to the wooded area outside town without being spotted by any humans.

All I could think about right now was blood, especially after the exertions of swimming and with Jasper's help I successfully hunted and brought down a small deer and although I had been scared that I might not know what to do, it came naturally and my thirst diminished a little enabling me to think more clearly. I still needed more too and it took some time to hunt down another and by the time I had drained this carcass the sun was coming up and we needed to get inside.

"We have to go to the cottage, Bella."

I shook my head feeling uneasy. "I don't want to go back there."

He put an arm around me holding me close.

"I know darlin' but it's the best place to wait and we can't go back to the island yet."

"Why not? I'm fine and Ellie is there. I want to see my daughter, Jasper."

"Not yet, Bella. It's not safe until we know you are really in control, besides Ellie thinks you're sick in the hospital. You can call her later but until I'm convinced you are really no danger to her we are staying away. Peter and Charlotte will take care of her."

I knew he was right, that I should stay away from Ellie until I was sure I could control myself but I wanted to see her so badly. It was cruel that after just getting her back I now found myself unable to be with her once more. Had I been such a wicked person that I didn't deserve some happiness with my little girl?

We made our way back to the cottage but as we neared the front door I felt my unease grow until it suddenly appeared more manageable and I knew that was Jasper's doing. I turned and smiled my thanks as he unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

It hadn't changed, it didn't look as if a brutal and bloody attack had taken place here just days ago. Of course, any evidence would be in the kitchen but it occurred to me that there was no smell of blood only that of bleach and disinfectant. Charlotte had been through, but how awful it must have been for her to come into a place reeking of human blood and clean it up. Surely her thirst would have driven her crazy.

I asked Jasper about it.

"Charlotte has been a vampire for over a century and she was in Mexico with Peter and me. We learned to control our thirst and resist the scent of freshly spilled blood. If we hadn't then Maria would never have been able to build and replenish her newborn army."

"I don't think I could resist right now. You're right of course, I couldn't be close to Ellie not until I know in my heart that I'm no threat to her. Talking of freshly spilled blood, how do you think Darius coped, walking in on me after Jedidiah's attack? It must have been horrendous."

"Darius is a one of a kind. He's been a vampire for centuries and I don't think there is anything he can't resist. He's also very clever and extremely self-possessed. But, I think there might be another reason, the one no one is prepared to talk about yet everyone understands."

I studied him, unsure if I wanted to utter my suspicions out loud but then I nodded.

"You mean Ellie don't you? It was clear to me that she meant something to him right from the start. After all, he was a vampire with no connection to me or her yet he took her under his wing as if he had always known us. How does it work Jasper? I mean I know he has no inappropriate feelings towards her, yet I also know that eventually, the two will become inseparable. Tell me about him so I can understand what kind of a man he is."

We lit a fire to make the place cozier and sat together on the rug before it, me leaning back against Jasper's chest while he wrapped his arms around me. I listened as he told me what he knew of Darius' sad and tragic story.

"And he's still waiting to get his hands on Caius? That takes determination and patience, a lot of both."

"It's all he had to keep him going, Bella. Usually, if a vampire loses their mate they pine away or find a way to kill themselves, unable to stand the torture of being separated, but Darius has been sustained all these years by his lust for vengeance and now it seems his time has come."

I turned to peer into his face.

"What? Tell me."

"I had a text message earlier from Charlotte to tell me that Darius is flying to Italy tonight. He's had word that Caius intends to use his absence over here for a short excursion. He's waited so long for this, I hope it goes as he wants."

"Shouldn't you go with him? Or Peter? It doesn't seem right him going alone after all he's done for us."

"Peter offered but Darius turned him down. I wouldn't worry, a few years ago it would have made little difference to Darius if he survived or went down with Caius as long as Caius did go down. Now he has a reason to live."

We sat quietly for a few minutes lost in our thoughts until Jasper broke the silence with a question.

"You haven't said how you feel about everything. I know you never wanted to become a vampire and I'm guessing you're not exactly thrilled about finding your daughter is destined to become one too. Will you talk to me, Bella?"

I almost shook my head but then I decided it might help to talk about it with someone, and who better than Jasper?

"I guess becoming a vampire doesn't bother me so much and there's nothing I can do about it. It's certainly better than dying even if I do still have to learn how to live undetected among humans like you and the Cullens. I'll survive, so long as it doesn't stop me being with my little girl. I can't lose her again. I won't."

I felt his arms tighten around me and felt his cool breath on my neck which made me shiver. I guess I'd known from the first time I saw Jasper that I was attracted to him but at that time he was beyond my reach. And now? Well now he was free and I knew he was attracted to me. How could I possibly have struck it so lucky?

"Jasper. I know my emotions are all over the place because I feel like laughing and crying at the same time but does it mean I can't trust any of my feelings right now?"

"No, all your senses are heightened and the confusion is natural. You're trying to work out why you feel so much more strongly about things. Becoming a vampire means that anger becomes rage, wanting becomes a desperate yearning, and love becomes passion, you'll learn to control them soon enough. Why?"

I turned until we were face to face and blurted my reason out.

"Because right now what I feel for you could get me arrested."

He burst out laughing but I could see it in his eyes. He felt the same way about me and I leaned closer to kiss him. A sweet kiss that deepened into hunger and desire and before long we were rolling around on the floor in front of the fire feeding the hunger and taking pleasure in each other. I didn't know where this was going to lead and right now I didn't really care. I was living for the moment, something I had never done until now. I even forgot Ellie temporarily.

 **Darius**

The flight was long and tedious and was not helped by the fact that I was leaving the one person who meant more to me than life itself behind. Sure she would be safe and well looked after but I couldn't help thinking about the last time I had left my most precious possession alone and unguarded. It was the reason I was on my way to Italy now and this time I wasn't leaving without my pound of flesh. My thirst for revenge had never cooled although it had become something I learned to control. I had waited so long for this day and I was going to make sure Caius Volturi begged and screamed for mercy before he died. There would be no easy way out for the bastard. He would relive Sara's pain and fear and more before I finally removed him from this world.

To keep my emotions under control during the flight I continued to work on Jed's whereabouts. Once this was over I was willing to go to London with Bella and the Major and I wanted to know where to put my hands on the cowardly shit who had attempted to murder Bella. When I thought about how close Ellie had been to danger it made me feel sick. I was sure had she been with Bella the other day Jed would have killed her too without a moment's hesitation, it didn't bear contemplating.

The connection was slow through the aircraft wifi but it was sufficient to allow me to check hotels, motels, and hostels in London for any sign of him along with all forms of transport that needed booking and therefore entailed giving personal details. I would work on the assumption that Jed now had money, he wasn't the type to do a good deed for a friend without payment and his favor to Edward had been a really well-paying one I was sure. So, he might be tempted to splash the cash when he first arrived home. Before he realized just how easily traceable it would make him.

He wasn't entirely stupid, he was aware of the dangers of being traced but he just couldn't help himself spending a little of his hard earned cash on luxuries. He hadn't been too obvious, hadn't used a hotel or anything easily traced but I found him all the same. He had rented himself a luxury apartment in a part of London he was familiar with, Spitalfields. His old hunting grounds. It was expensive but he'd rented it for two weeks. I guess he thought he might have at least that amount of time before he needed to go into hiding. He hadn't bought a car either but then I guessed with the tube train he hardly needed one so I couldn't trace his movements by gas receipts but I was sure he was busy working out his best bolt hole. Poor Jedidiah, if he'd run to Satan for a hiding place in hell it wouldn't be safe from the Major, didn't he know that? It was always best to know your enemy, preferably before they became that enemy.

He might have remained undiscovered had he not continued his habit of using famous characters from the seventeenth century as his aliases. William Sancroft who had rented the apartment had been Archbishop of Canterbury from 1678 to 1690. Jed was just too predictable, it was getting boringly easy to track him. At least that's how I felt when I sent the last email to Charlotte with the maps of the underground tunnels, tube trains routes, old sewers, river courses, and anything else I thought might come in useful.

Only when we came into land did I shut my computer and put all thoughts of Jedidiah Stone, Bella, the Major and Ellie from my mind. None of the last three deserved to be in the same thoughts as Caius Volturi. Now, at last, I would finally get my hands on the bastard who had raped my wife and then lied, watching as the woman I loved more than anything in this world, unable to face a future with such memories in it committed suicide. I could still smell the smoke, see the pathetic pile of ashes that was all that remained of the most wonderful, kind and thoughtful woman the world had ever seen.

I didn't rush to disembark, I had plenty of time and now I was here I found myself cool and determined. I knew precisely what I was going to do. I didn't want trouble with the Volturi guard, I could take them if necessary but I didn't want to. Neither did I want to harm Athenadora, she was innocent, at least according to Aro and I had no reason to disbelieve him.

So, I would wait until the opera was over, when Caius was relaxed, probably having enjoyed his first night of freedom and then, just when he was at his most mellow, I would show him just how wrong he had been to think I would ever, ever, allow him to live and enjoy life when he was within my reach.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Bella called Ellie the next morning beaming as she heard her daughter's voice once more. We had spent the night together on the lounge floor, probably not the most romantic of places but we didn't care, we needed each other, needed the closeness that only making love could provide. Bella truly was my mate in every way and I was determined that once we had found and killed Jedidiah Stone I would ask her to marry me and make a peaceful life and family for Ellie. The one she deserved. It wouldn't be easy, two vampires and a human child but it could be done. Carlisle and Esme had lived with their family in the human world without being suspected of anything strange, and if they could do it then so could we.

I checked my emails while Bella and Ellie chatted and found the messages from Darius. So, Jedidiah was in London, well he could hide for now but we would find him. Unfortunately, it might be some time before I could either leave Bella or take her to London. An aircraft flight with a newborn was not a good idea. If she lost it at 30, 000 feet then everyone on the flight would be dead by the time it crashed and I could not allow Bella to have something like that on her conscience.

I decided to speak to Carlisle, after all, he had known this Jedidiah, admittedly several centuries ago, but people don't change that much, especially once they became vampires. I wanted to know all there was to know about this prick.

He sounded surprised to hear from me.

"Jasper, how are you?"

"Fine, how about you and Esme? Coping without Edward?"

"I'm not going to apologize for his actions, you know how I feel about it. Esme is grieving but she too condemned his actions. She was very shocked, we both were, but I don't suppose that's why you called. How is Bella?"

I filled him in on the general picture and heard his shock and anger.

"So you see, I need everything you have on Jedidiah Stone."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. I never knew him very well, he was a friend of my father. A real zealot and nasty with it. He relished the hunt and the killing. I got the feeling he wasn't really bothered whether it was a real vampire or a crazy person he was killing. I have a suspicion he was a pyromaniac, he would dance around a burning body like an excited child around a bonfire.

"So he's dangerous?"

"A psychopathic pyromaniac vampire. What do you think? He wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but cunning like most truly evil people. And as a vampire, he'd be twice as vicious and dangerous. What he did to Bella sounds about right for him. Do you know where he is now?"

"Darius tracked him to an area of London called Spitalfields. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, he's gone home to familiar territory. It gives him the advantage. We used to hunt in the sewers under Whitechapel. The Fleet too."

"The Fleet?"

"Yes, it's all covered in now but it was an open sewer when I lived in London. A stinking channel full of sewage, dead bodies, cats, dogs, butchers offal, you name it."

"Sounds lovely."

"Well, it's not so bad these days but be careful if you are going after him, he is cunning, crafty and mean as a rattlesnake. Would you like some help? I could go to London with you. Rose and Emmett wondered why they haven't heard from Bella recently. Should I tell them? I'm sure they would be only too happy to offer some assistance."

"No, Let me run it by Bella first, right now she's very confused and her main concern is Ellie."

"That's understandable. Well, if I can do anything else don't hesitate to call and please, give Bella our regards."

When I put the phone down I felt sorry for him and for Esme. Their world had been turned upside down. They had lost not only a son but the image of him that they had fixed in their minds. Carlisle had stood up for me, he had gone to Volterra and asked Aro if he knew anything about my disappearance. He had refused to speak up for Edward and that must have been hard for a man who had backed Edward from the very start.

 **Carlisle**

I felt in some way responsible for what had happened to Bella, after all, I had been the one who introduced Edward to Jedidiah so after talking to Esme I arranged some time off for a trip to London. I knew Jed, I knew where he would go, how he would act and that he would be a dangerous adversary once in the sewers of London, sewers he and I both knew but Jasper and Bella did not.

As soon as they discovered what I had planned, care of Alice who had seen Esme booking the tickets, they insisted on being a part of this.

"You said yourself that this guy is sneaky and ruthless and be honest Carlisle when's the last time you tracked anyone or got involved in a fight? You didn't even join in the sparring when Jazz and I invited you."

"That was because you two were having such a great time that I didn't want to show either of you up."

Emmett burst into laughter at that and to be entirely honest he had a point. It had been many years since I had last fought for my life and at that time it was Emmett himself who was my opponent and I had needed the help of Rose and Edward to control his newborn rage. However, Emmett was a special case, as a human, he had possessed great strength which was only magnified when he became a vampire.

They continued pestering me until Esme joined them and I was forced to agree to keep my wife safe at home. At this point, she and Alice then decided a shopping trip to London was a wonderful idea. In the end, I was forced to agree to their presence, but only once they had sworn they would not become involved in the hunt.

I wasn't at all sure how many vampires still lived a subterranean existence in my old home town but if there were still a group then Jedidiah would know them and they might well be persuaded to aid him. He was always a good storyteller and they would probably not know much about the Volturi or more importantly, Jasper. I wondered if any that I had known as humans were still alive.

It was strange returning to England again. The last time I had been here, sixty years ago, I had been with Edward. Little did I know how tragic the consequences of that visit would prove to be. The meeting with Jedidiah had not been arranged, I hadn't even known he had become a vampire. At the time of my attack he was my father's right-hand man, a rabid vampire hater, well actually a sadistic monster who preyed on anyone who was even slightly different. It had amazed me that my father, a man of the cloth, had accepted someone like Jed into his congregation and then later into his inner circle, the monster hunters. I suppose in those days it was deemed acceptable to mock and even mistreat anyone who was different, be that mentally challenged, physically disabled, or just foreign.

I had rented an apartment in Soho which I knew would interest Esme, it was a very modern apartment which she liked and not far from the shopping and cultural areas of the city. It was also far enough from Whitechapel, the area I was interested in and the place both Jedidiah and I had called home some four centuries ago.

Leaving the girls to settle in and explore the London nightlife Emmett and I caught a tube train for part of our journey only because I knew Emmett would enjoy it. Walking the rest of the way I pointed out the place where my father's church had once stood. It had been pulled down during the nineteenth century to make way for a new road and to destroy a particularly evil area which had been the refuge of thieves, prostitutes, and beggars.

"So, where are the tunnels you think Jed has retreated to?"

I looked around to get my bearings then set off looking for any signs of the tunnels I had known. Some had been built over, others had become a part of the modern sewage systems and after a while, I shook my head.

"I think we might have to find an entrance to the Fleet."

"The what?"

"It was a river when I lived here. Well, more of an open sewer really but it's all been covered over now. The tunnels built in past centuries by men for shelter during the cold winters all spurred off that river and I'm sure they have been expanded further. There are tunnels running everywhere under the city, some, but not all, have been explored and or repurposed."

We spent the night walking the streets of the city which had changed little over the centuries in many ways. It was still the haunt of criminals, drunks, and prostitutes after dark although the streets were cleaner than I remembered and of course, there was street lighting now which helped.

I found the entrance I was looking for close to the Thames and we decided to leave it until the next day to go exploring underground. First, I wanted to be prepared which meant buying a few supplies. We could see well enough in the dark of the night but the complete blackness of the tunnels was something else. Torches would come in useful as would lighters just in case of a fight. We could not leave any vampires we met alive to warn Jedidiah and I wanted to be sure I could destroy him completely.

On our return to the apartment, I discovered Alice had spoken to Charlotte and discovered that Bella was doing well. Somehow Charlotte had detected something in Alice's voice and had asked what was going on at which point Alice had told her where we were and what we intended doing. I had expected her to try and warn us off but just the opposite. She sent us the maps Darius had discovered and emailed her which was helpful.

Alice told me exactly what she had said.

"I think the best thing for everyone would be for Carlisle to find this animal and kill him. Bella needs to concentrate on control and getting back with her daughter and she needs the Major to help her with that. At the same time she needs closure and while he lives that will not be possible. Just make sure Carlisle makes him pay, he deserves to suffer."

I made a face, torture was not my scene and usually, I would have disapproved of such a sentiment but after hearing what Jedidiah had done to Bella I understood her feelings and knew they would be echoed by Jasper and the rest of his friends.

Seeing my face Esme put a hand on my arm.

"Carlisle, I understand your reticence, but in this case, I think Charlotte is right. This Jedidiah Stone must pay for what he did. If you don't think you can do what's necessary…"

I frowned and shook my head, "I'll deal with him, Esme. Just leave it with me."

 **Esme**

Carlisle had expected us to go exploring the sights of London when he and Emmett left us at the apartment but we had our own ideas. Once alone Rosalie had used Emmett's laptop to find a large scale map of the city and we found the area where Carlisle had lived as a human. Then we looked for any maps of underground tunnels but had little success. We hadn't formulated any plans of our own at this point, but I think we all knew that while Carlisle was set on hunting down Jedidiah Stone we also knew that he didn't have what it took to make the man suffer. I think the way he saw it death was the ultimate penalty for his acts while we three truly believed he deserved to suffer for his actions and a straightforward death just didn't do it for us.

When Alice called Charlotte she had explained the situation although we would never tell Carlisle that and she had furnished us with the maps and intelligence that Darius had supplied her with.

"Just make sure that bastard suffers, Alice."

"We will, Charlotte I promise you that."

Of course, we had to tell Carlisle something and show him the maps she had sent but by that time we had already formulated our own plans. We were going down the tunnels during the day when the vampires would be in them, not out hunting. We would have to shake off the guys but once Alice mentioned fashion houses and extreme shopping they were happy to excuse themselves to visit some of the sights, art galleries, and museums.

After making sure we had not been suspected of any deviousness and followed by Emmett or Carlisle we caught a cab to the tunnel entrance that Darius had marked as the most likely entrance, a certain point we had kept from the guys. Checking that we were not being observed by any passing humans we slipped down into the tunnel and started our search.

Deciding the best thing would be to allow the vampires who lived down here to find us we made no effort to conceal our presence and within ten minutes we were aware of figures approaching. There were two of them a man and a woman and the man was not Jedidiah from the description we had heard. They were cautious but also curious especially when they discovered that we were vampires too.

We were invited to see their living quarters in exchange for news from the wider world and we accepted, they might be able to tell us where Jedidiah was. We talked for a while before I brought up the subject of our interest.

"Do you know a vampire called Jedidiah Stone? He was the friend of one of our coven, Edward."

They both stiffened.

"Stone? You really don't want to get mixed up with him, he's bad news."

"We really need to find him. Edward gave us something for him. That's really why we are here. Does he live down here with you?"

The man laughed bitterly, but it was the woman who answered my question.

"The great Jedidiah Stone? Not him. He used to but when he left he said he'd never come back here to live, called it a hovel. Good riddance, he was pure evil."

Then the man spoke up. "I saw him yesterday."

The woman looked horrified.

"He's back? Oh no. Did he see you?"

"No, and I scampered. I don't know why he came back."

Rose smiled.

"Maybe you could take us to the cellar so we can give him what we came for. It might persuade him to leave again."

The guy shook his head but the woman gave him a shove.

"Go on, Maybe he'll leave then like she said."

She turned to Rose,

"But you don't tell him who took you there. Don't you mention us at all. If he finds out he'll kill us both."

We assured them that we wouldn't mention meeting them at all and the guy reluctantly agreed to take us part of the way.

"I don't want to get anywhere near Jed but I'll take you halfway and point you in the right direction."

These vampires looked poor as if they went out to hunt and then skulked down here the rest of the time. Scared of being recognized for what they were and too frightened of the world to move on.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Caius**

It was the most wonderful day of my life or at least the best in the last few centuries. I had been a prisoner inside that fucking citadel until I knew every single stone in its walls intimately. All I wanted was to go out into the world and live a normal life, normal for a vampire anyhow. I had screwed up by attacking Sara, she was so beautiful, so exquisite, and she had refused me. Laughed in my face in fact. What was a man to do? Other women got dressed, left, and kept their mouths shut, but not Sara. Oh no, She had to stand up in front of my brothers and the full council and denounce me, the bitch!

Aro had stood by me just as I knew he would. I was far more valuable than some idiotic little bitch. Unfortunately, Athenadora was not so understanding or supportive. She knew I was interested in other women I made no secret of it, but she didn't know I ever went further than looking until Sara's outburst. Of course, when no one believed her Sara should have cut her losses and left to lick her wounds, but no. She just couldn't live with the shame to make a grand gesture and set fire to herself. What a way to die.

Unfortunately, the idiot mate of hers had taken it very badly. If I had thought it through I would never have touched her, gorgeous as she was, Darius was a savage. His threats sounded good, but I had never expected him to take it to such lengths. I mean to say, a few weeks, maybe even a few years if he was serious, but centuries? And Aro wouldn't allow the guard to take him out so I was stuck in Volterra forever.

So, when a little birdie told me that Darius was in the United States and likely to remain there for some time I decided this was my opportunity. It was our anniversary and finally, I had a way to treat Athenadora, not that it would make her any more agreeable, but it would be some respite. She had been over the moon, especially as she loved opera, especially La Boheme. I arranged for an overnight stay at a five-star hotel in Florence to finish off the trip. Who knows, she might even allow me my marital privileges for the first time in months, I was beginning to feel like a fucking monk!

I had been assigned four members of the Volturi guard for the trip, Heidi, Demetri, Lois, and Horace. I would have preferred Felix and Santiago for their brawn, but there was nothing I could do. Both were busy with other duties. Still, with my nemesis in America, I was safe enough. I thought we might even go hunting after the opera, something neither of us had done in so long we'd almost forgotten what it was like. The thrill of the hunt would add sparkle to my dear wife's eyes if nothing else.

 **Darius**

I watched from a rooftop opposite the opera house and saw Caius and his party enter. After all this time the sight of him could still bring an icy shiver down my spine and cause rage to boil in my brain. He walked in with Athenodora on his arm and four of the guards following and not looking exactly alert. They weren't expecting trouble or they understood their orders and didn't much care.

I knew exactly how long the opera was and where Caius was staying but I was pretty sure he would want to spend as much time outside as possible so what would he do? Go for a long walk or maybe hunt? My money was on the hunt.

When the couple emerged from the opera house they looked more relaxed and appeared to be more intimate. Athenadora was holding hands with her husband, how sweet. I wondered if she would have been more affectionate if she had understood this was the last evening she would ever spend with her husband.

I stayed put and from my vantage point watched as they made their way to their hotel. I didn't have to wait long, only this time it was just the two of them who slipped out of the side entrance. Now had they slipped their escort or was Caius feeling safe and had he ditched them? It didn't matter much, the guards would slip away once they became aware of my presence anyhow.

I began to shadow them keeping well back. I would rather not be noticed until I was ready to be. They made for the less salubrious area of the city, a good place to hunt, and soon found themselves some intoxicated prostitutes and their clients availing themselves of the privacy of a dark alley to perform their act.

I let Caius enjoy his meal, a condemned man eating heartily, then as they began to make their way slowly back to the hotel I made my move. Caius froze when he recognized me as I stepped from the shadows. The shock and horror on his face were almost comical, almost.

Athenadora shrank back and I glanced at her briefly.

"I have no quarrel with you. Go or stay, the choice is yours."

I think Caius truly believed she would stay at his side, but after a swift glance at her husband, she fled, her steps fading as she ran back to the hotel. Was she going for help? Well, she was going to be disappointed… I hoped.

I smiled at Caius, amused suddenly by his abject fear.

"Well, it's just you and me, Caius. Did you really think I would stop watching for you? Do you even remember why? Can you still picture Sara? I can, I do every single day and you are going to pay for every one of those lonely and agonizing days before you die."

I saw him weighing up his chances then realizing he had nowhere to run he squared his shoulders and smiled.

"Come on then. I'm ready for you."

He fought hard and in fairness, he was quite a good fighter, but I was better, much better and I had determination on my side. I didn't want to kill him too quickly, I allowed him to recover from a detached limb or a fissure in the face and that was rapid as he'd just hunted, but he slowed as his energy and lack of practice began to show. Then I began to methodically take him apart, a little bit at a time. We were lucky we weren't disturbed, and I was able to savor every moment of my revenge.

By the time I was finished he lay on the ground, a quivering heap of body parts and a head, the eyes wide and staring as he attempted to scream. Squatting down I picked up his head ignoring his venom that dripped onto my arm and irritated my skin.

"So Caius. How does it feel to be the victim instead of the abuser? You know I'm going to burn your body now, don't you?"

He tried to beg for mercy but he knew it was a forlorn hope.

"But, I'm not going to burn your head. That would be far too merciful. You know what I'm going to do with this?"

I lifted his head higher swinging it by the lank blond hair and smiled.

"I have a seaplane and I'm going to take you for a flight. Then when we get over the ocean, far from land, I'm going to drop you locked in a lead-lined box into the deepest part. You'll never see or hear anything again but you'll still be alive to feel thirst and madness as it slowly descends. Think about that. For now, you sit there.."

I placed his head on the ground and put a lighter to the body parts piled up.

"And watch the end of your existence."

The horror on his face became deeper as the flames devoured his body then I thrust his head inside the rucksack I had brought with me and returned to the room I had rented for the night to clean up and make the arrangements for a rental car. I planned to drive to the coast where I already had a seaplane waiting rented for two days to do some aerial photography of the area.

It was easy enough, I already had the lead-lined box I had purchased using a false name and address and I packed the head into it taking one last long look at Caius before locking the box and taking it down to the rental car. The drive was strangely peaceful. I felt Sara was finally at peace and I could look forward instead of back. To a new life, a future even.

The plane was ready fuelled and waiting when I arrived in La Spezia and only when the coast was out of sight and there were no boats or ships on my handheld radar did I put the plane on autopilot and retrieve the box. I didn't open it, I had no need to see Caius again, it was enough to know he was locked inside his special coffin.

"This is it, Sara. I have to say goodbye now. I hope you can forgive me taking so long to get your revenge and for possibly finding happiness again. I will never forget you, but now my love I must say goodbye. Sleep peacefully."

I pulled the door open and dropped the box watching as it tumbled through the air before crashing into the surface of the water sinking immediately. I pulled the door closed and took my seat turning the plane back to the coast to take my photographs. I was sure Ellie would love to see them, maybe one day I would bring her here to see the place for herself. I still had to find a present for her too, but I was determined to be on a plane back to her by the next morning.

How strange that after waiting so long to kill, to get my revenge, and wanting to be reunited with my sweet Sara I was now excited at the thought of getting back to a young child and yet another wait. It didn't matter that Ellie was only five. For now, she was my little sister and I would treat her as such, I had no other thoughts about her, I just knew that when she matured to a woman I would fall in love with her and she with me. This time was special for me. A chance to just enjoy the company of someone seeing the world for the very first time and joining in with the wonder. I would never have children of my own, it was the one thing both Sara and I had regretted, but now I had an opportunity to be an Uncle if not a father. I just hoped the Major accepted this as Bella seemed to have done or my life would be misery away from Ellie for the next twenty years. Of course, if Ellie decided against becoming a vampire I would honor that, but I would still love her until the day she died, it wasn't a matter of choice but nature.

Realizing I hadn't called Ellie yet or checked in on Bella I called Charlotte. I was feeling too mellow to cope with Peter's acerbic attitude right now.

"Hi there. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I'll be flying back tomorrow."

"So, it's over? Are you sure you're OK? Ellie has been asking about you."

I smiled at that.

"Is she sleeping? I guess it must be late."

"Yes. She stayed up as long as she could. It's over?"

"Yes. It's over Charlotte. How is Bella coping?"

"She's doing OK according to the Major. He's taken her to the cottage for now."

"Good idea. She's certainly a strange one."

"Trust the Major to pick a strange one. I was worried about you."

"Thank you. Tell Ellie.."

Charlotte interrupted.

"I think I hear her. Just a moment."

A few minutes later I heard a voice that had my emotions soaring.

"Uncle D? You didn't call and you said you would. Charlotte said you were busy. Where are you?"

"In a place called La Spezia in Italy but I'm flying home tomorrow. What would you like me to bring you?"

"A book with pictures of Italy. I want to see where you went."

"Ok. I'll get one before I leave and maybe a little surprise."

"When will you get here? Mr Snuffles is missing you too."

"In that case, I'll be as quick as I can Princess. Now you go back to sleep, it's late and Mr Snuffles will be grumpy if he doesn't get his sleep."

She giggled making me smile even more and said goodnight. Charlotte came back on to tell me to be safe then she rang off too.

I wondered how Athenadora was doing now her husband was dead. Personally, I thought she was better off without him.

As if he could hear my thoughts in Volterra Aro called.

"I think we're even now Darius. Athenadora called. I take it we won't be seeing Caius again?"

"Not unless you become aquatic."

He understood.

"I see. Well, it's nothing more than he deserved. I doubt we will speak again. Goodbye Darius."

"Goodbye, Aro."

If I never heard from Volterra again it would be too soon. For now, all I wanted was to get back to Ellie and begin my life over. But first I had to do a little shopping if I didn't want to get into serious trouble back home. I felt quite light-hearted as I shopped, almost like I was one of the humans that weaved around me as I stood on the pavement thinking what to get a little girl for a surprise. Then with a smile, I went into one of the stores. I'd seen something I thought Ellie would love. It was a make your own unicorn picture from beads. She loved unicorns, after all as she informed me, only a young princess could stroke a unicorn. Inside I found the store sold all kinds of unicorn themed things so I went a little mad and bought her a comforter and pillowcase to match the picture and a carved wooden unicorn painted in cream and gold. Everything was gift wrapped for me and I packed it all carefully before returning the rental car and catching my plane.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Jedidiah Stone**

I guess I had been a little reckless, spending money so readily. Doing things that could provide anyone looking for me a trail so I decided to ease up for a while. Of course, I had no reason to believe that anyone could connect me to the death of some pathetic human even if she was connected to the Major, a boogie man that every vampire heard of eventually but no one had ever seen. I mean when Edward told me what he was going to do to his so-called brother I thought it was a great idea. It sounded like fun and I was just disappointed that I couldn't be involved. I thought my friend was being a bit of a drama queen when he told me how dangerous it would be for him if his brother ever escaped. I mean who the hell was gonna escape a gifted Volturi member?

I actually thought he must be pretty cool to have friends in the Volturi and when he told me that this brother of his was the real live Major Whitlock I laughed in his face. I still wasn't sure he had been telling me the truth.

The thing was that Edward Cullen was dead despite my skepticism. He'd sent the emergency message we had arranged and I got moving, After all, there was money in it for me and I wanted out of England. From what he had said I would have more fun in America, all those humans and so much land to hunt on. The idea of killing a human didn't bother me, I'd been doing that for centuries both as a human and a vampire. When I discovered that the human who was closest to his brother was a pretty young woman... Well, I decided to have some fun, after all, it made no difference to Edward now.

Only when I thought I'd seen a vampire headed towards the cottage with its grisly interior did I wonder if just maybe there was something to Edward's warnings to be careful. I decided to come back home to familiar surroundings. That way it would be easier to spot any strangers. Only when I came back to the tunnels to make sure I had a bolt hole if needed did I begin to feel a little uneasy and doubted Edward's reassurance that I would be perfectly safe. A little too late but better late than never. Maybe I should use the money I now had to take a trip somewhere new, but if I did that I would be surrounded by strangers with no warning if danger did appear. I would also be at a disadvantage because I would be in unfamiliar surroundings.

No, staying put was my best bet. I was unknown to any of Edward's friends or family with the exception of Carlisle and he would never connect me to the murder of the girl Bella. I was jumping at shadows, pull yourself together Jed boy, you're rich now, the world is your oyster, enjoy yourself.

Deciding this was true, that I was being neurotic and missing out on the good life I could now enjoy I made a decision. I would recover the things I had tucked away in the cellar and buy myself an around the world plane ticket. I'd sample the blood of different races and taste the high life in other countries. Maybe try a little murder and mayhem abroad too. I was beginning to look forward to my new life. Fuck the Major and fuck his friends. I would live by my own tune, take advantage of my anonymity and have a blast.

I don't know what alerted me to the presence of strangers in the tunnels leading to the cellar. Whoever they were they'd been quiet and I had to wonder how they had found their way this far into the tunnels. It was almost impossible without guidance but I couldn't see Barney or Shirley having the guts to lead them to me. I'd kill both of them if they had. Maybe it was just as well to tie up loose ends before I left. Apart from those two only Carlisle could identify me and being invisible suddenly held great appeal.

Admittedly I was surprised when I saw that my visitors were female and not just female but really hot. Visions of a foursome with me buried between the three of them had me hot even before I greeted them with a smile. These must be curious tourists.

"Well ladies, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? I don't recall seeing you before. Are you visitors to our beautiful city?"

It was as I said this that it occurred to me that these three didn't look like the type who would just wander down into some random tunnels and I became more guarded.

The blonde with a body to die for stepped forward and held out her hand in greeting.

"We heard London was an exciting city and that the best people lived down here."

I took her hand admiring her magnificent breasts as I did so.

"And who told you that? We don't get many visitors from abroad. Where are you from?"

The blonde withdrew her hand and waved it airily.

"Around. Are you alone down here? We were hoping for more, we love to party."

Party girls? Were these three for real? Either the Gods were indeed smiling on me or there was something very strange going on.

"Sorry about that but I'm always willing to show visitors a good time. What do they call you?"

"I'm Rose, this is Alice and Esme."

She gestured at the pixie with the slim build of a catwalk model and then the slightly older woman with a more motherly appearance but an equally appealing body.

"Well, I'm Jed. come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

The three women looked around and smiled.

"It's not very comfortable, is it? Is this what you call home, Jed?"

"Hell no. I'm planning on a long trip abroad, you could join me if you like."

"So, you're rich?"

"Comfortable, yeah. How long are you in town for?"

Once more the one called Rose answered as if she was the official spokesperson for the trio.

"Not long. We have a little business to attend to and when that's done we'll be headed home."

"And where's home?"

"Boston Massachusetts right now. Ever been there?"

"Nope. Never been abroad."

I decided that was the wisest thing to say. Their intense focus on me was making me feel a little ill at ease."

"Really? I took you for a traveler."

"Nope. This will be my first trip abroad."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah. You turned up a little too late for me to entertain you girls. I have some things to do so maybe I could show you out?"

It was then that I noticed the three had positioned themselves to bar my exit and I felt the first faint stirring of fear.

"Now that's not very friendly is it, Jed? I guess I should have introduced us more fully. I'm Rosalie Hale which may mean nothing to you, but these are Alice and Esme Cullen. You know that name, don't you?"

I thought furiously, these were some of Edward's family?

"Cullen? You're something to do with Carlisle? Oh right, well he was a friend, but I haven't seen him for years."

"Oh we know, sixty years to be accurate, but you have seen our friend Bella recently haven't you? Please don't try to deny it. You were seen by another friend who just happened to get to the cottage in time to save Bella. Of course, she's now a vampire but you failed Edward. So, I guess you don't deserve to spend all that money he left you. Never mind, you won't be getting a chance to do so. We're here to see to that."

I knew there was no point in trying to reason with these three. All I could do was to try and escape or fight them, but with three against one. Well, I didn't like those odds. I knew of a hidden side tunnel that led to a flooded side tunnel which eventually emptied into the Thames itself and tried for that, but I never made it. Before I could reach it I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and although I attempted to fight my way free I found myself hauled back into the cellar to face the three harpies.

 **Esme**

Having been the victim of an abusive husband I understood how Bella must have felt during Stone's attack and that made me mad, really mad. Rosalie knew all about abusive men too, her ordeal had been even more horrific than mine and I saw the rage flash in her eyes as she looked at him. I was not so sure about Alice, she had been badly treated by her family, her father, and locked up in a lunatic asylum but she had not been abused in the same way. Would she be able to stomach the kind of retribution that Rosalie and I had in mind?

I needn't have worried, Alice might not be as damaged as Rose and I, but she loved Bella and Jasper and her horror and rage at what they had both been subjected to overrode any scruples she might have had.

I'm not sure how long we were down in that cellar but it was almost dusk when we emerged. Stone would never harm anyone again and I think killing him had been cathartic for Rosalie and myself.

Alice looked a little troubled which was understandable, she really wasn't used to violence. She'd joined us so she could learn to live without taking human life and since that time she had been sheltered and protected by Carlisle and Jasper. Still, she had remained resolute and Jedidiah Stone was no more. Alice had gone through his things while Rosalie and I burned the body parts and discovered a letter from Edward and three separate bank accounts with Jedidiah Stone and Edward as joint account holders.

"We should ask Darius to recover this money and give it to Bella. She deserves something after all Edward and Stone put her through."

Rose and I agreed and Alice pocketed the bank books and opened the letter from Edward. It had been written after Jasper escaped while Edward was a prisoner in Volterra and had been smuggled out somehow. In it, Jedidiah was given instructions on what to do if he received a goodbye message from Edward. Bella was named as his target along with anyone else Stone found who was close to Jasper. So somehow Edward had discovered that Bella and Jasper were together and had decided she deserved to die for abandoning him as well as a way of punishing Jasper.

I had thought Edward capable of extreme spite but this went beyond that to sadistic pleasure in harming the innocent and I was glad he was dead. I wouldn't mourn him any longer, he had gotten exactly what he deserved, no, not nearly enough, but Stone had. I could still hear his pitiful pleas for mercy before we prevented him from ever making a sound again.

At that thought, I looked down and saw with revulsion that my pants and top were both splattered with Stone's venom. My hands were sticky with it too and looking at Rose I could see she was in a similar state.

"We need to clean up."

Rose nodded,

"There are some public toilets just down the road and I have wet wipes. Alice, collect our bags from the station locker and meet us in there."

We had made these arrangements last night so as not to arouse the suspicions of the guys by going out shopping with bags already full of clothes, and she went off one way while we walked the other way, glad of the looming dusk which made it impossible to see the state of our clothes.

"So, do we tell the guys what we did or leave them to hunt for him?"

"We tell them. Or at least I'll break the news to Carlisle and you can explain everything to Emmett. We must call Charlotte as well, and fill her in. She can pass it on to Bella and Jasper."

"You think they'll be angry that we took their chance of revenge from them?"

"I hope not but if they do… Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't regret anything we've done here today."

Rose nodded, "Me neither."

Once Alice arrived we cleaned ourselves up and then went off to do some late shopping. After all, wasn't it our original reason for coming to London?

When we got back to the apartment Carlisle and Emmett were readying themselves for a night hunt for Stone.

"You're late. We expected you back earlier."

"We had a lot to do. Why don't you sit down and we'll tell you about it."

The two guys exchanged a puzzled look and sat on the couch while Rose and Alice came to stand beside me as I began to explain what we had done.

First I saw incredulity on their faces and then shock when I came to our real actions of the day and when I finished Carlisle looked disturbed.

"Esme, how could you draw Rosalie and Alice into such a thing?"

The girls leaped to my defense, explaining that they had volunteered and it had been a joint venture from the very start.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have come with you."

I smiled at Carlisle a little pityingly.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you would never have approved of what we did. That's why I didn't go into any details. I understand that you think losing his life was punishment enough for Jedidiah Stone but we didn't. We knew the kind of things he had done to Bella from personal experience and we wanted him to suffer. That was the correct punishment for a monster like that and that's exactly what he got, justice female style. So, what are we going to do this evening now we're all free? I know, you can take us on a guided tour of London."

Alice bounced on her feet in excitement at this suggestion.

"Oh yes, please Carlisle. And we'll buy lots of postcards and send them to Ellie. Charlotte says she loves seeing pictures of different countries. Hopefully, we can visit Bella and Ellie once Bella gets settled down. Ellie is such a sweet little thing."

I smiled at that, longing to see the child for myself, but aware that Bella might not want anything to do with us. Rose, Alice, and Emmett had made their peace with Bella but she had not mentioned us during their time with her and in fairness, I couldn't blame her if she was angry with us. We had abandoned her in the worst possible way.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Charlotte**

Ellie was becoming grouchy, she hadn't slept well after talking to Darius, she just wanted to stay up and talk about Italy which I knew nothing about and when I told her so she began to cry. Then when Bella called and told her that she wasn't sure when she would be out of the hospital she started to cry again and refused to eat her breakfast. I understood how hard it was for her to be away from her mother, especially after losing her dad and to be looked after by people she hardly knew.

When Peter, who had returned during the night, tried to interest her in a ride on the quad bike she refused him too and ran upstairs to her bedroom shutting herself in. Peter watched her go confused by her behavior.

"What's gotten into her? You said she was OK."

"She was. I think she's just missing all the people who are really important to her. How long do you think it will be before she can see Bella?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. She's not acting like a newborn but it's still a risk. I guess the Major will make that call."

I sighed and glanced up the stairs, "I'll go up and see if I can get her to come down."

When I opened her bedroom door I saw that Ellie was sitting on her bed with Mr Snuffles and her dolls but she wasn't playing, just staring at the floor.

"Ellie? What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?"

She looked up and it was clear that she was close to tears.

"I want my mommy. When can I see her? I don't care if I get sick I just want my mommy."

I sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap smoothing her hair and noticing that it badly needed brushing after a restless night's sleep.

"I know sweetie, but the doctor's don't want you to get sick too. Neither does your mommy."

"Can I go home then? I want my toys."

"Soon I promise you. Now, are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, how about we make a cake for Darius? So he can see how happy we are that he's back."

She looked up wiping her eyes which were a little red.

"Can we make a chocolate cake? I like chocolate cake with cream in the middle."

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, but you'll need to eat some breakfast if we're going to be doing some baking. You have to mix the batter really well."

She agreed, distracted for now, and I helped her to wash and clean her teeth then brushed her hair for her.

Downstairs Peter was sitting on the couch watching cartoons on TV and ignored us as we appeared.

Ellie hesitated and then sat down beside him and he looked down at her.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?"

She shook her head and he frowned comically at her.

"Well, you'd better because I want some of that cake too. A huge slice."

He mimed eating a huge slice of cake and she giggled, "That's too big."

"Never. Anyhow, I'm a growing lad and I know Darius will want a big slice too because…"

He leaned close to mock whisper into her ear, "Because he's a piglet."

As I heard her giggle again I relaxed, the crisis had been averted for now, but I needed to speak to the Major and warn him that Ellie was not going to be put off for much longer.

We made a huge chocolate cake and left it to cool while Peter helped her make a 'Welcome Home' banner and card for Darius. I just hoped he would appreciate the effort, but then he and Ellie were soul mates so how could he not be pleased that she was glad to see him?

As the day wore on Ellie took to sitting in the window watching for Darius' return and I swore to myself that if he let her down I would personally emasculate him with a rusty razor blade!

It did, however, give me an opportunity to bring the Major up to date with the news from England so I went out back leaving Peter to keep an eye on our young charge and called him.

First off I asked about Bella and he put her on.

"Hi, Charlotte. How is Ellie?"

"Shes.. we made a cake and banner to welcome Darius home. I just hope he turns up soon."

"I miss her so much Charlotte. I'm not sure how much longer I can cope with being away from her."

I decided to be truthful with her.

"I don't think Ellie's coping that well either. She misses you and since Darius left for Italy she's been even quieter. She asked me this morning how much longer you were going to be in the hospital."

"I can understand that. What do you think Charlotte? I mean if it was you in my place. What would you do?"

I groaned inwardly but again decided on the truth.

"If I were in your place I'd search my heart and if I thought it was safe I'd come to see my little girl. At the same time, I'd make sure there were plenty of people around to help just in case I was wrong."

"Thank you, Charlotte. For your honesty."

"You're welcome, but I actually rang on another matter."

"Oh, do you want me to put Jasper back on?"

"No need, just put the phone on speaker. He'll want to hear this too. I received a call from Esme Cullen earlier. The family decided to take a trip to London and the girls ran into Jedidiah Stone."

I could hear Bella's sharp intake of breath on hearing that name.

"How? Wait a minute, did they go looking for him?"

"I guess they thought they owed you after Edward's little escapade. Carlisle and Emmert were going to confront Stone but the girls had other ideas. I think they were concerned that Carlisle's idea of justice was not the same as theirs."

"Oh, I see. I remember Edward telling me about Rosalie, the way she came into the vampire world. Esme was involved too?"

"Yes. I'm sure Jasper can fill you in on her sad story. Anyhow, the three of them went hunting for Stone and found him. I think you can safely say he's no longer a threat to anyone and that he died hard. I admit I helped them by sending them the information Darius had collected for you. Don't be too mad with us, we just wanted to help."

"I'm not. I never wanted to see him again, but I wanted him dead so badly I could taste it. Please thank them for me and thank you too Charlotte."

"I will and Bella… You do what you think is right and safe."

"I will, and thank you again."

 **Bella**

I felt so much better after speaking to Charlotte because I knew if Esme and the others hadn't killed Stone then Jasper or I would have and although I was a vampire the idea of taking a life, however repulsive a life that might be, was still abhorrent to me.

I could tell Jasper was angry at what he'd heard, but I wasn't sure whether with Charlotte for telling me to follow my heart or Esme, Rosalie and Alice for killing Stone, so I asked him.

"Bella, it was my place to kill that bastard. You're my responsibility now, you and Ellie."

I took his face between my hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Jasper, I would love you to take responsibility for Ellie and me, but I don't want us to begin our life together with a murder, or execution, or whatever you want to call it. He's gone and that's all that matters to me. I'll call Esme and thank them all later but we need to talk about Ellie."

"Bella…"

I shook my head to stop him from continuing.

"I know you are only concerned for me and for Ellie's safety but you have to listen to me. I understand I really do but it's torture being separated from my little girl and she needs me. I feel in control, calm, and able to act normally. Besides, you'll be there to keep an eye on me along with Charlotte, Peter, and Darius. What could I possibly do that you four couldn't cope with? I have to see Ellie, it's as simple as that."

I expected him to argue further but to my surprise, he nodded.

"I do understand Bella. You're right and you do seem strangely controlled. What you have to understand though, is that you are going to feel different to Ellie. You're a vampire which means you are cold and hard to the touch to humans and Ellie is still human."

I hadn't really thought about that but I would find a way around it.

"I'll tell her it's a result of my illness."

He laughed at my eagerness to find a way to explain things.

"OK. When do you want to go?"

I was about to say right now but remembered that Darius was due back today and I didn't want to ruin his reunion with Ellie. She'd gone to a lot of trouble to welcome him back, let him enjoy it.

"Tomorrow. I'll call in the morning and tell Ellie they discharged me. Then we can go and stay there on the island for a couple of days and if everything goes well then we can think about finding somewhere to live. I can't bring Ellie back here. I'm so sorry Jasper, I know how much work you put into making the cottage a home for us, but every time I walk into that kitchen I see Stone and smell the blood. I feel the knife plunging into my flesh and I want to run screaming from the place."

He pulled me close for a reassuring hug and I melted into his embrace. If not for Ellie I would happily have found a motel and spent the next six months in bed with this man. I was crazy about him in a way I had never been about any man before. Not even Edward when I had first seen him and I had thought that was true love at the time.

More relaxed now I had made a decision regarding Ellie I was happy to go out hunting, I wanted to be so full of blood that I wouldn't even consider my daughter as a food source. I was her mother and I would never harm my own flesh and blood, but I just wanted to make doubly sure.

When we got back it was the middle of the night but knowing time meant nothing to a vampire I decided to call Esme.

"Esme, its Bella. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Charlotte called earlier and told us. I do appreciate it."

She sounded relieved.

"Oh, Bella. It's so good to hear from you. We were a little afraid that you might resent what we did but we couldn't let that monster continue to walk the earth after what he did to you. How are you doing? It's hard for the first few months but things will settle down I promise you and you have the best person to help you."

"I know, Jasper has been great. I hope you'll come and meet my daughter once we get settled."

I'd held a grudge such a long time yet now it had just faded away. It no longer mattered that the Cullens had abandoned me, that Edward had broken my heart. If not for them Jasper might be dead and I certainly wouldn't be looking forward to a happy life with my daughter.

Looking back to my days living in that terrible apartment in Seattle and working in that diner earning just enough to survive I couldn't feel anything but gratitude for what they had done for me.

I think that maybe I understand just how destructive such emotions as anger, hatred, and jealousy could be. And as a vampire it would be twice as bad, it had cost Edward his life. I didn't want to be bitter and angry for the rest of my life. I wanted to enjoy what I had been gifted. I wanted to be me, the Bella who had existed before Edward crushed her spirit. The Bella I was comfortable with. Of course, it didn't hurt that I would now be able to walk and run without falling over my own feet! Being a vampire did have its advantages and I was going to focus on those.

Jasper broke in on my thoughts.

"You know you just made Esme very happy. I'm sure she would love to see Ellie, she loves children and she must feel envious of Rose and Alice who have already met her. It surprises me that you are so ready to forgive, it's unnatural for a newborn."

I smiled at him.

"Well, maybe I'm a very unusual woman."

"You are that all right, Bella."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close for a hug.

"Bella, if you'll let me I'd like to make another home for you and Ellie. I know you can't live in the cottage, I understand that.."

"I'm not sure Jasper."

He looked crestfallen and I couldn't bear to tease him.

"Now if you'd said you'd make a home for the three of us I might be interested."

His face cleared and he smiled.

"I would have said that but I didn't want to appear pushy or presumptuous."

"Look, Ellie adores you and you've been like a father to her since Doug died. I don't think she could cope with losing anyone else."

He nodded, "She's a very special little girl and I adore her too."

"And… I guess there's no subtle way of putting this so I'm just going to go ahead and blurt it out. I adore you and I would like us to be a family more than anything Jasper."

His smile was dazzling now.

"Your wish is my command. You just say where and I'll find us a home."

I pulled a face, "That might be difficult."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Well, Ellie and I have no family except for Renee and she couldn't give a toss about us. In fact, Ellie has never known what it's like to have a family until recently and I don't think it would be fair to take her away from the people she has grown to love. So, how do we get around that little problem?"

"I guess we should maybe discuss that with the others when we visit. You know the Cullens move around the country because of Carlisle's insistence on keeping up his medical work but I can tell you that Peter and Charlotte have a small ranch in rural Colorado and I know how much Ellie likes them."

"And Darius?"

Jasper frowned looking at me as if he wasn't sure what I was getting at.

"Darius? I have no idea. Why? Do you think Ellie is close to him too? That could be a problem because I don't know what's going to happen now Caius is dead. His only reason for living was to get revenge, and now? It's anyone's guess what he'll do. Mates don't usually survive alone."

"Not even if they find another mate?"

"I'm not with you. As far as I know, a vampire only has one mate."

"Yes, but if that mate dies surely there's always the possibility of finding love again? It happens with humans. I mean a couple may love each other, been devoted for years, but one dies and sometimes the other one finds a new love. Why can't that happen with vampires?"

"I suppose it could but I'm not sure where this is going or the relevance of it to our current conversation."

I laughed, "I know. Men can be so blind at times."

He looked at me blankly for a minute then the frown reappeared as it finally sank in.

"Ellie? You mean you think Darius… No. That's not possible. She's just a little girl."

"And that's how he sees her now but I think deep down he understands there is a bond between the two of them and I for one am not about to break it."

"You're seeing something that's not there, Bella."

"Really? Then I'm not the only one, because Charlotte saw it too."

He couldn't argue with that but I could see he was uneasy about it.

"Jasper, please don't worry. After all who better to watch over our little girl than the man who thinks she's the most important person in the world?"

He couldn't argue with that either!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Darius**

As I approached the island I could see the lights on in the house and in the downstairs window I recognized Ellie watching for me. It felt good to know she was eager to see me and I felt guilty as I wondered how long she had kept her vigil.

I had only just finished tying up the boat when I heard my name and looked up to see Ellie running from the house to greet me. I lifted her up in the air and swung her around as she yelled my name smiling broadly and trying to wrap her arms around my neck.

"You're here! You made it. I missed you Darius, but come see."

I put her down and she waited impatiently as I gathered up my bags then took my hand and pulled me eagerly back to the house.

At the door, Charlotte was waiting, grinning at me from under a banner that said 'Welcome Home Darius.'

"Ellie has been driving us nuts for the past hour. Come on in."

Inside I shook hands with Peter then seeing Ellie was eager to show me something I allowed her to drag me through into the kitchen where an enormous chocolate cake oozing cream sat on the countertop. Written across the top was my name in white icing.

I glanced down at her.

"Did you cook that?"

Ellie smiled, nodding her head eagerly, "But Charlotte helped me. Do you like it?"

"I think it's wonderful. Is it all for me?"

She frowned, "Well, most of it, but Peter wants some and I love chocolate cake."

"Then we'll share it, but first I have something for Charlotte."

I went back through to the lounge with Ellie hot on my heels and unzipped my flight bag taking out a brightly colored silk shawl and handing it to Charlotte who thanked me, wrapping it around her shoulders to model it.

"Darius it's beautiful. Thank you."

Ellie tugged on my pants leg and I looked down at her.

"What's up, Princess?"

"Didn't you get me some pictures? You said you would."

I hated to see her looking disappointed and pulled out the book I had bought for her. She took it eagerly and began riffling through the pages looking at all the pictures and asking questions about each.

"Just a minute. I think there might be something else in this bag with your name on it. Why don't you take a look, Ellie."

She almost disappeared inside the bag so eager was she to find her present and when she found the three wrapped gifts she squealed with delight once more bringing Peter through.

"What in tarnation is all that racket? It sounded like a cat with its tail caught in a door."

Ellie giggled, "Silly."

Then she ripped the paper off her gifts to reveal the unicorn, coverlet and pillowcase and picture to match.

I guess they were a hit because once more she threw herself at me and kissed me on the cheek thanking me over and over.

"Whoa there, people will think you like me."

Ellie continued to giggle as she asked Charlotte if she could help her put the pillowcase and coverlet on her bed now.

"Let's have some cake first, shall we?"

The three of us sat at the table and waited for Ellie to slice the cake and hand it around. Peter's slice was big but mine was even larger and I knew both of us would be making trips to the bathroom very soon, but we ate the cake making all the right noises. Ellie enjoyed her slice although most of the cream appeared to end up down the front of her tee shirt.

While Charlotte helped Ellie in her bedroom after the cake Peter and I sat on the couch and caught up on all the news. I gave him an abbreviated version of events in Italy and he in return told me what had happened here and in London.

"So, Stone is dead? Good, I know the Major would have done it, but he needs to concentrate on Bella. I'm just glad those three weren't out to get me!"

"Yeah, and I have more news. Bella is coming back tomorrow. We haven't told Ellie yet."

"She's OK? And the Major is all right with that?"

"Yes, it seems she has control already but he's asked us to stand by just in case. So, what are your plans now? I admit I was a bit surprised that you came back."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have done a few years back, but I guess I feel life is still worth living."

Peter eyed me cautiously.

"You know it always baffled me how you survived all these years with Sara dead. I assumed you'd decided to go out in a blaze of glory along with Caius."

I decided it was time to tell Peter a little of what Aro had told me and when I finished I expected some smart comment but he merely nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. So you think there's someone out there for you? I wasn't aware there were any brain dead vampires around."

"Very funny, Peter."

"I do my best to amuse. So, what do you plan on doing now it's all over?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'll hang around until we know Bella's going to be safe with Ellie then decide."

"Ellie's going to miss you when you go. She's talked about you non stop since you left. I was getting sick of hearing your name."

It felt good to hear that and I was saved from any further questions by Ellie who came running down the stairs and tripped at the bottom. It was a close run thing but I beat Peter to her side and picked her up. She was crying but it seemed nothing was broken. She was shaken up had bruised her knees and got carpet burns on the palms of her hands when she put them out to break her fall.

I comforted her while Charlotte washed the grazes on her palms and then wrapped them in gauze until they stopped oozing.

"I think it's time you were in bed young lady. You didn't sleep well last night and you're getting overtired. Come on"

Ellie shook her head clinging on to my neck.

"I want Darius to tell me a story. I want to hear more about the Princess."

I chuckled, "OK but first you go up with Charlotte, wash up and brush your teeth, they're full of chocolate cake."

She went up happily enough after this and I tried to decide on the next installment of the story while she was busy in the bathroom.

When she was settled in bed Charlotte came down to get me and I went upstairs to find Charlotte looking at the photographs I had taken for her from the seaplane.

"Will you take me to Italy when I grow up, Darius?"

"If you still want to go and it's OK with your mom sure."

She patted the bed for me to sit beside her and I could tell she wanted to talk.

"Darius, is my mommy going to come home soon?"

"I don't know princess. I'm sure she'll be home as soon as she can. She must miss you as much as you miss her."

"You won't go away again, will you? Not till mommy comes back. I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Ellie?"

She hesitated, "Scared that my mommy won't come back. Scared you might go away. Scared Peter and Charlotte will go away. I don't want to be on my own."

I put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Hey, you stop worrying. I'll be here until your mommy gets back. So will Peter and Charlotte. I promise you that I will never leave you on your own. OK?"

She stared at me for a moment as if trying to decide if I really meant it then smiled pulling Mr Snuffles into her arms.

"Will you tell me a story about the Princess? Did she find the unicorn she was looking for?"

I remembered that last time I told Ellie a story Princess Sara was looking for a magical unicorn who could tell her where her missing crown was hidden.

"Well, I'm not sure. Shall we find out?"

She nodded lying down with Mr Snuffles and I began to tell her the next installment of the story but Ellie was so tired she was fast asleep long before the princess found her crown.

I left her asleep after pulling the unicorn coverlet up to tuck her in. It felt good to be back home. I smiled at that thought but it was true, wherever Ellie was that would be home, but I knew soon I would have to return to my apartment and catch up on the work that must be backing up on me.

When I came back downstairs I found Charlotte and Peter sitting on the couch watching a movie. Or at least Charlotte was trying to watch it while Peter was busy criticizing everything he could find that was wrong with it. Just the kinda guy you wanted sitting next to you in the cinema!

Charlotte motioned for me to join them, but I demurred deciding it would be better to catch up on my emails and see if any new work had come in since I last checked. I knew I would have to try hard to keep my mind on work while Ellie was around and I would need to keep my work going for the next twenty odd years or go crazy waiting for Ellie to grow up. I wouldn't be taking on any dangerous work any more. The past twenty years it has been mainly computer work which I enjoyed. I now had a reputation as a red hot problem solver. The more difficult the problem the more I liked it.

As I sat scrolling through a bill that was overdue to be sent out for some antivirus work I'd done in the last month I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked round to find Charlotte standing there.

"The girls found some bank books when they killed Stone and they thought you might be able to move the cash around until it's squeaky clean then make it available to Bella. She deserves to get something from that bastard."

"Sure. do you have the details?"

"She sent me the details and I forwarded them to your email address."

"Oh right, which one?"

She laughed "How many do you have?"

"A few."

That was an understatement, at last count I had thirty three although some were only for friends emails, others were business and some more were throwaways.

I found Charlotte's email and nodded, it was going to be fun rerouting all that money and it was something I enjoyed doing. Especially as Ellie would enjoy the use of the money too.

But before I dealt with any of that there was a small piece of personal business I needed to deal with. Calling up my mail program I scrolled down to one account labeled Spionul which roughly translated as 'The spy' from Romanian. I sat down and began to type a message.

"Final mission accomplished. Caius Volturi is dead. This ends our business dealings. Final payment to be made within seven days as agreed.

Maestrul'

It pleased me to finish this, the Maestro had sent his final message to the Romanians.

I had no idea if it would stir the Romanians into action but I doubted it. Caius had never been any threat to them and they would have preferred me to have taken out Aro but that was never on the table. I had no quarrel with the Volturi any longer and had never had with Aro or Marcus. I did wonder, however, what would happen if Marcus was ever to discover that it was Aro who had arranged the murder of his mate Didyme. It was a secret that very few people knew, even less now Caius was dead. That had been Aro's main reason for saving Caius' life when he broke the law by attacking Sara. He had been terrified that Caius might tell Marcus the truth if Aro sacrificed Caius to me. Now there were only two people who knew, Aro and myself and Aro was not aware that I knew. I had suspected there was something for a long time but Caius turned that into a certainty before he took his final diving trip. It was the last thing he told me before I sealed him in that box. I doubted I would ever use what I knew but it never hurt to have a few extra strings to my bow.

What I didn't want was to make an enemy of Aro Volturi, that might well put Ellie in danger too and I would never allow her to be used as a bargaining chip. Of course, there was the problem of a human child being brought up by vampires but so long as she never learned our secret and remained human until she matured she should be safe enough. I would continue to watch the Volturi but for any word on Ellie or Bella now, and not Caius.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Bella**

The closer we got to the island the more nervous I became. I was desperate to be reunited with Ellie but suddenly my previous confidence at my ability to control myself was diminishing. Questions rolled around in my mind. What if I lost control when I smelled her blood? What if she was scared when she saw me? What if she ran screaming from me? How would I cope if I did attack and had to be restrained?

Jasper took my hand.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. You just need to stay calm."

"You'll help me if you feel I'm going to lose it?"

"Of course, I will but you won't need my help. You love Ellie and you're going to be fine. I'll be at your side all the time until you feel confident."

I hadn't called ahead, I didn't want to disappoint Ellie and I was afraid I would chicken out and decide not to go but when I looked up I saw a small figure standing on the dock along with a man.

"How did she know I was coming? Did you call ahead?"

"Nope, but she is your daughter so I guess she must be special too. I wonder why Darius is with her and not Peter or Charlotte."

I smiled to myself but said nothing and he glanced at me.

"Am I missing something? Oh, right. Well, so long as you're cool with it."

"I am."

Having seen Ellie waiting for me I couldn't wait to get to shore and as soon as the boat hit the dock I jumped out and ran to Ellie trying hard not to move too fast and give myself away.

"Mommy! Mommy! I knew you were coming. I had a dream that you were coming but no one believed me at first. Mommy, I missed you so much."

She jumped into my arms and I held her close, careful not to crush her fragile body. It never occurred to me that she smelled good. She was my little girl and I could never hurt her. My fears had been totally groundless.

Darius was grinning at us and when he caught my eye he winked then Jasper joined us and shook hands with him.

"Congratulations on getting Caius. You must be relieved it's finally over."

"I am, thanks, Major. I'll leave you to get reacquainted."

He turned and walked slowly back to the house while Ellie jumped from my arms to Jaspers, but not before grilling me about my hospital stay. I did my best to minimize my 'illness' and managed to distract her quickly by asking about the bracelet she wore on her left wrist. It was something I'd never seen before.

She smiled and held her arm up so I could see it better. It had been made smaller to fit her wrist and obviously belonged to an adult, albeit one with a small wrist.

"Darius gave it to me to look after while he was away in Italy. It's a magic bracelet that belonged to a beautiful princess who had a pet unicorn. Darius told me all about her."

I smiled and looked at it more carefully. It was very old and looked valuable, made of solid silver by the look of it and I remembered having seen it before on Darius' wrist. At the time I hadn't taken much notice of it but now, having heard Ellie's words I wondered if perhaps it had originally belonged to his mate Sara. If so it meant a lot to him and to give it to Ellie even as a loan said much about his feelings for the little girl.

The longer I spent with Ellie the more relaxed I became. She never seemed to mind that I felt different if she even noticed, and the others kept their distance allowing us time alone together but I knew someone was always close enough to step in should it become necessary.

When Ellie learned I was going to stay here with her for a few days and that after that we were going house hunting she was so excited it was impossible to keep her from running around the house whooping with delight.

Darius waited until later when I was alone and then came to sit beside me.

"Bella, I have something for you. It came from Jedidiah Stone, Esme found it and thought it should rightfully be yours now."

I was startled, why would Esme think I wanted anything that had belonged to the man who almost killed me? Then I recognized what it was, a bank statement for an account bearing my name and containing more money than I could earn in a lifetime.

"I think this will mean you don't have to work any longer which is probably a good thing with you being a vampire with a hyperactive daughter."

I winced as another yell of delight erupted from the kitchen where Ellie and Peter were playing a version of Snakes and Ladders that I was not familiar with.

"Thank you. You know you should probably get your bracelet back before Ellie breaks it or loses it. I know it means a lot to you."

He stared at me for a long time before shaking his head.

"I think I'll leave it with Ellie if that's OK with you. I have to leave tomorrow. I have work to catch up on and if I take it back she might think she 'll never see me again and we both know that's not going to be the case. She seems to be a little insecure right now which is understandable with you forced to stay away and after losing her dad."

I nodded.

"Yes. It's been hard for her these last couple of years with the divorce and all that followed. I take it you'll be back for a visit soon?"

"I don't know what to do for the best, Bella. I thought maybe I'd call or write for a while so she doesn't think I've forgotten her. It'll give you a chance to get settled then maybe I could visit. I don't want you to think there is anything odd or untoward going on…"

I took his hand, "I don't. I understand there's a bond between you two but I also understand that the bond is only friendship for now. I guess once Ellie matures it will turn into something more permanent and I want you to know that I'm Ok with that too."

The relief on his face was visible, he had been truly worried about my response.

"I appreciate you keeping your distance, but I'm hoping maybe when we get settled everyone will meet up again. At Christmas possibly. You will come then if not before, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

"So what will you do with yourself? Twenty years is a long time to wait."

He burst out laughing at my words and I understood my blunder immediately.

"Twenty years? That's nothing after waiting for centuries to get revenge. I can do twenty standing on my head."

Ellie who had come upon us and heard that piped up. "Twenty what standing on your head, Darius? Can I see?"

Poor Darius had to show her how he could do twenty press-ups while standing on his head much to everyone's amusement.

After Ellie finally went to bed, only after I promised to come up later and kiss her goodnight, we sat around and Darius told us all about his trip to Italy. I liked his idea of making Caius suffer for eternity and wished Esme and the girls had thought of the same idea, although everyone assured me that they would have made Jedidiah Stone suffer plenty before killing him.

Jasper and I told the others of our plans to find a house with guest quarters so anyone could visit whenever they wanted.

"Ellie deserves a family and I can't give her one. My mother isn't interested and I'm not sure that's a bad thing and you know my dad is dead so you get to be our family if that's OK with all of you."

I thought I was going to be buried under excited bodies as everyone fell over themselves to tell me what a great idea that was and how much they looked forward to being a part of Ellie's life.

"I'm going to ask Carlisle and Esme to visit once we get somewhere to live. I owe them for their help with Stone. And the fact that they didn't make excuses for Edward when they found out what he had done."

Darius was the only one who kept quiet and I could see the fact this was his last night under the same roof as Ellie was weighing heavily on him. We had talked about telling Ellie and decided not to upset her before bed. Darius would break the news to her in the morning and then it would be up to us to take her mind off his absence once he had left.

 **Darius**

I guess I had kidded myself that leaving Ellie, waiting for twenty years for her, and seeing her only rarely, was going to be easy. It wasn't. Losing Sara had been the most painful and destructive thing I had ever experienced and I thought I would never hurt again, but again I was wrong. Sara had been dead whereas Ellie was not. She was living her life, growing up, and I could not be a part of that. It just wouldn't be fair on Bella and she had lost so much time with her daughter already. I would just have to bear it and keep going, try to keep myself so busy that I didn't have time to miss her. Would she miss me? I couldn't answer that but I hoped not. I wanted her to enjoy her life, be a normal little girl and spend her time laughing and playing with friends.

When she came down in the morning Ellie seemed to understand that something was wrong. She refused breakfast until Bella appeared and then she ate quickly and asked her mom to help her get dressed.

"OK, but there's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere. You can show me all the cool things you've been doing here. Maybe you can teach me to play snakes and ladders."

I watched as Bella and Ellie disappeared upstairs, but halfway up Ellie stopped and turned, looking down to where I stood.

"You'll be here when I come back down won't you Darius?"

I smiled and winked at her, "Of course."

She didn't look entirely convinced and I wondered if she had heard something but then she nodded and disappeared from view.

The Major and I sat talking, mainly about the Volturi while I waited for Ellie to come back downstairs. When I explained how Aro had helped me with Caius he then told me how Aro had come down hard on Edward.

"I guess he didn't want the Major kicking down his doors looking for revenge. I think the Volturi, or at least Aro and Marcus are wary of you."

He laughed, "Aro has a shitload of gifts. Why should he be worried about me?"

"Probably for the same reason that you outsmarted Alec. Now that was really something."

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't have to fight my way into the citadel, although I'd still like to get my hands on that fucking Alec."

"You never know, who would have thought Aro would hand over Caius to me."

"Yeah, I guess there's hope for me yet. It's the payment that concerns me."

"Payment?"

"Don't tell me that Aro just handed Caius over free of charge."

"Maybe not, but the payment wasn't expensive. I just spied on the Romanians for a while."

"And they didn't object when they found out?"

"Not so far and I'm very careful. I have things on them they'd rather the Volturi didn't find out about."

"I'm sure you do. Remind me not to make an enemy of you."

Ellie returned at that point and came to sit next to me on the couch. She looked unusually serious and I watched as she undid the catch on Sara's bracelet and handed it back to me.

"This is yours and you came back so I'm giving it back."

I took it from her and looked at it for a moment then shook my head.

"Ellie, I have to go away again, for longer this time so you'd better keep it. Then you'll know that I'll be coming back again."

She bit her lip, a sure sign that she was upset, but I took her wrist and fastened the bracelet back on her wrist.

"There you go."

"Where are you going? Back to Italy?"

"No, not so far this time, and I'll call you or write."

"Will you send me photographs?"

"Sure if you want. Maybe your mom can get you a map then you can mark off the places I send you photos of."

She brightened at that and turned to ask the Major if he would get her a map.

"And when we get a house of our own you will give Darius the address, won't you? So he can write?"

"Of course, and he'll visit just like Peter and Charlotte. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

She nodded then disappeared back upstairs again.

"Well, she took that better than I feared."

I got my stuff together then called up the stairs to tell her I was leaving. When she came back down with Bella she was carrying a parcel which she handed to me.

"That's so you don't forget me."

"Thank you."

I opened the parcel and found it contained a photograph of Ellie and her mom taken a few minutes ago by the look of things and a coin which on closer observation turned out to be a commemorative Winnie the Pooh coin dated the year of her birth.

"I can't take that Ellie, someone bought that especially for you."

"And someone gave you this bracelet. It's only special if it means something to you. Will you keep it in your pocket? Then you'll remember me when you feel it there."

I was touched and I promised then gave her a hug and passed her over to Bella so I could leave. I heard Ellie crying quietly when I said goodbye but I didn't turn back. She'd soon forget she was upset, Bella and the Major would see to that.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Jasper**

Ellie was subdued for a couple of days after Darius left and refused to take off his bracelet even at bath time until Bella suggested that maybe he would be upset if it got wet in the bath or broke while she was in bed so they compromised. At bathtime, Ellie took off the bracelet and put it on Mr Snuffles who guarded it every night for her.

When we started house hunting she brightened up and became really excited when we found a house with a big yard and enough bedrooms that everyone could visit whenever they wanted to. Her own bedroom was twice the size of the one she was used to and we allowed her to choose the decoration although I was pleased that she wanted to keep the furniture I had bought for her to go in the cottage. It was a bit small, so we supplemented it with another bookcase and a huge toy box to hold all the presents that she had received at Christmas.

I did as I had promised and sent our new address to Darius and two days later she received a letter along with a dozen photographs of Philadelphia. This location was duly marked up on the map I had found and pinned to one of her walls.

The subject of my status within the family came up out of the blue. Ellie called me daddy by accident then stopped.

"Is it OK to call you daddy? I didn't think."

I glanced at Bella who nodded smiling down at her daughter.

"Would you like Jasper to be your daddy?"

She nodded looking suddenly a little shy.

"Well, in that case, I guess your mommy and I should get married. How about that?"

I was pleased by her reaction, it was positively spiced up with her usual enthusiasm and within days all our friends, now her family, knew that Bella and I were getting married. It seemed like a good excuse to invite Esme and the rest of the family to visit and Bella seemed relieved when on calling Esme she received offers of help with the wedding along with more offers from Charlotte. It appeared that all I had to do was to turn up in the correct place at the correct time.

 **Bella**

Ellie had been enrolled in the local school and within days we had pleas from her for friends to come to play. I was still a little nervous around humans but I found the children didn't stir my thirst at all. Maybe that had something to do with being a mother. I didn't know and I didn't care, I was just relieved because it made life among the humans that much easier.

Sometimes I thought Ellie was about to ask me something, show me that she knew there was something different about me, about Jasper, but she never came out with it. I spoke to Jasper about it, asked if maybe I should talk to her but as he pointed out if we were to tell her then she would be in terrible danger. It was the one law the Volturi policed closely. If any human discovered our secret they would be killed and we couldn't even save Ellie by changing her, she was too young. Immortal children were also illegal and she would be killed just the same. It weighed heavily on my mind, the danger to my baby, but there was nothing I could do about it, just wait and hope she kept any suspicions or questions to herself.

Ellie was really excited when our guests began to arrive, she loved Peter and Charlotte and I knew as soon as I saw her happiness on seeing them that having a family was important to a child and more important to Ellie than most. She was a little subdued with Esme and Carlisle when they arrived but then they were strangers to her but Esme soon melted her reserve and Rose and Alice were, of course, greeted like old friends.

The house was pretty full but with none of our guests needing to be fed or provided with beds, it was simple. Of course, there were times when our guests were pressed into eating with Ellie. In fact, I was becoming slightly suspicious because she usually grabbed Peter at meal times almost as if she understood what an ordeal it was for him. Was she paying him back for the little tricks he played on her constantly or was I seeing too much into it?

The day before the wedding only one guest had not replied to our invitation or contacted us and Ellie was becoming concerned.

"Mommy, can we call Darius and find out what time he'll be here?"

"I tried sweetie but he wasn't answering his phone. Maybe he had to go abroad and hasn't got the invitation."

"He wouldn't go away without letting me know, mommy. He promised to call and write and I haven't had a letter or a call in ages."

"I know and I'll try again in a minute but he'll turn up and then you can tell him off."

She went to sit on the doorstep and I noticed she was playing with Sara's bracelet so I grabbed the phone becoming annoyed with Darius for his thoughtlessness. His phone didn't even go to voicemail this time which led me to believe it was full. So where was he? I sent an email telling him to call but two hours later I still had no reply, so I talked it over with Esme who was the only one at a loose end.

"Well, I don't know Darius very well but I agree it's odd if he promised to keep in touch and has done so regularly to just stop. Why don't you have a word with Peter, he knows Darius better."

I hadn't wanted to involve Peter because I thought he might laugh at Ellie's concerns but the look of worry on my daughters face led me to go look for him. He was in the barn putting up decorations for the ceremony along with Emmett, Rose, and Alice, and I pulled him to one side.

"Hey, I'm a happily married man and you're getting married tomorrow in case you forgot, so keep your hands to yourself, girl."

I frowned at him and he sobered up.

"What's up, Bella? You changed your mind?"

"It's Darius. He's not answering his phone or his emails and Ellie is worried."

He rolled his eyes, but I could see he was concerned at what he heard.

"Leave it with me, I'll haul his ass over hot coals and get him to call the squirt."

Half an hour later he came to find me.

"Take a walk with me."

Once outside I turned to him, "What? Tell me, Peter?"

"I hate to say you were right, but you were right. Darius isn't answering his phone or mail."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you that Peter. Tell me something I don't know."

"That would take too long but…"

He stepped back as he saw the anger on my face.

"Something is wrong. He's not even answering his red phone."

"His what?"

"It's a number only very few people have. An emergency phone only for life and death matters and if he's not answering that then either he can't or he's .."

I shook my head, "Don't. Do not say it, Peter. What am I going to tell Ellie and how are we going to find him?"

"You aren't. You are going to get married tomorrow. I'll go hunt him down, I can take Emmett with me."

I shook my head,

"No way. I'm not getting married while he's missing. There has to be a way to trace him."

"Unfortunately he's our go-to man for tracking people. Emmett can try the internet but I can't see him finding anything. Let me talk to Carlisle. He can call Volterra, see if Aro knows anything."

"The Volturi? You think they're involved?"

"I didn't say that. I just said he might have heard something. Cool your jets girl. Here comes Ellie."

I turned to see my daughter running towards me and as she came up she grabbed my arm.

"Mommy, mommy, we have to go."

"Go? Go where? What's up, Ellie?"

She glanced at Peter.

"You'll come too won't you Peter? It's Darius, he's in trouble."

"Trouble? What's going on? Has he arrived?"

Ellie shook her head and I could see she was panicking.

"No, but he's in trouble I know he is. We have to go help him."

"Has he called? Ellie talk to me, what's going on?"

I knelt down on the ground and looked into her face to see tears rolling down her cheeks suddenly feeling even more concerned.

"Take a breath and tell me what happened."

Peter gestured that he was going to find Jasper and I nodded without taking my eyes from Ellie.

Once we were alone I waited until Ellie took a couple of deep breaths then asked her to tell me everything.

"I was sitting on the porch playing with Snuffles when my bracelet felt hot. I touched it but then it didn't feel hot. I closed my eyes and I saw him. He was in the dark and he was hurting so much mommy. We have to go get him. It's why he didn't call me."

I was baffled by her words, what was going on with my little girl?

"Did you see anything else? Did you see where he was?"

She shook her head and I sighed. How were we supposed to find a man when we had absolutely no idea where he might be? And that was if Ellie was right and there was no way to prove the validity of what she says she saw.

Jasper came at a run and Ellie told him exactly what she had told me.

"We have to find him, daddy. We have to go now."

"Go where darlin'? You didn't see where he was and we don't know where he went. He could be anywhere. He might even be fine and on his way here right now. Just because we couldn't contact him doesn't mean something bad has happened."

"Yes it does and I'll find out where he is."

She broke free of my arm and ran back to the house leaving us looking at each other baffled.

"You think she's right?"

Jasper pulled a face.

"I'm afraid so. Peter told me he's not answering his red phone and that's a no-no as far as Darius is concerned. But I have no idea how to trace him, Bella."

We walked back to the house talking about what we could do only to find everyone with the exception of Carlisle congregated in the back yard and waiting to hear what was going on.

Esme explained that Carlisle was already on the phone to Volterra.

"If Aro knows anything about Darius he'll tell Carlisle I'm sure. I saw Ellie run upstairs, where did she go?"

"I don't know. Tell Carlisle I'll be back in a minute."

I ran upstairs to find Ellie had pulled a chair over to the wall the map was pinned to and was standing on it with Darius bracelet in one hand and the other spread out on the map. Her eyes were closed and she was frowning in concentration.

"Ellie, what are you doing? You shouldn't be standing on a chair, it's dangerous. You could fall off and hurt yourself."

"I was careful but I needed to reach the map. I'm trying to find Darius, mommy."

I stood watching as her small hand moved slowly over the map hesitating several times before it came to rest over the state of Montana.

"He's here somewhere mommy but I need a bigger map of this place."

"How do you know that, Ellie?"

She opened her eyes and turned carefully on the chair to look at me.

"I can feel him mommy and his bracelet gets warmer. Here, you feel."

She held her hand out and I put my own on the bracelet as she moved her hand from Montana slowly across North Dakota to Minnesota and then back, but I could feel nothing.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I don't feel anything."

"You must mommy. It gets warmer when I put my hand here."

Her hand returned slowly to cover Montana.

"Well, let's tell the others. Carlisle is calling someone who might know something."

She nodded and I helped her jump down off the chair keeping a hold of her hand as we went back downstairs together.

Carlisle had now joined the others and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry I don't have more positive news for you, Bella. Aro has heard nothing, but it appears that Athenadora has left Volterra. He mentioned it as if perhaps she might be involved if Darius is missing. After all, Darius killed her mate and while she never trusted Caius after Sara's death she did remain with him. The mating bond may have been broken but perhaps she felt she should avenge Caius' death, or maybe she just wants to know what Darius did to him. Aro doesn't actually know anything, Athenadora was just a possible suspect and he made it very clear that he isn't prepared to become involved in the matter."

"Who is Aro? Why won't he help?"

I'd forgotten that Ellie was listening and hurried to explain that he was a friend of Carlisle's. We understood that he could only do so much, but it wasn't easy to explain that to Ellie.

"Who is Sara? I thought she was a magical princess."

"She was, but she died."

"How? Magical princesses can't die."

"Sometimes they do."

"Carlisle said that Darius killed someone. Was he the one who killed the princess? Darius loved the princess so if someone hurt her he would kill them."

I cursed the fact we had spoken so freely. Now Ellie knew far too much, but it couldn't be undone so I squatted down and pulled my daughter into my arms.

"Ellie, there are some things you shouldn't ask about. Darius wouldn't kill anyone unless they were very bad people. You shouldn't be afraid of him, he's our friend."

She pulled back and frowned up at me.

"I'm not afraid mommy. I just want to find him before bad people kill him. Can we go now? Please, mommy. Please."

"Ellie, we need to be sure that Darius is in Montana before we go looking for Darius there. What if you are wrong?"

"But I'm not, I know he's there."

Charlotte cleared her throat, "Bella, I think we should listen to Ellie. If she says he is in Montana then I would go along with her. It may be the link that's allowing her to feel his whereabouts."

I knew what she meant, Charlotte had seen the link between Ellie and Darius using her gift, and I nodded.

"OK, We'll go to Montana."

"We'll come with you Bella, after all, you don't know who has him so you might need our help."

I was grateful to Carlisle for offering, but Peter had other ideas.

"Someone should stay here in case he tries to contact us or turns up here and, no offense Carlisle, but you aren't exactly known for your fighting prowess. Charlotte and I will go with the Major and Bella. You too Emmett, if you're willing."

Emmett was willing and Rosalie wasn't going to be left out either but Alice decided she could be of more help staying put.

"My gift works better when I'm calm and quiet so I'll stay with Carlisle and Esme and if I see anything I'll contact you immediately. Do you want us to take care of Ellie?"

I thought she understood, that Ellie was our only chance of finding Darius and I wasn't leaving her with anyone while there was possible danger in the air.

Carlisle and Esme objected vocally when I told them so, but I'd made up my mind and no one was going to change it. If there was trouble Ellie should be with us, that way we could protect her. Just as Peter had pointed out, Carlisle wasn't a fighter but whoever had Darius might well be.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Darius**

I could have kicked myself, how stupid did you have to be to get caught like this? I was just winding up a job for a security company who wanted a new level of encryption for their customer files and then I planned on visiting Ellie. I hadn't seen her in more than six months and it was driving me crazy. I guess that's what made me careless and caused me to allow my guard to slip. The next thing I knew I was looking down the barrel of a lethal-looking weapon that I was assured fired phosphorus shells and from the black soot around the edge of the barrel I could well believe it.

I didn't recognize any of my captors but could tell they were professionals from the way the kept me covered at all times until they had made sure I couldn't escape or fight back by removing my right arm and left leg. I was mildly flattered to be seen as so dangerous and it was true. If not for the rifle I could have taken all three out but I would bide my time, there would be another opportunity down the road, there always was.

Every effort to speak to them failed. They hadn't uttered a word since I was informed I would be burnt to a cinder if I tried anything. I didn't even know where they were taking me. I'd been placed in the back of a truck with no windows and not much room either with four of us jammed inside. They were not taking any chances which was quite flattering and I had to wonder just what they had been told about me.

They were right of course, and at the first opportunity, I made my first move. My leg had been thrown carelessly into the bed of the truck close to my left arm. The truck had stopped for gas and while my guards were distracted by a coach load of young women who had parked up close by I took the chance presented to move the leg into a position where it could not be seen and then carefully slid it up into the empty leg of my pants. It hurt like a son of a bitch but I tried to remain impassive. I couldn't use the leg until it fused but at least I had both legs again.

The trip resumed and six hours later the truck slowed to a halt and I was kicked out of the back to land heavily on the ground but at least my left leg was now able to take my weight. Looking around I could see we were in the middle of some forest wilderness, a small clearing surrounded by tall trees that seemed to reach up to the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. I had no idea where we were except that we had traveled steadily northwards. This could be Washington State, North Dakota or even Canada although I didn't sense that we had crossed the border. Certainly not through official channels or via a river.

I didn't know what to expect. Had they brought me out here merely to kill me? It seemed unlikely, they could have done that easily enough when they captured me. Why would you drive a prisoner miles unless you had some use for him? Did these vampires have a computer problem they wanted solving?

"Hey, guys. All you had to do was to pay my daily rate. I would have come of my own free will and saved you a shit load of trouble."

As I was still on the ground I received a kick in the ribs for my trouble. Some people had no sense of humor!

How ironic was this? I'd spent centuries not caring much if I lived or died once Sara was gone and now I finally had someone worth living for I was in the hands of people who didn't seem to care that much whether I lived or died.

I wondered who my captors were working for. They were obviously professionals, not sloppy or driven by a desire to maim or kill. So, who had I pissed off recently? I could think of no one in particular. I'd killed Caius but he had no champions, no one who would be looking for revenge, did he? Aro crossed my mind but it seemed highly unlikely that he would want to punish me for taking out his brother, after all, he'd been the one to hand Caius over to me on a silver platter.

The Romanians? I couldn't see them acting so far from their own territory. Besides which I had done some good work for them, dragging them kicking and screaming into the 21st century. OK, so I had been spying for the Volturi but there was not that much to tell. Sure they had begun to build up a decent following but they were still no match for Aro. It seemed highly unlikely that either Stefan or Vladimir would go to all this trouble. All of which left my question as to who was behind this unanswered.

Of course, there was always Jedidiah Stone to consider. Although we had never met he did know someone had saved Bella and therefore ruined his act of revenge for Edward. An action that had brought him a lot of money, money he never had the chance to enjoy before being killed in turn by Esme and her Amazon sidekicks. Therefore he could not be involved personally with this and as far as I had been able to ascertain he hadn't had any close friends or a mate which really ruled him out of the equation.

The great reveal, when it came, made me none the wiser. I'd never seen the woman who appeared from the trees before and I know I would have remembered her if I had. She was six foot tall with waist length platinum blonde hair and the face of a Botticelli angel. Still, the more I looked at her the more she reminded me of someone. I just couldn't decide who that someone was.

She gestured for them to help me up which is when they realized their captive had two legs once more. I knocked the legs out from one of them and punched another hard enough for his head to snap back but then heard the low snick of a rifle being cocked and put up my right arm in surrender.

She stared at me with a sneer on her face she spoke in a light but menacing voice.

"So, this is the great Darius. I admit I expected more, you don't look very dangerous."

"Looks can be deceptive."

"So I hear, but here you are, all the same, my prisoner. I have been waiting to meet you, Darius, for a very long time."

"Really? Sorry I can't say the same about you. Maybe you could jog my memory only I know we've never met so I guess this is regarding someone we both know."

"Oh yes. Someone we both knew. My father, the man you couldn't wait to kill."

I stared at her, her father?

"Who are you?"

She smiled but her eyes remained cold and hard.

"Don't you know? My father was Caius Volturi."

I frowned, "Caius? Well, I know you're not Athenadora's daughter so who is your mother?"

"Who was you mean. After all, with my father now dead I'm an orphan. My mother died many years ago. I think you may have known her, Magda Galanis."

It hit me like an express train, Galanis?

"You're related to Sara? How?"

"Sara Galanis was my aunt, Magda was her elder sister."

"Liar. Magda died when she was just sixteen, Sara told me about her."

"Yes? But did she tell you everything? I doubt it. Her parents hid the sordid truth from everyone. They were embarrassed because my mother was so young and unmarried, she died giving birth to me. Even worse she had been defiled by one of the creatures who terrorized their village. Did Sara tell you about them?"

She could see the answer to that question in my expression.

"No? Well, I guess by the time she was old enough to understand the vampires had moved on. Caius took me, a mere infant with him, and Athenadora raised me until I was old enough to be turned into one of them. Then she washed her hands of me, sent me away despite my father wanting me to remain in Volterra. I guess she didn't want the reminder of her husband's infidelity in her face any longer. He kept in touch though without her knowledge. I was banished from Volterra by the council so I wandered around, then made myself some friends. The same ones who picked you up. I didn't care about Sara, in fact, I hated her for being saved by her youth from my father when my mother had no choice. I think Caius would have found it amusing to have both sisters. I don't know, my father never spoke about it and then I discovered she had been turned too."

"But you never tried to contact your sister?"

"Why would I? Our paths were very different and then she found you. All I had left was a father who could never do more than speak to me on the phone because of your threats. Can you imagine what that was like? Then I found out that he was dead. Now don't get me wrong, I don't really care that he was murdered just that I wasn't the one to do it. I spent all those centuries alone working out just what I would do to my father when I finally came face to face with him again. So you see you owe me, you killed him because you held him responsible for Sara's death even though she killed herself. My mother was murdered by him but no one cared about her. No one loved me enough to want revenge for my loss."

"Well, I can hardly say I'm sorry. I didn't know your mother. I never met Sara until after she became a vampire and you told me that she never knew what had really happened to her sister, but if you want to claim responsibility for Caius' death then be my guest. I mean, does it really matter who killed him?"

"Oh I will, but first I have to remove you from the equation. I mean you killed my father and he was really big on vengeance. That's the one thing I inherited from him, a thirst for revenge and I guess his stubbornness. It wouldn't have mattered to me how long it took. The icing on the cake is that you found another mate and now she's going to lose you. It's a shame she's not a vampire or she would probably kill herself in despair but never mind. I'm happy to accept what I have, you. Tell me, how did you kill my father? Did you make him suffer? I'm sure you did but I'd like to hear the details."

She waited, but if she thought I was going to give her some cheap thrills by telling her what I did to her father she was way out of luck. This was one sick puppy, but clever and determined and she had help. If I was going to get out of this I had to be smarter than her. I didn't fancy my chances, not against her little gang of thugs. What I wanted to know was who had told her about Ellie?

"Oh come on, don't be shy. Tell me what you did with my father."

I just stared at her, this woman was a complete nutcase. I could see a crazed look in her eyes and I guessed if I told her how I had tortured her father she would lap up every second of it and then probably do the same to me, or at least attempt to.

As she realized I was not going to speak her expression became harder and she scowled.

"You will talk to me, how soon is your choice. You see I spent a lot of time thinking up ways to kill my mother's murderer and for that, I have you to thank. You kept him a prisoner in Volterra all that time and all I had was time to think up means of making him beg for mercy."

She moved a little closer, but not so close that I could grab her and suddenly her face contorted with rage and she screamed at me.

"TELL ME."

"Go to hell."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, but not before you. Simeon, see if you and Claud can persuade Darius to talk to me."

She made herself comfortable leaning against a tree as two of my captors drew closer and I knew she was going to enjoy this. She was certainly her father's daughter. Caius would have been proud of her.

It had been bad but I had expected that and I'd been injured before so I was no stranger to pain. I had feared they might use the phosphorus or even matches but it seems my captor had wanted to see me suffer and the easiest way to do that was to do exactly what I had done to her father, take him apart a piece at a time. It wasn't so much the pain of having fingers and other pieces of flesh torn off it was the agony of my thirst which grew until it had a life of its own as my body lost more and more venom with each injury and the effort of fusing the pieces back on.

It was a competition, who was going to give in first and I outlasted my tormentor. She was not a patient person and called for them to quit after an hour.

"My, my, you're a stubborn one. Well, I can see I'm going to have to think of something else to persuade you. For now, though you can suffer your thirst alone and think about what is coming next."

She walked away, but I could see from her posture that she was seething. The only thing that could persuade me to tell her what she wanted to know would be for her to threaten Ellie and even though she knew of the little girl's existence I doubted she could get close enough to be a threat to her. My mate had the best security our world could provide, the Major and his Captain. She was safe and she need never know what had happened to me. She would forget, they would make sure of that, and it's what I wanted. She should be happy and carefree like every other child.

As the pain from my battered body shot through me I closed my eyes and shut away my thirst. Then I conjured up memories of the times I had spent with Ellie. It was my escape and no one could take those memories away from me. If I was going to die then I would die knowing how lucky I was, I had found love for a second time.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Jasper**

If we needed any proof that Ellie and Darius were closely connected we certainly had it now. Here was this six year old child sitting in the back of the car holding onto Darius' bracelet for grim death and urging me to drive faster.

"Daddy we have to get there soon. Something horrible is happening."

Bella tried to calm her but the connection between the two was so powerful that it overrode everything else. From her expression, it was clear that she was deeply upset and I had to wonder just what was going on with Darius. Had he been captured by some enemy we were not aware of and was unable to escape? If he was killed before we were able to track him down, how would that affect Ellie? I knew for a vampire the loss of a mate was a virtual death sentence but was it the same when one was human? No, it couldn't be. Somehow if the worse became the worst then we would have to find a way to help Ellie through it.

Charlotte and Bella were in the back of the car with Ellie while Peter rode shotgun up front with me. Following us were Emmett and Rose in a second vehicle. If Darius was injured in any way we would need to transport him possibly separate from Ellie depending on the severity of any injuries. Thinking back to his description of what he had done to Caius I could only pray that he was not being subjected to the same kind of torture. If he was then I did not want Ellie witnessing it. In fact, I had arranged with Peter that if things went south I would grab Ellie and Bella and get out leaving him to sort things out with the help of Emmett and Rosalie.

I heard the map of Montana that Emmett had printed out for Ellie rustle and knew she was getting something which was great because we were just crossing state lines into Montana and unless we were going to spend hours crisscrossing the Treasure State I needed something to narrow the search.

"Ellie, do you have something?"

"Wait a minute daddy. I'm not sure."

Bella hissed a warning to me.

"Don't push her Jasper, she's doing her best. Keep heading north."

"OK."

I exchanged a glance with Peter, were we on a wild goose chase? I really hoped so. I hoped that any minute Carlisle would call and tell me that Darius had turned up and wanted to know what the fuck we were doing but my phone stayed stubbornly quiet.

"Ellie, are you sure?"

That was Bella's voice and I assumed Ellie had narrowed down the search zone and then Bella tapped my shoulder.

"Ellie thinks he's somewhere near the Helena-Lewis and Clark National Park."

"In the park?"

"I don't know daddy."

Ellie's tone told me she was close to tears and I realized I had spoken too sharply so I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Ellie. You're doing really well."

She smiled at me weakly and I turned my attention back to the road ahead.

As we got closer to the national park I felt the tension in the car climb and understood that it emanated from Ellie. She was close to panicking and I worried that might mean Darius was dead or dying.

I turned to Peter, "Call Emmett. See if he's had any luck hacking into Darius phones."

Emmett had asked Rose to drive so he could try to hack into Darius email and cell phone accounts hoping to find out something. Who had contacted him or where he had gone.

Emmett apologized but told Peter that he'd had no luck with the email accounts and only limited success with the cell phone numbers.

"I got into the phone he uses most of the time and there's zilch on it. But the last call he made was three days ago. Since then nada. His email accounts have a shitload of security, I don't think I can get into those but I'm still trying the other cell numbers."

It was worrying that Darius hadn't used his cell phone for three days, in his line of business he did most of his work over the phone. So, three days! Had he been snatched three days ago? If so I was amazed he was still alive unless his captors wanted something from him, but if so, then what could it be? Had the Romanians captured him? If they had, what could they possibly want from him? I thought about the Volturi but dismissed that, Carlisle was convinced Aro knew nothing but he thought there might be a possibility that Athenadora was involved. Would she be looking for revenge? Somehow I didn't think so, but I could be wrong.

A few minutes later Caius' widow was ruled out when Carlisle called to say that Athenadora was back in Volterra and had been no further than Milan to buy new clothes and had not bothered to tell anyone where she was going. I guess she felt she was free of danger now and could go wherever she pleased.

Suddenly Ellie's voice piped up again.

"Daddy, where are we now?"

"About a mile outside the national park. I need to know where to go from here sweetie."

"I'm trying daddy."

"I know and you're doing really well. I'm proud of you."

Bella smiled at me then turned her attention back to Ellie, encouraging her to concentrate.

A few minutes later Bella spoke up, "Jasper, head towards Neihart. That's where Darius is, or close to there anyhow."

"OK. We'll stop there and maybe Ellie will have more luck the closer we get."

 **Bella**

I was as anxious as Jasper to locate Darius but I knew the more pressure we put on Ellie the more difficult it would be for her to concentrate. She was trying very hard and was extremely stressed by his disappearance and I didn't want to push her any harder so when we stopped in Neihart I insisted on taking Ellie for something to eat and tried to get her to relax.

She didn't want to go at first but once she smelled the food in the diner she loosened up and I persuaded her to choose a proper meal, or what passed for one in a place like that at nine o'clock in the evening.

When the food arrived I took the map from Ellie and encouraged her to eat. Within seconds she was eating ravenously and her plate was soon empty but then she insisted on having the map back while she waited for her dessert. Holding the bracelet in one hand she laid her hand on the map but then shook her head and looked at me.

"Mommy the map is too small. I need one that's bigger."

I understood what she meant, in order to close in on Darius location she needed a larger scale map.

The server had heard her words as she brought Ellie's Ice cream float.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help hearing what your little girl said. We have some large scale maps of the local area if that would be any good to you. I can get one from the office. We keep them for campers and hikers who come through looking for a large scale map of the park. Harv who owns this place keeps some."

I thanked her and she scurried off only to return minutes later with a map of the park. It was faded and somewhat creased but Ellie took it from me and studied it then looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you."

The lady smiled at her, "What lovely manners your daughter has. Would you like another drink sweetie? On the house."

Ellie nodded smiling sweetly but as soon as the woman left our table she turned her attention to the map.

Once her fresh milkshake arrived she took a sip then closed her eyes and laid her free hand on the map just like before and I sat quietly watching her.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped, then her hand closed crushing the map in her fist.

"Mommy, we're too late. I can feel it, Darius is going to die."

I put a hand over hers trying to calm her.

"No, Ellie. Don't say that. We're going to find him. I promise you we will. Did you see where he was?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she answered me.

"I saw trees, lots of trees, and a lady, a nasty lady with long white hair. She was telling someone to hurt Darius but I couldn't see him. I could feel him though and he was hurting mommy."

"Finish your drink and see if you can find him on the map then we'll go tell daddy.

She gulped down her drink almost choking herself then looked back at the map but first she had to wipe the tears from her eyes which were red-rimmed. Not only was she upset she was tired too. It was very late and she'd had a long stressful day but I knew she wasn't going to sleep now and there was no point in upsetting her further by trying to force her.

A few minutes later she looked up and jabbed excitedly at a space on the map with one finger.

"Here mommy."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and jumped up almost pulling me from my seat in her eagerness to be moving.

Outside the others had gassed up the two cars and were ready to roll and Ellie handed Jasper the map pointing to a small area.

"He's there daddy, but we have to hurry."

Emmett peered over his shoulder then tapped the same spot on the map.

"No roads or tracks so I guess we go in on foot from this track. Rosie and I will come from the north, you can cover the other directions. It looks like there's a lake to the south so you should be able to cover the east and west."

Jasper nodded.

"Bella, you should stay here with Ellie. It could get dangerous out there."

Ellie shook her head suddenly looking angry. "I'm going, I know where he is."

I glanced at Ellie and then Bella and she shrugged,

"You heard the lady."

Jasper knew it was useless to argue, we didn't have the time or at least Darius didn't so he just shrugged and got into the car but once Ellie took her place between Charlotte and me he turned to her with a very serious expression on his face.

"Listen to me, young lady. When we get close you and mommy are going to stay in the car. We'll go in on foot and you'll see Darius when we bring him out. Is that understood?"

Ellie nodded but I wasn't at all sure she meant to honor that promise. I could see her racing to her mate's defense and I didn't think anyone would be able to stop her but I decided to keep this to myself for now.

We drove as far into the forest as we could and then the others got out leaving us in the car. Jasper gave us both a kiss then disappeared into the darkness.

Ellie was quiet for a while then she picked up the map again still clutching the bracelet in her fist. She studied it then looked up at me with horror in her eyes.

"They moved mommy, they're going to the lake, I saw the water. Are they going to drown Darius?"

I shook my head, "No baby, but I should let daddy know."

She grabbed my arm, "No, there isn't time, we have to go now."

Before I could stop her she was out of the car and running into the trees and I cursed clambering out to catch up with her. How could a little girl with such short legs run so fast? I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Ellie stop. You can't go running into a dangerous situation. We have to sneak up on them. You have to be as quiet as a mouse."

"I will mommy but come on."

We went forward as quietly as we could, but I knew any vampires ahead would hear Ellie so I stopped her again.

"Ellie, you're making too much noise, they'll hear you. I want you to stay here. Do not move or make a sound and I'll be back for you as soon as I can."

She shook her head and breaking free of my grasp ran forward through the trees as fast as she could. All I could do was to run after her and when I caught up I grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree, aware that others had also heard her and were closing in. Looking around I pushed her up a tree and whispered for her to climb as high as she could and stay there.

As soon as I was satisfied she was doing as I said I moved forward making more noise and hoping those closing in on us would assume I was the one who had alerted them.

Two men appeared ahead of me and stopped smiling as they realized I was alone.

"Now who do we have here?"

The other was about to say something when he stopped, lifting his head to test the air.

"She's not alone. I smell a human around."

Both men stood very still and like me, I knew they could hear Ellie's heavy breathing from climbing the tree and the sound of her heartbeat.

"You bought lunch with you. Good. Lucas, get her, I'll find the human."

As he strode to the tree in which Ellie was hiding panic and rage overcame my control and I screamed at them to leave Ellie be. I didn't think I could take them both and I blamed Jasper for leaving us behind although that wasn't fair.

Suddenly the two men were thrown backward away from Ellie and me so violently that when they landed they split the trunks of several trees. Looking around in surprise but seeing nothing they came forward once more and this time the invisible force that had thrown them appeared once more but this time they were lifted high into the air and then disappeared over the trees. I heard a loud thump as they hit the ground but, for now, at least, Ellie was safe so I strode forward so I could see through the undergrowth to where I heard voices. I saw a woman with long silver hair standing over the wreckage that had once been Darius. I did not want Ellie to see him like this so I quietly retraced my steps to the tree and called for Ellie in a whisper but got no reply and when I jumped up to her hiding place I found she was gone.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Jasper**

We found nothing and I was pretty sure that Ellie would not have sensed Darius this far from where we had stopped so we retraced our path to the car only to find it empty.

"Where the fuck are they?"

I shook my head and glanced down. Luckily the ground was muddy and I could see two sets of footprints leading into the forest in the opposite direction from the way we had come.

"Quick, this way."

As we ran through the trees I kept my eyes on the tracks which were now growing indistinct as the ground was drier under the thick foliage.

The noise of several things falling brought us up short, someone had hurdled several heavy items through the air. We exchanged glances then continued running and only stopped when we heard voices, a woman and a man, neither of which we recognized.

I put a hand out to stop Peter rushing forward as I heard the woman speak.

"Go and see where they are. I don't want to hang around here much longer, it's too dangerous. His friends could be here anytime, they must be looking for him by now."

One figure appeared between the trees and Peter grabbed him clamping a hand over his mouth to stop him alerting whoever was still out there. He didn't waste time asking questions, merely twisted the guy's neck and wrenched his head free of his neck then allowed the body to slip to the ground.

We heard more loud crashes and Peter used the noise to toss the disembodied head over the trees in the opposite direction.

Moving forward again but much more carefully we peered through the bushes to see the woman and a man standing over the tortured body of our friend. They were ready to destroy the evidence of their work. The guy was heaping branches around Darius ready to set fire to him.

Without a word, I signaled to Peter and we moved in just as a small figure appeared through the trees. We froze as Ellie marched up to the woman seemingly unafraid.

"You leave him alone. I hate you."

The woman was startled but recovered quickly and smiled cruelly at the little girl.

"Well well, a little girl lost in the woods. You picked the wrong day to go exploring."

The woman strode forward but as she reached out a hand to grab hold of Ellie something strange happened. It was as if the air around her had turned to thick invisible treacle and she was struggling to move through it. When her companion tried to help her he too found himself stuck, struggling to put one foot before the other.

Not waiting to find out what had happened I shouted for Peter to grab Darius while I scooped up Ellie and seeing Bella appear at a run I handed her over.

"Take Ellie away, now."

Bella nodded looking shocked and disappeared while I turned my attention to the woman and her partner who were still trapped in the invisible morass. I dispatched the guy quickly utilizing the pyre he had built for our friend then turned and glared at the woman.

"Who are you?"

She scowled at me, still struggling to free herself, but remained silent.

"Why did you take Darius? Who are you working for?"

"Fuck you."

I ignored the expletive and reached out to grab her by the throat but found my arm become heavy and awkward to move. It felt like the air had become so thick it was an effort to move at all. Soon however the sensation faded and I was able to grab a hold of her and drag her into my grasp. She twisted spitting and attempting to bite me, but I was used to such behavior and soon had her in a grip from which she couldn't break free.

Once I knew that she understood she was not going to get free I whispered in her ear.

"You and I are going to have a nice little chat and then... then, I'm going to kill you for threatening my little girl and for torturing my friend.

 **Bella**

I ran with Ellie clutched tightly in my arms appalled at what she had witnessed only to find her struggling and screaming to be let down.

"Where's Darius? Mommy is he OK? Let me go, I have to see him."

Worried I might hurt her if she kept struggling to get free I tried to speak to her.

"Ellie, calm down. I'm not going to put you down so stop struggling. Peter and daddy will bring Darius along soon."

She continued to cry and scream his name and I was glad to reach the car where I could open the door and put her in the back seat sliding in beside her. I pulled her onto my lap and tried once more to calm her wishing Jasper was here to help.

"Ellie. Stop it now. You aren't going anywhere until you calm down."

Her screams faded to heart rending sobs which racked her whole body and all I could do was to hold her close and rock her back and forth. I hated to see my little girl so distressed and cursed my idea to bring her along. How much had she seen? I'd only had a quick glance myself but even that was enough to turn my stomach. Darius looked like he'd been attacked by a pack of wild animals and although I knew he would recover that didn't help my feelings of rage and revulsion.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Peter appear at the edge of the trees and Emmett and Rose join him kneeling down over the body of our friend. I was glad Ellie's face was buried in my shoulder, but as if she knew they had appeared she suddenly looked up and shouted again struggling to open the door and fighting me when I stopped her. I hated using my strength against her but she was fighting like a demon.

A few minutes later Rose came over and opened the door talking soothingly to Ellie.

"It's OK, Ellie. Darius is going to be OK."

She nodded at me indicating that Darius was at least in one piece now.

"If it's OK with mommy you can see him now, but only if you can be calm and stop crying."

Ellie looked up, her face wet with tears and nodded, then glanced at me.

"I'm sorry, mommy. Can I see Darius? Please, mommy."

I smiled at her and nodded thinking how I would feel if it had been Jasper laying there. She might be a child but that didn't mean she couldn't feel deeply about someone.

"Come on then but wipe your face first."

I pulled some baby wipes from the glovebox and she took it wiping her face quickly, eager to get to Darius.

As we approached, Emmett and Peter stepped back and I got my first good look at our friend, relieved to see every part of his anatomy was where it was supposed to be and the scars on his face were fading quickly.

Ellie dropped my hand and ran to Darius' side dropping down beside him and taking his left hand very gently, holding it in her own.

"Darius? I'm sorry I didn't find you quicker. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

She began to cry but quietly and he lifted his other hand and put it to her cheek.

"Hey Ellie, there's no need to cry. I knew you'd come to save me."

"How? The prince didn't get to the Princess in time. I thought I was too late."

"Well you weren't and I'm fine now you're here. You're my little princess."

Ellie laid her head on his shoulder and he nodded to me over her head and mouthed his thanks.

Realizing that Ellie wasn't going to be moved for some time without a fight I decided to leave her with Darius and the others and motioned for Peter to follow me back to the place we had found Darius.

Jasper was still there, but there was no sign of the woman or the man I had seen when I grabbed Ellie. He turned as he heard us and his first words were, "Is Ellie OK?"

I nodded and flew to him for a hug. I needed the closeness of my mate right now and I understood why Ellie had been so frantic to see Darius. It was the only way she would be comforted, by his proximity.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Where's the woman?"

"I thought the best thing would be to get rid of the fuckers. Did you see what they did to Darius?"

I nodded trying to push the horrific images away.

"Who was she?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. For now, let's get the hell out of here."

Peter had checked the area for any traces of Darius or his ordeal and nodded, following us back.

We found the others at the vehicles, Darius was sitting in our car with Ellie who was sitting very quietly holding his hand so hard her knuckles were white with the effort. She looked calm now and Darius, although his eyes were black with thirst, sat peacefully smiling at her.

"Hey, Darius. You feel up to a short walk?"

Darius looked up and nodded reluctantly. His need for Ellie's company only just being overrode by his need to hunt. Darius was a human hunter, I knew that, so I was relieved when Peter made the offer.

Ellie opened her mouth to argue but then Darius touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll be back Princess, You go home with your mom and dad and I'll be there before you miss me."

She smiled and nodded as he fastened the bracelet back on her wrist, stroked her hair, and then left, slowly and stiffly with Peter and Charlotte.

As we drove back I could see Ellie was exhausted and asked Jasper to pull up at a motel to rent a room for the night. Rose and Emmett who had been following us pulled in behind. Ellie was so exhausted that after cleaning her teeth and washing her face she collapsed into bed and was asleep as her head hit the pillow but I noticed she held the bracelet securely with her free hand.

Emmett still hadn't been filled in on what happened in the forest and took this opportunity to ask.

"What happened out there? Everything went really weird."

I explained exactly what I had experienced and the others exchanged glances then Rose spoke up.

"It sounds like you have a gift too, Bella. You love Ellie so much and are determined to protect her so when the guys threatened to reach her you sent out a force field or shield or something that prevented them from harming her."

Emmett grinned, "Wow, that sounds awesome."

"But how can I be sure? I mean how did you discover your gift, Jasper?"

He sighed, "The hard way. I discovered it while I worked for Maria. It's not difficult to understand that if you empathize with people when you are human that you would probably find the same gift magnified as a vampire. I felt the pain of others and learned to use it for my own ends over time. Eleazar could tell you about your gift, he sees gifts which is why he was so valuable to the Volturi."

"But it wasn't Bella who stopped that woman and her companion, that was totally different from what you just explained to us."

Jasper glanced over at Ellie's sleeping form.

"No, I think Ellie was responsible for that. I'd lay bets that she inherited something of her mother's gift only her shield acts in a different but equally useful way."

I wa startled at the idea that my little girl could be so powerfully gifted yet human. If that was the case then how much more powerful would she be if and when she became a vampire?

Jasper explained what the woman had told him before he killed her after this.

"Caius had a daughter? She seems to have taken after her psycho dad. So, Sara wasn't his first assault."

"Nope. Not that it makes any difference to Darius."

I glanced over at my sleeping daughter.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Darius, he has the only crutch he'll ever need."

Rose smiled, "Do you think they'll cope with being separated for the next ten or twenty years?"

I glanced at Jasper remembering the feeling of peace I experienced in his arms and shook my head.

"No. I think maybe we should build him a space of his own at our place. What do you think, Jasper?"

He frowned and then shrugged, "I guess so, but if he tries to take liberties with Ellie…"

"He won't, he respects us and loves her too much."

The next morning Ellie was anxious to get home and I just hoped Driaus would be there when we arrived, but I did try to warn her that he might take longer to get home as he was injured. Her response shocked me.

"Once he's had something to drink he'll be OK, mommy."

We all stared at her, how did she know that?

"What do you mean, Ellie?"

She became very shy and insisted on whispering the answer to that question in my ear not aware that everyone would still be able to hear her.

"I saw it in a dream. All the family live on drinking blood. I looked it up on Emmett's computer and it said people who live on drinking blood are vampires. It said that they are monsters but my family aren't monsters. Darius isn't and neither are you."

"Me?"

She nodded, "When you came back after being ill you were different, like daddy and Darius and I knew you must be one too. Will I be a vampire when I grow up? It said vampires don't get old and they're really fast and strong. I want to be like that so I can keep up with everyone."

"And this didn't frighten you?"

She shook her head, "No. Everyone has been very kind to me and looked after me, why would I be scared?"

I smiled and cuddled her, "You're very brave, but Ellie you must never tell anyone else what you know. It would be very dangerous. It has to stay a secret, you have to promise you won't tell anyone what you know."

She nodded looking very serious and it struck me that she not only knew everything but had accepted it as just the way things were.

Jasper drove slowly home stopping on the way for lunch which I was relieved to see, Ellie ate as if she hadn't had a meal in a month. I knew he was giving Peter and Darius a chance to beat us home and we were both relieved to see them sitting on the porch as if they didn't have a care in the world along with Carlisle, Alice and Esme..

Ellie burst from the car like a missile and ran to the house almost tripping over the porch steps in her haste to see Darius who smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. They were home together where they both belonged.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Darius**

Bella's idea of building a cabin for me on their property was a gesture I never expected and one that touched me deeply. After my rescue, I had wondered how I was going to cope without seeing Ellie and now I wouldn't need to. I did promise myself, however, that I would not muscle in on the family. Knowing Ellie was close by and safe would make it possible for me to continue with my own life without going crazy.

I concentrated on my paid work once the shell of the cabin was completed. I could work on the interior whenever I was at a loose end. Normally I wouldn't have bothered too much with my surroundings but I wanted somewhere Ellie would feel comfortable visiting.

I guess I should have known that she and her mom would have their own ideas on that subject. Within weeks I found them turning up on my doorstep, sleeves rolled up and carrying paint cans and swatches for soft furnishings. It appeared that Esme was going to design the interior and had sent samples for me to choose drapes and rugs. We had already agreed that the floorboards looked so good that they just needed staining and the same could be said for the walls although I could see Bella eying the kitchen area.

"Look, I really don't need a kitchen."

Bella rolled her eyes but it was Ellie who pointed out that I may not, but she did if she was going to visit.

"Where will you keep cookies and milk for me if you don't have a kitchen? And if I want to bake cookies for you how can I without a stove?"

I almost pointed out that now she knew my true nature I didn't need human food cooked for me but I remembered just in time how much it had touched me when she baked a welcome home cake for me. So, I ended up with a completely fitted kitchen complete with countertops that could be raised as Ellie grew taller. Did they expect her to be cooking that regularly for me? Still, it was a sacrifice I was only too willing to make if it put a smile on Ellie's face.

When Bella organized a family vacation I found myself included, much to my delight, even though Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose came along too. It was fun watching Ellie enjoy herself on the beach and when we had a sand castle building competition it was me she wanted to help. Even when that meant sabotaging Peter's effort which had been pretty impressive. Of course, he tried to do the same to ours but I'd had the sense to choose a spot further from the sea so it was more difficult. I don't think I'd laughed so much in centuries, or felt so relaxed. It was as if I had died and been reborn.

 **Bella**

It was wonderful to see Ellie so happy and she loved having her family around her all the time. Even Emmett and Rose became visitors so often they might as well of moved in permanently. Esme and Carlisle visited as often as his work allowed yet no one ever argued with so many people in such close proximity. It was as if just being around Ellie was enough to make everyone happy.

The only time she balked was when I told her that I was going to enroll her in the local school. She flatly refused to go.

"It's too far away and I don't want to find friends my own age. I can learn here. Besides, I'm frightened I might say something and give away your secret."

Sian, the little girl who lived closest to us had visited with her mom soon after we moved in and Ellie had told me afterward that Sian had been asking all kinds of questions. Who were all the people she lived with? What did they do? And why didn't she live on her own with her mommy and daddy like other normal children? I think it was the word normal that upset her most of all and it struck me that she did live an unconventional lifestyle but it was one that suited us best.

So I talked it over with Jasper and we decided that it would be better if Ellie was homeschooled. It would be far easier on her and between us, we had all the knowledge and skills she would ever need. Of course, her favorite lessons other than English which she had with me were computer studies with Darius. She was so fast at picking things up that I knew she was going to be a very talented woman.

We also had a visit from Eleazar and Carmen, the Cullens closest friends from Denali. Carlisle had told Eleazer what had happened when we were looking for Darius and he was intrigued. Admittedly so were we. If I had a gift it would be good to know about it and I was interested to see if Ellie was gifted too or if it had been sheer luck or the bond between her and Darius that had helped her to find him. It turned out that we were both gifted and that wasn't all. Eleazar had a warning for us.

"Bella's gift, a shield that does not require touch to be used, is valuable but Ellie's gifts are even more valuable. She has the ability to prevent harm to those she loves but she is also a tracker. I think she could find anyone given the right source. She used Darius' bracelet to find him and I think given an object belonging to someone she could find them too."

"But these aren't unknown traits, there's Demetri who can track anyone and Renata who is Aro's shield."

"Yes but Renata relies on touch to make her shield effective and she can protect only one person at a time. I believe given the right stimulation there is no end to the effective range of Bella's shield. As for Ellie, allow me to let you into a little secret. Demetri can track anyone so long as he is aware of their existence but if they are unknown to him he struggles. You give Ellie an object belonging to anyone and she will be able to locate them. That is the difference and it's a big one. If Aro were to become aware of these gifts you might find him putting pressure on you to join the Volturi and it would be better to keep him ignorant than to try and refuse an offer from him. So, keep away from Volterra and do not allow him to touch anyone who knows their secret if you can."

I guess we had been lulled into a false sense of security because everything went so well for more than a year after that, but then things began to change.

First of all, I received a call from Renee informing me that she was back in the country and wanted to see her granddaughter. I couldn't very well refuse her although I was worried she would see the change in me. So, I agreed to meet her in Portland with Ellie and Jasper.

I was a nervous wreck by the time we met up with Renee although Ellie was excited at the idea of meeting yet another member of her family. She didn't remember Renee who had moved abroad soon after Ellie's birth.

My mother was waiting inside the restaurant when we got there and stood up smiling as she saw us. She threw her arms open to greet Ellie who paused before going forward slowly to meet this stranger.

"Hello, Grandma. It's nice to meet you."

Renee looked at her in horror then took the outstretched hand and shook it stiffly.

"Not Grandma, please. It makes me sound so old. You can call me Renee."

"Mommy says it's not polite to call grown-ups by their name."

I groaned inwardly as I saw the scowl on Renee's face. She hated the idea of being taught her manners by a seven year old.

"It's perfectly OK if they ask you to, Ellie. Look I bought you something from my travels."

She handed Ellie a large parcel and after looking to me for agreement she opened it up to reveal a bolt of oriental silk in deep red with a gold embroidered pattern of dragons.

"Thank you, it's really pretty. I can ask Aunt Charlotte to make it into a dress so I can wear it at home for everyone to see."

"It's expensive material, Ellie. Be careful with it. Your mommy might want to put it up for a dress when you grow up. Who's Charlotte?"

"She lives with us and Uncle Peter and…"

Renee interrupted her. Everyone? How many people live at your house, Ellie?"

Ellie reeled off all the names on her fingers and Renee looked at me in mounting horror.

"You live in a commune? You always hated the idea when I suggested it."

"That was different, these are all family, not strangers."

She arched one eyebrow quizzically.

"Family? Really? I thought I was family and I didn't recognize a single name."

"They're family from my side," Jasper added, trying to be helpful.

Renee turned to him staring rather rudely I thought.

"Really? I thought Bella told me you were an orphan or did you mean your foster family? It's hardly the same thing as blood relatives."

I gasped, how could she be so rude to my husband?

She turned her back on him, fixing her attention on me once more.

"Does Ellie visit Doug's parents? Those poor people must miss him dreadfully and they are family, blood relatives."

"I'm sorry? No, they don't. They weren't interested when he was alive so why would they bother now he is dead?"

I wondered who she would ask after next, Doug's widow?

"Well, she is their granddaughter, a part of their son. You seem very callous these days, Bella. I can only imagine it has something to do with the people you associate with. I told Phil before I came here that I was worried poor little Ellie might be put aside by your new husband's family. It's only natural that they would want grandchildren of their own but I see nothing has happened on that score yet. What a disappointment for them. Well, I guess I'm going to need to keep an eye on poor little Ellie. Would you like to come and stay with me, sweetie?"

Ellie glanced at me nervously then shook her head.

"No thank you. I'd rather stay with mommy and daddy."

Renee scowled at her words.

"He's not your daddy Ellie. He just pretends to be. Doug was your daddy and I think someone should have explained that to you. No wonder you're confused."

I'd had enough of this and I couldn't hold my tongue much longer.

"Ellie, why don't you go with daddy and get a present for Darius. I'll be along soon."

Before Renee could complain Ellie was gone, but not before I'd seen the smile on Jasper's face, he knew just how angry I was.

I waited until Ellie was out of earshot then turned back to Renee.

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that, and insult Jasper and his family? I think we'll be going and you are not welcome to visit while you are acting so vindictively."

Renee smiled coldly.

"The truth often hurts, Bella. I should have known better than to expect you to turn out a good mother."

"Yeah well, I didn't have much of an example, did I?"

Renee's scowl deepened.

"I'm amazed your daughter has such good manners. She certainly didn't get them from you, Bella. Don't worry, I won't be bothering you again. Phil and I are off to South Korea in a couple of weeks. It's such a shame that you turned out the way you did. I blame your father, he never had a clue how to bring up a child."

I was so angry at this slur on my dad's memory that I got up and walked away without looking back and hoping I would never see my mother again.

I was fuming about her behavior but found myself relaxing when I was back with Jasper and Ellie. You couldn't help smiling in Ellie's company and by the time we got home I found myself able to joke about the meeting with my mom. Ellie was better off with the family she had inherited from Jasper than she would have been with my mom and Phil and I think I'd known that even before I went to meet her.

Of course, Peter offered to 'take care' of my mom permanently but, although tempted, I eventually declined his kind offer.

As if that hadn't bad enough, the next day Darius came to the house while Ellie was out having a lesson on plants and small animals with Carlisle who along with Esme had turned up the day before and offered his services. Ellie loved going out with Carlisle, she enjoyed nature and loved hunting for bugs in the woods bringing home the best of her catch to show us with pride and then giving us a lecture on whatever treasure it was. You only had to tell Ellie something once and she remembered. I just wished I'd had her incredible memory at her age.

Darius looked disturbed and I invited him in calling for Jasper to let him know we had a visitor.

"You might want to get the others too, Bella."

I frowned, looking closer at him I could see he was highly agitated and that, in turn, made me nervous.

Jasper came quickly downstairs followed closely by Peter. Both looked concerned having heard Darius words.

"'What's up, Darius?"

"We have a problem, a big problem. Somehow the Volturi have heard about Ellie and they're sending someone to check on the situation. I think they're concerned at the idea of a human child living among vampires. At least I'm hoping that's all it is and not because they've heard about her gifts."

"Fuck! Who the fuck told them?"

"I don't know Peter, and it really doesn't matter right now. The point is that they know and Felix Volturi will be here in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours? Is that all? Fuck me, why didn't you say something sooner?"

Darius scowled at Peter as he snapped a reply.

"Because I only just found out. Don't you think I would have warned you earlier if I could have? The Volturi kept it quiet so as not to alert us. They didn't want to give us a chance to hide her or make preparations I guess."

I felt sick and terrified for my little girl.

"What do you think they'll do? She's just a little girl, we can't change her until she's older so why are they worried? What do they expect us to do?"

Darius sighed, "They think she might be a security risk and it's up to us to prove otherwise."

"But how? We're doing all we can as it is."

"I don't know Bella, I wish I did."

Silence fell but the tension and fear in the room could be felt by everyone present.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Bella**

We didn't have much time to arrange anything so while Esme called Carlisle to alert him to the situation and ask his advice the rest of us stood around talking about how we could protect Ellie. I wanted Darius to take her and run but the others persuaded me that to do so would only make things worse.

"Bella, if Felix finds Ellie gone then Aro will send Demetri out to track her down and when he does Ellie will probably be taken to Volterra along with the rest of us. The best thing we can do is to show Felix what we are doing to make sure Ellie keeps our secret and the fact that she and Darius are mates. That way they can't do anything to Ellie without breaking their own law about separating mates."

"Are you sure about that, Jasper? Didn't Aro allow Sara to die? Sorry, Darius, but it's true."

Darius nodded.

"I don't think he felt he had any choice at that time. These days he wouldn't get away with it so easily. The Major is right. As soon as Ellie gets back you take her to one side and explain a visitor is coming, one who wants to know all about her. Just warn her to say nothing about vampires unless asked outright. I promise you, Bella if I feel there is the slightest danger to Ellie I'll kill Felix and help you hide her until she's old enough to become a vampire herself."

Jasper nodded his agreement and Esme put an arm around me in an effort to comfort me. I appreciated it but Jasper's help to keep me calm was more useful right now. I would not lose my little girl to the Volturi if I had to shield her from them myself. Why couldn't we just be left alone to live our lives in peace?

Carlisle and Ellie returned half an hour later and while I took her to one side the guys talked to Carlisle who seemed less worried than the rest of us.

"Aro does not make war on children."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Darius. Aro has never harmed a child to my knowledge and Sulpicia would not allow that. The Volturi are not monsters despite the bad press they sometimes get. Besides, Darius, you really think Aro would be sending one man if he had plans for Ellie?"

"That one man is Felix Volturi remember that, Carlisle. The huge ugly fucker who could tear her in two without breaking into a sweat."

"Against all of us? Aro knows who is here, he would not send a member of the guard singlehandedly into a situation he was not well aware of. Felix is intimidating yes, but even he could not take out all of us. You, Darius, Jasper, Emmett, myself, not to mention the women. No, I suspect this is not what it seems."

"Yeah well, you'll excuse me for being a little fucking sceptical, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, but I could see that his words had some effect on everyone, with the exception of Peter.

Felix appeared at the front door alone an hour later and knocked waiting for someone to greet him. I hadn't realized just how big the Volturi guard was. I had assumed the others had been exaggerating but in the flesh, Felix was even bigger than I had envisaged. He made Emmett look normal sized which, in itself, was something of a feat.

 **Darius**

I was terrified what might happen to Ellie and waited ready to act at the first hostile move.

The Major greeted him and invited the Volturi into the house.

"Thank you. I take it from your reaction that you were aware I was coming."

"Yes, we heard."

"I see. I wonder what it was that you heard."

"Why don't you tell us why you're here."

"Of course, Major. We received information that a young human child is living among a group of…."

He looked around to see if Ellie was within earshot and seeing that she was not continued,

"Shall we say nonhumans. The informant was concerned that she could be a security risk to our kind and demanded an investigation."

"I see. So Aro sent you to find out how big a security risk our daughter is?"

Felix surprised us all by smiling, an expression that changed his whole character.

"Actually. No. If that was the case Aro would have sent a contingent of the guard including those who could enable the child to be taken to Volterra against your wishes if necessary. Instead, he sent me."

I saw The Major frown and the rest of us exchanged puzzled looks, this was not what we had expected.

"Allow me to explain. The complainant had no score to settle with you Major, or Bella, or the child. Her only concern is to cause trouble for Darius."

I understood immediately, "Athenadora."

Felix nodded.

"Yes. She wasn't sorry to see the end of Caius but she felt that his killer should pay for the 'crime'. Having learned that Darius and the child are connected she decided the best way to make you pay for your actions was to hit you through her. Aro saw this immediately but as leader of the Volturi, he had to be seen to be acting within the law. So, he sent me to investigate the situation and having done so I can go back to Volterra, give my report, and put the situation to bed. Aro has no problem with the child growing up among your group. You understand what has to be done, you will protect her and our secret until such time as the child is old enough to become a vampire herself. The very fact that she is Darius' mate ensures that she will become one of us and Aro feels he owes Darius her safety. That being said, may I meet the young lady?"

The Major nodded to me and I went to get Bella and Ellie from my quarters where they were hiding. I explained the situation quickly and saw the relief in Bella's face and thought to myself if only she could feel my own. I was so relieved I could have kissed Felix, well almost! Ellie was only too eager to meet this newcomer and even seeing his size she didn't appear intimidated in the slightest. Instead, she went straight up to him, smiled, and put out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ellie."

He bent down and took her tiny hand in his huge one, swallowing it completely and shook gently.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ellie. My name is Felix. I've come all the way from Italy to see you."

"Italy? Darius went to Italy and he brought me back lots of photographs. He's going to take me there when I get older."

"Really? Then maybe you will visit me when you get to Italy. It would be my pleasure to show you around Pisa and the wonders in our archives. I understand you are interested in insects and plants. I have a big collection of both you might like to see."

Everyone relaxed as Ellie took Felix into the kitchen to show him the insects she and Carlisle had caught earlier that day and smiled at each other. I had thought my troubles with Volterra were at an end once I had killed Caius but it seemed Aro expected Athenadora to try something and he had been ready for it. I would have to thank him for that. Maybe in the future when Ellie and I visited Italy.

 **Twelve Years Later.**

 **Ellie**

Finally, Darius and I were making that promised trip to Italy. It was going to be our honeymoon destination but fate got in the way as it tended to for us. I know mom and dad had been shocked to find that we couldn't travel after the wedding because I was already pregnant. Under the circumstances, me being human and Darius a vampire our baby was going to be a hybrid, and therefore the only person who could look after me during my pregnancy was Carlisle. We had expected the looks of disappointment that usually accompanied such news but Darius and I had been living together for three month's before the wedding so I guess they accepted such a thing was always going to be a possibility.

Were we scared? Sure, this was unknown territory but at the same time, we were excited too. It was the one thing we had both longed for, the chance to be parents and hold a child that would be a physical sign of our love. I don't think we'd actually believed it was possible but the Gods had been kind to us.

It was funny thinking of my mom and dad being grandparents, especially when they no longer even looked old enough to be my parents! I think secretly dad was thrilled at the idea of having another child in the family. He had been a great father to me and I knew he would be a fabulous grandpa although we might need to think of a term not quite so antiquated. Mom had been wonderful ever since she found out I was pregnant and was full of advice, especially for the terrible morning sickness I went through early on. I was blessed with the best family ever, not to mention a husband who was a one of a kind and loved me so much that sometimes I felt unworthy although I would never tell him so. He would have found that hilarious since he treated me like the princess in the stories he used to tell me, only this one got her happily ever after.

Darius never left my side unless to hunt until I went into labour when he was forced, as a precaution, to leave things to Carlisle and my mom. I wasn't sure what to expect but in the event, it was over very quickly. Carlisle had planned on a C section as being the safest way to deliver the baby and as I was the size of a medium elephant I was all for it.

Dad, much to my amazement, appeared to help me with the pain of the surgery as Carlisle hadn't dared to use an epidural, having no idea if it would work or if it might affect the baby in some way. It really was a family affair because I was well aware that everyone else was waiting right outside the door for news.

The first words I remember hearing were, "It's a boy and he's fine, Ellie."

I cried with happiness on hearing we had a son but moments later mom gasped and I heard, "And a daughter. Ellie, no wonder you were so big, you were carrying twins."

When they put the babies into my arms I cried again, the girl looked like mom and me but the boy, my precious son, was the spitting image of his beloved daddy. Naming the twins was easy, we had already chosen several but looking at our daughter in her daddy's arms I knew it had to be Mara which means eternally beautiful, Isabella. Our son was big and strong and we decided on Ethann, which means strong and sturdy, Jasper.

We had our hands full with the twins and I was thankful for so many willing extra pairs. Darius was so proud of our babies and such a wonderful dad. Of course, we had to extend the cabin to accommodate two more bodies but Peter and dad got it done in double quick time.

Having the twins meant I would remain human for much longer but we had spoken about that and it made no difference. Hopefully, I would be like my mom and become controlled very quickly but I wasn't prepared to take the chance while my precious children were young. I wanted to be there for them just like my mom had been there for me.

It took some time to persuade us to take our belated honeymoon but as we both knew mom and dad were looking forward to babysitting for a few days we finally booked the flight and Darius called Felix to tell him we were coming. It was a little nerve-wracking walking into the Volturi citadel but I was treated like royalty by everyone, including Aro and his wife. We didn't see Athenadora, Caius' widow, which suited me and I found out later that she was a virtual prisoner within the citadel. She'd thrown the dice and lost and now she had to live with the consequences.

My life had taken many a strange turn, from a beloved daughter with two parents to a daughter loved by her father but not her stepmother and then reunited with my mom only to almost lose her again. I had been brought up by vampires, fallen in love with one and now here I was married to the most fantastic man with whom I had hybrid twin babies. I guess life couldn't get much stranger than that, now could it?

 **THE END**


End file.
